Just Hold Me
by Naru-L
Summary: [U.A.]Quando o namorado de Akai a deixa apenas com uma carta como despedida, ela decide tentar continuar a vida. Um amigo suspeito se muda para sua casa e quando o ex namorado volta, em um momento de desespero ela diz que são namorados... Será esse o fim?
1. Capítulo 1

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 1**

**Disclaimer – **Os personagens de InuYasha pertecem a Rumniko Takashi... Mas ainda posso brincar com eles, certo?

**Fanfic –** Naru L

* * *

_Akai, _

_Não acho que isso será uma surpresa para você, afinal conversamos sobre o assunto várias vezes nos últimos dois meses. Sem nunca chegar a um acordo, é verdade, mas mesmo assim o assunto não é novidade._

_Sei que provavelmente vai acabar me odiando por tomar a decisão sozinho e partir assim, sem me despedir, mas nós dois sabemos que tentar um acordo nesse assunto apenas acabaria em outra discussão... E apesar de gostar de como nossas discussões terminam não tenho tempo para a parte de gritos, coisas sendo quebradas e eventuais expulsões do quarto._

_Você simplesmente não consegue entender que algumas coisas não podem ser resolvidas da sua maneira._

_Nenhuma das suas opções é viável. Por isso você vai permanecer no Japão, terminando seus estudos e se dedicando ao seu trabalho enquanto eu resolvo esse pequeno problema de família._

_Espero que, contrariando sua natureza orgulhosa e vingativa, quando voltarmos a nos encontrar possamos nos entender. Leve me conta que será apenas um ano, ainda somos jovens e teremos muito tempo para aproveitar juntos quando tudo estiver resolvido._

_Guardarei a chave que você me deu, e quando voltar se a fechadura estiver trocada saberei que você continua a mesma pessoa cabeça dura de sempre, e que arrumou outro para me substituir. Porém, se a chave ainda for a mesma, entenderei que você me perdoou por esse pequeno deslize e que temos uma chance de recomeçar as coisas._

_Não vou pedir que espere por mim, mas tenho esperança que assim o faça._

_Qualquer que seja sua decisão, desejo que seja feliz. _

**oOoOoOo**

Akai Haruka abaixou o papel em suas mãos lentamente, estreitando os profundos olhos verdes ainda embaçados pelo sono. Observou o quarto banhado pela luminosidade do meio dia e balançou a cabeça irritada antes de reler a carta em suas mãos.

"_Não acho que isso será uma surpresa para você, afinal conversamos sobre o assunto várias vezes nos últimos dois meses"_

_'Conversamos sobre o assunto?'_ As mãos delicadas apertaram o papel com força, ignorando a forma como a folha se deformou.

"_Sei que provavelmente vai acabar me odiando por tomar a decisão sozinho..."_

_'Perdoar por tomar a decisão sozinho?'_ Haruka levantou em um pulo, atirando as cobertas ao chão no processo. Abriu as portas do guarda roupa, procurando inutilmente pelas roupas masculinas. Amassou a folha antes de deixar-se cair de joelho, os olhos claros correndo pelas palavras em busca de explicação.

"_E apesar de gostar de como nossas discussões terminam não tenho tempo para a parte de gritos, coisas sendo quebradas e eventuais expulsões do quarto."_

- Gostar de como nossas discussões terminam? Maldito idiota presunçoso! – Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, tentando controlar a raiva que sentia. Não conseguia acreditar que depois da noite anterior ele simplesmente resolvera arrumar as malas e partir... Sem nem ao menos se despedir!

"_Nenhuma das suas opções é viável..."_

Haruka girou os olhos, bufando. _'Nenhuma das minhas opções são viáveis?'_

"... _Contrariando sua natureza orgulhosa e vingativa"_

_'Natureza orgulhosa e vingativa?Vou lhe mostrar quem é orgulhosa e vingativa...' _

Continuou lendo, os olhos se estreitando mais a cada palavra, o cenho franzindo a cada linha e o desejo de amassar a cabeça do maldito presunçoso aumentando a cada segundo.

_"Leve me conta que será apenas um ano, ainda somos jovens e teremos muito tempo para aproveitar juntos quando tudo estiver resolvido..._

_Não vou pedir que espere por mim, mas tenho esperança que assim o faça."_

Haruka ergueu-se lentamente, as mãos amassando a carta até transformar a folha de papel em uma bola compacta. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se controlar. Não sabia se sentia vontade de matá-lo por tomar uma decisão tão importante sozinho ou por apenas presumir que ela esperaria por sua volta por um ano.

Sentou na cama e atirou a pequena bola de papel na janela, praguejando quando a viu atingir o vidro e voltar rolando pelo chão na direção de seus pés. Deixou-se cair para trás no colchão e abraçou o travesseiro dele com força, sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas.

- Não vou chorar. Não posso chorar por algo tão simples. – Virou-se de lado, encarando a parede enquanto respirava fundo, engolindo o desejo de chorar – Eu sempre soube que ia acabar um dia... – Fechou os olhos lentamente, murmurando – A primeira coisa que vou fazer amanhã é trocar a maldita fechadura!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka passou o dia na cama, esforçando-se para não chorar por algo que considerava estúpido demais. Já tinha anoitecido quando ela finalmente conseguira levantar-se e caminhar até a cozinha em busca de algo para acalmar o estomago que dava voltas, reclamando pelo tempo que passara sem alimento.

Enquanto comia o sanduíche que se obrigara a fazer, sua mente trabalhava para encontrar algo que pudesse fazer para se sentir melhor.

Pegou e largou o telefone, por vezes sem conta, pensando em acordar algum chaveiro e obrigá-lo a trocar a fechadura da porta da frente. Precisava a qualquer custo de algum tipo de encerramento, coisa que seu adorável namorado não lhe dera a chance de fazer.

Passava da meia-noite quando atirou o telefone sem fio contra a parede, dizendo a si mesma que ter mais um gasto dificilmente a faria se sentir melhor... Isso e a perspectiva de ser xingada pelos chaveiros do bairro.

Jogou-se no sofá cansada demais para subir até o quarto. Puxou uma das almofadas, abraçando-a com força enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelos vários porta-retratos espalhados pela sala, demorando-se especialmente naquela meia dúzia de fotos pousadas na mesa de centro. A lembrança do dia que foram tiradas voltando a sua mente forte demais para que pudesse contê-las

Os cabelos negros da garota caiam livremente, movendo-se ao sabor da brisa suave daquela tarde de primavera. Ela sorria tola e inocentemente em sua direção, parecendo tão absurdamente confiante de que aquele momento nunca acabaria.

'Idiota.'

O rapaz a seu lado trazia a expressão impassível de sempre. Os olhos frios observavam a garota com se ela lhe pertencesse. O sorriso confiante curvava seus lábios sem chegar a atingir a expressão impassível de seu rosto ou a frieza de seu olhar. Tinha o controle de tudo e sabia disso.

'Maldito pretensioso!'

Em um gesto de desespero atirou a almofada contra os porta-retratos, observando-os caírem lentamente, o som do vidro quebrando ecoando em seus ouvidos. Sorriu tristemente, observando o vidro estilhaçado... Agora sim aquilo parecia com o estado em que se encontrava.

'Sem esperança... Sem futuro... Apenas... Uma vida de mentiras e...' Olhou para as outras fotos na estante onde o rapaz lhe sorria pretensioso. Os olhos carregados de orgulho.

- Eu não vou esperar por você! – Ela gritou e antes que percebesse tinha se aproximado da estante e atirava todos os porta-retratos ao chão. Podia sentir os olhos ardendo enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto enquanto repetia em um fio de voz.. – Isso é tudo que vai ter de mim... Isso é tudo que vai ter de mim...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoO Duas Semanas Depois OoOoOo**

Jakotsu encostou-se no pequeno muro que separava a entrada das duas casas, os dedos batiam ritmadamente contra a superfície fria enquanto aguardava a porta ser aberta. Girou os olhos depois de alguns minutos e apertou a campainha novamente, dessa vez deixando o som irritante se prolongar por mais tempo.

Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com a sempre responsável, e muitas vezes chata, Akai Haruka. Nos quatro anos que trabalhavam juntos ela nunca sequer se atrasara para o trabalho e agora desaparecia por duas semanas?

Só podia imaginar que algo muito grave tivesse acontecido. Talvez um furacão a tivesse apanhado desprevenida... Ou talvez ela estivesse machucada dentro de casa e não conseguisse se mover...

Jakotsu arregalou os olhos com o pensamento e começou a bater na porta com força, tentando obter alguma resposta da garota. Quando teve apenas o silencio como resposta outro pensamento cruzou sua mente... Talvez um serial killer a tivesse escolhido como próxima vitima... Deu um passo para trás e avançou contra a superfície de madeira, tentando derrubá-la. Quando sentiu a porta estremecer com o impacto parou, afastando-se da porta novamente... Não queria arrombar a casa apenas para encontrar o corpo esquartejado da amiga!

Se bem que não havia noticia de nenhum serial killer nos jornais nos últimos tempos...

Balançou a cabeça e preparou-se para avançar contra a porta novamente quando ouviu passos lentos e arrastados no interior da casa. Deu um passo para trás e esperou, os olhos procurando por algo com que pudesse se defender do possível serial killer que matara a garota e agora...

- O que diabo você...?

- Desculpe, senhora! – Jakotsu apressou-se a falar, observando a mulher que o encarava de maneira nada amigável – Eu estava procurando uma amiga, mas acho que me enganei e—

- Jakotsu, seu idiota! O que acha que está fazendo tentando derrubar minha casa?

- Akai-chan? – O rapaz piscou, aproximando-se mais para observar a garota com os cabelos desarrumados e olheiras profundas, enrolada em um robe que já vira dias melhores... Aquela monstruosidade não podia ser sua amiga...

- Pare com esse apelido estúpido!

- Você foi realmente pega por um furacão, Akai-chan? – Ele perguntou meio incrédulo, os olhos ainda fixos na figura a sua frente.

- Andou bebendo logo cedo?

- Já passa do meio dia...

- E isso é motivo para você beber? – Haruka girou os olhos, começando a fechar a porta – Que conversa é essa de furacão?

- Bem... Foi a melhor razão que encontrei para sua aparência...

- Ah, cala a boca. Homens são todos iguais! Só sabem se aproveitar da gente e depois... – A garota estreitou os olhos quando Jakotsu a impediu de fechar a porta – Quer fazer o favor de me deixar em paz?

- Não me diga que terminou o namoro com aquele cara? – O rapaz suspirou, girando os olhos impaciente – E isso lá é razão para faltar ao trabalho por tanto tempo?

- Quer me deixar em paz e... – Haruka parou de falar, arqueando uma sobrancelha – Você está usando batom?

- Acho que isso não faz parte do assunto. – Jakotsu empurrou aporta, pegando-a desprevenida, e entrou rapidamente. Sorriu, limpando a poeira imaginária do terno preto bem cortado – Quer dizer que aquele cara te abandonou e para se vingar você resolveu se transformar no monstro da Lagoa Negra e ir assombrá-lo?

- Você é tão delicado quanto uma manada de elefantes! – Haruka bufou, afastando-se da porta – Não me admira que ninguém queira se aproximar de você.

- Está sendo amarga e injusta, Akai-chan...

- Por todos os deuses, pára com esse apelido idiota ou vou arrancar sua cabeça!

- Desculpe, Akai... iiii – Jakotsu sorriu, enfatizando a ultima letra do nome da garota. – Não consigo esquecer da primeira vez que a vi...

- Jakotsu...

- No dia da entrevista... Vestindo vermelho dos pés a cabeça e...

- Vou parar de falar com você! - Haruka falou, recomeçando a andar, tentando manter o máximo de distancia entre os dois.

- Aquela larga mecha vermelha no seu cabelo. – Jakotsu terminou a frase e sorriu – Você nunca me disse a razão daquilo...

- Perdi uma aposta.

- Está admitindo? – Jakotsu olhou para a garota surpreso, apressando-se a segui-la – Você sempre diz que eu estava vendo o reflexo da luz.

- Você não vai se calar enquanto eu não admitir. Eu quero me livrar de você. O mais rápido possível!

- Você é tão má, Akai-chan. – Ele parou, o tom de voz mudando do brincalhão para o magoado. – Eu estava realmente preocupado por você não aparecer para trabalhar... Tirei a tarde folga... Vim até aqui... – Jakotsu baixou a cabeça quando a garota virou-se em sua direção – Até tentei arrombar a porta quando pensei que podia estar machucada e... Você diz que quer se livrar de mim? – Levantou os olhos negros, cheios de lágrimas – Seu único e mais confiável amigo?

- Jakotsu... – Haruka aproximou-se do rapaz – Você deve estar brincando se acha que vou cair nesse truque velho! – Agarrou a frente do paletó e o puxou para que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura.

- Não pode me culpar por tentar... – Ele falou calmamente, segurando os pulsos da garota que parecia a ponto de rasgar o tecido de seu paletó. – Importa-se de me soltar agora?

- Homens são todos iguais! – Ela continuou, ignorando a pergunta e puxando o tecido com mais força – Nunca escutam! Só querem uma coisa!

- Posso lhe garantir que não quero essa tal coisa, então se não se importa... – Jakotsu falou, tentando fazê-la soltar seu paletó.

- Eu disse que abandonaria tudo, iria com ele para a droga da casa dos pais e o que foi que ele disse? – Haruka quase gritou, chacoalhando o rapaz que parara de falar e a encarava em silêncio – _'Nenhuma das suas opções é viável'_!

- Akai...

- E ainda teve a cara de pau de achar que vou esperar por ele! – Haruka soltou o tecido repentinamente, escondendo o rosto nas mãos ao sentir as lágrimas que vinha contendo há dias deixarem seus olhos.

- Está tudo bem, Akai-chan. – Ele a abraçou, tentando ignorar a maneira como a garota escondeu o rosto em seu peito, arruinando o tecido fino da camisa de seda.

- Pare de me chamar assim, idiota.

- Nem a beira das lagrimas você controla sua língua não é mesmo? – Jakotsu sorriu, forçando-a a sentar-se no sofá.

- Sabe como odeio esse apelido...

- Claro, por que mais eu me incomodaria em usá-lo? – Sorriu, ajudando-a a deitar-se no sofá – Você não dormiu, não é mesmo?

- Claro que sim... Algumas horas... Alguns dias atrás... Acho... Tenho quase certeza que dormi...

- Então devo imaginar que essas olheiras são resultados de brigar com o tal cara que a abandonou?

- Não tive chance de acertá-lo, o cretino se despediu com uma carta!

- Agora entendo sua revolta. – Jakotsu sorriu, cobrindo-a – Ele devia ao menos ter lhe dado a chance de descontar sua revolta... – Ele sorriu antes de começar a levantar – Farei um pouco de chá para você antes de sair.

Haruka concordou com um aceno, fechando os olhos com um suspiro. Ouviu os passos se afastando, quando voltou a abri-los o rapaz estava sentado na beirada do sofá a seu lado, estendendo-lhe uma xícara com um pequeno sorriso.

- Vou deixá-la em sua caverna escura assim que—

- Jak-chan?

Jakotsu piscou com o apelido que ela nunca ouvira, sorrindo ao notar o cansaço no rosto dela. Passou a xícara para as mãos delicadas, observando tomar o liquido fumegante lentamente. Era tão raro vê-la com a guarda baixa, parecendo tão jovem e vulnerável.

- Fale, Akai-chan.

- Você é homem, certo?

- Sim... Ao menos foi o que o médico disse a minha mãe quando nasci.

- ... – Haruka tomou mais um pouco de chá, ignorando a brincadeira – Você... – Baixou a xícara, deixando os olhos pousarem sobre ela em seu colo – Você acha que ele vai voltar?

- Ele disse que voltaria?

- Sim...

- Então voltará. – Jakotsu pegou a xícara e colocou sobre a mesa de centro antes de ajudá-la a deitar-se novamente – Você mesma disse que ele sempre cumpre suas promessas, não disse?

- Sim. – Haruka sorriu, fechando os olhos – Preciso trocar a fechadura amanhã... – murmurou, a voz mole pelo sono.

- Por que?

- Porque ele vai voltar.

Jakotsu sorriu, observando-a adormecer profundamente.Ergueu-se lentamente, pegando a xícara no caminho. Que espécie de cara era aquele que deixava a garota com apenas uma carta, dizendo que voltaria? Devia ter prestado mais atenção no que Haruka dizia, mas o que fazer se sempre que saiam havia coisas mais interessantes a fazer?

Voltou para a sala algum tempo depois e lançou um ultimo olhar para a garota adormecida antes de vestir o paletó novamente. Franziu o cenho para a folha de papel amassada sobre a mesa. Aproximou-se rapidamente, lendo a pequena carta rapidamente com um franzir de olhos.

Pulou de susto quando a garota murmurou algo e virou-se para encontrá-la ainda adormecida. Afastou-se rapidamente, deixando a folha no mesmo lugar. Agora entendia o comentário dela sobre trocar a fechadura...

Suspirou, sentando-se na poltrona, a atenção ainda na garota. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia deixá-la sozinha... Se naqueles poucos dias Haruka tinha conseguido se transformar naquela monstruosidade... Imagine o que poderia acontecer em mais tempo.

Girou os olhos, desapontado consigo mesmo por deixar-se envolver naquilo, mas simplesmente não podia deixá-la sozinha destruindo a casa por causa de um idiota qualquer que não sabia como tratar uma mulher. Levantou-se enquanto procurava pelo celular em um dos bolsos... Não podia deixá-la daquele modo. Por mais que ela dissesse que queria ficar sozinha e sem ninguém para provocá-la...

- Alô? Yura, você tem que me fazer um enorme favor! – Lançou um ultimo olhar para a garota adormecida e fechou a porta que separava a sala da cozinha – Sabe aquela pilha de papéis que está sobre a mesa de Akai-chan?... Não, ela não morreu sua idiota! – Suspirou, encostando-se a porta – Bem, pegue essa pilha e as pastas que deixei sobre minha mesa e mande um mensageiro entregar na residência dela... Pelos deuses, mulher! Não é da sua conta o que estou fazendo aqui, fofoqueira! Apenas faça o que falei.

Jakotsu desligou o aparelho e voltou a abrir a porta. Ocupá-la com trabalho seria a maneira ideal de fazê-la esquecer do cara da carta... Suspirou, a verdade é que provavelmente acabaria fazendo o trabalho dos dois... Bem, não podia culpá-la por tudo... Que falta de classe, o idiota nem se dera ao trabalho de assinar!

No dia seguinte podia lembrá-la de trocar a fechadura... Não podia permitir que ela voltasse a se envolver com o tal cara. Se ele a abandonara depois de dois anos de relacionamento não podia ser de muita confiança. Tinha que fazer com que Akai esquecesse o tal cara de uma vez por todas e o deixasse fora de sua vida... Literalmente.

Suspirou, observando a bagunça na qual a casa se encontrava. Roupas espalhadas, porta-retratos espalhados pelo chão, vidros estilhaçados e o telefone sem fio em pedaços em um dos cantos... Isso explicava a razão dela não atender ao telefone nos últimos dias... Teria que dar um jeito naquilo, realmente parecia que um furacão havia passado dentro do local...

Deu as costas a garota e discou o numero do próprio apartamento, esperando que a empregada atendesse. Era impossível trabalhar em uma bagunça daquelas e acordar com a casa em ordem faria com que Akai se sentisse bem melhor... A quem queria enganar? Só queria se livrar da bagunça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka abriu os olhos lentamente, observando o quarto confusa. Não se lembrava de ter voltado para o quarto, apenas de estar falando com Jakotsu quando... Apagou.

Pulou da cama, correndo para a porta ao ouvir o som de vozes discutindo vindo do corredor. Abriu a porta, sem pensar e parou quando uma mulher, que lhe parecia familiar, virou em sua direção, arregalando os olhos antes de se afastar correndo e gritando. Ela continuou parada, chocada demais com a reação da mulher e ainda confusa pelo sono não conseguiu ter uma reação.

- Akai, querida! – Jakotsu falou calmamente, e Haruka olhou em choque para a figura saindo do quarto de hospedes – Não acha que seria melhor vestir algo antes de andar pela casa?

- Ahn? – A garota piscou, baixando a cabeça para o próprio corpo – Eu não... Ah! – Ignorando o riso abafado do amigo, correu para dentro do quarto novamente, praguejando enquanto procurava pelo robe. – Saia! Saia! – Quase gritou ao ouvir a porta se abrir enquanto revirava o armário.

- Sinto muito decepcioná-la... – Ele continuou falando calmamente, enquanto a afastava do armário – Mas você não tem nada que possa me interessar. – Pegou uma camiseta e jogou na direção da garota que se enrolara no lençol e agora o encarava com raiva. – Nada pessoal... Tenho certeza que devem considerar você estonteante, mas...

- Cala a boca! – Haruka virou-se de costas e vestiu a camiseta rapidamente – Que idéia foi essa de tirar minha roupa?

- Você chama aquele trapo de roupa?

- Estou começando a duvidar de sua opção sexual!

- Como é? – Jakotsu piscou confuso.

- Aposto como só finge ser gay, se aproxima de garotas indefesas e quando obtém sua confiança—

- Garota indefesa? Você? – Ele perguntou rindo sem notar o rubor no rosto da garota se intensificar – Fala sério, Akai-chan! – Continuou rindo por alguns minutos, antes de dar as costas a garota irritada que parecia a ponto de estrangulá-lo. - Bem, - Ele começou, segurando o riso - A empregada já estava aqui e seu quarto parecia um campo de guerra... – Jakotsu arrumou as roupas que ela tinha revirado antes de sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da janela – Achei que seria um desperdício não pedir que ela lavasse todas as suas roupas.

- Não a que eu estava vestindo! – Haruka deu um passo na direção do rapaz e parou – Espera! Eu não tenho empregada.

- Eu sei que não...

- E você não deveria estar aqui!

- Você continua fria e ingrata. – O rapaz falou calmamente.

- E o que diabo estava fazendo no quarto de hospedes?

- Não acredito que você esqueceu!

- Ahn?

- Não lembra que assim que comprou essa casa me perguntou se eu não queria morar com você?

- Eu o que?

- Sim, para dividir as despesas, conversar até altas horas... Ensinar você a se maquiar direito... – Jakotsu sorriu inocente quando ela o fuzilou com o olhar – Mas aí! Você conheceu o cara bonitão e esqueceu da existência desse pobre mortal que só quer o seu bem.

- O que sua empregada está fazendo aqui?

- Estava, você assustou a coitadinha andando nua pela casa.

- Jakotsu...

- Pensei que agora que está sozinha não haveria mais motivos para que eu não me mudasse para cá... E como sua casa não se encontrava em condições de ser habitada por pessoas normais...

- Eu não quero companhia!

- Vamos, Akai-chan, não seja mesquinha! – Jakotsu levantou da cadeira e aproximou-se dela com um olhar perigoso que ela preferia não ver. Aqueles olhos negros adquiriam um brilho frio e a maneira como ele sorria era o bastante para fazê-la esquecer que o amigo era gay. - Ainda está pagando prestações, se dividir as despesas comigo não ficará sem dinheiro. – O rapaz sorriu quando ela deu um passo para trás e a abraçou antes que ela caísse ao tropeçar no lençol esquecido no chão. – Será bom ter alguém que não a deixe ficar sem comer, dormir ou trabalhar...

- Jakotsu...

- Prometo ficar a seu lado e impedi-la de se transformar no monstro da Lagoa Negra. – Jakotsu falou, o tom transmitindo o mesmo tom de joça habitual.

Haruka afastou-se rapidamente, lançando um olhar zangado em sua direção. Como ele ousava aproveitar-se de seu estado para enganá-la daquele modo? Por que ele tinha que fingir se importar... Fingir... Não ser o que era?

_'Deve ser uma característica natural de todos os homens adultos...'_

- Enganar. Confundir. Destruir.

- Está falando sozinha? – Jakotsu perguntou, fazendo a garota perceber que acabara deixando escapar seus últimos pensamentos.

- Pensando alto.

– Não vale a pena. – Jakotsu falou calmamente, depois de alguns minutos de silencio. Haruka fitou os olhos negros confusa e ele sorriu antes de continuar - Nenhum homem merece esse esforço...

- Idiota... – Ela murmurou, tentando ignorar o efeito das palavras dele - Quem disse que quero sua companhia irritante?

- Nem ao menos eu.

Haruka girou os olhos, deixando-se cair sentada na cama. O que estava acontecendo ali? Jakotsu era normalmente irritante, nunca perdia uma oportunidade de fazer uma piada sobre ela e...

- Então, o que me diz?

_'Nunca me olha desse modo sério e preocupado.'_

A garota levantou os olhos lentamente, observando o rosto sorridente a sua frente. Tinha algo de muito errado ali, Jakotsu não estava agindo de maneira normal. A sua maneira estranha, estava tentando ser gentil e consolá-la...

- Tenho certeza que se aproveitou de que eu estava dormindo e já trouxe todas as suas tralhas para cá... – Deu de ombros, ignorando o brilho satisfeito dos olhos negros – Até trouxe sua empregada para limpar... – Arregalou os olhos, pulando da cama – Ela jogou meu robe na maquina sem olhar os bolsos? – Parou a meio caminho da porta ao sentir a mão segurar seu braço, encarou-o com raiva – Me solta! Eu tinha algo—

- Acho que é isso que está procurando. – Jakotsu colocou uma folha de papel amassada nas mãos da garota antes de soltá-la. – Você deve mesmo trocar a fechadura da porta da frente... – Completou, saindo do quarto.

- Você... Você leu? – Haruka perguntou com voz tremula.

Jakotsu parou na porta e virou-se para a garota como mesmo sorriso calmo nos lábios. Ela piscou, confusa com a maneira estranha e silenciosa como ele a encarou antes de balançar a cabeça, uma expressão jocosa tomando conta das feições delicadas.

- Como eu disse antes, Akai-chan, nenhum homem vale o que está fazendo consigo mesma. – Ele deu de ombros, começando a fechar a porta. – E isso inclui minha maravilhosa, confiável e fiel pessoa.

Haruka encarou a porta sem saber o que pensar sobre aquelas palavras, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e deixou-se escorregar para o chão. Quando a porta foi fechada ela percebeu algo, levantou a cabeça, encarando a superfície de madeira com raiva e gritou:

- Pare de usar esse maldito apelido! – Ela bufou quando o som da risada masculina ecoou no corredor, levantou de um pulo e correu aos tropeções até a porta, abrindo-a desajeitadamente. – Está esquecendo que tem que dormir, e eu posso matá-lo nesse período?

- E você se esquece que essa porta. – Jakotsu respondeu com um sorriso divertido – Tranca por dentro.

- Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! – Haruka falou entre dentes enquanto ele entrava no quarto ainda rindo.

- Boa noite para você também, Akai-chan. – Jakotsu falou com um sorriso, entrando no quarto com a voz da garota ainda ecoando palavrões no corredor. Suspirou assim que fechou a porta, encostando-se nela. – Isso se parece muito mais com você do que aquela versão patética que abriu a porta hoje à tarde.

O rapaz lançou um olhar cansado para as pastas espalhadas sobre a cama, tinha tanto serviço acumulado pela semana de ausência da garota no escritório... E como pensara a principio teria que terminá-las sozinho... Respirou fundo, afastando-se da porta, apenas olhar para aqueles documentos não iria fazê-los desaparecer.

- Talvez eu deva descontar isso do que pagarei das despesas... – Sorriu, ajeitando-se na cama e pegando a primeira pasta da pilha a seu lado – Aposto que quando Akai se sentir melhor não vai se importar de fazer essa caridade para—

A porta se abriu repentinamente e a figura da garota apareceu. Jakotsu sorriu inocente, empurrando uma das almofadas sobre as pastas para escondê-las do olhar feminino desconfiado.

- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?

- Está falando sozinho ou escondeu seu namorado no armário?

- Estou pensando em voz alta. - Respondeu calmamente – Sempre me surpreendo como as pessoas não deixam de ser grosseiras mesmo quando estão em um processo de metamorfose...

- Esqueça essa idiotice de monstro da Lagoa Negra!

- Eu disse algo sobre monstro dessa vez?

- Estava pensando!

- Da próxima vez bata na porta... – Ele continuou calmamente, ignorando a resposta dela – Eu realmente poderia estar com alguém aqui.

-...

- Deseja alguma coisa?

- Estou com fome.

- Coma.

- É o que pretendo fazer! – Haruka quase gritou, chamando a atenção do rapaz – Eu só... Bem, pensei que talvez você estivesse com fome também...

- Eu já... – Ele parou de falar, observando a expressão da garota por alguns minutos. Suspirou ao perceber que ela queria companhia, mas nunca admitiria isso com todas as letras. Haruka parecia tão vulnerável... Ah, ele realmente odiava vê-la desse modo. – Eu... – Lançou outro olhar para as pastas e pulou da cama, deixando o que estivera lendo sobre o colchão – Acho que posso tomar um pouco de chá enquanto você come.

- Está ocupado? Não precisa—

- Tudo bem, Akai-chan. – Ele sorriu, empurrando-a para fora do quarto rapidamente – Depois, suspeito que se você descer sozinha vai assustar a empregada novamente...

- Ah, eu realmente odeio você! – Haruka cerrou os punhos, afastando-se pisando duro.

- Claro, claro... – O rapaz murmurou, seguindo-a escada abaixo. – Como pude esquecer de sua frase favorita... Akai-chan?

- Você não vai comer nada a não ser que me pague!

- Garota mesquinha...

* * *

_**N.A. - Não tenho explicação... Bloqueios me fazem começar coisas novas ( Terrível, eu sei T-T)**_

_**Obrigada as várias vítimas que aceitaram serem torturadas para lerem o rascunho desse fic e especialmente a Juliane.chan por revisar esse capítulo para mim. **_

_**Esse fic será um pouco diferente já que o casal principal começa se separando... Claro que isso é apenas para que eu possa me divertir com situações absurdas e... Bem, com o tempo vocês vão descobrir.:D **_

_**Espero que gostem e deixem sua opinião.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Naru **_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Just**** Hold Me**

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoO**** Um ano depois OoOoOo**

- Akaiiiiiiii.

Haruka fechou os olhos, pensando se conseguiria se esconder dos olhares dos poucos vizinhos que cuidavam do jardim naquela manhã ensolarada de domingo. Quase um ano havia se passado desde que Jakotsu havia se mudado para sua casa e o máximo que conseguira fazer fora convencê-lo a parar de usar o 'chan' em seu sobrenome... Apesar de existirem os dias que quase cedia a tentação de falar que ele voltasse ao antigo apelido do que pronunciar seu nome com aquela irritante ênfase no 'i'... Aquela manhã era uma delas.

- Aka—

- Eu ouvi da primeira vez, Jakotsu. – Haruka falou entre dentes, ignorando os olhares divertidos em sua direção e continuou a enxaguar o carro. – O que aconteceu agora?

- O que vai querer para o almoço?

- Você não disse, a uma hora atrás quando me acordou, que queria ir almoçar fora hoje? – A garota perguntou, esforçando-se para não torturar o amigo que aproximou-se com a mesma expressão inocente de sempre.

- Ah sim, tinha esquecido... – Jakotsu parou a uma distancia que considerou seguro, observando a amiga – A verdade é que acabaram de me ligar, e—

- Você tem um encontro? – Haruka afrouxou o aperto na mangueira e virou-se para encarar o rapaz – Você tem um encontro?

- Desculpe-me por não encarar o celibato como uma opção... – Ele respondeu calmamente com um dar de ombros – Nem todos são como você.

- Eu queria dormir! Eu precisava dormir! – Haruka quase gritou, aproximando-se do rapaz que a encarou chocado. – Você me acordou para nada!

- Ora vamos... Está um lindo dia hoje e—

- EU QUERIA DORMIR!

- Eu entendi da primeira vez, Akai... Pode fazer isso quando terminar de—

- Vou matar você! Sim, vou matar você e voltar a ter paz e sossego!

- Idéias assassinas novamente? – Jakotsu balançou a cabeça reprovador – Achei que tinha superado essa fase, Akai-chan...

- Pára com essa droga de apelido!

- Certo, Akaiii.

- Pára de falar desse modo! – Haruka olhou com raiva para o rapaz que apenas continuou a sorrir calmamente – Prefiro quando...

- Eu a chamo de Akai-chan?

- Seu maldito manipulador! – Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota levantou a mangueira, apontando-a na direção do rapaz.

- Pare, já estou pronto para sair.

- Dane-se? – Ela respondeu, um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios enquanto aproximava-se do rapaz com a mangueira apontada em sua direção.

- Você não tem coragem. – Jakotsu falou, dando meia volta para entrar na casa.

- Não tenho é? – Ela perguntou calmamente, apertando a pistola e liberando o jato d'água nas costas do rapaz.. O sorriso aumentou, iluminando o rosto feminino enquanto observava o amigo tentar se esconder enquanto gritava os mais diversos palavrões. – Nunca desafie alguém se não estiver disposto a arcar com as conseqüências.

- Não acredito que você fez isso!

- Não? – Haruka aproximou-se da torneira conectada a mangueira e terminou de abri-la, aumentando a pressão da água enquanto mirava no rapaz. – Devo continuar até que você acredite? – O riso feminino ecoou no jardim quando conseguiu atingir o peito dele.

Jakotsu parou, apreciando o som puro que a muito tempo não ouvia deixar os lábios da garota a sua frente. Por alguns minutos não se importou de estar no meio do jardim com as roupas ensopadas, os cabelos escuros úmidos colados em sua pele pelo excesso de água. Era tão bom vê-la descontraída novamente...

- E você deveria saber que eu vou me vingar... – Jakotsu falou calmamente, o sorriso calmo e perigoso curvando seus lábios enquanto um brilho divertido iluminava os olhos negros – Akai-chan.

- Não! Onde está seu cavalheirismo? – Ela parou de rir ao vê-lo inclinar-se para pegar o balde cheio de água e sabão que ela usara para lavar o carro a pouco tempo atrás. – Eu sou uma mulher fraca e indefesa, lembra?

- E desde quando isso me impediu de fazer algo? – Jakotsu de mais alguns passos, cortando a pouca distancia que os separava e despejou o conteúdo do balde na direção da garota que começara a se afastar. Sorriu com o grito chocado da garota ao sentir o liquido frio encharcar suas costas. – Esse papo de cavalheirismo só funciona com... Homens de tipo diferente do meu.

- Seu idiota, eu só joguei água em você.

- E eu só joguei água _com sabão_ em você - Jakotsu, abaixou-se e pegou a mangueira que ela derrubara na tentativa de fuga – Se prefere água pura... – E antes que ela pudesse responder ele apertou o gatilho, molhando a garota.

- Vou despejar você! – Haruka falou tentando tomar posse da mangueira novamente – Pare já com isso!

- Já paguei minha parte este mês... Terá que esperar. – Ele respondeu segurando a mangueira com mais força e apontando o jato na direção da garota que continuava a praguejar em meio ao riso, chamando a atenção dos vizinhos. – Ei, sua camisa fica transparente!

- Ah! – Haruka parou de lutar e o abraçou, usando o corpo masculino para se esconder – Trapaceiro!

- Apenas sei aproveitar as oportunidades. – Jakotsu respondeu no mesmo tom, soltando a mangueira – Vamos, deixo você me usar de escudo até entrar... Não pode ficar se mostrando assim para todos os vizinhos... Eu sei que deve estar ficando desesperada com o celibato forçado...

- Você não presta! – Haruka acertou um tapa nas costas do amigo enquanto o seguia, tentando esconder a frente da camiseta branca que se tornara transparente com a água – Eu estava decente até você me molhar!

- Akai, querida, admita! – Jakotsu sorriu, abrindo a porta e empurrando a garota para o interior da casa - Você nunca foi decente.

- Idiota!

- Vá se trocar antes que os poucos homens aproveitáveis daqui façam fila em nossa porta.

- Como se isso fosse acontecer... – Haruka deu as costas para o rapaz, caminhando na direção da pequena escada que levava ao andar superior. – Vou só trocar de camiseta, preciso terminar de enxaguar o carro.

- Posso fazer isso, vá se trocar para irmos almoçar. – Jakotsu começou a fechar a porta, ignorando a maneira brusca como a garota virou-se para encará-lo.

- E o seu encontro?

- Posso fazer isso mais tarde – Ele sorriu malicioso – Jantares são muito mais promissores.

- Pervertido! – Haruka gritou, subindo a escada correndo.

Jakotsu apenas sorriu, terminando de fechar a porta e caminhando na direção do carro. Seu encontro podia esperar algumas horas, Haruka parecia calma e ele pretendia que a amiga continuasse desse modo. Só podia imaginar que ela realmente esquecera que tinham passado da data que o namorado idiota prometera voltar.

Apesar de sua insistência, a garota sempre 'esquecia' de mandar alguém trocar a fechadura. Muitas vezes pensara em deixar de lado sua decisão de deixá-la tomar decisões sozinha e contratar alguém para trocá-las sem consultá-la... Mas algo sempre o impedia na ultima hora e aquilo acabara ficando de lado.

Nos últimos dois meses ela parara de lhe perguntar se achava que o outro rapaz realmente voltaria então Jakotsu acabara esquecendo... Até aquela manhã quando entrara no quarto para chamá-la para o café da manhã e encontrara a velha folha de papel amassada caída ao lado da cama.

Suspirou ao pegar a mangueira para terminar de enxaguar o carro. Só então percebera que ela ainda lhe escondia algumas coisas. A razão de ter parado de falar sobre o assunto deveria ter sido por perceber o quanto ele reprovava tal atitude e não porque esquecera... Devia ter notado isso quando ela dispensara os encontros que ele lhe arrumara.

Fechou a torneira e começou a enrolar a mangueira. Não conseguia encontrar forças para forçá-la a trocar a maldita fechadura, mas podia ao menos mantê-la a afastada da casa durante o dia todo... Suspirou, baixando os olhos para as roupas encharcadas...

Seu encontro realmente teria que esperar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu tomava tranquilamente o suco que havia pedido alguns minutos atrás. Haruka continuava comendo sem olhar em sua direção, apenas quando a refeição chegara a garota desistira de ignorá-lo... Provavelmente porque começara a flertar com o garçom de maneira nada discreta, perguntando se achava justo ser ignorado pela melhor amiga apenas por dizer que ela usava calcinhas iguais as de sua avó...

- Akai...

- Ainda estou brava com você. – Haruka falou irritada, colocando uma grande porção de comida na boca.

- Certo... Então eu falo. – Jakotsu deu de ombros, depositando o copo sobre a mesa – Estive pensando e acho que devo me mudar...

- Como é? – Haruka quase engasgou ao tentar falar ao mesmo tempo que engolia. Jakotsu olhou divertido, dando leves tapas em suas costas.

- Você não está mais com aquela idéia de metamorfose...

- Nunca me transformei em monstro! – A garota falou irritada, afastando das mãos dele e bebendo alguns goles de refrigerante.

- Não por falta de tentativa... Continuando... – O rapaz continuou no mesmo tom calmo – Você parece ter superado aquele cara, não vai mais desaparecer... Acho que é seguro deixá-la sozinha.

Haruka sorriu, encostando-se na cadeira para observar o amigo.

- Eu sabia que não tinha te convidado para morar comigo!

- É com isso que você se preocupa?

- Foi apenas um comentário. – Haruka balançou a cabeça lentamente, forçando o sorriso a continuar em seus lábios – Fez mais do que deveria, não posso amarrá-lo na cama para que não me abandone, certo?

- Você está tomando refrigerante, certo? O garçom não colocou nada alcoólico junto? – ele pegou o copo da garota e aproximou-o do nariz, tentando descobrir se não havia nenhuma bebida alcoólica misturada ao refrigerante. – Se bem que da idéia de ser amarrado à cama ser tentadora... – Murmurou, colocando o copo no lugar novamente.

- Do que está falando? – Haruka o encarou confusa.

- Se alguém tem que me amarrar que seja um homem!

- Não é disso que estou falando – Haruka apontou o copo, corando.

- Ah sim! – Ele sorriu inocente - Não está agindo normalmente... Você não é compreensiva!

- Idiota! – Haruka pegou a bolsa da cadeira a seu lado e levantou irritada – Não vejo a hora de me livrar de sua desagradável presença!

- Ótimo, assim não teremos discussões e crises de choro quando eu me mudar. – Jakotsu seguiu a garota, depois de jogar algumas notas sobre a mesa. – Isso seria tão deprimente...

- Deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa se pensa que choraria por você!

- Desculpe-me por esquecer que você é fria e não chora por nada.

- Jakotsu! – A garota parou, virando-se para o rapaz – Você tirou o dia para me testar!

- Bobagem, eu faço isso o tempo todo. – Foi a resposta calma do rapaz.

- Quer saber, volte a pé para casa. – Haruka falou depois de controlar a vontade de acertar o amigo com a bolsa no meio da rua. – Não quero ter que suportar sua presença por tanto tempo.

- Então, você que vai voltar a pé. – Ele sorriu calmamente e balançou a chave - Estou com a chave, esqueceu?

- Aaaaaah! Eu te odeio!

- Elogios não me comovem. – O rapaz falou simplesmente, caminhando na direção do carro estacionado a poucos metros.

- Devolva minha chave!

- Hum... – Jakotsu parou do lado do motorista e encarou a garota como se estivesse pensando em uma resposta. Sorriu docemente antes de responder - Não!

- Vou chamar a policia!

- Tolice, não estou te impedindo de entrar no carro... – ele destravou as portas e entrou rapidamente no veiculo. Nem dois minutos se passaram antes que ela o seguisse, bufando irritada. – Akai-chan...

Haruka cruzou os braços sobre a bolsa, apertando-a contra o peito enquanto virava o rosto para a janela. Por que Jakotsu não podia agir como uma pessoa normal e simplesmente ignorá-la?

- Pense no lado bom... – Ele continuou, dando a partida no carro – Quando eu me mudar não terá mais esse tipo de problema.

- Ninguém para me acordar cedo no fim de semana.

- Ninguém gritando seus apelidos pela casa...

- Ou fora dela. – Haruka completou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ninguém para fazer comentários sobre sua lingerie antiquada. – Ele terminou com um sorriso, ignorando o tapa que atingiu seu ombro.

- Ninguém para me consolar e distrair quando estiver me sentindo miserável. – Ela completou em voz baixa. – Sentirei sua falta.

- Não está mais se sentindo miserável... – Jakotsu parou no farol e virou-se para a amiga – E continuará assim se ficar longe da fonte de seus problemas, mas prometo ficar por perto para protegê-la se for necessário.

- Ele não vai voltar, Jak-chan, logo não há motivo para se preocupar.

- É assustador quando você me chama desse modo.

- Idiota. – A garota murmurou, os olhos fixos na rua a sua frente quando o carro começou a se mover novamente.

- Se sabe que ele não vai voltar, por que não trocou a fechadura?

- Porque... Parte de mim ainda acredita... Parte de mim quer acreditar... – ela baixou a cabeça, um sorriso triste aparecendo em seus lábios – Parte de mim gostaria que ele voltasse...

- Você é incorrigível! – Jakotsu falou divertido – Incompreensível. Incorrigível. E completamente masoquista! – Suspirou, diminuindo a velocidade ao entrar na rua da casa que dividia com Haruka – O que vai fazer se o cara voltar?

- Não sei... – Haruka deu de ombros – Desmaiar talvez?

- Boa estratégia... Vai ganhar alguns minutos para pensar em uma reação apropriada. – Ele sorriu quando ela bufou em resposta – Então, acho que ainda precisa de mim por alguns dias... – Jakotsu estacionou o carro na frente da casa e virou-se para a garota com um sorriso divertido – Você sabe... Para impedi-la de se machucar em uma eventual queda.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoO**** Uma semana depois OoOoOo**

Haruka virou-se na cama pelo que devia ser a vigésima vez na ultima hora. Quando Jakotsu entrara no próprio quarto para se preparar para o encontro dera uma desculpa e entrara no próprio quarto. Depois da conversa daquela tarde não queria vê-lo saindo e deixando-a sozinha... Mesmo que essa fosse uma coisa freqüente entre eles. Não havia uma noite dos últimos três meses em que o rapaz permanecera em casa.

Analisando aquele ultimo ano poderia ver as fases no relacionamento dos dois. No inicio ele não a deixava sozinha por mais de algumas horas quando tinha que ir trabalhar, depois de alguns meses começara a arrumar programas que pudesse incluí-la... Claro que isso não durara mais do que um mês, segundo Jakotsu ela espantava qualquer perspectiva de diversão... Não queria nem imaginar o que isso queria dizer.

Os últimos seis meses podiam ser divididos em tentativas frustradas do amigo em tentar lhe arrumar um namorado, que ela teria aproveitado muito mais se não passasse metade do tempo imaginando o que Jakotsu teria dita ao rapaz a sua frente para convencê-lo a sair com ela, e a fase atual onde ele simplesmente saia sem se preocupar com o que ela estava sentindo.

Ao que tudo indicava fizera um bom trabalho fingindo não se importar com mais nada... Bem demais se levasse em conta o que ele tinha lhe dito uma semana atrás...

_- Deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa se pensa que choraria por você!_

_- Desculpe-me por esquecer que você é fria e não chora por nada._

Se ele soubesse como se sentia realmente, como os primeiros meses haviam sido difíceis... Apesar das constantes discussões com o amigo sabia que boa parte de sua recuperação emocional se devia a sua companhia... Sempre tentando distraí-la com algo idiota...

Virou na cama novamente, socando o travesseiro com raiva, o pensamento de que em pouco tempo ficaria sozinha novamente era o bastante para mantê-la acordada até aquela hora avançada. Por que Jakotsu tinha se tornado tão indispensável em sua vida?

Talvez, mesmo sabendo que o relacionamento entre eles nunca passaria de amizade, ela o tivesse deixado se tornar uma parte importante de sua vida... Suspirou. A verdade era que exatamente por saber que nada demais aconteceria entre os dois ela deixara-se levar e pensara que aquilo seria eterno.

_'Nada é eterno e eu deveria saber...'_

Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, pensando como era difícil parecer animada quando ele vinha lhe mostrar possíveis apartamentos. Talvez ele tivesse razão, deveria dizer a ele que ficasse com ela por mais algum tempo... Não. Nunca estaria pronto para ficar sozinha... Quando comprara aquela casa tinha tantos sonhos... E nenhum deles incluía a perspectiva de terminar sozinha.

Abraçou o travesseiro, puxando as cobertas sobre a cabeça. Não podia pedir para que ele ficasse... Abriu os olhos, jogando um dos travesseiros longe quando mais uma vez as imagens do rapaz acorrentado a cama serem mais freqüentes em sua mente a cada minuto que passava... Só podia estar enlouquecendo... Desde o dia em que ele mais uma vez distorcera suas palavras apenas para constrangê-la, aquelas imagens apareciam a sua frente... Não devia ficar fantasiando com ele! Se bem que Jakotsu devia ficar tentador...

Haruka sentou na cama, balançando a cabeça na esperança de desviar o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando._'Perfeito, Haruka, não basta continuar esperando o cara que te abandonou... Tem que ter fantasias com seu amigo gay também'_. Encostou-se nos travesseiros, encarando a porta fechada com um suspiro cansado. A falta de sono devia estar afetando o funcionamento de seu cérebro!

Fechou os olhos, pensando se não seria melhor levantar e ocupar-se com algo já que não conseguia se livrar da insônia... Ergueu a cabeça depressa ao ouvir passos no corredor. Voltou sua atenção para o relógio, estreitando os olhos ao ver que passava das duas da manhã. Não podia acreditar que Jakotsu só estava voltando agora de seu encontro.

Sorriu, levantando-se da cama. Se ele estava chegando, podia pedir que ficasse com ela por alguns minutos antes que fosse dormir. Cruzou o espaço que a separava da porta, e pousou a mão na maçaneta, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao senti-la girar sozinha contra sua palma.

- Jakotsu? – Chamou baixinho, afastando-se o suficiente para que a porta fosse aberta completamente.

- Estranho... – Uma conhecida, e há muito tempo não ouvida, voz masculina respondeu. Fria como de costume, com leve tom de irritação e cansaço. – Não era esse meu nome da ultima vez que chequei...

Um pequeno grito escapou dos lábios da garota ao reconhecer a figura parada a sua frente. As mãos subindo para abafar o som ao ouvi-lo rir com escárnio de sua reação.

_'Sesshoumaru'_

- Você voltou...

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, pessoas!_**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews e compreensão pela minha demora na atualização dos outros fics. Eu nem tinha certeza se alguém ia ler isso porque é... Estranho? XD_**

**_Bem, desconsiderem qualquer coisa muito absurda, é só uma tentativa de humor :D_**

**_Muito obrigada: Kikyou Priestess, Juliane-chan, Artis Lasair, AngelloreXx, Megawinsone, Ana Paula, Madam Spooky, templodarin ( me manda um e-mail que eu explico ), MitZrael Girl, Kimi Higurashi._**

**_Pelas reviews do primeiro capítulo :)_**

**_Beijos e até a próxima,_**

**_Naru_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Just**** Hold Me**

**Capítulo 3**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

- Você voltou...

Haruka continuou parada, os olhos fixos na figura do rapaz a sua frente, as mãos apertando os lábios, sentindo as batidas rápidas de seu coração. Agradeceu a escuridão do quarto, ao menos assim ele não podia ver como seu rosto perdera toda cor ou... Como suas pernas tremiam com o nervoso que tentava controlar.

- Você me chamou de Jakotsu? – O rapaz perguntou, o mesmo tom de voz indiferente, ecoando no quarto. – Quem é Jakotsu afinal?

Haruka piscou, deixando-se cair sentada na cama quando Sesshoumaru tocou o interruptor, iluminando o quarto. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, contendo o instinto de esfregá-los antes de abri-los novamente para se certificar de que não estava tendo uma alucinação.

- Akai?

A garota piscou novamente. Incrédula demais pelo modo como ele falava. Sesshoumaru partia no meio da noite, pedia que esperasse por ele e voltava assim... Fazendo perguntas como se tivesse todo o direito? Haruka fechou as mãos com força, apertando os lençóis e o encarou com raiva.

- Não é do seu interesse quem é Jakotsu. – A voz feminina soou friamente, e por alguns segundos ela pode ver o choque nos olhos dourados e se sentiu satisfeita consigo mesmo. – E o que diabo está fazendo aqui? Acha que pode entrar na minha casa assim no meio da noite?

- Você não trocou a fechadura.

- Isso não quer dizer que você pode voltar, depois de um ano sem noticias, e entrar aqui sem avisar!

- Preferia que eu tivesse ligado antes? – A voz masculina carrega de sarcasmo acabou com o pouco controle que a garota conseguira reunir. Sesshoumaru sorriu, observando a maneira como as mãos delicadas torciam o lençol... tinha certeza que se soubesse que conseguira ela tentaria enforcá-lo com aquilo.

- Preferia que não tivesse voltado! – Haruka piscou, ouvindo as próprias palavras ecoando a sua volta. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha dito aquilo com voz firme e parecendo tão convicta.

- Posso ir embora, se preferir.

- Ótimo, acho que não vai se perder no caminho para a saída. – Novamente as palavras deixaram seus lábios com uma firmeza que a surpreendia.

- Você não mudou... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos sem se mover – Continua a mesma garotinha mimada que acha que tudo tem que acontecer da sua maneira, e fica irritada e magoada quando outra pessoa toma as decisões.

- Vá para o inferno! – A garota quase gritou, sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer com a raiva – Você foi embora! Sem nem ao menos se despedir! E diz que eu sou a garota mimada?

- Se ainda se sente desse modo deveria ter trancado sua porta.

- Ela estava trancada e você entrou aqui, seu maníaco!

- Acho que deixei bem claro que voltaria e era SUA função trancar a porta se não quisesse me ver novamente.

- Minha função?

- Eu lhe disse na carta que voltaria, se não queria me ver novamente deveria ter trocado a maldita fechadura!

- Não pensei que você voltaria! Não pensei que fosse entrar aqui no meio da noite! - Ela levantou de um pulo, cada vez mais irritada por Sesshoumaru permanecer calmo como se tudo que estivesse acontecendo fosse sua culpa e não dele. – Um maldito ano se passou, eu podia estar casada!

- Não conseguira laçar alguém em tão pouco tempo... Você sempre foi exigente.

- Parece que não fui exigente o suficiente já que morei com você durante seis meses! – Haruka sorriu ao perceber o efeito de suas palavras no sempre arrogante Sesshoumaru...

- Você é completamente maluca, não sabe que qualquer um podia entrar aqui? – O rapaz perguntou depois de alguns minutos. - Que idéia mais imbecil, pode ser atacada por um maníaco a qualquer momento!

- Estranho... – Haruka piscou de maneira inocente, um suave sorriso iluminando seu rrosto - Eu podia jurar que é isso que está acontecendo!

- Você me entendeu.

- Você é o único que tem minha chave, não pensei que a entregaria a um cara de aparência suspeita na rua e lhe desse meu endereço!

Sesshoumaru sorriu sem humor, erguendo as mãos em um sinal de que se dava por vencido. Haruka baixou a cabeça, forçando-se a continuar em silencio e sentou na cama novamente, esperando que ele saísse.

- Acho que isso é seu. – O rapaz colocou a mão no bolso direito da calça e tirou uma chave, jogando em cima da cama, ao lado da garota.

- Ótimo, não precisarei trocar a fechadura para me proteger. – Haruka fixou os olhos na chave, ouvindo-o dar meia volta e começar a sair do quarto. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração apertar por estar deixando que Sesshoumaru saísse de sua vida novamente. _'É melhor assim... Não posso deixá-lo saber que realmente esperei por ele todo esse tempo...' _

Como ele podia continuar o mesmo cabeça-dura teimoso que não se importava com o que as outras pessoas sentiam? _' Se ele ao menos parecesse arrependido...'_

- Adeus, Akai

- Sesshoumaru... – As palavras deixaram seus lábios e quando se deu conta, estava em pé, os olhos fixos nas costas largas do rapaz parado na porta de seu quarto.

- Sim?

- Tem onde ficar essa noite? – Haruka esperou em silencio enquanto ele virava em sua direção. Pareceu se passar uma eternidade antes que o conhecido rosto mostrasse aquele pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso, os olhos dourados aparecendo por baixo da franja prateada. – Você... – Ela parou no meio da pergunta ao reconhecer o sorriso presunçoso do rapaz. Estreitou os olhos, pensando se conseguiria se safar de uma condenação por assassinato se alegasse que ele invadira sua casa no meio da noite.

- Não, mas posso ficar em um hotel... – A expressão petulante continuou no rosto masculino, fazendo com que o desejo de torturá-lo aumentasse. - Ou com você.

- Quarto de hospedes. – Ela falou entre dentes.

- O que? – O rapaz perguntou incrédulo.

- Pode ficar no quarto de hospedes até amanhã. – Ela sorriu sarcástica com a expressão confusa de Sesshoumaru – Não achou que eu fosse mudar de idéia e convidá-lo para dormir comigo, não é?

- Você quem sabe. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Haruka deixou-se cair de joelhos, o coração ainda batendo rapidamente e a respiração entrecortada. Por que não conseguira deixá-lo ir embora de uma vez? Jakotsu tinha razão, só podia gostar de sofrer para prolongar a despedida e...

- Ai, meus deuses, Jakotsu! – Ergueu-se de um pulo, correndo para porta aos tropeções. Acabara de ceder o quarto do amigo para o ex-namorado – Está tudo bem, está tudo bem... Ele ainda não voltou, é só –

Parou no primeiro degrau da escada ao ouvir um grito familiar vindo do quarto de hospedes. Fechou os olhos, o corpo paralisado pelo choque enquanto ouvia as duas vozes masculinas discutindo no interior do quarto. Estivera acordada até agora, como não ouvira quando Jakotsu voltara?

- Ladrão!

- Um ladrão usaria o quarto para dormir?

- Como vou saber? Você é o ladrão aqui!

- Eu não sou nenhum ladrão...

- Pior! Deve ser um maníaco! Eu falei para aquela maluca não ficar conversando com qualquer um na rua!

-... Eu não sou um maníaco.

- Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Gostaria de saber o mesmo...

- Ai, não acredito! Não me diga que aquela desmiolada arrumou outro namorado e o expulsou no meio da noite.

- Outro namorado?

Haruka abriu a porta, observando os dois pares de olhos que viraram em sua direção. Apoiou o corpo na porta, respirando sofregamente, não sabia se pela corrida ou pela situação em que se encontrava.

_'Por que eu fiz isso?'_

- Akai?

- Akai-chan... – Jakotsu parou de falar e virou para o rapaz – Por que está chamando ela pelo sobrenome?

- Como **_você_** sabe o nome dela? – Sesshoumaru devolveu a pergunta antes de voltar sua atenção para a garota – Essa vizinhança não parece segura... Não só um maníaco invadiu sua casa, como estava dormindo aqui e—

- Ei! Você que invadiu!

- Não é invasão se você tem a chave.

- Akai-chan! Você está distribuindo a chave da casa por aí?

_'O que eu fiz para merecer isso?'_

- Akai! – Os dois a chamaram juntos, obrigando-a a reabrir os olhos e pensar em algo inteligente para dizer. - O que esse cara ta fazendo aqui?

- Ele é Sesshoumaru... Meu ex-namorado... Aquele sobre o que eu falei.

- Ah! – Jakotsu sorriu – O idiota que a abandonou.

- Vou lhe mostrar quem é o idiota, seu maluco pomposo!

- Já se olhou no espelho antes de chamar alguém de pomposo?

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, dando um passo na direção do rapaz. Haruka gemeu frustrada e se colocou entre os dois.

- Vocês podem parar por um segundo? – Ela murmurou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto que demonstrava seu nervosismo.

- Quem é esse cara?

- Eu sou—

- Ele... – Haruka começou, cortando o que o amigo estava falando. – Eu... Ele... – Respirou fundo, empurrando Jakotsu para trás quando ele ameaçou falar novamente. Não conseguia pensar claramente encarando Sesshoumaru parado a sua frente, a camisa aberta e parecendo tão tentador quanto no dia que a deixara. – Ele... – Jakotsu também não estava ajudando muito, pressionando o corpo contra suas costas enquanto tentava passar por ela para avançar no outro - Ele é meu namorado!

- Ele é o que?

Haruka fechou os olhos, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem ao perceber o que tinha acabado de falar. Sentiu as mãos de Jakotsu segurarem-na pela cintura, tentando impedi-la de cair, e quase pode ouvir Sesshoumaru rosnando por causa da cena... Em qualquer outra ocasião isso a deixaria feliz, mas no momento tudo o que podia pensar é que ao invés de simplificar sua situação tinha acabado de piorá-la ainda mais.

_'O que foi que eu fiz?'_

_

* * *

_

**_N.A. – Oi, Minna!_**

**_Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar já que tenho alguns capítulos quase prontos desse fic, mas um dos meus tios faleceu semana passada e não estava com muito humor para revisar uma comédia ( ou qualquer outra coisa)._**

**_Esse capítulo ficou pequeno, mas posso garantir que o outro está maior ( Sim,está pronto e só falta ser revisado :) )._**

**_Muito obrigada as reviews do ultimo capítulo – Juliane.chan, AngelloreXx, Megawinsone, Ana Paula, Cíntia, MitZrael Girl, Kikyou Priestess, Samy Higurashi, Ka.Kagome, Palas Lis e Inumaniaca yng fa ( eu te respondo por e-mail depois, ok? )_**

**_Muito obrigada a todas que mandaram review ou apenas leram essa história._**

**_Peço desculpas a todas adiantado se deixei passar algum erro escabroso, mas passa de duas da manhã e sinceramente meu cérebro não ta mais acordado..._**

**_Beijos a todas e até a próxima!_**

**_Naru._**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Just**** Hold Me**

**Capítulo 4**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

- Tire as mãos de cima dela!

Haruka abriu os olhos, sentindo as mãos de Jakotsu afrouxarem o aperto em sua cintura. Olhou em pânico para Sesshoumaru sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo estava ficando pior a cada minuto... Por que não o deixara ir embora de uma vez? Tudo o que faltava era o amigo dizer algo que contradissesse sua afirmação de poucos minutos atrás.

- Tire suas mãos de cima dela ou eu vou fazer isso por você!

_'Ai, deus! Ele ta ficando nervoso...'_

A garota abriu a boca, pronta para dizer a primeira coisa que lhe passasse pela cabeça quando ouviu o riso de escárnio de Jakotsu soar as suas costas, as mãos apertando sua cintura e puxando-a contra seu peito.

_'Por favor... Não deixe ele falar nada estúpido... Ok, isso é quase impossível... Faça ele perder a voz! Por favor! Por favor...'_

- Por que eu faria isso, não a ouviu dizer que é minha namorada? - Jakotsu falou calmamente, abraçando-a mais forte contra si. Haruka arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. – Sabe como é... Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha por tanto tempo... – O rapaz sorriu, sentindo o corpo feminino amolecer em seus braços. Forçou-se a continuar fitando o rapaz a sua frente, ignorando a preocupação pelo estado da amiga enquanto continuava com aquela desculpa sem sentido que ela havia inventado. Pela manhã teria que lembrar de torturá-la por fazê-lo forçar a garganta daquele modo. – Mas... É o que dizem... A perda de um é o ganho de outro.

- Isso quer dizer que sua morte será meu ganho. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, observando o casal cuidadosamente – Não querem que eu acredite que são um casal, querem? – Sentou-se calmamente, os olhos fixos nas mãos masculinas pousadas sob o estomago da garota. – Estavam dormindo em camas separadas... Quartos separados!

- Nós—

- Não ofenda minha inteligência, Akai!

Haruka piscou, chocada com o tom áspero da voz do ex-namorado. Nunca o ouvira se dirigir a ela nesse tom de voz, os olhos dourados carregados de frieza..._' Ele não ta acreditando...'_. Desceu as mãos para encontrar as de Jakotsu e suspirou cansada. Só precisava encontrar uma desculpa para mantê-lo afastado até a manhã seguinte. _'Só mais uma mentira... Preciso fazer com que ele acredite que somos realmente...'_

- Você é muito petulante vindo aqui no meio da noite e falando esse tipo de coisa...

A voz de Jakotsu falhou, o tom grave forçado sumindo aos poucos o que fez Haruka entrar em desespero. Sesshoumaru já estava desconfiado sem que o rapaz começasse a falar naquele tom agudo.

- Quer que eu acredite que ela ficou tão desolada com minha partida que achou que você seria o suficiente?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que você é uma desculpa realmente ruim de homem!

- Ora seu—

- Já chega! – Haruka gritou, atraindo a atenção dos dois sobre si. – É tarde demais para esse tipo de discussão sem sentido!

- Se queria fazer com que eu sentisse ciúmes deveria ter arrumado algo melhor para posar de namorado... Ou estava tão desesperada que se contentou com... Isso?

Jakotsu empurrou a garota para o lado, avançando para o outro rapaz. Haruka agarrou o braço do amigo, tentando impedi-lo de chegar ao ex-namorado, sabia que ele era forte, mas não era páreo para Sesshoumaru e a ultima coisa que queria era que ele acabasse se machucando por sua culpa.

- Jakotsu, pára! – Haruka gritou, segurando o braço do amigo com mais força em uma tentativa de fazê-lo parar. Suspirou desanimada ao sentir seus pés escorregarem pelo tapete enquanto ele continuava a avançar na direção de Sesshoumaru- Por favor...

- Eu sempre soube que você tinha um gosto estranho, mas aturar esse tal de Sexymaru me ofendendo depois de invadir a casa já é demais!

Haruka quase caiu ao ouvir a maneira como Jakotsu havia distorcido o nome do ex-namorado. Ele só podia estar brincando!

- Jakotsu! – Haruka chamou, olhando disfarçadamente para o ex-namorado que parecia chocado demais para protestar. – O nome dele é Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru... Sexymaru... Tanto faz! – Jakotsu deu de ombros, ignorando a expressão mortificada da amiga - Larga de mim se não quiser ser jogada longe!

- Não quero que você se machuque por minha causa. – Haruka falou, puxando-o com mais força.

- Pára com isso, Akai-chan, eu não sou de vidro! E esse cara precisa aprender como tratar uma mulher.

- E você aprendeu isso tentando ser uma? – Sesshoumaru continuava parado no mesmo lugar, encarando a cena friamente, aparentemente havia se recuperado pela confusão de Jakotsu ao pronunciar seu nome.

_'Por que ele não pode simplesmente calar a boca?' _Haruka pensou, observando-o cruzar os braços na frente do peito com uma expressão de descaso.

Jakotsu estreitou os olhos, livrando-se das mãos da garota e cruzando o pouco espaço que o separava de Sesshoumaru. Levantou o braço, ignorando as tentativas da garota de segurá-lo. Quando estava a ponto de atingi-lo Haruka conseguiu colocar-se a sua frente e enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço.

- O que... – Antes que Jakotsu pudesse terminar a frase, Haruka colou os lábios aos dele, aproveitando-se da maneira que o abraçara para impedi-lo de se afastar.

O rapaz segurou-a pela cintura, pensando em afastá-la e perguntar se tinha enlouquecido até notar o modo como o outro encarava a cena chocado. Com um pequeno sorriso, deslizou as mãos para suas costas, puxando-a contra si, ignorando a surpresa nos olhos claros. Só esperava que Haruka não esquecesse dos próprios planos e o chutasse falando uma de suas frases repetitivas de impacto.

- Se não se importam. – Sesshoumaru falou em um tom falsamente calmo.. – Eu gostaria de dormir... Continuem isso no outro quarto.

Haruka aproveitou-se daquele momento para se afastar de Jakotsu com um olhar envergonhado. Estreitou os olhos ao vê-lo sorrir, as mãos segurando-a firmemente contra seu corpo e ergueu a perna discretamente. Isso foi o bastante para que o amigo a soltasse.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Sesshoumaru. – Murmurou sem encarar o ex-namorado. Fez um sinal discreto na direção da porta e quando Jakotsu não fez menção de se mover, empurrou-o com toda a força para a saída.

- Tentaremos não incomodá-lo... – Jakotsu falou calmamente, um sorriso – Não pode gritar essa noite, Akai...

Haruka bufou, empurrando-o com mais força na direção da parede, sorrindo consigo mesma ao ouvir o gemido de dor escapando dos lábios do amigo. Abriu a porta, saindo para o corredor e o puxando-o consigo.

- Cale a boca e eu não te mato essa noite. – Ela murmurou entre dentes, empurrando-o para dentro do próprio quarto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai permanecia sentada na cadeira ao lado da janela enrolada no xale de lã que normalmente a cobria. Tentava ignorar os olhares interrogativos que Jakotsu lançava em sua direção. Fora tão fácil fazer todas aquelas tolices quando não vira outra saída... Fora tão fácil ameaçá-lo para se calar no corredor... Mas estava sendo realmente difícil esquecer o embaraço pelo que acabara de fazer.

- Espero que não isso tudo não faça parte do plano _'Vamos transformar Jakotsu em hétero.'_

- O que?

- Você sabe, arruma uma desculpa e me agarra... Ainda prefiro homens.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Haruka murmurou, confusa com aquela conversa. Estavam dentro daquele quarto em silencio por mais de meia hora e a primeira coisa que o idiota falava era que queria fazê-lo... _Mudar de time_?

- Admita, estava louca para me beijar!

- Do que diabo você está falando? – Haruka estreitou os olhos, observando a expressão séria com que ele a encarava. Jakotsu não podia estar realmente pensando que ela... – Não tá falando sério...

- Claro que estou... Que decepção, Akai-chan, imaginei que me aceitava como sou... Talvez o idiota dormindo em minha cama tenha razão... – O rapaz continuou falando calmamente, um leve tom de indignação – Você estava tão desesperada por ele tê-la abandonado que se apaixonou por mim?

- Jakotsu! – Haruka quase gritou, no mesmo instante cobriu os lábios com as mãos, lembrando-se do comentário que o amigo fizera antes de deixaram o outro quarto. O que Sesshoumaru faria se a ouvisse gritando o nome dele no meio da noite?

- Eu adoraria ver a cara do seu ex nesse momento...- Jakotsu falou, desfazendo a expressão magoada e rindo da expressão chocada da garota.

- Ah, pára de me provocar, seu maluco! – Ela murmurou entre dentes, jogando-se na cama, enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar. – E por tudo que é mais sagrado, não use as palavras _'minha cama' _e _'Sesshoumaru'_ na mesma frase!

Foi a vez do rapaz se jogar na cama rindo descontroladamente. Haruka olhou para ele entre revoltada e chocada e sentou sobre suas pernas, acertando-o com a almofada algumas vezes.

- Pára! Ele vai te ouvir!

- Sua pequena pervertida! – O rapaz respondeu ainda rindo enquanto segurava os pulsos da garota, afastando-os facilmente. – Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!

- Cala a boca!

- Que violenta... – Jakotsu falou ainda rindo enquanto tentava manter as mão delicadas longe de seu corpo - Sempre age desse modo na cama?

Akai bufou irritada, desistindo de tentar se soltar. Desviou os olhos do rapaz que continuava rindo. Como pudera esquecer que aquela pessoa a sua frente era Jakotsu? A única pessoa que conhecia que conseguia tirá-la do sério até mesmo com um simples sorriso.

- Certo... – O rapaz falou depois de alguns minutos. Respirou fundo, sentando-se na cama, forçando uma expressão séria – Parei.

- Por que não pode agir como um homem normal, deitar de costas para mim, ignorando o que quer que eu esteja sentindo, e simplesmente dormir?

Jakotsu piscou, o divertimento desaparecendo completamente de seus olhos enquanto fitava a garota em seu colo. Akai deveria saber que ele não ficaria calado... Principalmente se ela continuava sentada, olhando para o nada como um zumbi.

- Você preferia que eu fosse completamente insensível?

- Seria mais fácil do que agüentar comentários sobre como eu quero transformá-lo em... Algo que você não é.

- Eu só estava tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor... Sua expressão me lembrou a de um ano atrás quando estava tentando se transformar no monstro da lagoa negra.. – Ele sorriu com o olhar reprovador que ela lhe lançou – Será que eu beijo tão mal assim? Nunca tive reclamações antes, mas—

- Não é isso.

- Então eu beijo bem?

- Você é incorrigível. – Haruka sorriu, ajeitando-se no colo do amigo. Suspirou, relaxando quando ele a abraçou – Eu não quero perder você, Jakotsu.

- E achou que isso aconteceria por que...

- Você disse que queria se mudar... – Haruka começou lentamente - Sesshoumaru voltou e eu não só mandei ele para o seu quarto como comecei uma confusão, disse que você é meu namorado e...

- Me atacou?

-...

- Pulou em cima de mim?

- Eu não pulei.

- Certo, apenas me beijou.

- Sim... Eu beijei você... – Ela falou entre dentes.

- Está me deixando preocupado... Devo ser realmente péssimo em beijar garotas.. Mas você tem que levar em conta minha completa falta de experiência e—

- Você pode calar a boca por dois minutos? – Haruka esperou, suspirando quando ele ficou calado – Eu só queria que você entendesse... Sesshoumaru voltou, eu... Parei de pensar de maneira coerente...

- Deve ser a falta de prática.

- Você se orgulharia de mim... – A garota sorriu, ignorando o comentário do rapaz. – Eu quase consegui fazê-lo ir embora.

- Quase... Como ele foi parar no meu quarto?

- Eu... – Haruka fechou os olhos, sentindo-se corar novamente – Eu o chamei quando estava saindo... – Respirou fundo antes de continuar – Eu simplesmente não consegui deixá-lo sair da minha vida... - Ela estremeceu, sentindo-o abraçá-la mais forte – Talvez ele tenha razão, Jak-chan, se ele tivesse esperado que eu acordasse naquele dia provavelmente eu não o teria deixado partir...

- Não acredito que está tentando assumir a culpa pelo cara ser completamente incapaz de se relacionar com alguém... – Jakotsu falou irritado. – Você não—

- Você tem que me fazer um favor! – Haruka o cortou, levantando a cabeça rapidamente. – Eu disse a Sesshoumaru que podia ficar aqui até amanhã...

- Eu tinha entendido essa parte...

- Então, tem que fazê-lo acreditar que é realmente meu namorado! – Haruka sorriu, agarrando, agarrando a frente da camisa do pijama do rapaz com força – É só dormir aqui, e fazer alguns comentários idiotas amanhã quando, e se, o encontrar. Tenho certeza que não vai me deixar fazer nada estúpido... Nada muito estúpido.

- Pode soltar minha roupa? – Jakotsu segurou as mãos da garota, afastando-as de si – Nossa, eu realmente tenho medo quando você me olha desse modo... Esse sorriso maníaco nos lábios...

- Ei!

- Isso sem contar que provavelmente vai destruir todas as minhas roupas se continuar a me agarrar desse modo.

- Ora seu... – Haruka estreitou os olhos, soltando-se das mãos que seguravam seus pulsos e ajeitando-se melhor no colo do amigo – Escute aqui, engraçadinho... – Acertou um tapa nas mãos dele e agarrou a frente de sua camisa novamente – Você vai fingir ser homem e dizer que é meu namorado, entendeu?

- Pedindo tão gentilmente... Como posso recusar?

- Ótimo. – Haruka sorriu calmamente. – Agora que chegamos a um acordo, vamos dormir e... – A garota gritou quando, aproveitando-se do fato dela ter baixado a guarda, Jakotsu a jogou de costas na cama. – Jakotsu! Pare! – Ela gritou, fitando-o chocada ao vê-lo se afastar.

- Desculpe, mas se tenho que fingir ser seu namorado... Você tem que gritar... Tudo bem que não é de prazer, mas ao menos está gritando...

- Eu vou gritar de prazer quando matar você, seu cretino!

Jakotsu sorriu, apagando a luz e deitando a seu lado na cama. Fechou os olhos ao ouvi-la bufar... Agora teria algo para conversar com o tal Sesshoumaru pela manhã.

- Boa noite, Akai-chan.

- Não estou falando com você! – Haruka fechou os olhos, tentando adormecer o mais rápido possível, não queria correr o risco de permanecer acordada, imaginando todas as possíveis opções do que aconteceria na manhã seguinte.

_'Essa noite foi horrível... E acabo de tornar o amanhã pior ainda...'_

_

* * *

_

**_N.A. – Oi, pessoas!_**

**_Não é adorável como eu consigo fazer cenas completamente non sesnse? Ah, é engraçado torturar personagens :) Bem, voltando ao assunto XD. Esse foi apenas o começo, tenho muitos planos malignos...Err.. planos interessantes para os três ainda!_**

**_Akai_****_ Haruka é personagem original.( Desculpe ter esquecido de responder no capítulo passado.) Eu tinha pensado em fazer a Kagura, mas como fiquei com medo da Spooky... Acabei criando uma personagem só para torturá-la nesse fic! ( Hi hi hi hi )_**

**_Muito obrigada: Ana Paula ( _**_Sesshy__ sempre está demais! u.u**), Rin-chan (Ele **tinha que ser mau para os meus planos funcionarem! XD**), Palas Lis( **Respondi sua pergunta ali em cima** ), Juliane.chan ( **Akai está sendo teimosa, mas ele merece ser esnobado... um pouquinho XD**), Megawinsone( **A cara de espanto deve ter sido demais ne? XD**) , Artis ( **eu já disse o quanto seu review me fez rir ne? XD**), Kikyou Priestess ( **Pare de falar demais, Anã!**) e MitZrael Girl ( **Vai ter que esperar pra saber... Ou será uma pergunta sem resposta? Oh ho ho ho ho_

**_Muito obrigada pelos comentários, pelo apoio, por lerem, por tudo:)_**

**_Espero que gostem do capítulo e... Até a próxima!_**

**_Beijos, _**

**_Naru._**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 5**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

Haruka estreitou os olhos, trocando de canal automaticamente, mais rápido ao ouvir passos se aproximando da sala. Aquele dia estava sendo miserável desde o momento em que abrira os olhos. Jakotsu era o culpado, tentando embaraçá-la se comportando daquela maneira... Usual.

Suspirou, girando os olhos. Ok, talvez só pudesse culpar a si mesma por sua estupidez, mas ele concordara em ajudá-la! Não podia ao menos fingir ser... Homem?

- Akai-chan... Eu fiz pipoca.

Haruka continuou olhando fixamente para a tv enquanto continuava trocando de canal aleatoriamente.

- Não pode estar brava comigo... Ainda.

- Não estou brava.

- Percebo... – Jakotsu aproximou-se do sofá, sentando-se – Só emburrada?

- Não estou emburrada. – Haruka apertou o controle com mais força.

- Não está imaginando que isso – O rapaz bateu levemente no controle – É o meu pescoço, está?

- Tentador... – Haruka sorriu docemente, baixando os olhos para a pequena caixa de plástico – Mas não.

- Fico mais tranqüilo ao saber disso. – Ele ajeitou-se no sofá tranquilamente, apoiando a tigela de pipocas sobre as pernas – O que vamos assistir?

'_Ele é incorrigível!'_ Haruka girou os olhos sem responder, tentando lembrar quando sua vida passara de miserável para um completo desastre.

**oOoOoO Naquela manhã OoOoOo**

**7:00**

Haruka puxou as cobertas até o pescoço, encolhendo-se na cama, tentando continuar dormindo apesar da súbita claridade entrando pela janela. Sentiu algo puxar as cobertas e abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar o rosto masculino observando-a com atenção e antes mesmo que percebesse o que estava fazendo, pulou da cama gritando.

- Nossa, você acorda com um tremendo bom humor. – Jakotsu arqueou uma das bem desenhadas sobrancelhas calmamente.

- Jakotsu! – Haruka ofegou, olhando ao redor confusa – O que diabo...

- Eu fiz seu café. – O rapaz apontou para a caneca sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Você... O que... – A garota balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer uma pergunta coerente. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo ali... Só não conseguia se lembrar exatamente o quê.

- Por favor, diga que não bateu a cabeça enquanto pulava da cama em seu exercício matinal...

- Seu maníaco! – Ela finalmente consegui falar – Que idéia é essa de ficar me espionando enquanto durmo?

- Está gritando novamente, Akai querida.

O sorriso satisfeito de Jakotsu deveria ter sido alerta o bastante, mas Haruka continuava pelo modo que acordara. Ignorando a maneira como os olhos escuros brilhavam divertidos, ela deu um passo na direção da cama, as mãos prontas para agarrá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Jakotsu! Eu vou... – Batidas secas na porta a fizeram parar. – O que... – Arregalou os olhos quando as cenas da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente. – Sesshoumaru!

- Sim, seu precioso ex – Jakotsu murmurou com um sorriso, agarrando o braço delicado e puxando-a para a cama – Temos que fazer algo para justificar os gritos, não temos?

- O que? – Haruka murmurou enquanto ele a forçava a sentar-se em seu colo. – Jakotsu, pare!

- Pode entrar! – Jakotsu sorriu, ignorando o olhar mortal da garota em sua direção enquanto a porta se abria.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando... – Haruka fechou os olhos, agradecendo o fato de estar de costas para a porta ao sentir-se corar ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru – Normalmente eu não viria incomodá-los quando estiveram tão '_ocupados'_ a noite passada, mas uma vez que estão tão '_ativos'_ a essa hora da manhã...

- Não se preocupe, não interrompeu nada que não possa ser terminado depois. – Jakotsu passou os braços pela cintura da garota quando ela tentou beliscá-lo em represália – Está partindo?... – Ele continuou, o toma falsamente pesaroso - Tão cedo?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru o cortou – Gostaria de falar com Akai. Sozinho.

- Eu... – Ela começou, tentando levantar e sentindo o abraço se tornar mais apertado.

- Pode falar na minha frente. – Jakotsu sorriu – Nós não temos segredos.

- Jakotsu, já chega.

- Vai me expulsar do quarto só porque o tal Sexymaru voltou?

- Sesshoumaru. – O outro rapaz o corrigiu prontamente.

- Errei seu nome novamente? – Haruka suspirou, ao vê-lo sorrir inocentemente – Não era a minha intenção... Mas é que combina tão bem e... Ai! – Jakotsu gemeu, esfregando as costelas.

- Cale a boca, idiota!

- Sádica!

- Jakotsu...

- Impressionante como vocês parecem se dar tão... Bem. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, recuperando-se da explicação de como seu '_nome'_ combinava com ele.

- Akai é um pouco violenta às vezes... Principalmente quando não consegue o que quer.– Jakotsu sorriu – O que estou fazendo, explicando algo que você deve saber...

- Devo saber?

- Frustração sexual. – Haruka prendeu a respiração, sentindo o rosto ruborizar – Incrível como ela...

- Compreendi o que quer dizer. – Sesshoumaru o cortou – Vou esperar por vocês na cozinha.

- Ótimo, não vamos demorar... – Jakotsu continuou falando enquanto o outro rapaz deixava o quarto – Tenho medo do que ela pode fazer comigo se não tiver o que quer... – A porta fechou e ele completou em voz alta o suficiente para ser ouvida – Rápido!

- Eu... - Haruka baixou a cabeça, respirando fundo algumas vezes.

- Você...

- Eu... Vou...

- Você vai? – Jakotsu franziu o cenho confuso - Tem algum compromisso?

- Eu vou matar você seu maldito!

**oOoOo**

**10:00**

Haruka caminhava lentamente, quase como um fantasma ao lado de Jakotsu. Levara tanto tempo tentando persegui-lo pelo quarto que quando finalmente desceram, Sesshoumaru já havia saído, deixando um bilhete sobre a mesa dizendo que esperava encontrá-la para almoçar e quem sabe ter uma conversa longe de seu 'namorado'.

- Está passando sua sala, Akai – Jakotsu apoiou a mão nas costas delicadas, empurrando-a gentilmente por uma porta.

- Não me toque!

- Ainda brava? – O rapaz parou na porta, observando caminhar até sua mesa e sentar-se como um robô.

- Eu. Não. Estou Brava.

- Calmíssima, posso notar.

- Eu juro, Jakotsu, se você não desaparecer da minha frente nos próximo cinco segundos...

- Sinto muito, temos aquele projeto para terminar hoje, esqueceu?

Haruka gemeu frustrada, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa e escondendo o rosto entre eles.

- P..r...q...?

- O que disse?

- Por que? – Ela repetiu, erguendo a cabeça.

- Por que o que? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Por que tinha que fazer todos aqueles comentários sobre nossa vida sexual? – Haruka explodiu, só percebendo a altura de sua voz quando os dois estagiários pararam no corredor encarando-a assustados.

- Ignorem... – Jakotsu sorriu para os dois rapazes, enquanto fechava a porta – Ela bebeu muito a noite passada.

- Jakotsu!

- O que? – O rapaz apoiou as costas na superfície de madeira como se com esse simples gesto pudesse impedir que qualquer som deixasse o cômodo – Não vou deixá-la manchar minha reputação!

- Que reputação?

- Você gritando que temos uma vida sexual.

- Como é?

- Vai espantar todos os pretendentes que eu possa ter desse modo!

Haruka o encarou em silencio, chocada demais para conseguir responder. Ele sorriu calmamente o que a fez afundar o rosto entre os braços com um suspiro frustrado.

'_Eu quero matá-lo.'_

**oOoOo**

**12:30**

Haruka parou repentinamente, virando-se para fuzilar com os olhos o rapaz que a seguia.

- O que diabo acha que está fazendo?

- Saindo para almoçar?

- Está me seguindo! – Ela segurou a alça da bolsa com mais força, tentando não agredi-lo em publico. - Ignorando completamente meu pedido para não fazer isso!

- Não estou te seguindo. – Jakotsu falou calmamente, aquele mesmo olhar de criança travessa de quando ele estava a ponto de realizar uma de suas conquistas – Estou com fome. Vou almoçar.

- E precisa ir no mesmo lugar que eu?

- Coincidência?

- Nada com você é coincidência! – Haruka respirou fundo, baixando o tom de voz para continuar – Quer saber? – Deu seu melhor sorriso antes de virar-se calmamente para continuar a andar – Coma onde quiser, mas se eu o vir se aproximar mais de dois metros de mim dentro do restaurante vou dar um jeito de fazê-lo falar agudo por uma semana.

- Você sabe que eu normalmente falo com a voz mais aguda que os outros homens, não sabe? – Ele continuou a segui-la – Não acho que isso seja bem uma ameaça...

- Quer testar agora? – A garota parou no meio da rua. – Posso ilustrar o que quis dizer;

- Não... – Jakotsu sorriu – Vou ficar longe.

- Ótimo.

**oOoOo**

**13:00**

Haruka sorriu, ignorando completamente as palavras de Sesshoumaru enquanto observava a maneira como Jakotsu parecia flertar – E diga-se de passagem assustar – o garçon que o atendia do outro lado do restaurante.

- Akai?

- Sim? – Ela piscou, constrangida por não ter ouvido o que ele dissera, embora soubesse que fora uma pergunta. - Sinto muito o que mesmo... – Arregalou os olhos quando Jakotsu piscou para o rapaz uniformizado – JAK-CHAN!

- Desculpe-me? – Sesshoumaru afastou-se o máximo possível na cadeira, assustado com o grito repentino tão perto de seu rosto.

- Perdão! – A garota corou, observando o outro rapaz levantar-se da mesa lentamente e aproximar-se da sua – Aquela mulher estava quase agarrando meu namorado e...

- Mulher? – Sesshoumaru virou-se para o local que ela apontava e só encontrou uma senhora de quase setenta anos, devorando o almoço rapidamente enquanto ignorava completamente o que seu acompanhante dizia. – Aquela? Tem certeza?

- Sim, claro. – Haruka forçou um sorriso, ignorando o rubor se intensificando em seu rosto. – Jakotsu, querido... O que estava fazendo?

- Eu sei que deve ter parecido a você que aquela senhora tinha algum interesse em mim... – Ele sorriu inocente, sentando-se entre o casal – Mas garanto que ela só reparou em mim porque eu estava no caminho de sua comida.

- Engraçadinho.

- É verdade, querida, sabe que só tenho olhos para você – Jakotsu completou sarcástico. – Oh, Sexymaru... Ainda tentando roubar minha garota?

- Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru.

- Desculpe-me, errei seu nome novamente.

- Sim. – O rapaz respondeu entre dentes, lançando um rápido olhar para o relógio em seu pulso – Seria um prazer continuar essa conversa, mas tenho que voltar ao escritório. – Ergue-se lentamente, fitando a garota – Será que pode me dizer sua resposta agora?

- Resposta? – Haruka piscou.

- Sim, sobre o pedido que lhe fiz... Antes daquela senhora cantar seu...'_namorado'_.

- Ah sim! – Ela sorriu, fingindo saber do que se tratava – Sim, claro que concordo.

- Ótimo, nós vemos a noite. – Sesshoumaru tirou algumas notas da carteira e deixou sobre a mesa.

- Vai precisar de ajuda para tirar suas coisas da casa? – Jakotsu perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não, eu só tenho uma mala...

- Não, você deixou algumas coisas lá quando... partiu da outra vez. – Haruka falou, pegando a bolsa da cadeira a seu lado.

- E por que eu tiraria algo da casa? – Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso – Você concordou em me deixar permanecer lá até encontrar um outro lugar para morar.

- Eu o que? - Haruka engasgou, erguendo a cabeça rapidamente para observá-lo.

- Da próxima vez, Akai, preste atenção quando falam com você. – Sesshoumaru completou antes de se afastar.

- Sesshoumaru – Ela continuou tossindo, observando-o partir sem que pudesse fazer nada, além de tentar respirar enquanto Jakotsu dava leves tapas em suas costas. – Jak-chan... Faça algo!

- Certo. – Ele pegou o copo sobre a mesa e aproximou-o dos lábios dela – Acho que vamos ter mais gritos e sexo selvagem por algum tempo... – Ajudou-a a tomar alguns goles de água – Ele tem razão, você devia prestar atenção no que dizem antes de responder.

Haruka respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego antes de encará-lo com raiva.

- Eu estava ocupada assistindo meu namorado atacar o garçon!

- Estou... Aliviado e lisonjeado, Akai-chan.

- Por que? – Ela choramingou, tomando mais alguns goles de água – Vamos ter que continuar fingindo!

- Lisonjeado por você prestar atenção no seu falso namorado enquanto tinha aquele pedaço de mal caminho a sua frente e... – Jakotsu sorriu – Aliviado por saber que achar que eu estava paquerando a velhota era apenas uma desculpa.

'_Me mate agora... Por favor, deixe um trovão me atingir agora.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ei, aquele filme é legal! – Jakotsu protestou quando a garota trocou de canal novamente. – Já não basta ter baixado tanto o volume?

- Filme de mulher!

- Você é mulher!

- Mas você não! – Haruka suspirou, jogando o controle sobre o sofá – Por que não está preocupado?

- Com o que?

- Sesshoumaru morando aqui! – Ela respondeu frustrada, pegando um punhado de pipocas. – Ter que dormir no meu quarto.

- Já dividi o quarto com pessoas piores.

- Jak-chan... – A garota suspirou, encostando o corpo no dele e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Não vai tornar o problema mais fácil me irritando desse modo...

- São só alguns dias... – Ele tentou encorajá-la – Quanto tempo ele pode levar para arrumar um apartamento?

- Acho que você tem razão... – Haruka fechou os olhos ao ouvir aporta da frente abrindo. – Nada de me fazer gritar. – Murmurou.

- Acho que não vai ser preciso... – Jakotsu respondeu divertido.

- O que...?

- Boa... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar, atraindo a atenção da garota sobre si. – Noite. – Completou, olhando para o modo como os dois pareciam abraçados antes de voltar a atenção para o que primeiro chamara sua atenção.

- Boa noite... – Ela virou o rosto e percebeu a direção de seu olhar, voltou a atenção para a tv e quando percebeu em que canal havia parado apertou os olhos desejando com todas as forças desaparecer.

- Ora, vamos Sesshoumaru,. – A voz divertida de Jakotsu quebrou o silencio constrangedor. – Quer que eu acredite que nunca viu um filme desse tipo?

- As pessoas normalmente trocam de canal ao perceber que alguém estranho chegou.

- É isso o que você faz? – Jakotsu perguntou como mesmo tom de joça, fazendo Haruka se encolher ainda mais no sofá.

- Você é realmente uma pessoa desagradável. – Sesshoumaru respondeu depois de travar uma pequena guerra de olhares com Jakotsu. Virou-se com um olhar de desdém, começando a subir as escadas,

- Que sem graça... – Jakotsu deu de ombros, pegando o controle remoto e voltando para o filme que estava assistindo antes da pequena discussão – Viu o que ganha por ser teimosa?

Haruka suspirou, agarrando uma das almofadas próximas e afundando o rosto na superfície macia.

'_Eu não posso ter feito nada tão errado... Por favor, me deixe morrer agora...'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N.A. – Venho dizendo que não atualizaria nada até terminar todos os presentes que tenho que fazer, mas... Minha frustração está tão grande que tinha que descontar em alguém (risada maligna)**_

_**A partir de agora vou responder os reviews no live journal, vocês podem achar o link no meu profile. – Quem quiser ver as respostas, pode ir até lá.**_

_**Muito obrigada a quem ler, e em especial a quem comentar!**_

_**Beijos a todas,**_

_**Naru.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Just****Hold Me**

**Capítulo 6**

**

* * *

**

Sei que estou atrasada, mas... Feliz Natal para todas, e se eu não conseguir publicar nada até o dia 30, um ótimo Ano Novo para vocês! ;D

Os reviews serão respondidos amanhã no livejournal ( Endless Sorrow – Link no profile)

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka estendeu a mão para o que deveria ser a quarta torrada desde que Jakotsu se sentara a sua frente. Tentava não prestar atenção aos olhares divertidos do amigo enquanto passava manteiga na superfície da torrada, tentando não quebrá-la.

- Você não disse que faria jejum hoje se eu não abrisse minha boca ontem?

- Você não cumpriu sua parte do trato! – Ela murmurou irritada antes de dar uma mordida no fatia que não continuaria inteira, como as últimas três, em suas mãos por muito tempo se continuasse a apertá-la com tanta força.

- Bobagem, eu tinha que abrir a boca para comer, não é? – Jakotsu deu de ombros – Minha promessa não incluía ficar sem comer!

- Não teria lhe feito mal... – A garota falou depois de engolir, sorrindo inocentemente - Está ganhando peso demais mesmo.

- O que você disse? – O rapaz largou o pão doce como se aquilo fosse o mais letal dos venenos existentes. – Acha que eu engordei?

- Claro, não tem feito exercícios e—

- Mentirosa!

- Acredite no que quiser. – Haruka deu de ombros, tentando manter a seriedade ao vê-lo passar as mãos pelo corpo procurando por alguma gordura inexistente.

- Não posso ter engordado! – Jakotsu murmurou, levantando-se e mirando o próprio corpo no reflexo da janela da cozinha.

- Se você não quer encarar a realidade... – Haruka sorriu satisfeita consigo mesmo. Jakotsu era tão neurótico quando se tratava de peso... Era quase _fácil demais_.

- Bom dia. – Sesshoumaru disse ao entrar na cozinha. Lançou um olhar intrigado ao outro rapaz que continuava tentando avaliar se ganhara alguns quilos pelo reflexo distorcido do vidro. – O que está fazendo?

- Sexymaru! – Jakotsu quase gritou, praticamente pulando em cima do recém chegado que o encarou com uma expressão que mostrava um misto de irritação, medo e confusão. – Haruka está sendo má e disse que engordei... O que você acha? – Apertou o braço do outro quando Sesshoumaru tentou se afastar – Responda logo, homem! – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, apertando o braço do outro rapaz novamente – Ei, você malha?

Haruka piscou, engasgando com o pedaço de torrada que colocara na boca há poucos segundos. Cobriu os lábios com o guardanapo, encarando petrificada o rosto, novamente impassível, de Sesshoumaru enquanto Jakotsu analisava seu braço.

- Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu secamente, soltando o braço das mãos do outro rapaz. – Será que pode se afastar de mim e voltar a agarrar Akai?

- Hum? – Jakotsu piscou distraído, provavelmente ainda pensando no que tivera em suas mãos. Franziu o cenho quando as palavras fizeram sentido – Pensei que tivesse dito que deveríamos ser mais discretos.

- É menos perturbador vê-lo agarrando ela do que meu braço.

- Posso fazê-la gritar também?

- Jakotsu, já chega! – Haruka levantou de um pulo, quase gritando. Notou os olhares espantados sobre si, e começou a tirar a mesa corando.

- Realizei sua fantasia, Sexymaru?

- Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. – O rapaz corrigiu, irritado, ignorando completamente a pergunta de Jakotsu. – Qual a sua dificuldade com o meu nome?

- Ah, você sabe... Eu pouso meus olhos sobre você e o '**_Sexy'_** sai naturalmente... – Jakotsu disfarçou um sorriso quando ouviu a louça sendo atirada dentro da pia.

- Você é realmente estranho... – Sesshoumaru encheu uma xícara com café e saiu da cozinha, deixando o casal a sós.

- Akai, o que acha de... – Jakotsu abriu os olhos apoiando-se na mesa quando a garota pulou em suas costas, passando os braços por seu pescoço e apertando.

- Pare de dar em cima dele, seu maníaco! - Jakotsu riu, segurando as pernas da garota enquanto ela tentava inutilmente apertar seu pescoço. Ela grunhiu irritada, fazendo com que ele risse ainda mais – Eu juro que vou cumprir minha ameaça e...

- Akai, você poderia... – Sesshoumaru parou na porta da cozinha, arqueando uma sobrancelha para a cena.

- Exercício matinal. – Jakotsu falou rapidamente. – Ela não consegue tirar as mãos de mim... – Sorriu convencido, segurando-a com mais força enquanto marchava para fora da cozinha, carregando a garota em suas costas.

- Vocês colocam alguma bebida alcoólica no café? – Sesshoumaru encarou o liquido escuro desconfiado.

- Não, Sexy, só estou seguindo seu conselho e agarrando Akai.

- Não encurte meu nome ou me dê apelidos sem sentido!

- Pára de chamá-lo de sexy, Jakotsu... – Akai murmurou, apertando o pescoço do amigo enquanto subiam a escada – Pare de dar em cima dele, seu maluco!

- Ah, mas eu tenho que me divertir, não é? – Jakotsu respondeu ignorando os resmungos vindos do andar inferior. – E você me proibiu de paquerar...

- Isso inclui Sesshoumaru! – Ela fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça desanimada – Principalmente Sesshoumaru!

- Certo, ele é só seu, já entendi, egoísta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka tentava não lembrar da existência de Jakotsu enquanto fixava sua atenção nos vestidos expostos à sua frente. O que parecera algo simples e prazeiroso à principio – Uma tarde de compras, longe de Sesshoumaru – estava mostrando ser uma verdadeira provação... Principalmente com Jakotsu gritando seu nome a cada cinco segundos para lhe mostrar algo completamente...

- AKAI!

A garota pulou, derrubando os cabides que carregava. Fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar nos pares de olhos que deveriam estar focalizando-a nesse momento. – Depois de meia hora, não havia um cliente na loja que não soubesse quem era 'Akai'.

- Jakotsu... Pare de gritar aqui. – Ela falou entre dentes, abaixando-se para pegar os vestidos do chão.

- Você só escolhe roupa de velha! – O rapaz tirou as peças da mão da amiga e jogou-as na direção de uma senhora a direita – Vai ficar divino em você!

A mulher carranqueou, Jakotsu sorriu, e Haruka desejou que um buraco abrisse embaixo de seus pés e a engolisse.

- Está me chamando de velha, rapazinho?

- Bem, isso é algo que nem um cego poderia negar.

- O que?

- Desculpe, senhora. – Haruka interronpeu rapidamente – Por favor, não leve em conta o que meu amigo diz... – Aproximou o rosto da mulher, baixando o tom de voz – Ele esqueceu de tomar seu medicamento hoje...

- Akai, eu não... Ai!

- Vou levá-lo para longe – Haruka sorriu, empurrando o rapaz para a outra extremidade da loja – Pare de frescura, eu nem pisei tão forte.

- Saltos, Akai, saltos! – Jakotsu parou, lançando um olhar hostil para a garota – Você está com aqueles malditos saltos hoje!

- Desculpe? – Ela sorriu docemente.

- Você é uma peste manipuladora, isso sim. – Jakotsu suspirou, segurando-a pela mão e puxando-a para uma das araras – Encontrei um vestido que vai ficar per-fei-to em você.

- Oh, não! - Haruka parou, firmando os pés no chão para não acompanhá-lo – Eu conheço seu gosto e não estou a fim de pegar pneumonia só para usar um vestido... Per-fei-to.

- Você pegou uma gripe, não pneumonia!. – Jakotsu ignorou os xingamentos murmurados e estendeu a mão para um vestido vermelho – E isso porque saiu da festa. – Virou para a garota com um sorriso. – Vamos, vai ficar perfeito em você!

- Não... – Haruka titubeou quando o tecido macio tocou suas mãos. Não podia negar que o amigo tinha um gosto impecável para roupas, mas não ia comprar nada para usar apenas uma noite. – Não é o meu tipo. – Disse com firmeza empurrando a peça para as mãos dele novamente.

- Não pode me dizer que seu tipo é aquele saco de estopa que dei para aquela velha.

- Jakotsu... – Haruka suspirou, lançando outro olhar para o vestido – Se eu provar, você me deixa em paz? – O rapaz sorriu, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente – Isso não quer dizer que eu vá comprar!

- Estraga-prazer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka estava parada na frente do espelho pela última meia hora. O vestido vermelho parecia realmente feito sob medida, e ela não sabia como tinha sido convencida a pagar aquela pequena fortuna por ele.

'_Natal só acontece uma vez por ano, Akai.'_ A voz de Jakotsu parecia ecoar em sua mente, tentando convencê-la que não estava cometendo uma grande bobagem ao usar aquilo no próximo fim de semana.' _E você está encantadora nele...'_

Suspirou, encarando o reflexo uma última vez. Se a situação fosse diferente não hesitaria em usar algo assim. '_Se Sesshoumaru e eu ainda estivéssemos juntos... Ao invés de brincando de gato e rato..._'. Sentou no chão desanimada, ele podia estar morando em sua casa, até dissera que passaria a noite de Natal com eles, mas...'_Droga, se ao menos eu não tivesse feito tanta confusão.'_

- Akai, o que você acha de... LEVANTA JÁ! – Haruka pulou, virando-se para a porta com os olhos arregalados – Você faz um sermão na loja reclamando do preço e usa o maldito vestido para sentar no chão?

- Eu...

- O celibato afetou seu cérebro? – Jakotsu cortou a pequena a distancia que os separava e segurou o braço da garota, ajudando-a a levantar. – Vai arruinar o tecido, e a surpresa para o Sexy.

- Ahn? – Haruka bufou quando foi obrigada a levantar os braços para que ele tirasse seu vestido – Que diabo, Jakotsu o que você... Está usando batom de novo?

- Ah, isso! – O rapaz sorriu, deixando o vestido sobre a cama. – Eu queria saber se você acha que esse tom combina comigo.

- Você andou assim pelo corredor? – Haruka perguntou incrédula. – Sesshoumaru pode ter visto e...

- O que eu poderia ter visto?

A garota congelou, parte de sua mente alertando-a para o fato que estava ali usando apenas de lingerie, no meio de dois homens – Ok, um homem e Jakotsu – E o amigo usando um batom rosado demais para que não fosse percebido.

- Acho que os interrompi novamente. – Sesshoumaru falou naquele típico som calmo e controlado... Como se vê-la quase despida acontecesse todos os dias. Era tarde demais para se cobrir, e a única coisa que podia fazer era arrumar uma parte da confusão... Ou piorá-la.

- Oi, Sexy... Estávamos mesmo falando de... – Pela segunda vez desde que Sesshoumaru voltara aquela casa, Haruka surpreendeu a todos passando os braços pelo pescoço de Jakotsu, e beijando-o.

A porta do quarto bateu com força, e o casal se separou. Haruka encarou a superfície de madeira com um sorriso. Pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru estava demonstrando alguma reação além de indiferença ao vê-los juntos.

- O que foi isso, Akai?

- Eu só... – Ela continuou sorrindo e apontou para os lábios dele – Estava tentando disfarçar o fato de que você está usando batom.

- Eu poderia fingir que acredito, com certeza pouparia meu orgulho fazendo isso... – Jakotsu se aproximou do espelho, analisando seu reflexo e limpando do rosto o batom que havia se espalhado.

- O que disse?

- Esqueça, vou me encontrar com um velho amigo. – O rapaz se afastou do espelho sem encará-la, pegou uma jaqueta escura do armário e caminhou para a porta. – Não precisa esperar por mim acordada.

- Jakotsu, sinto muito... – Akai tentou se aproximar do amigo. – Eu sei que prometi não beijá-lo mais—

- Esqueça. – Ele virou para ela, o costumeiro sorriso convencido nos lábios – Conseguiu fazer o bonitão ficar com ciúmes, não é? – Completou antes de sair, batendo a porta com tanta força quanto Sesshoumaru fizera a alguns minutos atrás.

Haruka piscou, encarando a porta mais confusa do que jamais se sentira naquele ultimo mês. Jakotsu estava com ciúmes? Mas ele era... Hum... Ele era gay, não devia sentir ciúmes dela!

- Se bem que... – Sentou na cama, erguendo a mão para tocar os próprios lábios. – Dessa vez foi diferente...

* * *

_**N.A. - Alguém está me odiando agora?**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Just** **Hold Me**

**Capítulo 7**

**

* * *

Nota e reviews no livejournal**

**Peço desculpas se algum erro escapou, vou revisar novamente mais tarde ;) **

**Disclaimer - InuYasha é tão meu quanto Jakotsu é hétero... **

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu fitava o copo a sua frente fixamente pelos últimos vinte minutos, depois de cinco minutos naquele bar – Para não dizer cinco segundos – percebera que não havia ninguém interessante para pousar seus olhos. Suspirou entediado, tomando um pequeno gole do drink. Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara se encontrar com **ele** naquele lugar?

Ergueu os olhos para o espelho a sua frente, observando disfarçadamente o ambiente. '_Isso é tão... Tão ele..._' Tomou mais um gole da bebida, lançando um olhar para o relógio em seu pulso. Girou os olhos ao perceber que quase uma hora havia se passado... Apenas aquele ser detestável o deixaria esperando por tanto tempo em um lugar grosseiro como aquele.

Engoliu o resto da bebida em um só gole, suspirando desanimado quando uma mulher sentou a seu lado, roçando o corpo no dele propositalmente. '_É tudo o que resta para tornar meu dia perfeito...'_

- Oi... – Jakotsu fitou a garota com uma expressão entediada para o sorriso que ela parecia ter pregado no rosto. – Está esperando alguém?

- Sim. – Ele voltou a encarar o copo vazio, arrependendo-se por ter tomado todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Fez um sinal para o barman para que lhe servisse outra dose, e quase pulou do banco alto quando sentiu a mão feminina em seu ombro.

- Parece que sua namorada não vai vir.

- Não tenho namorada. – Jakotsu afastou-se do toque da garota, apenas percebendo o erro que cometera quando ela se aproximou ao ouvir sua resposta.

- Não? – O sorriso aumentou no rosto delicado de forma quase assustadora, e ele teria fugido se não estivesse chocado demais com o peso da mão feminina em sua perna. – Então tenho uma chance?

Jakotsu encarou a garota em silencio, tentando encontrar uma desculpa para afastá-la de uma vez. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem conseguir dizer uma só palavra. O que podia ter dado a impressão a essa maluca que ele estava interessado no que quer ela tivesse a lhe oferecer?

- Escute, eu não—

- Ah, não seja mau! – Ela choramingou, inclinando o corpo em sua direção e subindo a mão por sua perna. – O que custa—

- Não! – O rapaz gritou, pulando da cadeira – Deus, que parte do '_Não estou interessado'_ você não entendeu?

- Você não disse que não estava interessado. – A garota respondeu calmamente.

- Realmente... – Jakotsu arrumou as roupas, ignorando os olhares que tinha atraído. – Mulheres são masoquistas por natureza, principalmente quando estão em lugares como este... – Sentou-se novamente, tomando o cuidado de não tocá-la – Eu devia ter dado em cima de você para fazê-la perder o interesse.

A garota sorriu, balançando a cabeça divertida.

– Ele disse que seria divertido.

- Divertido? – Ele soltou o copo, virando-se para encarar a garota. – **_Ele_** disse? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos lentamente.

- Sim, ele – Ela sorriu novamente, apontando para o rapaz moreno sentado no fundo do bar. – Não fique bravo, era só uma brincadeira. – Suspirou desanimada, analisando-o por inteiro – Talvez eu seja masoquista, mas sabia que não teria chance com você... Antes mesmo que se afastasse do meu toque – Ela deu de ombros com o olhar curioso – Você se veste bem demais para ser hetero.

- Ele te pagou para fazer isso?

- Não, foi só pela diversão – Ela riu. – Bankotsu não precisa me pagar para ter o que quer.

- Deus, isso foi informação demais.

- Você é engraçado, eu realmente gosto de você. – A garota ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou seu rosto. – Sem ressentimentos, certo?

- Não se preocupe, você não é o alvo da minha revolta.

- Ele falou que você diria algo do tipo. – Foi a ultima coisa que ela disse antes de se afastar.

Jakotsu suspirou antes de virar-se para o balcão novamente. Não pode conter um pequeno sorriso ao ver pelo espelho a garota encontrar o rapaz moreno no meio do caminho e seus lábios movendo-se como se dissesse '_Eu tentei'_. Tomou o resto da bebida, observando o barman encher seu copo novamente.

- Você ainda toma bebida de mulher. – A voz conhecida soou a seu lado.

- E você ainda persegue cada mulher que aparece. – Jakotsu respondeu, erguendo o copo lentamente – E pior, ainda tenta arrumar uma namorada para seu primo... Gay. – Sorriu sem humor, tomando um gole do vinho branco – Não entendeu que não é uma fase?

- Oh não, eu entendi isso quando você paquerou todos os meus colegas. – O rapaz sentou no banco que a garota ocupara até poucos minutos. – Apenas foi divertido vê-lo fugir... – Ele riu, colocando a mão no ombro de Jakotsu – Você precisava ver sua cara!

- Ah, família... – Jakotsu falou lenta e sarcasticamente, tentando não ceder a tentação de torcer o pescoço do primo. – Como posso viver sem você pregando peças em mim todos os dias ainda é um mistério.

- Ora, Jakotsu, você parecia realmente miserável quando me ligou... – O rapaz sorriu, pegando a cerveja que o barman colocara a sua frente – Eu precisava fazer algo para levantar seu humor.

- Claro... Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora que fui assediado por uma de suas namoradas. – Jakotsu colocou o copo sobre o balcão, virando-se para o primo. – Você sempre sabe como me consolar, Bankotsu.

- Entendi, está com outra crise... – Bankotsu girou os olhos – O que foi dessa vez? Quebrou uma unha?

- Oh, Bankotsu, você é tão inteligente! – Jakotsu sorriu inocente, piscando para o primo como a garota fizera há pouco tempo para ele. – Sempre sabe o que dizer. Sempre sabe o que fazer. – Inclinou-se para o rapaz com seu melhor sorriso – Deve ser ótimo de cama.

- Pare com isso! – Bankotsu o empurrou.

- Sinto desapontá-lo, mas você não é o meu tipo. – Jakotsu forçou-se a continuar sério ao ouvir o primo bufar. – Sem contar que é da família.

- Como assim '_não sou seu tipo'_? Eu sou o tipo de qualquer um! – Franziu o cenho ao perceber o que tinha dito, ouvindo as risadas das pessoas mais próximas. – Não que eu me interesse por—

- Orgulho, Bankotsu... – Jakotsu falou ainda rindo – Esse sempre foi seu maior erro.

-... – Bankotsu tomou um grande gole da cerveja, o cenho franzido por ter virado a vitima tão facilmente. – Certo, estamos quites. Agora diga por que tive que sair do conforto da minha cama, na noite mais fria do ano, apenas para 'conversar'.

- Você vai rir...

- Não vou.

- Sim, vai. Eu te conheço.

- Não vou. – Bankotsu tomou mais um gole da bebida antes de pousar a garrafa no balcão e encarar o primo com a expressão mais séria que podia. – Posso pregar umas peças de vez em quando, mas se você está com um problema eu vou...

- Poupe-me do sermão.

- Desembucha!

- Delicado como sempre. – Jakotsu fechou os olhos suspirando – É uma garota.

- O que?

- Meu problema. – Jakotsu repetiu calmamente sem encará-lo – É uma garota.

- Ela roubou seu namorado atual?

- Não.

- Pretendente?

- Não.

- Ela... Hum... Te agarrou e fez você sentir..._coisas_?

- Coisas? – Jakotsu repetiu, virando-se para encarar o outro rapaz.

- É você sabe. Coisas... –Bankotsu repetiu, apontando para uma parte do corpo para explicar visualmente - Jakotsu encarou o outro rapaz em silencio por alguns minutos antes de começar a gargalhar. – Eu disse algo engraçado?

- Não... – Jakotsu falou lentamente, ainda rindo. – Talvez tenha acertado demais...

- Acertei? – Bankotsu piscou confuso. – Você ainda é gay, não é? – Jakotsu ignorou a pergunta, e o rapaz continuou – Você entendeu que por _garota_ eu quero dizer alguém com—

- Ah, cala a boca!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka abriu os olhos, confusa com o barulho do armário sendo revirado. Piscou, tentando enxergar melhor na quase completa escuridão do quarto. O som de coisas caindo no chão, acompanhados de alguém praguejando fizeram com que reconhecesse quem era o intruso.

- Jakotsu... – Ela acendeu o abajur, sentando na cama – O que está fazendo?

- Desmontando o guarda-roupa. – Ele gemeu, fazendo-a pular da cama quando viu uma das caixas escorregar no compartimento de cima e acertá-lo. – Deus, você coloca essas coisas de propósito para matar ladrões?

- Desnortear. – A garota se aproximou da figura em pé quase dentro do armário – Não consegui algo pesado o suficiente para matar alguém.

- Pode ficar sossegada, funciona. – Jakotsu esfregou a cabeça no local atingido – O que tinha dentro daquilo? Uma bola de boliche?

- Quanto drama, são apenas... Álbuns de retratos. – Haruka colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, estreitando os olhos – Você estava bebendo até agora? – Franziu o cenho quando ele deu de ombros e aproximou o rosto para examiná-lo melhor – E brigando?

- Sim e não. – Jakotsu suspirou enquanto era empurrado para a cama – Acho que posso me virar sozinho, Akai.

- Sim para qual das perguntas? – Haruka ignorou o protesto e começou a abrir a camisa dele.

- Para as duas? – Foi a resposta desanimada enquanto ele tentava se livrar das mãos da garota. – Pare com isso, Akai! Posso me cuidar sozinho!

- Sinto muito, só estou tentando ajudar... – A garota se afastou, observando-o terminar de despir a camisa. – Vou pegar gelo para o seu olho. – E antes que ele pudesse protestar já tinha deixado o quarto.

Jakotsu suspirou, olhando para a camisa cheirando a cerveja. '_Maldito Bankotsu..._'. Onde estava com a cabeça ao pensar nele como alguém que o ajudaria?

Respirou fundo antes de levantar, pegar o pijama no armário – Tarefa bem mais simples de ser realizada quando há luz – e entrou no banheiro antes que a garota voltasse. Parou na frente do espelho sobre a pia, fazendo uma careta para a marca em seu rosto.

- Idiota, tinha que acertar meu olho. - Suspirou, entrando embaixo do chuveiro. Fechou os olhos deixando que a água morna deslizasse por seu corpo, esperando que aquilo fizesse desaparecer os pequenos pontos doloridos. – Toda vez...

Toda vez, desde que sua mãe achara uma boa idéia matriculá-lo no mesmo colégio do primo, era assim. O que começava com uma conversa inocente, transformava-se rapidamente em uma confusão. E pensar que ela lhe dissera que o rapaz, dois anos mais velho, iria protegê-lo dos outros... Suspirou, lembrando que essa tinha sido a razão por ter se afastado dele, o único amigo verdadeiro que tivera até que conhecesse Akai, estava cansado demais para se meter em brigas em locais públicos e quase ser preso.

Jakotsu desligou o chuveiro, enxugando-se rapidamente e vestindo a calça do pijama antes de deixar o banheiro. Ignorou a presença da garota sentada na cama, encarando-o interrogativamente.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não é interessante. – Pegou dois cobertores de dentro do armário e estendeu no chão ao lado da cama.

- Hum... – Haruka olhou disfarçadamente para o que ele estava fazendo – Você disse que ia encontrar um amigo, que eu nem sabia existir, e voltou para casa parecendo alguém que foi atropelado.

- Está exagerando, Bankotsu não é tão forte assim.

- Oh, o nome dele é Bankotsu! – Ela sorriu com o olhar irritado que ele lhe lançou. – Não sabia que gostava de cerveja.

- Não gosto. – Jakotsu pegou um dos travesseiros e jogou sobre os cobertores. – Aquele idiota esvaziou uma garrafa em cima de mim.

- Por isso brigaram?

- Um dos motivos. – Foi a resposta curta enquanto ele sentava no chão. – Pode apagar a luz? – Jakotsu desviou o rosto quando viu a mão dela se aproximar.

- Gelo para seu olho, lembra? – Haruka sorriu quando ele concordou com um aceno, deslizou para o chão e pousou o gelo cuidadosamente sobre o local que começava a ficar mais escuro – Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Já contei a parte interessante. – Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos. Segurou o embrulho no local e deitou.

- Quer conversar?

- Eu já disse que não vou contar o que aconteceu, sua pequena manipuladora. – Ele sorriu, ouvindo-a bufar. – Precisa de mais do que gelo para me fazer falar, Akai.

- Eu fiz algo que irritou você. – Ela murmurou depois de algum tempo. – Saiu de casa e agora está dormindo no chão.

- Estava atrasado.

- Você sempre me diz quando vai sair com antecedência.

- Eu não tenho que contar tudo que faço!

Houve um momento de silencio antes que o barulho das cobertas o fizesse perceber que ela tinha levantado do chão e deitado na cama novamente. Jakotsu abriu os olhos no momento que a luz se apagou.

- Akai?

-...

- Você é mesmo uma coisinha vingativa. – O rapaz suspirou – Sei que está acordada, responda.

- Vingativa? – Akai sentou na cama irritada – Fiquei preocupada que estivesse bravo por eu ter te beijado de novo, mas quer saber... – Ela se jogou na cama, puxando as cobertas. – Se isso te irritada, vou continuar te beijando!

- O que?

- Sim, só para que você se irrite, saia por aí sem explicação e apanhe na rua!

Jakotsu tirou o gelo do rosto, virando a cabeça na direção da cama. Ficou em silencio por uns minutos até que começou a rir, fazendo com que Akai bufasse indignada embaixo das cobertas.

- Se fizer isso vou ter que me vingar agarrando o Sexy.

- Pare de chamar ele assim, seu idiota! – A garota rolou na cama e estendendo a mão puxou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça de Jakotsu – Você não merece um travesseiro! – Franziu o cenho quando ele continuou rindo e agarrou o cobertor – Nem isso! Morra congelado!

- Garota mesquinha. – Jakotsu continuou rindo, segurando o cobertor com firmeza enquanto ela tentava tirá-lo de suas mãos. – Vamos, Akai, não vai deixar seu pobre amigo machucado, que só quer o seu bem, passando frio no chão, vai?

- Não mandei deitar aí! – Foi a resposta ofegante.

- Está se sentindo solitária? – Jakotsu puxou o cobertor com mais força, rindo quando ela caiu a seu lado praguejando. – Melhor?

- Não vou dormir no chão com esse tempo, idiota! – Akai alcançou o travesseiro em cima da cama e começou a bater no rapaz com ele.

- Pare de me bater ou não vou poder sair de casa amanhã. – Ele continuou rindo, enquanto segurava os braços dela.

- Dane-se! –Ela gritou, soltando um dos braços e acertando-o com mais força.

- Ei, já chega! – Jakotsu segurou a mão dela novamente. – Estou brincando, não precisa... – Ele parou de falar, piscando quando ouviu um soluço abafado. - Akai? – Soltou os braços dela, sentando rapidamente – Machuquei você?

- Não...

- Por que...?

- Porque você é um idiota insensível! – Haruka o abraçou com força pela cintura, afundando o rosto em seu peito – Eu pensei que estava bravo comigo. Pensei que não ia voltar! – Jakotsu engoliu em seco, abraçando-a de volta. – E aí você volta todo machucado, parecendo um desses idiotas que ficam arrumando briga em bar.

- Esse é Bankotsu, não eu.

- Não estou brincando! – Ela protestou, abraçando-o mais forte. – Eu fiquei preocupada.

- Você é uma garota realmente tola por se preocupar comigo. – Jakotsu acariciou as costas dela, tentando acalmá-la.

- Você é meu amigo. O único que ficou comigo quando... Quando... Você sabe.

- Durante o processo de mutação?

- Sim! Droga, não! – Haruka se afastou, enxugando as lágrimas – Eu já disse que não estava virando monstro!

- Sim, apenas treinando para assustar crianças durante a noite.

- Pare com isso. – Ela sorriu, afastando-se um pouco. – Eu só queria dizer que entendo sua reação.

- Entende? – Jakotsu perguntou lentamente.

- Sim. – A garota ergueu a cabeça – Estou usando você.

- Está?

- Pare de fazer perguntas idiotas, Jak-chan! – Ela respirou fundo. – Eu disse que só queria que Sesshoumaru pensasse que eu tinha seguido minha vida. Esquecido completamente dele, mas...

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

- Sim, eu não queria...

- Mas ainda gosta dele. – Jakotsu suspirou, fechando os olhos. As palavras de Bankotsu, que tinham começado a briga dos dois naquela noite, voltaram '_Você é só um estepe, cara. Desencana.'_

- Talvez. – Haruka falou, subindo na cama novamente – Ou talvez eu só queira vê-lo sofrer... Como eu sofri.

- Vingativa como sempre. – Jakotsu sorriu sem humor.

- Ele precisa pagar!

- Cobre aluguel dele?

- Não desse modo!

- Eu entendi, acalme-se. – Jakotsu desviou do travesseiro, sentando na cama ao lado da amiga. – Bem, acho que posso ajudá-la.

- Como? – Haruka suspirou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele – Hoje foi a primeira vez que vi Sesshoumaru ter alguma reação com nós dois.

- Tenho alguns planos para isso.

- Vai me contar seus planos?

- Claro que não, arruinaria a surpresa. – Jakotsu sorriu – Agora vamos dormir.

- Espere. – Haruka ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você está sorrindo! É assustador quando faz isso!

- Sabe que você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje? – Jakotsu puxou as cobertas sobre a garota e apagou a luz – Boa noite, Akai-chan.

- Você vai me fazer passar vergonha novamente! – Haruka choramingou.

Jakotsu apenas sorriu, pensando que se ela precisa de Sesshoumaru sentindo ciúmes tinha a ferramenta perfeita para causar isso... Claro que ver Bankotsu apanhando seria apenas uma compensação pela noite que acabara de passar.

- Akai?

- Sim?

- Quer fazer compras amanhã?

- Pensei que tinha gasto todo o seu pagamento essa semana.

- Mas eu não vou pagar, Bankotsu vai.

- Seu amigo vai pagar suas compras? – Ela perguntou desconfiada com o riso que ouvia na voz dele. – Sem reclamar?

- Ele não pode reclamar do que não souber.

- O quê?

- Roubei a carteira dele. – Jakotsu falou satisfeito.

- Você o que? – Haruka quase gritou.

- Aproveitei quando ele estava ocupado fazendo drama para duas garotas e '_tirei'_ do bolso dele. – Jakotsu sorriu, fechando os olhos - Ele arruinou minha camisa, tinha que pagar por ela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu continuava sentado na poltrona observando a cena: Sesshoumaru tomando seu conhaque calmamente, Bankotsu perseguindo Akai sempre que possível, ignorando completamente todas as tentativas dela de despistá-lo. Em qualquer outro dia estaria se esforçando para não rir, mas aquela noite era diferente, as coisas não estavam saindo exatamente como planejara. Sesshoumaru não parecia estar se importando com a presença de Bankotsu, ou com suas ações... Na verdade, nas ultimas três horas, Akai parecera mais inclinada a dar uma surra em seu primo, enquanto Sesshoumaru parecia se divertir com o pequeno circo.

- Saia de perto de mim, idiota! – Haruka quase gritou, empurrando Bankotsu e fugindo para a cozinha.

Jakotsu suspirou desanimado quando Bankotsu sorriu, piscando para ele daquele irritante modo de quem estava se divertindo.

- Você tem amigos interessantes.

- Não faço idéia do que está falando, Sexy. – Jakotsu tomou mais um gole do martini em suas mãos.

- Seu amigo dando em cima de sua namorada sem que você faça nada para impedi-lo.

- Ele é meu primo.

- E isso torna as coisas certas? – Sesshoumaru deu aquele quase imperceptível sorriso enquanto observava o outro rapaz se aproximar. – Não deixaria meu irmão agir desse modo nem que devesse minha vida a ele.

- Você tem um irmão?

- Meio-irmão, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- E o que vem ao caso exatamente?

- Você agindo como um zumbi, apenas observando aquilo. – Sesshoumaru apontou para Bankotsu – Roubar sua namorada.

- Não vejo você fazendo mais coisa do que eu.

- Essa é a diferença, Jakotsu... – Sesshoumaru tomou um gole do conhaque – Akai é **_sua_** namorada, não minha.

- Não é como se ela pudesse escolher, você sabe.

- Mesmo? – Sesshoumaru levantou, pegando o copo vazio das mãos do outro rapaz – Acredito que dei a ela a chance de escolher.

- Não, você chegou aqui como se ela tivesse a obrigação de esperar por você não importa o que acontecesse. – Jakotsu ergueu-se, pegando o copo das mãos do outro rapaz e enchendo-o novamente – Idiota pretensioso!

- Verdade, eu acabei esquecendo... – Sesshoumaru voltou a sentar. – Ela preferiu continuar agindo como uma tola orgulhosa, então agarrou a primeira coisa que parecesse um homem para tentar me deixar com ciúmes.

- Não vi Akai agarrando Bankotsu.

- Estão falando de mim? – Bankotsu sorriu, parando ao lado dos dois.

- Não!

- Vá embora, Bankotsu.

- Embora? – Bankotsu franziu o cenho. – Depois de me fazer desmarcar meus encontros para passar o Natal com você.

- Uma noite sozinho não vai lhe fazer mal.

- Olha, Jakotsu, já entendi que queria se vingar por ontem roubando minha carteira e me chamando aqui para ver sua bela namorada, mas... – Bankotsu sorriu, sentando no braço do sofá – Não há nada que me faça sair daqui antes de—

- Que tal parar de agarrar Akai então? – Jakotsu ergue os olhos, estreitando-os perigosamente – Isso é claro se quiser sair daqui andando?

Bankotsu ficou em silencio, observando o amigo com uma expressão confusa até que explodiu em gargalhadas. Jakotsu olhou para Sesshoumaru que continuava observando-os sem qualquer reação.

- Você está me ameaçando? – Bankotsu continuou rindo – Você, o cara que está usando maquiagem e batom está dizendo que vai me bater se não me comportar direito?

- Eu não precisaria estar usando maquiagem se você não tivesse acertado meu olho! – Jakotsu ergueu-se, aproximando-se do primo.

- E o batom é para—

- Pare de dizer bobagens ou vou realmente bater em você.

- Ai está algo que eu gostaria de ver.

Jakotsu deu mais um passo na direção do primo, percebendo pelo movimento as suas costas que Sesshoumaru também se levantar.

- O jantar está pronto. – A voz de Haruka soou da porta, ela piscou, observando o trio – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada importante. – Jakotsu falou entre dentes, caminhando para a cozinha.

- O que você fez? – Haruka estreitou os olhos para Sesshoumaru.

- Nada. – O rapaz deixou o copo sobre a mesa e aproximou-se do outro rapaz. – Foi apenas uma discussão familiar, não se preocupe.

- Familiar ou não, comportem-se. – A garota deu meia volta, entrando na cozinha – Noite de Natal perfeita...

Bankotsu sorriu, preparando-se para segui-la quando sentiu a mão em seu braço, ergue os olhos para o rapaz quando não conseguiu se soltar.

- Olha, podemos ser da mesma família, mas Jakotsu e eu não compartilhamos o mesmo gosto para—

- Cale a boca, idiota. – Sesshoumaru falou secamente. – Pare de se comportar com um garanhão vendo uma égua no cio e afaste-se de Akai.

- Como é?

- Afaste-se da garota ou seu primo não vai precisar provar que pode acabar com você... – Sesshoumaru sorriu, empurrando o rapaz que caiu sentado no sofá. – Porque eu vou cumprir as ameaças dele antes.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não, uma promessa. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, limpando as mãos como se estivessem sujas por ter tocado o outro rapaz. – Aja como um homem e comporte-se até que sua presença não seja mais necessária. – Estreitou os olhos lentamente, encarando o rapaz – Entendeu o que tem que fazer?

- Não me aproximar da garota.

- Não tocar a garota. – Sesshoumaru corrigiu – Você pode ficar próximo desde que não a toque ou faça insinuações grosseiras.

- Certo.

- Ótimo. – Sesshoumaru segurou o outro rapaz pelo colarinho, erguendo-o do sofá – Agora, vamos comer. – Empurrou-o na direção da cozinha – E sorria, ou Akai vai pensar que você está passando mal pela comida.

- Certo. – Bankotsu repetiu, forçando um sorriso que permaneceu em seu rosto pelo resto da noite.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai fechou a porta, virando-se para os dois rapazes, podia quase afirmar que algo havia acontecido entre eles e Bankotsu enquanto estivera na cozinha, principalmente com a súbita mudança de comportamento.

- Seu primo estava passando bem, Jakotsu.

- Imagino que sim. – O rapaz deu de ombros – Parecia o mesmo idiota de sempre para mim.

- Ele estava com um sorriso assustador no rosto na ultima hora.

- Acho que o rapaz exagerou na bebida, Akai. – Sesshoumaru falou distraidamente – Nada com que você deva se preocupar.

- Hum... – Haruka ergue uma sobrancelha, encarando a dupla desconfiada. – E vocês estão bem?

- Melhor impossível. – Jakotsu respondeu, um sorriso mostrando que retornara a seu bom humor habitual.

- Certo. – Haruka sorriu, desistindo de tentar tirar algo deles – Acho que posso deixar a cozinha para amanhã.

- Vamos almoçar fora amanhã. – Jakotsu sorriu, começando a subir – Fiz reservas naquele restaurante que você gosta.

- Fez? – A garota sorriu, lançando um olhar para Sesshoumaru. – Mas e—

- Não se preocupem comigo, eu posso—

- Não vai se juntar a nós? – Jakotsu parou, virando-se para o outro rapaz. – Fiz a reserva para três.

- Pensei que era um encontro romântico.

- Ah, não se preocupe... – Jakotsu sorriu, passando um braço pela cintura de Akai e puxando-a contra si – Guardo as coisas românticas para fazer com ela no quarto.

Haruka corou, correndo escada acima. Jakotsu continuou com aquele sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto Sesshoumaru começava a subir os degraus.

- Presumo que vá fazê-la gritar esta noite também.

Jakotsu sorriu, virando-se para terminar de subir os degraus. Olhou para a porta do quarto que dividia com a garota e balançou a cabeça divertido.

- Seria uma maldade decepciona-la no Natal, não seria? – Abriu a porta, o sorriso aumentando ao ver os olhos claros faiscando de raiva dentro do quarto – Oh, sim... Ela vai gritar...

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu, entrando no próprio quarto. Fechou a porta, ouvindo o som abafado de algo atingindo a parede do outro quarto.

'_Sim, não seria uma noite normal se ela não gritasse...'_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 8**

**

* * *

Nota e reviews… Ah, vocês sabem onde procurer se quiserem u.u**

**

* * *

**

Jakotsu folheava uma revista parecendo alheio a tudo que não fossem as matérias a sua frente. Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a noite de Natal, Akai voltara a trabalhar, murmurando ameaças toda vez que ele se aproximava dela ou de Sesshoumaru.

Suspirou. Aquilo estava se tornando enfadonho. Gostaria que a garota resolvesse de uma vez quem ele poderia agarrar para passar o tempo...

Precisava, com urgência, arrumar algo para fazer antes que aquela rotina o enlouquecesse por completo e voltasse a procurar Bankotsu. Estremeceu com o pensamento e fechou a revista, coincidentemente seus olhos pousaram na foto de uma praia ensolarada e sorriu.

Suas férias só terminariam em duas semanas e Akai entraria de férias em dois dias. Talvez pudesse convencê-la a fazer uma pequena viagem. Parecia óbvio para ele que Sesshoumaru os seguiria, apesar da aparentar não se importar com o que os dois faziam, com certeza não os deixaria viajar sem sua companhia.

Jakotsu ainda estava sorrindo sozinho, os planos ficando cada vez mais complexos, quando a porta da frente se abriu.

- Trouxe aquele bolo que você... – Haruka parou de falar, estreitando os olhos para o rapaz. – O que você fez?

- Hum? – Jakotsu piscou inocentemente, levantando-se do sofá e pegando o embrulho das mãos da garota. – Não acredito que comprou algo que não seja diet!

- Você ganhou peso extra, não eu. – Haruka deu de ombros, seguindo o rapaz para a cozinha. – Não mude de assunto! O que fez?

- Nada... – O rapaz deixou a embalagem sobre a mesa e virou-se a procura de uma faca. – Por que está perguntando isso?

- Você está com aquele sorriso estranho novamente. Sei por experiências anteriores que isso não é algo bom. – Tirou a faca das mãos dele e cortou o doce. – Quer parar de resmungar por causa das calorias?

- Pare de falar que eu engordei. – Ele devolveu, sentando-se calmamente. Sorriu enquanto ela servia a guloseima. – Então, decidiu o que vai fazer nas férias?

- Parar de trabalhar?

-... – Jakotsu estreitou os olhos e deu uma mordida no bolo. – Não vai sair depois que escurecer para assustar criancinhas, vai?

- Você não tem noção do perigo para me irritar enquanto estou com isso na mão? – Haruka balançou a faca, suspirando quando o rapaz continuou sorrindo. – Não decidi ainda, talvez limpar a casa?

- Que desperdício! – Jakotsu falou enfático, sobressaltando a garota. – Vamos viajar!

- Jakotsu, eu não—

- Para a praia! – Ele a cortou. – A casa não precisa ser arrumada se temos uma empregada para isso.

- Tem certeza que quer ir para a praia com todo o peso extra que—

- Se eu convencer Sexy a ir conosco...

- Já disse para não chamá-lo por esse apelido estúpido.

- Você pára de reclamar como uma velha? – Ele terminou, ignorando o que ela tinha dito. Sorriu enquanto Akai cortava a fatia de doce em seu prato em pequenos pedaços com o garfo.

- Sesshoumaru adora trabalhar, você nunca vai convencê-lo.

- Isso é um desafio?

- Não! – Haruka girou os olhos suspirando. Sabia como Jakotsu agia quando desafiado e não precisava dele agindo de forma mais estranha para convencer Sesshoumaru – Estou apenas dizendo que será difícil convencê-lo, portanto se você conseguir isso... Eu vou.

- Ótimo! – Jakotsu sorriu, terminado de comer seu bolo calmamente.

- Por que continua sorrindo desse modo? – Haruka suspirou, soltando o garfo sobre a mesa. – Eu acabei de dizer que não vai ser fácil.

- Bobagem. – O rapaz pulou da cadeira quando a porta da frente se abriu novamente e gritou. – Sexy! – Haruka arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo, quase caindo da cadeira. Literalmente.

- Boa tarde para você também, Jakotsu. – Sesshoumaru colocou a pasta que carregava sobre uma das cadeiras. – Comer doces te deixa assim mais g... Animado?

- Também, mas essa não é a razão. – Jakotsu aproximou-se do outro rapaz, forçando-o a olhar em sua direção. – Akai aceitou ir comigo para a praia! Isso não é ótimo?

- Suponho que sim. – Sesshoumaru sentou, enquanto cortava um pedaço de bolo.

- Você precisa ver o biquini que ela comprou! – Jakotsu continuou animado, ignorando os leves chutes que Akai lhe dava por baixo da mesa. – Aposto como não vai ter um homem que vai deixar de olhar para ela!

- Mesmo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com tranqüilidade, observando a garota disfarçadamente. – Vai ter trabalho para mantê-los afastado.

- Ah, eu não me importo que olhem. – Jakotsu continuou, sentando ao lado do outro rapaz. – Ela é minha no final. – Completou, um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios no mesmo momento em que encarava o outro rapaz de modo desafiador.

- Se você pensa assim. – Sesshoumaru falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Akai suspirou, afundando o rosto sobre os braços dobrados na mesa. Não conseguia entender o que Jakotsu estava fazendo falando daquele modo. Cansara de chutá-lo sob a mesa, e não estava disposta a abrir a boca apenas para que ele conseguisse envergonhá-la.

- É claro... – Jakotsu começou lentamente, a expressão séria. – Se isso te aborrecer, Sexy, não nos importaríamos de que fosse conosco.

- Você é estranho, convidando outras pessoas para uma viagem romântica.

- Que cansativo, você não entende? – Jakotsu abraçou Akai, que ergueu a cabeça assustada. – Se você estiver lá para tomar conta dela, posso guardar minhas energias para fazê-la gritar à noite.

Haruka estreitou os olhos, forçando-se a sorrir quando Sesshoumaru a fitou.

- Vamos adorar se você for conosco. – A garota disse forçando-se a continuar sorrindo enquanto afundava as unhas na mão de Jakotsu. – Será um alivio ter uma testemunha quando Jakotsu levar uma surra na rua...

- Akai-chan fica tão linda quando tem pensamentos assassinos. – Jakotsu completou com expressão inocente enquanto livrava a mão das unhas da garota.

- Quando?

- Akai entra de férias em dois dias. – Jakotsu sorriu, percebendo que seu plano estava dando certo. – Acho que consigo deixar tudo pronto até o domingo.

- Certo. – Sesshoumaru terminou de comer, ignorando os olhares em sua direção.

- Você vai? – Akai perguntou incrédula.

- Você disse que não se importa.

- Eu cansei de dizer para viajarmos juntos e você nunca aceitou! – A garota explodiu, erguendo-se da cadeira. – _'Tenho que trabalhar'_ ou _'Não nessa época do ano'_ – Ela falou, imitando o modo de falar de Sesshoumaru. – E agora assim tão fácil?erminou de comer, ignorando o casal olhando em sua direç

- Mudei de idéia.

- Homens são incompreensíveis! – Ela gritou, marchando para fora da cozinha.

- Então. – Jakotsu sorriu, pegando mais um pedaço de bolo – O que o fez mudar de idéia?

Sesshoumaru fitou o outro rapaz em silencio antes de levantar-se. Jakotsu deu de ombros, continuando a comer quando ouviu a voz do outro rapaz.

- Seu esforço em me deixar com ciúmes foi tão patético que achei que seria um desperdício decepcioná-lo.

-Ouch. – Jakotsu continuou sorrindo enquanto tirava a mesa – Ao menos meu plano funcionou.

- A pergunta que deveria fazer a si mesmo é... –Sesshoumaru pegou a pasta e continuou a sair – Quer mesmo competir comigo?

**oOoOoO Duas semanas depois OoOoOo **

Jakotsu sorriu ao abrir a porta da casa de praia, fora sorte conseguir arrancar de Bankotsu a chave para a habitação da família. – Sorte e constantes ligações para o apartamento do primo nas horas mais inoportunas. – Deu um passo para dentro quando Haruka o chamou.

- Sim?

- Ajude com as malas, idiota.

- Isso é serviço para homem. – Sorriu quando a garota franziu o cenho – E por isso eu e Sexy levaremos tudo para dentro.

- Vou ver se temos mantimentos. – Haruka falou, lançando um olhar de aviso para Jakotsu antes de entrar na casa.

- E você pensou que férias na praia melhorariam o humor dela. – Jakotsu suspirou enquanto ajudava Sesshoumaru a tirar as malas do carro.

-Pare de reclamar. – Sesshoumaru fechou o porta-malas – Ao menos suas costas não foram alvo de chutes acidentais durante toda a viagem.

- Verdade. – Jakotsu sorriu – Pensei que ela já tinha te perdoado por não viajar sozinho com ela antes.

- Garota vingativa. – Falaram em uníssono antes de entrar na casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Haruka ajeitou-se na confortável cadeira da varanda. Os olhos acompanhando com atenção o movimento das ondas. Depois de dois dias ali, estava começando a pensar que enlouqueceria com aqueles dois. Jakotsu parecia esquecer que não devia paquerar cada cara que via na praia, e Sesshoumaru continuava com aquela expressão indiferente. Talvez eles tivessem feito algum acordo para enlouquecê-la...

O céu começara a escurecer, tornando-se laranja em alguns pontos antes de adquirir aquele tom escuro, enchendo-se de pequenos pontos brilhantes. Suspirou, fitando a lua crescente. Como podia estar sozinha naquele lugar com dois homens e... Estar a ponto de matar os dois?

Ergueu-se, saindo da varanda para a areia ainda morna pelo sol. Caminhando lentamente em uma tentativa inútil de dissipar as idéias assassinas que tinha para os dois rapazes dentro da casa.

- Akaiii? – Jakotsu gritou da varanda. - Não vai jantar?

- Depois. – Foi a resposta distraída enquanto se afastava alguns passos da casa. Tudo o que precisava era de cinco minutos de paz e sossego antes de enfrentar os dois novamente. Por que seus planos não estavam dando certo?

- Kagome!

Haruka virou-se, finalmente ouvindo o chamado quando o rapaz ficou mais próximo. Olhou em volta, tentando encontrar a outra garota, sem sucesso.

- Não ouse tentar fugir ou vou matá-la!

A garota piscou,percebendo que o rapaz falava com ela. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia se afastar tanto da casa. Piscou no instante em que percebeu que ele corria em sua direção e sem conseguir pensar rápido o suficiente, correu na direção da água.

- Eu disse para não fugir! – O rapaz gritou novamente pulando em cima da garota.

- Sexy... Acho melhor você vir aqui fora...

- O que foi dessa vez? - Sesshoumaru parou ao lado do outro rapaz com um olhar irritado, quando Jakotsu apenas apontou para a praia. Observou o casal correndo perto do mar. – Você me chamou para ver... Aquela é Akai? – Perguntou no momento que o rapaz pulou em cima da garota, os dois caindo no mar. Haruka gritou por socorro enquanto chutava o rapaz, e ele praguejava. – E aquele é o idiota...

Enquanto os dois rapazes corriam pela areia, Haruka tentava se soltar do maníaco que a segurava. Os cabelos, agora encharcados, haviam se soltado do coque que fizera e grudavam em seus rosto atrapalhando sua visão.

- Eu vou chamar a policia!

- Por que não parou quando eu... Ei!

- O que diabo está fazendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, puxando o irmão pelo colarinho, e tirando-o de cima da garota.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Não, o lobo mau.

- Assumindo suas fantasias, Sexy? – Jakotsu alfinetou enquanto ajudava Akai a levantar. – Você está bem?

- Responda a pergunta, InuYasha!

- Essa maluca fugiu! – InuYasha gritou, tentando se soltar – Eu tive que largar tudo e viajar por dois dias. Não vou deixá-la escapar!

- Você é mesmo um imbecil. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, forçando o rapaz a olhar a garota - Essa não é Kagome.

InuYasha piscou, analisando a garota.

- Mer... Ai! – InuYasha gritou quando foi solto e caiu.

- Controle sua boca. – Sesshoumaru falou, passando pelo rapaz e colocando a mão no ombro da garota. – Ele machucou você?

- Não... – Haruka respirou fundo, tentando se livrar da areia que grudara em seu corpo. – Você o conhece?

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru suspirou, fazendo um sinal na direção do outro rapaz. – Este é meu irmão.

- Meio irmão! – InuYasha protestou, tirando o paletó encharcado.

- Nossa, ele é ainda mais bonito que você. – Jakotsu sorriu quando os três olharam em sua direção. – O quê? É verdade.

- Vamos entrar. – Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a falar, segurando o braço da garota e caminhando na direção da casa.

- Ainda tenho que encontrar o estorvo!

- Problema seu? – Sesshoumaru falou sem olhar para o irmão.

- Não vai me ajudar? – InuYasha perguntou, seguindo-os. – Ela é responsabilidade sua.

- Não depois que a deixei com você.

- Posso ao menos dormir aqui hoje?

- Não.

- Por que você sempre fala 'não' para mim com tanta facilidade?

- Simples, não gosto de você o suficiente para me importar.

InuYasha bufou quando a porta fechou na sua cara, virou-se para sair quando percebeu o outro rapaz parado na varanda. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, afastando-se instintivamente.

- Quê?

- Eu ajudo você, gatinho.

InuYasha piscou, percebendo o modo estranho que o rapaz o fitava. Deu um passo para trás quase caindo quando a garota apareceu na porta e agarrou o outro homem.

- Jakotsu .

- Eu não fiz nada. – Jakotsu murmurou enquanto era puxado para dentro

InuYasha piscou quando ficou sozinho, deixando-se cair na cadeira. Aquilo era definitivamente perturbador...

- Ei, gatinho. – A voz murmurada de Jakotsu chamou sua atenção, alguns minutos depois

- Pode parar de me chamar desse modo?

- Sexy disse que se você entrar vai atirá-lo na estrada, mas acho que não faz mal se dormir na espreguiçadeira.

- Você chama Sesshoumaru de Sexy ?

- Entre outras coisas... – Jakotsu sorriu – Só tente não pular em cima de Akai pela manhã... Seria uma pena se você fosse morto antes de nos conhecermos melhor. - InuYasha estremeceu, encolhendo-se na cadeira. – Não precisa se preocupar, Akai me proibiu de dar em cima de você também. – O rapaz suspirou, murmurando enquanto entrava. – Ela é tão possessiva...

InuYasha piscou, olhando para a porta ainda confuso. Balançou a cabeça, ajeitando-se na espreguiçadeira, cansado demais para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ali.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Just** **Hold Me**

**

* * *

**

_Nota e respostas aos reviews no live journal_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

- Quente... – InuYasha murmurou, jogando a manta para o chão. Encolheu-se quando duas crianças passaram correndo e gritando próximo à casa, e abriu os olhos lentamente. Piscou, confuso com a luz do sol forte. – Que diabo...?

- Bom dia, gatinho!

InuYasha sentou em um pulo, encarando confuso o rapaz sentado na cadeira à direita. Esfregou os olhos, tirando o paletó que em nada colaborava para o seu estado atual, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo dolorido.

- Onde...?

- Esqueceu que dormiu aqui ontem?

InuYasha fitou o rapaz, confuso e com medo do sorriso em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, tentando se lembrar como saíra de sua confortável casa na capital e acabara dormindo em uma espreguiçadeira...

- Kagome, aquela maldita garota!

- Ela é sua namorada?

- Por favor, não! – InuYasha lutou com a gravata, que insistia em continuar em seu pescoço apesar de seu esforço em se livrar dela – Ela é só um castigo que aquele desagradável—

- Vejo que acordou, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru encostou-se ao batente da porta, tomando o café lentamente. – Bem humorado, como sempre.

- Você. Você é o culpado de todos os meus problemas!

- Não pode me culpar por sua própria incompetência. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros. – Ela é só uma garota.

- Uma garota que só sabe se meter em confusão! – InuYasha ergueu-se – Você sabia disso quando a deixou na minha casa!

- Teoricamente, não a deixei em sua casa. – Sesshoumaru corrigiu calmamente. – E não, minha única motivação em deixá-la aos seus cuidados foi me livrar de um fardo e continuar com minha própria vida.

- Mas e quanto a mim?

- O que tem você?

- E a minha maldita vida?

- Hum... – Sesshoumaru tomou mais um gole de café, antes de sorrir calmamente. – Não me importa.

- Ora, seu—

- Quer tomar café, Inu-chan? – Jakotsu perguntou, sorrindo calmamente quando os dois irmãos viraram em sua direção, parecendo assustados por ele estar ali.

- Não me chame desse modo.

- Akai já serviu o café, Sexy? – Jakatsu perguntou, passando entre os dois e entrando na casa.

- Por que você deixa esse cara te chamar desse modo?

- Cansei de discutir. É mais fácil deixá-lo pensar que tem o controle. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente. – Você pode entrar.

- Fico imensamente grato por lembrar finalmente da existência de seu indesejável irmão. – InuYasha deu um passo e parou quando o irmão se colocou a sua frente. – Mudou de idéia tão rápido? Resolveu me matar de fome?

- Fique longe de Akai.

- Quem?

- A garota que você derrubou no mar ontem.

- Por quê?

- Porque estou mandando ficar longe dela.

- Ela é a garota que fez você brigar com o velho? – InuYasha lançou um olhar rápido para dentro da casa e pode ver o rapaz estranho abraçado a Haruka.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Se tinha que me empurrar uma de suas mulheres... – InuYasha continuou. – Por que não essa aí? – Franziu o cenho, lembrando de Kagome. – Ela parece bem mais fácil de lidar que Kagome.

- Eu juro, InuYasha, se não parar de falar sobre isso, vou jogá-lo no mar.

- Primeiro você deixa o cara te chamar de Sexy...

- Não repita esse odioso apelido.

- E agora ele está agarrando sua mulher...

- InuYasha...

- O que diabo está acontecendo aqui?

- Se você não calar a boca vai ficar sem comer!

InuYasha fitou o irmão silenciosamente antes de voltar sua atenção para o casal dentro da casa. Aquilo parecia estranho, mas não estava disposto a entender ou fazer parte do que quer que estivesse acontecendo naquele lugar... Principalmente depois de ser obrigado a perseguir uma garota maluca só por ter aceitado fazer um '_pequeno favor'_ ao meio-irmão.

- Como desejar. – InuYasha respondeu, antes de entrar na casa. – Ei, Akai, desculpe por confundi-la com outra pessoa ontem... – Sorriu quando a garota o fitou sem entender. – Não quero que tenha a impressão errada quando está prestes a... Ei! – Parou de falar e encarou o irmão. – Por que me bateu? – Perguntou, esfregando a cabeça.

- Tinha uma mosca na sua cabeça.

- Sei... – InuYasha murmurou desconfiado. – Então, como eu estava dizendo. – Sentou-se a mesa, ignorando a maneira como Jakotsu o encarava. – Você está prestes a entrar na família, e mesmo não sendo unidos como... – Parou de falar e encarou o irmão. – Existe uma razão para você me chutar ou está apenas se divertindo?

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos. '_Idiota.'_

- Talvez mosca tenha pousado em sua perna agora. – Jakotsu sorriu, ignorando a reação que suas palavras provocaram nos outros. – Sobrou bolo, Akai?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru suspirou ao se afastar do hotel onde acabara de registrar o irmão. Não lhe agradava deixá-lo confortável, mas estava se tornando cansativo ter que vigiá-lo para que mantivesse a boca fechada.

Incrível como o idiota parecia sempre deixar escapar '_sem querer' _algum detalhe sobre Kagome. Aquele pequeno desejo de torturar InuYasha aumentara a cada hora daquele dia enquanto arrumava uma desculpa para chutá-lo discretamente e fazê-lo parar de falar. O tapa na nuca, seguido por levantá-lo pelo colarinho e arrastá-lo para fora da casa, meia hora atrás, fora a coisa mais agradável que fizera, comparado aos pensamentos de assassinato que cruzaram sua mente a cada '_Ei, por que ta me chutando?'_ daquele idiota.

O irmão aparecendo do nada, chamando Akai de Kagome e contando que deixara a noiva aos seus cuidados era a última das coisas que necessitava naquele momento. Akai já estava arisca demais com seu sumiço. Sim, sua própria vida já estava complicada o bastante com Jakotsu e Akai brincando de _casinha_.

Fora divertido no começo, ver os dois tentando parecer um casal. Akai inventando desculpas enquanto Jakotsu tentava disfarçar aquele comportamento idiota e suspeito, tentando fazê-lo acreditar que estavam realmente namorando, mas... Agora as coisas estavam diferentes.

Akai continuava sendo ela mesma. Distraída e irritadiça. Sempre pensando que tinha o controle de tudo quando a realidade era que não percebia as coisas mudarem bem embaixo de seu nariz.

'_Jakotsu.'_ Pensou, franzindo o cenho levemente. Ele estava mudando. Quase imperceptivelmente. Mesmo que aparentasse o mesmo rapaz afeminado que encontrara dormindo no quarto de hospedes dois meses atrás, ele havia mudado. Percebera isso naquela estúpida festa de Natal quando ele enfrentara o primo.

Tinha algo de errado ali. Podia sentir. Por que mais se deixaria convencer a acompanhar o casal para a praia?

- Sexy! – Jakotsu quase gritou, fazendo o outro homem franzir o cenho. – Fez as compras?

- Não lembro de ter dito que ia fazer compras...

- Foi o que disse enquanto arrastava o gatinho do seu irmão para fora.

'_É por coisas assim que eu não deveria me preocupar com Jakotsu agarrando Akai.'_

- Por favor, corte o '_gatinho'_ – Sesshoumaru suspirou – Já é perturbador demais você se referir a mim por '_Sexy'_, não preciso ter pesadelos com você chamando meu irmão idiota de '_gatinho'_. – Estreitou levemente os olhos – Como sabe o que falei para InuYasha?

- Ouvi acidentalmente. – Jakotsu sorriu, voltando sua atenção para a revista em seu colo.

- Acidentalmente?

- Sim... – O rapaz virou a página distraidamente – Assim como ouvi vocês falando sobre Akai ser a razão de você ter cortado relações com seu pai... E ter largado sua '_noiva'_ na casa dele.

- Tudo isso acidentalmente?

- Claro. – Jakotsu fechou a revista, jogando-a na cadeira a seu lado. – Não tenho culpa de estar sentado na cadeira ao lado da porta enquanto vocês conversavam...

- Claro... – Sesshoumaru falou lentamente. Estava cansado demais para discutir. – Você é inocente.

- Sexy! – Jakotsu o chamou, impedindo-o de entrar. – Pode ir comprar... Algo para a gente jantar?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente, dando mais um passo na direção da porta. Estreitou os olhos quando o outro rapaz segurou seu braço. – O que quer agora?

- Pode comprar o jornal?

- InuYasha fez isso pela manhã. – Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos para a mão do rapaz ainda em seu braço antes de voltar à atenção para seu rosto. – Importa-se de me soltar?

- Que tal comprar bolo?

- O que aconteceu lá dentro?

- Ahn? – Jakotsu congelou, sorrindo – Nada, nada... Apenas vá comprar algo doce.

- Você não matou Akai e deixou o corpo no meio da sala, não é?

- Credo! Que pensamento mórbido! – Jakotsu o soltou, estremecendo. – Agora vou ter pesadelos!

- O que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, perdendo a paciência.

- Akai está falando com o monstro real.

- A mãe dela está aqui?

- No telefone... - Jakotsu piscou, tentando não rir da pergunta feita tão naturalmente. Balançou a cabeça, voltando a expressão séria.- Com a detestável irmã, não a mãe.. – O rapaz sentou-se novamente, estremecendo. – Se tivesse dúvida sobre minha opção, Ryo seria o marco definitivo.

- Que opção?

- Hein? – Jakotsu piscou, percebendo que falara demais. Sorriu. – Nada importante! – Ergueu-se da cadeira. – Apenas não entre enquanto ela conversa com o monstro.

- Aonde você vai?

- Estou com fome e fui proibido de entrar. – Jakotsu deu de ombros, descendo os três degraus. – Vou comprar algo... Já que você é tão insensível e não pode fazer isso por mim.

- Ouviu a conversa delas acidentalmente?

- Não, fui expulso da casa antes que tivesse a chance. – Jakotsu deu de ombros, se afastando da casa. – Mas pelo que a ouvi falar, tem algo a ver com seu '_péssimo gosto para homens'._

Sesshoumaru observou o rapaz se afastar da casa por alguns minutos antes de fitar a porta, tentando decidir se deveria ou não entrar. Acabou decidindo que seria melhor esperar ali até que Akai desligasse o telefone.

Sentou-se na cadeira da varanda, ainda pensando no desastre que aquele dia havia se tornado. InuYasha parecia desprovido da capacidade de ficar de boca fechada, e nem mesmo parcialmente ocupado em fugir de Jakotsu fora o suficiente para que ele deixasse de soltar alguns detalhes.

Não precisava de nenhum lembrete de que o pai o havia deserdado por não cumprir suas ordens. Quem se importava afinal? Tinha dinheiro suficiente para não precisar se preocupar com exigências absurdas. Não precisava mais fazer todas as vontades do pai apenas para receber sua admiração... Coisa que InuYasha recebera tão facilmente, e sem que precisar obedecer ordens estúpidas.

- Não interessa, Ryo! – Haruka abriu a porta com força, saindo para a varanda – Não quero saber se seu namorado a deixou e você está decidida a consertar minha vida... Não quero você aqui! – Desligou o celular e virou-se para o rapaz na cadeira. – Agora você... Onde está Jakotsu?

- Disse que ia comprar o jantar.

- Entendo. – Haruka sorriu, deixando o celular sobre a cadeira livre. – Você podia ter entrado.

- Jakotsu disse que você estava ocupada com o monstro.

- Ryo? – Haruka sorriu. – Eles não se dão muito bem. – Encostou-se a parede – Mais ou menos como você e minha mãe.

- Entendo. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se, caminhando para a porta. – Vou comer algo e dormir, seguir InuYasha pela cidade não é exatamente relaxante.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Haruka olhou em volta, procurando o outro rapaz. – Não o matou e jogou no mar, não é?

- Não, apenas paguei um hotel para que passasse a noite. – Sesshoumaru entrou na casa. – Com um pouco de sorte esquecerá o caminho para cá e não precisarei matá-lo.

- O que disse?

- Nada. – O rapaz abriu a geladeira - Está com fome?

- Não, mas posso ficar com você enquanto come.

- Não prefere sair com seu namorado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto preparava um lanche rapidamente. – Não têm passado muito tempo sozinhos desde que chegamos aqui.

- Eu só o atrapalharia se o seguisse agora. – Haruka sorriu distraída. – Quem quer alguém ao seu lado quando sai para paque... – Ela parou de falar, levantando-se e abrindo a geladeira rapidamente. - Hum... Não quer tomar um pouco de vinho?

- Não acha que está um pouco quente demais para isso?

- Acho que tem razão... – Haruka murmurou, ainda investigando o interior da geladeira – Jakotsu só compra vinho branco... Talvez suco seja melhor.

- Está se sentindo bem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou calmamente, deixando o prato com o sanduíche sobre a mesa.

- Claro que sim, por que não... – Haruka fechou a geladeira e virou-se, parando de falar ao notar o rapaz parado bem a sua frente. – estaria? – Prendeu a respiração quando ele colocou a mão em sua testa.

- Não ficou resfriada por cair no mar ontem, ficou? – O rapaz perguntou, observando o rosto feminino com mais atenção. – Está corada, mas não parece estar com febre. Só um pouco... – Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela empurrou sua mão e se afastou.

- Estou perfeitamente bem. – Haruka forçou um sorriso a aparecer em seus lábios. – Você tem razão, vou atrás de Jakotsu.

- Akai...

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru. – Haruka murmurou, quase correndo para a porta, e saindo antes que o rapaz tivesse a chance de protestar.

Sesshoumaru piscou, observando a porta fechar, ouviu os passos da garota ficando mais baixos a medida que ela se afastava da casa. Piscou, sentando à mesa e pegando o sanduíche do prato.

- Estranho... – Sorriu levemente. – Mas não totalmente ruim.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu caminhava apressadamente pela praia na direção da casa. Não sabia exatamente a razão de ter escolhido aquele caminho, além de desejar passar um tempo sozinho sem todos os turistas que enchiam as ruas. Por que não levara em consideração a temporada quando pensara naquele plano perfeito para aproximar Akai e Sesshoumaru? Odiava ter que esperar em filas imensas para fazer a mais simples das coisas.

Parou há alguns metros da casa, observando quase todas as luzes apagadas. Parecia tão cedo para que os dois tivessem ido dormir... Quando deixara a casa, com o pretexto de comprar algo para o jantar, não pensara que eles fossem utilizar o tempo sozinhos para apenas... Dormir. A não ser que seus planos tivessem dado um pouco certo demais e estivessem dormindo juntos...

Balançou a cabeça, recomeçando a andar. Não, estava falando de Akai. A garota teimosa demais para se deixar levar por emoções e apenas... Aproveitar o momento. E pensar que ficara dando voltas, entediado e sozinho, apenas para que eles tivessem a chance de...

- Você teve sorte?

- Haruka? – Jakotsu estreitou os olhos para o vulto sentado na areia. – Sorte em que?

- Teve sorte ou não com os rapazes do restaurante?

- Não cheguei a entrar. – Deu de ombros. – Sabe o que penso de lugares lotados demais.

- Você demorou...

- Corrija-me se estiver errado, mas você disse que eu deveria ficar longe enquanto estivesse no telefone. – Jakotsu suspirou. – O que está fazendo aí?

- Esfriando a cabeça.

- Você brigou com o Sexy novamente? – Jakotsu aproximou-se da garota, sentando a seu lado. Balançou a cabeça, percebendo que ela ainda estava com aquele vestido de alças finas que usara durante o dia. – Está tentando ficar doente? – Tirou a camisa, colocando-a sobre os ombros da garota. – Deus, você nunca cansa de fazer coisas estranhas?

- Jakotsu...

- Primeiro tenta virar o monstro da lagoa negra e... – Jakotsu sorriu – Já sei! Falar com aquela peste que chama de irmã a deixou tão—

- Cale a boca!

O rapaz piscou, prestando atenção na garota pela primeira vez. Estavam sempre brigando, e ela sempre o mandava calar a boca quando fazia alguma piada, mas... Ela nunca se encolhia daquele modo. O grito era apenas o começo para os insultos que viriam enquanto ela pulava em sua direção e não o fim da discussão.

- O que aconteceu, Akai?

- Você pode me beijar?

Jakotsu piscou, os olhos fixos na garota que abraçava as pernas com mais força contra o peito enquanto fitava o mar como se ele pudesse lhe trazer todas as respostas que precisava.

- Você bebeu?

- Pare. – Haruka respirou fundo, tentando criar coragem para encarar o rapaz sentado a seu lado. – Apenas responda sim ou não, Jakotsu, sem piadas, sem tentar me fazer rir ou te odiar.

- Você não costuma pedir antes de pular em cima de mim e... – O rapaz suspirou quando ela voltou os olhos para as ondas novamente. – Por que esse pedido estranho?

- Você me deixou sozinha com Sesshoumaru.

- Pensei que esse era o propósito dessa viagem.

- Cinco minutos de conversa e já não consigo pensar direito. – Haruka sorriu, ignorando o comentário do amigo. – Ele se aproxima, toca meu rosto, e tudo o que posso lembrar era como tudo era bom... – Encostou-se em Jakotsu. – Esquecendo completamente que ele me abandonou sem explicação, apenas uma carta estúpida dizendo que eu deveria esperar por ele.

- Você esperou por ele, Akai.

- Você não entende! – Ela balançou a cabeça, o sorriso desaparecendo. – Ele deveria ao menos se desculpar e não me fazer desejá-lo novamente! – Apertou a camisa contra si. – Ele deveria estar sofrendo!

- Você é mesmo uma coisinha vingativa. – Jakotsu murmurou. – Ainda não entendi a ligação entre querer vê-lo sofrer e seu pedido estranho para que eu a beije. – Lançou um olhar para a casa. – Ele não está escondido em algum lugar esperando você atacar algum pobre inocente, está?

- Porque você deve estar certo! – Haruka suspirou – Eu devia ter arrumado outra pessoa, porque me sentir dessa forma, quando tudo o que ele fez foi tocar minha testa, deve ser por essa estúpida abstinência que me submeti no último ano.

- Finalmente aceitando minha teoria como verdade... – Jakotsu sorriu – Eu disse que falta de sexo fazia mal ao cérebro.

- Então me beije. – Haruka repetiu. – Prove que posso me sentir assim com qualquer pessoa.

- Acho que devo me sentir lisonjeado... – Jakotsu falou lentamente, depois de alguns minutos em silencio. – Entre todos os espécimes que poderia escolher para testar sua libido, você escolhe justamente—

- Eu gosto de você. – Haruka murmurou. Por alguns segundos pensou que o amigo não a ouviria enquanto resmungava por ser usado como estepe, mas quando ele parou de falar e a fitou de maneira estranha percebeu o que tinha dito e ergueu-se rapidamente, perdendo toda a coragem. – Foi uma idéia estúpida. Esqueça.

- Você gosta de mim?

- Sim e não. – Respondeu lentamente, ouvindo-o levantar-se também.

- Explique-se.

- Eu gosto de você, mas não da mesma maneira que gosto de Sesshoumaru. – Haruka forçou um sorriso, virando-se para o rapaz. – Quer dizer... Eu sei que você é gay e não está interessado em...

- É só isso que quer?

Haruka piscou, confusa com a expressão séria no rosto do amigo. Sem que percebesse, concordou com um aceno quase imperceptível, prendendo a respiração ao sentir as mãos deles pousando em seus braços e puxando-a contra si. Enquanto via o rosto dele aproximar-se do seu, quase desejava que a qualquer momento ele a empurrasse, fazendo mais uma de suas piadas estúpidas que a fariam odiá-lo e...

- Você não está tornando as coisas mais fáceis, olhando para mim como um carneiro pronto para o abate.

- Eu... – A garota suspirou. – Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser.

- Qual é, Akai, e perder a chance de te provar que beijo bem? – Jakotsu sorriu, abraçando-a mais forte. – Não sabe como feriu meus sentimentos dizendo que não sou perfeito em algo?

- Falta de prática, você mesmo disse. – Haruka sorriu, relaxando um pouco com a brincadeira. – Está acostumado a—

- Certo, então vamos acabar com essa falha. – E antes que a garota tivesse a chance de responder, a beijou.

* * *

_**N.A.**_ - _Quem está confuso levante a mão! _


	10. Capítulo 10

**Just****Hold****Me**

* * *

**_N.A._** – _Só corrigi por cima para poder publicar hoje. Só revisei rapidamente, se houver algum erro... Desculpem. _

_Vou revisar novamente no fim de semana e repostar. :)_

_Respostas aos reviews no live journal ( link no profile )_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Haruka piscou ao sentir os lábios de Jakotsu sobre os seus. Era estranho sentir os braços masculinos abraçando-a com tanta força. Era estranho ser beijada por ele. Pousou as mãos no peito dele, pensando em empurrá-lo, aquilo não parecia certo. Fechou os olhos lentamente, tentando apagar aquela sensação de estar traindo alguém quando o sentiu se afastar.

Jakotsu sorriu, colocando a mão sobre a dela em seu peito.

- Você é realmente uma garota estranha. – Acariciou o rosto confuso, ainda sorrindo. Podia sentir os dedos delicados apertando o tecido de sua camiseta como se ela esperasse que ele fosse abandoná-la. – Pode me soltar, Akai.

- Não. – A garota balançou a cabeça, apertando o tecido com mais força.

- Vai arruinar minha camiseta.

- Dane-se sua camiseta. – Haruka bufou, dando um puxão no tecido.

- Deixe de ser egoísta, Akai. – Jakotsu segurou as mãos dela, impedindo-a de repetir o movimento. – Fiz o que me pediu.

- Não.

- Claro que fiz. – Jakotsu suspirou, forçando-a a soltar o tecido. – E você ficou tão dura e fria nos meus braços que pensei que estivesse no Pólo Norte.

- Faça de novo.

- Hum... Não? – Jakotsu deu um passo para trás. – Caso não tenha notado, não sou um boneco que pode ser ligado e desligado apenas para obedecer suas ordens.

- Ordens? – Haruka perguntou, franzindo o cenho. – Você me agarrou.

- Você me pediu para beijá-la.

- Não de surpresa.

- Está brincando, não está? – Jakotsu virou-se para a garota, irritado. – Como posso ter surpreendido você ao fazer o que me pediu?

- Estávamos conversando e—

- Não interessa. – Ele a cortou. – Fiz o que pediu, e pela reação o que você deseja não sou eu. – Apontou para a casa. – Pode voltar para lá e agarrar o Sexy.

Haruka estreitou os olhos, sentindo a raiva aquecê-la com o sorriso superior que o amigo lhe deu. Qual era o problema com ele? Por que estava agindo como um idiota enciumado?

- Pare. – A garota bufou quando o rapaz ignorou suas palavras e continuou se afastando. Nunca antes sentira tanta vontade de socá-lo. Correu o pouco espaço que os separava e pulou sobre suas costas, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo praguejar antes de cair de cara sobre a areia fofa.

- Akai! – O rapaz se apoiou nos cotovelos, sentindo-a sentar sobre suas costas e agarrar as costas de sua camiseta. – Saia de cima de mim, sua maluca!

- Não, precisamos conversar! – Haruka arregalou os olhos quando ele girou o corpo derrubando-a a seu lado na areia. Seus dedos agarram o tecido com mais força e o som da camiseta rasgando foi alto o suficiente para não passar desapercebido. – Ops...

- Ops? – Jakotsu sentou, observando a garota soltar o pedaço de tecido e sorrir sem graça. – Você... Realmente rasgou minha roupa.

- A culpa foi sua por me derrubar!

- Você me derrubou primeiro!

- E vou derrubar novamente se não parar e me ouvir!

- Não quero ouvir seus pedidos sem sentido. – O rapaz tentou levantar e ouviu o característico ruído de tecido rasgando novamente. – Quer parar com isso?

- Não pode me derrubar e largar sozinha aqui!

- Deixa de drama, mulher, dá para ver a casa daqui. – Jakotsu suspirou quando ela deu mais um puxão no tecido e este rasgou. – Você vai pagar por isso.

- Você ia me fazer pagar de qualquer forma – Haruka sentou, sem soltar o tecido.

- Isso sem contar o detalhe de você rolando na areia com minha camisa.

- Preciso lembrá-lo que não tinha intenção de deitar na areia se você não me derrubasse?

- Chega dessa conversa. – Jakotsu suspirou, tentando tirar o que sobrara da camiseta. - Qual o seu problema?

- Você é o meu problema, cabeça dura. – Haruka respirou fundo, desviando os olhos da figura a seu lado. – Eu só queria saber por que está me beijando em minuto e tentando fugir no próximo.

- Akai... – O rapaz respirou fundo, tentando falar lentamente. – Eu beijei você porque me pediu e estava tentando me afastar porque agiu como se estivesse sendo atacada.

- Mentira! – Ela quase gritou, ficando de joelhos na frente dele. – Eu só...

- Preferia estar beijando outra pessoa? – Jakotsu sorriu, jogando o que sobrara da camiseta no peito dela. – Eu sei que sim.

- Pare de completar minhas frases!

- Podemos terminar essa discussão amanhã? – Jakotsu levantou, estendendo a mão para a garota. – Está ficando frio aqui e... – Parou de falar, estreitando os olhos quando ela agarrou sua mão e tentou puxá-lo. – Akai... Preciso lembrá-la que não está entre minhas preferências brincar com uma garota na areia?

- Eu preciso lembrá-lo que prometeu me beijar direito?

- Eu... – Jakotsu parou, balançando a cabeça. – Do que diabo você está falando? – Ajudou a garota a levantar, esperando por uma resposta que não veio. – Escute, Akai, é obvio que não sou eu quem você quer.

- Eu não disse que queria você.

- Sua delicadeza sempre me surpreende. – Jakotsu girou os olhos, soltando a mão da garota. – Será que podemos terminar isso amanhã ou pretende golpear meu orgulho em mais algum ponto?

Haruka piscou, confusa e envergonhada pelo que tinha dito. Desviou os olhos do rapaz, sem saber o que dizer para consertar as coisas. Não importava o que tentasse fazer sempre acabava piorando a situação.

Apertou os olhos quando ouviu o primeiro passo dele se afastando. Precisava dizer algo, não queria ter o amigo magoado por suas ações impensadas. Em algum lugar de sua mente, uma voz perguntou por que não podia deixar as coisas como estavam. O que lhe importava se ele pensasse que tinha enlouquecido... Um pouco mais?

- Jak-chan... – Haruka deu um passo para frente e segurou seu pulso. – Sinto muito.

- Por ter rasgado minha roupa? – Jakotsu sorriu. – Não se preocupe, acidentes acontecem.

- Não. – Haruka ergueu a cabeça, dando mais um passo para se aproximar do amigo. Queria que ele a ouvisse e podia sentir sua voz falhando – Por tudo.

- Tudo bem, Akai, não é como se você nunca tenha me ofendido, certo? – Apertou a mão. – Talvez eu mereça ouvir algumas verdades de vez em quando.

- Não... Cale a boca por um minuto sim? – Haruka balançou a cabeça, exasperada. – Você ficou comigo quando precisei, mudou sua vida por mim e eu nunca agradeci. Apenas compliquei mais as coisas quando Sesshoumaru voltou e—

- Posso entender que fique confusa ao pousar os olhos naquele pedaço de mau caminho.

- Parte de mim quer você. – Haruka falou rápido, ignorando o comentário de Jakotsu e sua reação pelo que estava dizendo. – Parte de mim realmente se apaixonou por você.

- Você o que?

- Você me irrita, faz comentários estúpidos e só me faz passar vergonha, mas acho que faço o mesmo com você. – A garota sorriu ao perceber que pela primeira vez o deixara sem palavras. – Mas não posso querer você. Não posso obrigá-lo a se apaixonar por mim também, certo?

- Você só está confusa. – Jakotsu respondeu lentamente. – Magoada com seu ex por deixá-la e confusa com essa situação. Não pode... – Parou de falar quando ela apoiou as mãos em seu peito, aproximando o rosto do dele. – Você ainda gosta do Sexy.

- Sim, mas eu também gosto de você. – Haruka sorriu, beijando o rosto dele delicadamente. – Quem se transformou no Pólo Norte agora?

- Akai, eu...

- Não precisa se preocupar, não tenho ilusão de que vá sentir o mesmo por mim. – Haruka respirou fundo, abraçando-o com força – Só prometa que não vai fugir também.

- Fugir? – Jakotsu franziu o cenho, abraçando pela cintura. – Eu não vou... – Piscou, ouvindo o som de passos leves na areia e virou a cabeça a tempo de reconhecer o vulto que se afastava. – Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, ele sumiu quando as coisas ficaram sérias.

- Não, eu quis dizer... – Jakotsu parou de falar quando o outro rapaz entrou na casa, Akai não tinha percebido o ex-namorado observando a cena. Baixou a cabeça para a garota – Ele voltou por você, Akai.

- Eu sei, mas não está lutando por mim.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si, tentado a quebrar alguma coisa apenas para aliviar a raiva que sentia. Pela primeira vez, desde que retornara, estava realmente preocupado com a presença de Jakotsu.

'_Parte de mim quer você. Parte de mim realmente se apaixonou por você.'_

O rapaz fechou as mãos em punhos, desferindo um soco na parede. Ignorou a dor que sentiu, afastando-se da porta. O que diabo estava acontecendo ali?

Respirou fundo, andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Talvez estivesse dormindo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Sim, era um pesadelo ou uma alucinação provocada pelo jantar. Sim, aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Como ela podia ter duvidas? Como Akai podia dizer que tinha se apaixonado por... Aquela desculpa de homem?

Entrou na cozinha, tentando se lembrar o que tinha feito até presenciar aquela cena. Akai o deixara ali sozinho e saíra correndo da casa, ele terminara de comer e esperara que ela voltasse para tentar conversar, mas acabara sendo atraído pela discussão dos dois. Tinha que admitir que quando os vira discutindo, como sempre faziam quando pensavam estar sozinhos, se sentira aliviado, mas enquanto caminhava na direção dos dois ouvira aquelas palavras e se sentira congelar.

'_Parte de mim se apaixonou por você.'_

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, tentando parar aquela voz repetindo aquela frase de soar em sua mente. A cena da garota se aproximando de Jakotsu se mesclou com a lembrança dela afastar-se de seu toque pouco antes de sair da casa.

- Vou matá-lo. – Fechou as mãos, acertando um soco na mesa. Observou, quase com prazer, os objetos estremecerem, rolarem pela superfície plana e caírem no chão.

A satisfação durou pouco, sendo destruída pela chegada do casal. Ouviu o riso da garota como se fossem dirigidos a ele. Sabia que era um pensamento irracional, mas não podia deixar de pensar que estava sendo castigado por algo.

Saiu da cozinha, querendo manter o máximo de distancia possível dos dois. Agredir Jakotsu não ajudaria a melhorar sua situação com Akai. Ouviu as vozes assustadas ao entrarem na cozinha e notarem o pequeno estrago que sua 'irritação' causara.

Entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com força. Tentando abafar o som das vozes que vinham do outro cômodo.

O ultimo ano havia sido uma provação, mas pensara que poderia resolver as coisas facilmente com Akai. O que se provara um erro ao encontrá-la morando com outro homem... Mesmo que esse outro homem fosse Jakotsu.

'Prometa que não vai fugir também.'

- Eu não fugi! – Respirou fundo, percebendo que acabara falando em voz alta.

Sentou na cama, preocupado com a situação. Se antes tinha que pensar em apenas convencer Akai que não iria mais abandoná-la, agora teria que lutar com Jakotsu... Esse era com certeza o pior golpe que seu orgulho poderia sofrer.

- Você realmente sabe escolher, Akai – Suspirou, voltando os olhos para a janela. – Eu não teria duvidas sobre ganhar você de volta de qualquer outro, mas... Como lutar com alguém como... Ele?

**_

* * *

N.A. - Sinto que serei xingada, interrogada e alvo de pragas..._**

_**É tudo parte do plano, pessoas!**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Just** **Hold Me**

**Capítulo 11**

_**

* * *

N.A. – Perdão se houver erros, só revisei rapidamente xx**_

_**A cena no final do capítulo foi baseada em um fanart da Luna Tsukino.**_

**_Res, esse capítulo é para você!_**

_**Três dias esperando o site me deixar fazer upload do arquivo...**_

_**Postarei o link para o fanart junto com as respostas aos reviews no livejournal amanhã.**_

* * *

Jakotsu suspirou, bebericando seu café. Lançou um rápido olhar para Sesshoumaru, que estava fazendo o grande esforço em lhe lançar olhares mortais quando Akai se distraia. Não sabia exatamente quanto ele havia presenciado da noite anterior, mas ao ver o estragado na cozinha quando voltaram, e a julgar por sua reação essa manhã, havia sido mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo reagir. 

- Quanto tempo vai ficar aí sonhando acordado ao invés de comer?

Jakotsu voltou-se para a garota lentamente. Era surpreendente como ela sempre parecia alheia aos detalhes do que acontecia a sua volta.

- Sexy também não terminou de comer.

- Não me chame desse modo.

- Ele chegou depois.

O rapaz girou os olhos quando a garota tirou a xícara de suas mãos sem perceber a atmosfera tensa na cozinha. Talvez ela estivesse preocupada pelo que tinha dito... Suspirou. Era enfadonho ver os dois idiotas permanecerem naquele silêncio constrangedor e não poder fazer nada.

- Ei! – Jakotsu piscou, estendendo a mão para Sesshoumaru - Eu ia comer o último sonho!

- Ia, passado. – O rapaz quase sorriu enquanto erguia-se da cadeira – Precisa se cuidar por causa do peso extra que acumulou no final do ano.

- O que? – Jakotsu piscou, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Você sabe, esse '_pneu de gordura'_ na sua cintura. – Sesshoumaru completou antes de sair da cozinha.

Jakotsu levantou, passando as mãos pela cintura para se certificar que não estava com nenhum 'peso extra', virou-se para Akai.

- É mentira, não é?

- O que?

- Não engordei no final do ano. - O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha quando a garota comprimiu os lábios tentando esconder o riso. – Fale! – Agarrou os braços delicados, tentando não ceder a tentação de chacoalhá-la até obter uma resposta.

- Hum... – Akai sorriu inocentemente, afastando as mãos do rapaz de seus braços. – Coloquemos desse modo... Não está uma grama mais pesado que semana passada.

Jakotsu estreitou os olhos, dando as costas para a garota. Precisava encontrar um meio de fazer a dupla de cabeça dura conversarem, era impossível agüentar os dois procurando maneiras de irritá-lo.

- Vamos sair.

- Hum? – Haruka continuou arrumando a mesa.

- Não tem nada para fazer aqui, quero sair! – O rapaz esperou que a garota o fitasse antes de sorrir – Você me deve uma camisa. – Falou calmamente quando ela fez menção de protestar.

- Espere até voltarmos e comprarei.

- Não, quero agora.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Akai perguntou, jogando a tolha da mesa que acabara de dobrar sobre a bancada. – Nunca vamos encontrar algo que você goste aqui.

- Tolice! – Jakotsu entrelaçou o braço no dela, puxando-a para fora da cozinha. – Aposto que encontrei várias coisas que me deixarão feliz. – Pegou a bolsa jogada sobre o sofá, praticamente arrastando-a para fora. – Vamos sair, Sexy, quer ir conosco?

- O que faz você pensar que eu faria isso?

- Por que não liga o carro enquanto falo com Sexy. - Jakotsu sorriu, empurrando a bolsa para as mãos da garota e empurrando gentilmente.

- Pare de me chamar assim... – Sesshoumaru quase suspirou, enquanto a garota sem saber o que fazer obedeceu o que o outro rapaz tinha dito. – Não tem nada que diga que me faça mudar de idéia e segui-los enquanto—

- Não tem? – Jakotsu sorriu, inclinando-se para o rapaz que continuava sentado em uma das cadeiras na varanda. – Hum... – O sorriso em seus lábios aumentou quando o outro virou o rosto, visivelmente desconfortável por ele se aproximar tanto. – Nem se eu disser que ontem quando saí encontrei um hotel muito... Romântico?

- E está contando isso porque...

- Você tem mais experiência com Akai do que eu... – Jakotsu piscou divertido, endireitando o corpo quando o outro rapaz apertou os braços da cadeira. – Acha que ela vai concordar em _gritar_ em um lugar desconhecido?

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos lentamente, apertando os braços da cadeira até que as juntas de seus dedos ficassem esbranquiçadas.

- Então...? – Jakotsu cruzou os braços, observando divertido enquanto o outro rapaz parecia pensar qual seria a pior das hipóteses. Aceitar ir com eles ou realmente lhe dar uma resposta.

- Vou com vocês.

Jakotsu apenas sorriu, esperando que Sesshoumaru levantasse e passasse por ele na direção do carro. Isso o ensinaria a não falar que ele tinha engordado.

'_Amadores...' _pensou enquanto o seguia para o carro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka observava Sesshoumaru disfarçadamente por trás do cardápio da lanchonete. O rapaz parecia estar com um inexplicável mau humor desde que entrara no carro. Não podia culpá-lo, sabia ,mais do que ninguém, como Jakotsu sabia ser irritante quando queria... E depois daquele comentário sobre '_peso extra'_, o amigo com certeza faria tudo para se vingar de Sesshoumaru.

Só conseguia pensar que estava grata por, ao menos dessa vez, não ser o alvo principal de Jakotsu.

A garota suspirou, voltando a atenção para a descrição dos lanches no papel a sua frente. Se ao menos Jakotsu não a tivesse deixado sozinha depois de obrigá-la a percorrer metade das lojas do centro até finalmente encontrar algo que gostasse... '_Tipico daquele idiota, armar a confusão e sumir...'_

- Já escolheu?

- Ainda não... – Akai falou lentamente, forçando um sorriso despreocupado no rosto antes de baixar o cardápio. – Talvez devêssemos esperar Jakotsu chegar.

- Como se ser arrastado por duas dúzias de lojas não fosse o suficiente... – Sesshoumaru murmurou. – Escolha ao menos uma bebida.

- Eu não—

- Akaiiiii

A garota piscou, voltando-se para o amigo sem esconder o alivio por sua chegada. Nem se importava por ele ter usado aquele estúpido apelido, chamando a atenção de metade das pessoas na lanchonete.

- Viu? Ele chegou!

- Estou vendo... – Sesshoumaru murmurou com indiferença, quase afundando atrás do cardápio que ainda segurava.

- Onde você foi?

- Hum... – Jakotsu sorriu, parando ao lado da mesa. – Não gostei dessa camisa.

- Jakotsu... – Akai franziu o cenho. – Você disse que tinha gostado!

- Gosto mais dela agora. – O rapaz continuou sorrindo.

- Agora? – Algo naquilo parecia suspeito. - Por quê? – A garota perguntou, estremecendo pela maneira como ele continuava a sorrir. – Eu vou me arrepender por ter perguntado, não vou?

Jakotsu deu de ombros, virando-se de costas para o casal lentamente.

- Não acha que ficou bem melhor agora?

Akai piscou, incrédula demais para falar. Pode sentir seu queixo literalmente caindo ao ver as letras bordadas em cores 'extravagantes' nas costas, da antes simples, camisa jeans.

- O que...

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos do cardápio quando a garota continuou a balbuciar sílabas incoerentes, os olhos fixos no rapaz parado ao lado da mesa. Suas mãos apertaram a folha com força, ouvindo o característico som de papel rasgando no processo ao reconhecer a palavra 'SEXY' bordada no meio de algumas flores nas costas da camisa.

- Você perdeu completamente o juízo, Jakotsu? – Akai finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

- Por que bordou meu apelido ai? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, balançando a cabeça ao perceber o que tinha dito pelo olhar divertido que o rapaz lhe lançou. – Você me chama assim, não chama?

- Vai dizer que não ficou perfeito? – Jakotsu continuou sorrindo enquanto sentava-se ao lado da garota – Afinal... – Pegou o cardápio que Akai deixara cair sobre a mesa e inclinou-se para Sesshoumaru – Você não é o único sexy aqui.

Akai fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e contando até dez. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. O que aquele maníaco estava fazendo, arrastando os dois para um lugar movimentado e aparecendo com...'_aquilo_'?

- Está passando mal, Akai-chan? – Jakotsu perguntou, passando um braço pelos ombros da garota e puxando-a para mais perto de si. – Parece pálida... – Por pouco não conteve o riso quando o outro rapaz rangeu os dentes ao ver a cena.

- Solte-me, por favor... – A garota murmurou, finalmente reabrindo os olhos para constatar que aquilo não era um pesadelo como desejara. – O que acha que está fazendo?

- Tomando conta de minha namorada... – Jakotsu sorriu, voltando a atenção para o cardápio ao vê-la abrir a boca para protestar. – Você sabe que não sou insensível como os homens comuns...

- Isso foi uma indireta? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, finalmente conseguindo soltar o cardápio sem pular no pescoço do outro rapaz e esganá-lo.

- Você é um homem comum?

-...

- Entendo, apenas insensível.

- Eu acho que vou querer esse cheese burguer. – Akai falou, apontando para o cardápio e sorrindo nervosamente, tentando cortar o assunto antes que os dois homens desistissem da disputa de palavras e partissem para violência física. – Você... Já escolheu, pode ir buscar para mim, Sesshoumaru?

- Eu não—

- Por favor? – Akai forçou-se a sorrir o mais docemente possível.

- Certo... – O rapaz respondeu depois de alguns minutos, erguendo-se da cadeira e afastando-se da mesa.

- Jakotsu?

- Sim? – O rapaz respondeu distraidamente, analisando as opções limitadas do cardápio. – Vai mesmo comer esse lanche? Parece tão... Ei! – Protestou quando a garota arrancou a folha de suas mãos. – Eu não escolhi ainda!

- Você está tentando ser morto?

- Não sei do que está falando. – Estendeu a mão para a garota – Pode me devolver isso?

- Pare de provocar Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, isso...

- Sim! Isso! – Akai afastou a folha das mãos do rapaz e o acertou com ela. – Estou falando sério, seu maníaco! Ele pode acabar com você!

- Isso me magoa, Akai-chan... – Jakotsu baixou os olhos, parecendo magoado. – Você acha mesmo que ele é melhor do que eu?

- Eu...

- E eu pensei que você me achava o máximo depois daquela declaração na praia... – Jakotsu mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando disfarçar o sorriso ao ver as bochechas delas corarem. – Você sabe... – Aproximou o rosto do da garota, mantendo o braço sobre seus ombros. – Eu até pensei que poderíamos—

O som alto da bandeja sendo colocada com força sobre a mesa cortou o resto da frase. Akai piscou, olhando para bandeja antes de fitar Sesshoumaru os observava com o cenho franzido. A garota piscou, surpresa por não ver a costumeira máscara de indiferença em seu rosto.

- Vou esperar no carro. – O rapaz falou lentamente, cada palavra saindo com dificuldade e carregada de raiva.

- Não vai almoçar conosco? – Akai tentou levantar, sendo impedida pelo braço de Jakotsu que continuava sobre seus ombros. – Sesshoumaru!

- Perdi a fome.

Haruka suspirou, afundando no assento e encarando os lanches sem saber o que fazer. Uma parte sua se sentia feliz por ele finalmente demonstrar se importar por vê-la junto com Jakotsu, mas... Não podia deixar de se sentir confusa. Afinal nada mudara... Certo? Jakotsu estava apenas sendo ele mesmo e...

- Ótimo! Não preciso pagar. – Jakotsu finalmente a soltou para pegar um dos lanches.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sexy desistiu de comer. – O rapaz respondeu antes de dar uma mordida no lanche. – Seriauma pena desperdiçar e—

- Não, idiota. – Akai suspirou, virando-se na cadeira para poder fitar o ex-namorado pela grande janela de vidro que dava para a rua. – Por que ele está agindo assim?

- Por que acha que eu sei?

Akai virou-se lentamente para observar o rapaz, franzindo o cenho ao vê-lo acenar para Sesshoumaru.

- O que você fez?

- Eu?

- Sim!

- Nada. – Jakotsu sorriu, aproximando-se dela. Sabia que da onde o outro rapaz estava pareceria que ele a beijaria. – A pergunta que você deveria fazer, Akai-chan... – Deixou o lanche sobre a mesa e deslizou os dedos pelas mechas negras. – É o que **_você_** fez de errado.

- Do que está falando? – A garota inclinou a cabeça para a direita, parecendo cada vez mais confusa.

- Ele nos viu na praia ontem... – Jakotsu continuou sorrindo daquela forma que a fazia estremecer. – E se não me engano ouviu sua adorável declaração...

- Você... – Akai respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Ele me ouviu dizer que...

- Está apaixonada por mim. – Jakotsu se afastou, levantando da cadeira. – Sexy podia ter comprado algo para beber... Pão-duro.

Haruka continuou parada, as palavras presas em sua garganta enquanto o amigo se afastava na direção do caixa. Agora entendia a razão de Sesshoumaru estar se importando demais com as pequenas ações de Jakotsu.

Fechou os olhos, afundando o rosto sobre os braços dobrados sobre a mesa. '_Por que as coisas não ficam mais fáceis?'_

_**

* * *

N.A. – A resposta obvia é 'A autora é má e quer me torturar!' Mwahahahahahaha!**_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Just Hold Me**

**Capitulo 12**

_------------------ _

_Nota e respostas aos reviews no lj (link no profile) amanhã_

_------------------- _

Sesshomaru ignorou a garota chamando seu nome enquanto deixava a casa. Tinha certeza de que, se não saísse por alguns minutos, não resistiria à tentação de arrancar aquele sorriso idiota do rosto de Jakotsu. Estava sendo realmente difícil manter o controle nos últimos dias.

Caminhou por alguns minutos, até a casa de praia não passar de uma forma distante, e sentou-se na areia. Massageou o maxilar, sentindo os músculos doloridos. Ranger os dentes o dia todo não era uma boa idéia...

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando entender como tudo parecia estar dando errado. Poderia culpar o pai por todos os contratempos que estava enfrentando desde que retornara, mas isso seria apenas uma desculpa para encobrir suas próprias falhas.

'_Eu poderia ter ignorado o pedido de Inu no Taisho..._' Suspirou. _'Ou ter explicado a situação a Akai ao invés de partir daquela forma.'_ Baixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos por alguns minutos.

- Por favor... – Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz as suas costas. – Juro que se estiver chorando vou chutá-lo.

- Diga isso novamente e vou—

- Fazer o que está desejando há dois dias? – Jakotsu sorriu. – Ora, Sexy, você não é exatamente bom em esconder o que sente.

- Que?

- Ofendi você com isso? – Jakotsu riu. – Certo, você não é bom em esconder quando deseja matar alguém.

- Nunca tentei esconder o quanto sua existência me desagrada.

- Certo... – Jakotsu sentou-se a uma distancia segura do outro rapaz. – Por que acha que minha presença o incomoda tanto?

- Existência, não presença. – Sesshoumaru corrigiu, voltando o rosto para o horizonte. – Sua existência me incomoda

- Não vai dizer que também tem uma queda por mim, vai? – Jakotsu piscou inocentemente quando o outro rapaz o fuzilou com o olhar. – Ora, qual seria o problema?

- Você quer mesmo morrer, não quer?

- Isso foi um _'sim'_? – Jakotsu mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando continuar com a expressão chocada no rosto. – Eu disse para Akai que era irresistível, mas—

- Você fica perto demais dela.

- Hum? – Jakotsu piscou, fitando o rapaz a seu lado. – Dela? – Levou alguns segundos para entender sobre o que Sesshoumaru estava falando. – Akai?

- Estão sempre sozinhos, conversando, se agarrando... – Sesshoumaru continuou, ignorando completamente Jakotsu.

- Somos um casal, isso é natural.

- Brigando e voltando a fazer as pazes tão facilmente que... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar repentinamente, como se não soubesse como continuar.

- Faz você desejar ser como eu?

Sesshoumaru virou-se para o rapaz, fitando-o em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de desviar os olhos para o chão novamente.

- De certo modo.

Jakotsu parou de sorrir, fitando o rapaz a seu lado, era estranho pensar que algo poderia afetar Sesshoumaru a ponto dele concordar com algo sem reclamar. Principalmente quando acabara de dizer que _'gostaria de ser como ele'_.

- É realmente tão difícil?

- Mais do que imaginei. – Sesshoumaru ergueu-se, começando a se afastar. Parou, virando-se para o rapaz que continuava sentado no mesmo lugar. – Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês.

- Eu sei. – Jakotsu sorriu.

- Tornar minha vida miserável deixa você feliz, não deixa?

Jakotsu piscou, sem saber como responder aquela pergunta. No principio tudo o que deseja era fazer com que os dois ficassem juntos novamente... Tudo o que desejava era fazer Akai sorrir novamente, mas...

- Sim. – O rapaz sorriu, levantando e virando-se para Sesshoumaru. – Porque eu sei o quanto você a fez sofrer. – Aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru, parando a sua frente. – Eu estava aqui quando Akai se sentia tão mal que não conseguia sequer dormir ou comer. Eu estava ao lado dela quando tudo o que aquela idiota fazia era chorar e reler aquela porcaria de carta. Eu a vi reclamar e negar que... – Jakotsu respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça para afastar as imagens que aquelas frases haviam provocado. – Então, querido Sexy, sim. – Sorriu, enfatizando a ultima frase. - Ver você sofrer me dá _muito_ prazer.

Jakotsu deu de ombros quando viu o rapaz a sua frente estreitar os olhos. Virou-se e continuou a caminhar na direção da casa, deixando Sesshoumar para trás. Não estava preocupado se ele o atacasse pelo que tinha dito. O que ele estava esperando, partindo e voltando sem pensar no que estava provocando na vida das outras pessoas?

'_Idiota presunçoso!'_

Sesshoumaru observou o rapaz se afastar, perplexo demais para reagir. Não só Jakotsu admitira estar se vingando dele por magoar Akai, como não parecia ter medo das conseqüências.

Fechou as mãos, dando um passo na direção do rapaz, talvez devesse parar de ceder à tentação de esmurrá-lo até que parasse de sorrir daquele modo odioso. O que mais queria naquele momento era fazê-lo desaparecer junto com suas palavras odiosas que o forçavam a encarar a verdade que se esforçara tanto para ignorar.

- Jak-chan!

Sesshoumaru piscou, parando quase instantaneamente ao ouvir a voz da garota. Observou-a correr na direção do rapaz, com o cenho franzido. Presenciar aquela cena apenas o irritava ainda mais: Akai correndo sem pensar duas vezes na direção de Jakotsu, quando parecia se esforçar tanto para mantê-lo afastado.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – Akai falou, acertando um tapa no braço de Jakotsu – Você disse que não ia demorar!

- Estava apenas... Conversando com Sesshoumaru.

- Você demorou! Eu estou com fome! – A garota continuou irritada, ignorando completamente a resposta do amigo. – Acha que sou sua empregada para cozinhar, e esperar enquanto a comida esfria?

- Você tem razão, Akai-chan. – Jakotsu sorriu, passando um braço sobre os ombros da garota. – Foi algo totalmente impensado da minha parte não pensar no que você estava sentindo. – Piscou para a garota quando a sentiu estremecer. – Acho que devemos comer. – Completou, começando a caminhar na direção da casa.

- Sesshoumaru não vem?

O rapaz piscou ao ouvir seu nome, pensou em responder, mas parou ao notar que Jakotsu virara-se para fitá-lo, aquele mesmo odioso sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, como se o desafiasse a agir de modo diferente.

- Ele não está com fome. – Jakotsu lançou um olhar sarcástico para o outro rapaz antes de voltar sua atenção para a garota. – Já arrumou suas malas? Quer sair bem cedo amanhã, certo?

O resto da conversa não foi ouvida por Sesshoumaru. Ele apenas fechou os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto forçava-se a não ceder ao desejo de atacar o outro rapaz. Estava começando a entender porque Akai e InuYasha diziam ter medo quando Jakotsu sorria.

- Não vai me fazer desistir, Jakotsu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka estava se sentindo desconfortável por ficar tanto tempo trancada dentro do carro. Acordara cedo, e tivera que aturar os dois lutando para saber quem levaria suas malas para o carro. Suspirou. _'Deuses, eles brigam por qualquer razão estúpida.'_

Afundou no banco, lançando um olhar para Jakotsu que parecia sorrir satisfeito sem nenhum motivo aparente e Sesshoumaru dirigindo, os olhos fixos na estrada, os lábios comprimidos. _'Eles vão acabar se matando...'_

Mesmo estando no banco de trás, podia sentir a atmosfera tensa entre os dois rapazes. Gostaria de poder dizer algo que acabasse com aquilo, mas era quase impossível quando nem ao menos conseguia encarar Sesshoumaru.

- Está com algum problema nos dentes, Sexy? – Jakotsu perguntou, quase alegremente.

- Não.

Haruka girou os olhos, pensando como Jakotsu parecia fazer tudo apenas para provocar o rapaz. _'Por que ele nunca se cala?'_ Se fosse para presenciar uma discussão, era melhor voltar ao silêncio incomodo de antes.

- Se continuar rangendo os dentes desse modo vai acabar—

A garota arregalou os olhos, apoiando as mãos no banco a sua frente para se manter no lugar, quando o carro parou de repente. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando percebeu que os dois pareciam a ponto de se atracar.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – Jakotsu gritou, soltando o cinto e virando-se no banco para olhar para a garota. – Você está bem, Akai?

Ela concordou com um aceno, ainda incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

- Se você parasse de falar, quem sabe não me distraísse! – Sesshoumaru respondeu, lançando um rápido olhar para o banco de trás antes de colocar o carro em movimento novamente.

- Distraído? – Jakotsu apertou a mão da garota, voltando o rosto na direção de Sesshoumaru – Você fez de propósito!

- Cale a boca.

- Se está tentando nos matar—

- Se eu quisesse matar **_você_** aproveitara agora, já que está sem cinto e provavelmente voaria pelo para brisa se eu—

- PAREM!

A voz feminina soou dentro do carro, fazendo os dois se encolherem e voltarem sua atenção na direção da garota sentada no banco traseiro.

- Pare o maldito carro! – Haruka falou o mais calmamente que conseguiu. Mal esperou que o automóvel parasse completamente no acostamento, antes de abrir a porta e sair do carro correndo.

- Olhe o que você fez agora! – Jakotsu falou enquanto abria a porta do carro e seguia a garota.

Sesshoumaru observou o rapaz correr atrás da garota e abraçá-la, apertando o volante com tanta força que poderia jurar que a peça havia se entortado sob seus dedos. Fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça até encostar a testa nas mãos. O que estava fazendo agindo daquele modo?

- Sai do carro. – A voz feminina não passou de um murmúrio, mas foi o suficiente para chamar sua atenção. O rapaz ergueu a cabeça e fitou a garota, confuso quando ela abriu a porta. - Saia do carro, Sesshoumaru. – Haruka repetiu com voz firme.

- Estamos longe.

- Eu dirijo o resto do caminho.

Sesshoumaru pensou em protestar, mas o que viu nos olhos da garota o fez desistir. _'Confusão e mágoa.'_ Soltou o cinto de segurança e desceu do carro, abriu a porta de trás em silencio, e parou antes de entrar no carro quando a garota colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Durma um pouco, sei que está cansado.

- Eu não—

- Jakotsu vai ficar de boca fechada até chegarmos em casa. – Haruka continuou, entrando no carro. – Aproveite para descansar.

Sesshoumaru concordou com um aceno, lançando um olhar para o rapaz que voltara a ocupar o banco ao lado do motorista, mas evitava encará-lo. Suspirou fechando os olhos quando o carro começou a se mover, talvez estivesse se preocupando demais... Ou pelas razões erradas.

Alguns minutos se passaram, o carro em completo silêncio, a não ser pelo barulho do motor até que o rádio foi ligado no ultimo volume repentinamente, fazendo Sesshoumaru pular no banco de trás, e lançar um olhar perigoso na direção de Jakotsu.

- O que diabo você acha que está fazendo? – Haruka perguntou, lançando um olhar irritado na direção de Jakotsu enquanto abaixava o volume do rádio.

- Eu concordei em não falar... – Jakotsu disfarçou um sorriso ao encontrar os olhos dourados pelo retrovisor. – Não ficar em completo silêncio.

- Jakotsu... – Haruka falou entre dentes, em tom de aviso.

Sesshoumaru voltou a fechar os olhos, tentando ignorar o outro rapaz.

'_Acho que vou realmente matá-lo.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka estacionou o carro na frente da casa, lançando um rápido olhar para o retrovisor. Quase pulou de susto ao encontrar o par de orbes dourados fitando-a.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – A garota murmurou, desligando o carro.

- Estava... Por algum tempo. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, enquanto chutava as costas do banco do passageiro, fazendo Jakotsu acordar assustado. – Ajude a levar as malas para dentro.

- Claro... – Jakotsu se espreguiçou antes de sair do carro. – Pode entrar, Akai.

- Não vão tentar se bater se eu fizer isso?

-...

- É claro que não! – Jakotsu sorriu, empurrando a garota na direção da casa. – Pode ficar tranqüila.

- _'Pode ficar tranqüila'_ ele diz. – Haruka girou os olhos, revirando a bolsa em busca da chave. – Como se eu pudesse ficar tranqüila quando...

A garota parou de falar quando a porta se abriu de repente e alguém pulou em sua direção.

- Akaiiii. – A voz estridente chamou a atenção da dupla que tirava a bagagem do porto-malas- Ele me deixou!

-...

- Bankotsu prometeu não dar em cima de toda garota que encontrasse!

- Prometeu? – Foi tudo o que Haruka conseguiu pronunciar enquanto sentia os braços da irmã apertando seu pescoço com força.

- Sim! – Ryo choramingou – Eu disse que ia castrá-lo se continuasse a me trair e ele simplesmente fez as malas e partiu!

-... – Haruka fechou os olhos pensando no que tinha feito para merecer isso – Ryo... – Começou, sentindo a garota abraçá-la com mais força.

- Homens não prestam!

- Ryo-chan... – Jakotsu sorriu quando a garota soltou a irmã e pulou para longe. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- _Você_ ainda está aqui? – Ryo fechou as mãos, lutando contra a tentação de sair correndo.

- É lógico que estou... – O rapaz sorriu, abraçando Akai – Lembra quando eu lhe expliquei que morava com sua querida irmã?

– Você está sempre perto quando minha vida está de pernas para o ar. – Ryo franziu o cenho.

- Está insinuando que tenho algo a ver com o que acontece com você?

- Ele é seu primo, não é? – Ryo franziu o cenho. – E você nos apresentou, não foi?

- Garota injusta... Eu só estava tentando ajudá-la a se livrar do tarado.

- Bankotsu era o tarado!

- Teoricamente—

- Ah, cala a boca! – Ryo bufou, batendo o pé no chão. – Você me odeia, admita.

- Hum...

- Você me odeia mesmo? – Ryo abriu a boca, espantada enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. – Você realmente me odeia!

- Jakotsu! – Haruka o repreendeu.

- É claro que não odeio, Ryo-chan. – O rapaz se apressou a dizer com o mesmo sorriso irônico de sempre. – O que seria de nossas vidas sem sua presença tão... Escanda... – Jakotsu sorriu quando percebeu o olhar de Akai em sua direção. – Hum... Dramática?

- Akai, ele—

- Importam-se de saírem da frente da porta? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Haruka virou-se para o rapaz que segurava as três malas, parado na pequena escada que levava a varanda.

- Eu lembro de você... - Ryo piscou, fitando o rapaz com redobrada atenção. – Bonito, olhos dourados... – A garota parou de falar, dando um leve tapa na própria testa – É o ex de Akai que mamãe odeia!

Haruka fechou os olhos desejando desaparecer. Por que Ryo não podia continuar se preocupando apenas consigo mesma ao invés de falar coisas sem pensar. _'Acho que vou matá-la... Ou obrigá-la a comer carne crua!'_

Sesshoumaru piscou, parecendo desconfortável com as palavras da garota que continuava a fitá-lo quase sem piscar. Sabia que nunca se entendera com a mãe de Akai, mas ouvir alguém se referir a ele como 'O ex de Akai que mamãe odeia.' Era um pouco demais.

Jakotsu riu, ignorando o olhar mortificado que Haruka lançou em sua direção.

- Eu disse algo errado? – Ryo piscou, virando-se para a irmã.

- Ryo...

- É claro que não, Ryo-chan! – Jakotsu abraçou a garota, guiando-a para dentro da casa. – Eu tinha esquecido o que gostava em você...

- Você gosta de mim?

- Claro, você é brutalmente sincera. – Jakotsu sorriu para a garota. – É uma ótima qualidade... Principalmente com _pessoas desagradáveis_.

- Obrigada... Eu acho. – Ryo arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não vai tentar me fazer comer nada estranho dessa vez, vai?

- Claro que não. – Jakotsu empurrou a garota – Podemos tomar chá enquanto você me conta tudo que Bankotsu fez com você... – Continuou sorrindo. – Posso até lhe ensinar uma maneira ou duas de se vingar dele.

- Mesmo?

Haruka respirou fundo, sentindo o rosto quente enquanto a voz dos dois desapareciam dentro da casa. Quem mais além de Ryo seria tão direta ao falar com alguém? Ergueu a cabeça, fitando Sesshoumaru.

- Desconsidere o que Ryo disse, minha mãe não odeia realmente você.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, balançando a cabeça lentamente. Pela primeira vez naquele dia não estava tenso ou pensando em maneiras de assassinar alguém.

- Claro que odeia. – Apontou a porta com a cabeça. – Podemos entrar?

- Sim. – Haruka sorriu, esperando que ele entrasse para segui-lo. – É sua casa também.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras. _'Sim, é minha casa também.' _Provavelmente se não estivesse sob pressão acharia aquilo dispensável, mas depois de passar os últimos dias agüentando as provocações de Jakotsu, ouvir aquela frase o fazia ter esperança de que nem tudo estava perdido. _'E você será minha novamente, Akai.'_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 13**

_------------------ _

_Em memória de uma amiga querida que infelizmente não está mais conosco._

_Respostas aos reviews no live journal ( quando eu tiver meu pc de volta )._

_------------------- _

Haruka virou na cama, tentando não acordar a irmã que dormia a seu lado. Em outra época ficaria preocupada com os problemas de Ryo, mas no momento existia _'drama' _demais em sua vida para que se preocupasse com a vida amorosa da irmã caçula.

Os últimos meses tinham sido difíceis, e a volta de Sesshoumaru apenas piorara as coisas. Estava confusa, ressentida... e tão completamente perdida. Por que ele não podia ser sincero e dizer o que realmente acontecera naquele período em que ficaram separados? Por que não escrevera, telefonara?

Por que partira e voltara, sem aviso... Tão certo de que a encontraria esperando por ele como uma tola sem amor próprio?

Suspirou, deitando de barriga para cima e encarou o teto escuro como se pudesse encontrar uma resposta para seus problemas ali.

- Akai?

Haruka piscou, fechando os olhos rapidamente. Se tivesse que fingir interesse pela história de Ryo novamente, provavelmente a jogaria pela janela.

- Sei que está acordada também.

A garota suspirou, abrindo olhos novamente antes de falar em voz baixa.

- O que foi agora, Ryo?

- Jak-chan me disse que você está com problemas.

- Jak-chan? – Haruka perguntou surpresa - Quando se tornaram tão amigos?

- Quando conversamos sobre Bankotsu dois dias atrás... – Ryo suspirou. – Ele me disse que eu estava sendo mimada por pensar apenas nos meus minúsculos problemas, e não perceber que você precisava de ajuda também.

- Estou bem. – Haruka falou automaticamente – Você tem ficado tempo demais com Jakotsu.

- Gosto dele. – Ryo riu baixinho. – É o único que fala comigo sem fingir ser gentil... – Fez uma pausa antes de continuar, sua voz quase inaudível. – Ele e Bankotsu.

- Você realmente gosta dele, não gosta?

- Jakotsu? Acabei de dizer...

- Bankotsu.

- Sim, eu realmente gosto dele. – Ryo suspirou, virando para fitar a irmã. – Talvez porque não tenha que agir como uma delicada flor para ser notada... Ele nem se importa de me ver de moletom e sem maquiagem... Ou ficar em casa assistindo algum programa estúpido na TV ao invés de sair para algum lugar badalado só para saberem que é meu... – Fez uma pausa, puxando as cobertas até o pescoço quando a irmã se virou para encará-la. – Ele não se importa com o que os outros pensam de mim.

- Você é mesmo infantil, Ryo. – Akai sorriu. – Por que veio para cá se o apartamento é seu?

- Não quero ficar sozinha.

Haruka piscou, surpresa com a sinceridade da irmã.

- Não foi por essa razão que Jakotsu veio morar com você quando o idiota a deixou?

- Eu... Não sei. – Haruka falou baixinho. – Eu estava tão mal, ele apareceu, e ficou... – Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. – Dizendo que tinha que me impedir de...

- Se transformar no monstro da Lagoa negra.

- Você realmente tem passado tempo demais com ele!

Ryo riu, baixando um pouco as cobertas.

- Por que não me contou?

- O que?

- Como ficou mal por Sesshoumaru deixá-la.

- Porque você é a pessoa que sempre precisa de ajuda. – Haruka virou o rosto para o teto novamente. – Eu resolvo os problemas, lembra?

- Acho... que sou mesmo egoísta. – Ryo suspirou. – Minha própria irmã pensa que não pode contar comigo quando está com problemas.

- Vai começar com outro drama?

- Aaaah! Você é má! – A garota choramingou.

- Ryo, pare com isso!

- Aqui estou eu, tão bondosamente, tentando te ajudar e é isso que ganho!

Haruka girou os olhos, cansada demais para pensar em uma resposta para calar a irmã.

- Então! – Ryo sentou na cama, repentinamente. – Conte para sua mais querida irmã.

- Você é minha única irmã, idiota. – Haruka suspirou quando a garota inclinou-se sobre ela, os olhos brilhando com curiosidade. – Deite e durma!

- Conte com quem vai ficar.

- Que?

- Ora, está morando com dois caras bonitos... Vai escolher um deles, não vai?

- Você não estava a ponto de chorar a poucos minutos?

- Não funcionou com você... – A garota sorriu - Mudei de tática.

- Você é completamente maluca. – Haruka bufou, empurrando a irmã e virando de costas para ela.

- Sabe que não vou deixá-la em paz enquanto não contaaaaaar. – Ryo falou, agarrando o ombro da irmã e a chacoalhando.

- Pare ou vou jogá-la no chão.

- Conteeeee. – Ryo falou mais alto, quando a irmã cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. – Não seja má, conteeeee.

Haruka suspirou, apertando o travesseiro em uma tentativa inútil de abafar a voz da irmã. _'O que fiz para merecer isso?'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu sorriu, estendendo uma xícara de café fumegante para Haruka assim que ela entrou na cozinha na manhã seguinte.

- Bom dia.

- O que tem de bom? – Haruka suspirou, sentando à mesa, os olhos fixos na xícara em suas mãos como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Não teve uma boa noite de sono?

- Ótima... – Haruka tomou um gole de café e fitou o rapaz, desconfiada. – Como pode estar tão feliz se dormiu no sofá? – Estreitou os olhos. – Não fugiu durante a noite e dormiu em um hotel, não é?

- Não. – Jakotsu sorriu, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da garota. – Esperei todos dormirem e deitei com Sessoumaru.

Haruka engasgou com o café ao ouvi-lo, provocando um ataque de riso no amigo enquanto este batia levemente em suas costas para ajudá-la.

- Estou brincando, acalme-se. – O rapaz falou, ainda rindo. – Mas sua reação foi engraçada.

- Está tentando me matar?

- Não, mas estava com uma expressão tão miserável que achei que precisasse rir um pouco.

- Não foi engraçado. – Haruka falou entre dentes.

- Eu ri.

- Você não conta! – A garota respirou fundo. – Quase tive um enfarte com isso.

Jakotsu continuou rindo, cortando um pedaço de pão e estendendo para a garota.

- Pare de rir, não é engraçado!

- O que não é engraçado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Nada especial... – Jakotsu sorriu. – Akai estava apenas me contando como está sofrendo por ter que ficar longe de mim e dormir com a irmã... – O sorriso aumentou quando o outro rapaz quase derrubou a xícara que pegara e virou para fuzilá-lo com os olhos. – Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – Sesshoumaru falou seco. – Onde está Ryo?

- Ainda dormindo. – Haruka murmurou, tomando o resto do café em sua xícara. – Preciso me arrumar e ir ao mercado.

- Akai, você não parece bem. – Jakotsu ignorou o rosnado do outro rapaz quando segurou o braço da garota, aproximando-se da garota e examinando seu rosto. – Tem certeza que não está doente?

- Não dormi direito, não é nada.

- Por que não dorme mais um pouco?

- Não me ouviu dizer que tenho coisas para fazer?

- Posso ir ao mercado sozinho. – Jakotsu falou, levantando e puxando a garota pelo braço – Volte para o quarto e durma mais um pouco.

- Por que não se afasta dela? – Sesshoumaru perguntou irritado, chamando a atenção do casal.

- O que disse? – Jakotsu virou para o outro rapaz.

- É mesmo necessário ficar agarrando Akai o tempo todo? – O rapaz bufou, esmurrando a mesa, o que fez as xícaras tremerem. – Por que não fica longe dela ao menos quando estou presente?

Jakotsu arqueou uma sobrancelha, soltando o braço da garota e aproximando-se do outro rapaz.

- Quer que eu me afaste de Akai?

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, erguendo-se lentamente para encará-lo. – Pensei ter sido claro.

- Por quê? – Jakotsu perguntou lentamente - Está com ciúmes? – Sorriu de maneira inocente quando o outro rapaz continuou a fitá-lo em silencio. – É isso? Está com ciúmes?

- Jakotsu... Não...

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru finalmente respondeu, a palavra saindo com dificuldade de seus lábios. – Agora pode, por favor, se afastar dela?

- Por que não disse antes? – Jakotsu sorriu. – Posso consertar isso para você.

- Ótimo, é só—

Akai arregalou os olhos quando Jakotsu segurou o rosto de Sesshoumaru e beijou seus lábios. Sentiu todo o sangue deixar seu rosto enquanto presenciava a cena em completo choque.

Sesshoumaru finalmente se recuperou da surpresa e empurrou o outro rapaz com toda a força para longe de si.

- O que diabo acha que está fazendo? – Perguntou enquanto esfregava os lábios para se livrar da sensação.

- Você disse que estava com ciúmes... – Jakotsu falou lentamente, uma expressão inocente no rosto. – Eu só—

- Não de você! – Sesshoumaru pegou a xícara de café quente e engoliu o liquido de uma vez só. – De Akai! Claro que não tenho ciúmes de você!

- Não explicou essa parte! – Jakotsu falou inocentemente. – Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

- Fique longe de mim se não quiser ser morto.

Akai piscou, finalmente se recuperando do choque.

- Sexy, querido, não precisa ser tão radical... – Jakotsu estendeu um guardanapo para o rapaz. – Foi só um _beijinho._

- Saia de perto de mim! – Sesshoumaru quase gritou o que fez com que Akai se colocasse entre os dois. – Akai, saia da minha frente.

- Deixe Jakotsu em paz.

- Eu devo deixá-lo em paz? Eu? – Sesshoumaru suspirou – Esse maníaco pulou em cima de mim e...

- Não pulei, temos quase a mesma altura e—

- Fique calado, Jakotsu. – Akai suspirou. – Apenas fique calado, e não piore mais as coisas.

- Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

- Por que, em nome de todos os deuses, pensou que eu estava com ciúmes de você?

- Quem não teria ciúmes de mim?

- Eu precisaria gostar de você para sentir ciúmes, idiota.

- Eu pensei que gostava.

Akai fechou os olhos, tentando se convencer que aquilo era apenas um pesadelo.

- Eu odeio você. Desprezo sua existência. Gostaria de matá-lo.

- Viu? – Jakotsu sorriu – Se quer me matar, sente algo por mim!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, tentando tirar Akai do caminho para esganar o outro rapaz.

- Bom... dia... – Ryo piscou, observando a cena com interesse. – O que estão fazendo?

- Bom dia, Ryo! – Jakotsu sorriu – Sexy estava declarando seus sentimentos... Por mim.

- Que? – A garota perguntou surpresa e confusa.

- Fique longe de mim. – Sesshoumaru falou, enquanto se afastava. – Apenas fique longe de mim!

Haruka suspirou, ouvindo os passos de Sesshoumaru na escada, e deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão. _'Por que continuam acontecendo coisas estranhas comigo?'_

- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

- Claro, Ryo-chan. – Jakotsu sorriu. – Vou contar tudo para você.

- Jakotsu... – Akai chamou entre dentes, segurando na cadeira mais próxima para levantar.

- Sim? – O rapaz fitou a garota com o mesmo sorriso inocente de minutos atrás.

- Comece a correr.

- Hum? – Jakotsu piscou confuso.

- Comece a correr agora. – A garota estreitou os olhos, apertando as costas da cadeira. – Porque quando minhas pernas voltarem a me obedecer... Vou matá-lo!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ryo sorriu ao sair para a varanda, espreguiçou-se, os olhos fixos no céu noturno. Depois de passar toda a tarde sendo arrastada para todos os lugares possíveis por Jakotsu, que a estava usando como escudo para não ser atingido por Akai, voltar para seu apartamento não parecia uma idéia tão ruim.

'_Talvez seja hora de parar de fugir...'_ Pensou, parando no primeiro degrau.

- Partindo, espero.

A voz grave soou as suas costas, e a garota girou para encarar o rapaz sentado em uma das cadeiras da varanda. Piscou, inclinando a cabeça para a direita, enquanto ele tomava um gole da bebida em seu copo.

- Está se escondendo de alguém?

- Não... – Sesshoumaru girou os copos entre os dedos, fazendo as pedras de gelo tilintarem antes de sorver mais um gole da bebida. – Apenas... Tentando descobrir o que posso ter feito de tão errado na vida para ser punido dessa forma.

- Ora... – Ryo aproximou-se do rapaz, sentando na cadeira mais próxima dele. – Acha que não merece o que acontece com você?

- Eu sei que mereço. – O rapaz respondeu amargo, pegando a garrafa do chão e enchendo o copo. – Essa é a pior parte.

- Não está fazendo sentido.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, pousando a garrafa no chão novamente.

- Onde está sua irmã?

- Perseguindo Jak-chan. – Ryo sorriu, observando com curiosidade a expressão do rapaz. – Akai está mesmo irritada por ele... Ter feito o que fez com você.

- Ela está irritada? – Sesshouimaru tomou outro gole da bebida. – Aposto como não chega perto de como me sinto.

Ryo ficou em silêncio, observando o rapaz sorvendo a bebida em grandes goles. Balançou a cabeça quando o viu procurar pela garrafa novamente, e a pegou antes dele, ignorando o olhar irritado que recebeu.

- Você gosta de minha irmã? – Ryo sorriu, jogando o resto do conteúdo da garrafa no jardim antes de estender o vidro vazio para o rapaz. – Acho que já bebeu o suficiente.

- Por que quer saber?

- Responda. Sem fazer outra pergunta.

- Não. – O rapaz respondeu irônico – Apenas adoro ser torturado, humilhado, assediado e atacado por uma maníaco que—

- Por que não conversa com Akai?

- Como se eu tivesse alguma chance com aquele maníaco sempre pendurado nela. – Sesshoumaru suspirou, jogando o copo no jardim. – Como posso—

- Ei!

Ryo piscou, virando-se para o lugar que a voz soara, piscou quando Jakotsu apareceu, esfregando a cabeça.

- Você está mesmo tentando me matar, Sexy

- Que?

- Não atire coisas perigosas no jardim. – Jakotsu falou, calmamente devolvendo o copo para o outro rapaz.

- O que estava fazendo ali? – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos – Espionando novamente?

- Você é uma pessoa muito interessante, Sexy... – Jakotsu continuou sorrindo, inclinando-se para o outro rapaz que continuava sentando. – Por que acha que eu me preocuparia com você o suficiente para espioná-lo?

- Eu disse para ficar longe de mim! – Sesshoumaru empurrou o outro rapaz com força, erguendo-se rapidamente, e quase caindo no processo.

- Jakotsu, pare. – Ryo levantou, segurando o braço de Sesshoumaru, e ajudando-o a manter-se em pé.

- O que há de errado com você? – Jakotsu arqueou uma sobrancelha, aproximando-se dos dois, torcendo o nariz ao sentir o cheiro forte da bebida. – Está bêbado?

- Afaste-se! – Sesshoumaru repetiu, avançando sobre o outro rapaz e quase caindo.

- Acho que você exagerou, Jak-chan. – Ryo suspirou, segurando o braço do rapaz com firmeza. – Deixe-o em paz.

- Homens são mesmo idiotas. – Jakotsu girou os olhos. – Por que ele não podia agir como eu pensei e ir atrás de Akai?

- O que disse? – Sesshoumaru piscou, afastando as mãos do outro rapaz quando este tentou segurá-lo. – Longe... De mim.

- Deixe de ser orgulhoso, Sexy – Jakotsu estendeu a mão para o outro rapaz. – A meu ver, você tem duas opções... – Sorriu – Pode me deixar ajudá-lo a subir para o quarto, uma vez que nossa querida Ryo não conseguirá fazer isso sozinha, ou...

- Ou?

- Espera aqui enquanto chamo Akai para ajudá-lo. – Jakotsu piscou – Deixo você beijá-la para esquecer do... que aconteceu esta manhã.

- Você é um maldito, cretino, manipulador...

- Elogios não me adoçam.

- Idiota. – Sesshoumaru empurrou Ryo. – Acha que não posso chegar a meu quarto sozinho?

- Gostaria de vê-lo tentar... Sem quebrar o pescoço ao cair da escada no processo.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, endireitando o corpo e entrando na casa com passos trôpegos. Sempre fizera tudo sozinho, não era agora que precisaria da ajuda da pessoa que mais desprezava apenas para chegar a seu quarto.

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia... – Ryo mordeu o lábio inferior, dando um passo na direção de Sesshoumaru. Jakotsu segurou seu braço e ela virou o rosto para fitá-lo. – Ele vai se machucar, Jak-chan.

- Bobagem. – O rapaz deu de ombros, observando o outro rapaz subir os degraus lentamente, segurando firmemente no corrimão. – Se o orgulho dele é tão grande que não admite quando precisa de ajuda... Merece cair.

- Akai não vai gostar disso.

Jakotsu deu de ombros, aproximando-se da escada quando viu o outro rapaz tropeçar em um dos degraus.

- Jakotsu... – Ryo murmurou, apertando o braço do rapaz. – Ele vai se machucar...

Jakotsu fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar o sentimento incomodo por ser culpado pela reação de Sesshoumaru. Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco em suas ações... Mas como poderia imaginar que aquele grande idiota passaria o dia se escondendo ao invés de ir atrás de Akai?

Respirou fundo, subindo o primeiro degrau. Não podia deixá-lo se matar ou Akai nunca o perdoaria.

- Tudo...bem.

Jakotsu ergueu a cabeça, fitando Sesshoumaru que virara-se em sua direção. Pode ver as juntas de seus dedos esbranquiçadas pela força com que ele apertava o corrimão e ficou surpreso que a madeira não tivesse cedido sob a pressão.

- O que está 'tudo bem'?

- Preciso de ajuda. – Sesshoumaru respondeu em voz baixa, desviando os olhos do outro rapaz.

Jakotsu piscou, surpreso por ele ter finalmente admitido. Subiu o restante dos degraus que os separavam, e passou um braço de Sesshoumaru sobre seu ombro, ajudando-o a subir.

- Não vai fazer nenhuma piada?

- Vou poupá-lo por hoje. – Jakotsu respondeu, sorrindo disfarçadamente para Ryo que os seguira.

- Não vai tentar dormir comigo, vai?

- Não, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Não acredito em você.

- Oh, deuses. – Jakotsu suspirou, girando os olhos enquanto entrava no quarto com Sesshoumaru – Ok, você é irresistível, mas tenho amor a minha vida.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Por mais bonito que seja, e tentadora a idéia de irritá-lo... – Jakotsu ajudou o rapaz a sentar na cama e sorriu – Akai me mataria se eu tentasse alguma coisa.

- Hum... – Sesshoumaru deitou na cama, confuso demais com a quantidade de bebida que tinha ingerido para entender aquelas palavras.

- Não se preocupe, Sexy. – Jakotsu sorriu, puxando as cobertas sobre o outro rapaz. – Você pediu minha ajuda... As brincadeiras acabaram.

Ryo baixou a cabeça, rindo baixinho daquela troca de palavras. Homens eram realmente idiotas e orgulhosos demais, mas estes dois... Pareciam realmente amar sua irmã.

_------------------ _

_**N.A, - É seguro ou devo fugir das leitoras?**_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Just Hold Me**

* * *

_**N.A. - Perdoem qualquer erro, só revisei rapidamente x.x **_

_**Respostas aos reviews no lj ( link no profiel) no final de semana. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Sesshoumaru virou na cama, puxando as cobertas sobre a cabeça ao ouvir duas pessoas trocando palavras que não conseguia entender. Pensou em perguntar por que estavam gritando dentro de seu quarto, mas cada vez que tentava abrir os olhos para identificar os culpados a luminosidade atingia seus olhos como agulhas, e ele voltava a fechá-los.

Passos, que pareceram pesados demais, se afastaram, deixando-o no desejado silêncio. Gostaria de saber o que havia feito na noite passada para se sentir tão mal esta manhã.

'_Talvez eu tenha exagerado na bebida...'_

Virou de barriga para cima, baixando as cobertas e respirando fundo antes de abrir os olhos. Precisava lembrar de nunca mais beber tanto whisky de estomago vazio no futuro.

'_Talvez eu deva simplesmente cortar qualquer bebida alcoólica no futuro' _Corrigiu-se mentalmente ao sentir o estomago revirar ao simples lembrança da bebida.

- Bom dia, Sexy.

- Não me chame assim. – Mal reconheceu a própria voz ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Quanto mau humor logo cedo.

As palavras morreram em sua garganta quando sua mente conseguiu juntar dois fatos: Jakotsu estava em seu quarto.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, fixando-os no rapaz parado ao lado de sua cama, quase debruçado sobre si.

- Teve uma boa noite de sono? – Jakotsu perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente ao perceber o choque no rosto do outro rapaz. – Isso é um 'não'? – Suspirou dramaticamente. – Puxa...

- O que está fazendo em meu quarto? – Sesshoumaru perguntou o mais calmamente que conseguiu, ignorando a irritante dor de cabeça que cada palavra ou gesto faziam piorar.

- Você... – O sorriso de Jakotsu aumentou, e ele se aproximou mais do outro rapaz. – Não lembra nada do que aconteceu na noite passada, lembra?

-...

- Puxa, bem quando você finalmente falou o que eu estava esperando e—

Sesshoumaru pulou da cama, empurrando o outro rapaz para o chão no processo. Repentinamente não mais lhe importava o que tinha acontecido... Talvez fosse melhor não lembrar.

- Ei, Sexy! – Jakotsu chamou, sem conseguir disfarçar o riso - Volte aqui!

Sesshoumaru correu para fora do quarto, deixaria para matar o rapaz mais tarde quando sua cabeça parasse de rodar e seu estomago ameaçar para fora qualquer coisas que contivesse.

- Fique longe de mim! – Foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar enquanto deixava o quarto. – Apenas... – Parou de falar quando trombou com alguém no corredor, quase que instintivamente abraçou a garota antes que ela caísse.

- O que... – Akai começou lentamente, consciente das mãos fortes segurando-a com firmeza. – Por que estão fazendo esse escândalo logo cedo?

- Você não me deixou terminar, Sexy. – Jakotsu apareceu na porta, fitando o casal com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. – Ontem a noite, nós—

- Jakotsu... – Akai piscou, os olhos fixos na porta do quarto que o rapaz acabara de deixar. – O que você—

- Bom dia, Akai, como foi sua—

- O que diabo estava fazendo no quarto de Sesshoumaru?

Jakotsu piscou, fitando a amiga, o sorriso lentamente deixou seu rosto ao perceber a maneira assassina como ela o encarava.

- Não é o que está pensando. – O rapaz falou rapidamente.

- Eu avisei tantas vezes para ficar longe dele! – Akai pronunciou cada palavra separadamente, afastando as mãos que ainda a seguravam. – Eu lhe disse ontem claramente para NÃO se aproximar de Sesshoumaru...

- Akai, eu juro... – Jakotsu piscou quando a garota começou a se aproximar – Não é o que está pensando, eu só...

- Corra. Agora.

O rapaz concordou com um aceno, virando-se e correndo da garota, quase derrubando Ryo no processo.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, caindo de joelhos no meio do corredor. Poderia pensar no que aconteceria com os dois depois, quando sua cabeça parasse de girar. Fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

'_Como minha vida ficou assim em menos de vinte e quatro horas?'_

- Olá.

O rapaz abriu os olhos, fitando a garota a seu lado por entre os dedos.

- O que você quer?

- Jakotsu disse que isto faria você se sentir melhor. – Ryo disse, estendendo a xícara para o rapaz. – É apenas chá, fique tranqüilo.

- Você se juntou àquele maníaco para me enlouquecer?

- Não. – A garota sorriu, colocando a xícara nas mãos do rapaz. – Por que diz isso?

- Era você conversando com ele antes? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, analisando a aparência do chá antes de tomar um gole.

- Sim, ele estava me explicando como fazer o chá. – Ryo sorriu. – Ficou preocupado que você tentasse levantar e caísse... – Ela parou de falar quando o som de vasos quebrados no andar de baixo, misturados a gritos soaram. – Acha que Akai vai machucar Jakotsu?

- Espero sinceramente que sim. – Sesshoumaru falou, terminando o chá e devolvendo a xícara para a garota. – Você me ajudou a chegar ao quarto? – Perguntou, fechando os olhos e encostando-se à parede.

- Jakotsu e eu. – Ryo sorriu – Não lembra do que aconteceu a noite passada?

- Você é a segunda pessoa que me pergunta isso hoje...

- Posso contar se quiser. – A garota levantou, estendendo a mão para o rapaz – Eles logo vão subir novamente, não é seguro ficar aqui.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca, pensando em dizer que não precisava de ajuda de ninguém para levantar-se, mas se conteve ao lembrar de alguém lhe oferecendo ajuda a noite anterior.

"_Pode me deixar ajudá-lo a subir para o quarto ou..._

_- Ou?_

_- Espera aqui enquanto chamo Akai para ajudá-lo. _

_- Você é um maldito, cretino, manipulador..._

_- Elogios não me adoçam._

_- Idiota. Acha que não posso chegar a meu quarto sozinho?"_

O rapaz estendeu a mão, segurando a da garota, as palavras ainda ecoando em sua mente enquanto lembrava de segurar-se ao corrimão com mais força que o necessário enquanto subia os degraus que pareciam se mover sob seus pés.

"_- Ele vai se machucar, Jak-chan._

_- Bobagem. Se o orgulho dele é tão grande que não admite quando precisa de ajuda... Merece cair."_

'_Orgulho. Tudo por orgulho.'_

Levantou-se, e continuou a segurar a mão da garota até que ela o encarou curiosa.

- Acha que vai cair?

- Não. Estou bem. – Soltou a mão de Ryo, entrando no quarto e sentando-se à cama. – Eu pedi ajuda... Ontem.

- Sim. – Ryo piscou. – Acho que não precisa da minha ajuda... Hoje.

- Ele disse que me ajudaria. – Sesshoumaru encostou-se nos travesseiros, fitando a garota com atenção.

- Sim. – A garota sorriu, desviando os olhos. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Obrigado.

- Nada. – Ryo sorriu, lançando um olhar para o corredor, antes de começar a sair.

- Ryo?

- Sim?

- Jakotsu... O que ele quis dizer com 'As brincadeiras acabaram'?

- O que você acha?

- Esqueça.

A garota riu baixo antes de deixar o quarto.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos do jornal quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e fechar com força. Fitou o rapaz encostado à porta, sorrindo em sua direção.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Apreciando a vista? – Jakotsu fez uma careta quando alguém tentou abrir a porta, e ele teve que se apoiar com mais força para mantê-la fechada. – Garota insistente.

- Jakotsu! – A voz de Akai soou do corredor, enquanto ela batia na porta. – Saia daí!

- Importa-se de me ajudar um pouco? – Jakotsu pediu, fitando o rapaz que continuava sentado à cama e voltara a ler o jornal como se nada fora do normal estivesse acontecendo.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Ajudei você ontem... – Jakotsu parou de falar, firmando os pés no chão para manter a porta fechada. – E não contei para Akai que esteve bebendo... demais. Droga!

- Sabe que é engraçado vê-lo fugindo... – Sesshoumaru baixou o jornal, voltando sua atenção para o rapaz. – Se eu tiver sorte, Akai o apanha e nem vou precisar sujar minhas mãos.

- Ajude aqui ou... Agarro você.

- O quê?

- Se vou apanhar que pelo menos seja por um bom motivo.

- O que faz você pensar que não vou jogá-lo pela janela se voltar a se aproximar de mim?

- Akai mataria você? – Jakotsu sorriu. – Ela pode estar brava comigo, mas não permitiria que nada me acontecesse.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, dobrando o jornal calmamente e deixando-o sobre a cama antes de levantar.

- Importa-se de ser mais rápido?

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, ignorando o outro rapaz, aproximando-se da porta e empurrando para o lado. Pulou para trás quando sem ninguém para segurá-la a porta se abriu, e Akai caiu em seus braços.

- Boa tarde, Akai...

- Boa tarde... – A garota apoiou as mãos no peito de Sesshoumaru, afastando-se. – Sinto muito por isso.

- Tudo bem... – Sesshoumaru deu um passo para o lado, impedindo que a garota passasse por ele. – O que está fazendo? Além de tentar derrubar minha porta, é claro...

- Colocar minhas mãos em Jakotsu.

- Podemos fazer isso à noite? – Jakotsu sorriu, do outro lado do quarto. – Não estou a fim agora.

Akai franziu o cenho, quase pulando sobre Sesshoumaru enquanto tentava alcançar o outro rapaz.

- Akai... – Sesshoumaru começou, abraçando a garota para impedi-la de se aproximar de Jakotsu.

- Vou torcer seu pescoço! – Ela gritou, sem perceber a posição que se encontravam. – Eu juro que quando colocar minhas mãos em você—

- Haruka!

A garota piscou, erguendo a cabeça para fitar Sesshoumaru. Ele nunca a chamava desse modo a não ser quando estava irritado. Piscou, percebendo como estavam próximos e teria se afastado se ele não continuasse a segurá-la.

- Pode me soltar?

- Vai parar com esse escândalo sem sentido?

- Escândalo? – Ela repetiu a palavra, estreitando os olhos. – Eu disse para ele se afastar e o que faz? Beija você e depois o pego saindo do quarto pela manhã!

- Está tentando me defender? – Sesshoumaru perguntou. – Agradeço, mas sou mais do que capaz de fazer isso sozinho.

Akai piscou, sentindo toda a força deixar seu corpo. Tinha que agradecer por ele ainda a estar abraçando ou provavelmente cairia no chão. Baixou a cabeça, engolindo a estúpida vontade de chorar que aquelas palavras lhe causaram.

- Sinto muito... – Murmurou – Esqueci que você não precisa de mim. – Firmou as mãos no peito dele, empurrando-o com mais força – Por que um ano faria diferença? – completou, deixando o quarto.

- Não foi isso o que... – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça – Sou mesmo estúpido.

- Tenho que concordar com você. – Jakotsu sorriu quando o outro rapaz o fitou. – Por que não a beijou de uma vez?

-...

- Francamente, de todas as pessoas que conheço, e isso inclui Bankotsu, você é a mais lenta, orgulhosa, incapaz de—

- Já entendi.

- Da próxima vez, não tente falar... – Jakotsu sorriu, pousando a mão sobre o ombro de Sesshoumaru. – Apenas beije a garota.

- Pensei que eram namorados.

- E eu pensei que mantê-la longe de você a faria feliz. – Jakotsu se afastou. – Ambos estávamos enganados.

- Aonde vai?

- Fazer uma ligação. – Jakotsu sorriu. – Preciso me livrar de Ryo.

Sesshoumaru piscou confuso enquanto o outro rapaz desaparecia.

- Acho que mereci isso.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru sentou no banco da varanda, fitando a rua em silêncio. As coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal, e ver Akai fugir sempre que ficavam sozinhos não era algo agradável.

- Espero que não esteja bebendo novamente. – Ryo sorriu, parada na porta, quando o rapaz a fitou.

- Irmã errada.

- Hum? – Ela piscou, sorrindo quando entendeu o que ele tinha dito. – Entendi, você preferia Akai... – Aproximou-se do rapaz, pegando sua mão. – O jantar está pronto.

- Não estou com fome.

- O estomago ainda está ruim? – Ela perguntou, ignorando o olhar reprovador que recebeu em resposta. – Precisa comer, tenho certeza que vai se sentir melhor.

- Você é tão irritante quanto Jakotsu.

- Hum... – Ela deu de ombros, puxando-o - Vou interpretar isso como um elogio.

- Não vão jantar? – Jakotsu perguntou, aparecendo na porta.

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, soltando a mão que a garota segurava e apressando-se a entrar. Agüentar aqueles dois era demais... Em qualquer circunstancia.

- Puxa... – Ryo suspirou. – Para mim ele diz 'Irmã errada' e nem comenta nada de você aparecer no lugar de Akai.

- E você se preocupa com isso porque...

- Não gosto de ser desprezada. – A garota murmurou. – Estou acostumada a—

- Boa noite.

Ryo virou, observando o rapaz parado no jardim com uma expressão curiosa. Não esperava que Bankotsu viesse atrás dela.

- Jakotsu me convidou. – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – Não tinha nada melhor para fazer... Resolvi aceitar.

- Ban-chan! – Jakotsu sorriu quando o primo lhe lançou um olhar irritado pelo uso do apelido. – Chegou na hora certa! – Inclinou a cabeça, fitando o primo. – O que está esperando para entrar?

Bankotsu fitou a garota que continuava parada, observando-o sem dizer uma palavra. Passara os últimos dias preocupado por não conseguir encontrá-la, mas não sabia se estar ali era a coisa certa a fazer.

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia. – Suspirou, dando meia volta.

Jakotsu girou os olhos, empurrando a garota discretamente e apontando o primo.

- Bankotsu!

- Sim? - O rapaz virou, fitando Ryo.

- Vamos jantar. – Ela sorriu, estendendo a mão em sua direção.

- Finalmente. – Jakotsu suspirou.

- Vocês não vão jantar? Akai está... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar, reconhecendo o rapaz que se aproximava da casa. Estreitou os olhos, fechando a mão com força. – O que você faz aqui?

Três pares de olhos viraram-se em sua direção, confusos a princípio.

- Ele me convidou. – Bankotsu apontou o primo.

Sesshoumaru fitou o rapaz parado a seu lado, sem saber se o acertava ou esperava Bankotsu 'cantar' Akai novamente, e assim ter uma desculpa de expulsar os dois... Talvez pudesse jogar Ryo para fora na confusão também.

- Oh sim... Esqueci. – Jakotsu sorriu, apontando o primo e a garota. – Você não sabe, isso aconteceu quando você estava... Fora... – Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, um sinal para que o rapaz se apressasse. – O namorado de Ryo é Bankotsu. Você sabe, aquele que a traiu e fez com que se escondesse aqui – Ignorou a reação do casal, aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru. – Vai dizer que não quer se livrar dela?

- Ei, eu ouvi isso! – Ryo falou revoltada. – Pensei que gostassem da minha presença.

- Claro que gostamos. – Jakotsu sorriu inocentemente para garota.

- Tanto quanto de uma dor de dente. – Sesshoumaru completou.

- Ingrato! Não fiz nada além de tentar ajudar!

- Ryo querida... – Bankotsu começou, passando um braço pela cintura da garota. – Ignore-os e vamos jantar.

- Quem disse que eu te perdoei? – Ryo bufou, acertando um tapa no ombro do rapaz. – Acha que é só me abraçar que tudo o que fez desaparece?

- O resto vai ter que esperar, não quer que eu te agarre no meio da rua, quer?

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, Jakotsu riu, e Ryo corou.

- E você diz que eu não tenho jeito com as palavras. – Sesshoumaru falou, dando meia volta e entrando na casa.

- Ora vamos, Ryo não fugiu! – Jakotsu o seguiu. – E conseguiu um milagre, ela não está resmungando sem parar.

- Ei! – Ryo gritou, recuperando-se do choque, e seguindo os dois para dentro. – Eu não reclamo o tempo todo!

- Claro que não.

- Rainha do drama!

Os dois falaram quase juntos, fazendo a garota começar um discurso sobre como era sempre mal compreendida.

- Por que estão demorando? – Akai perguntou, entrando na sala. – Boa noite, Bankotsu. – Fez um sinal para que o rapaz entrasse. – Importa-se de fechar a porta e manter as mãos longe de mim?

- Você deu em cima da minha irmã também? – Ryo perguntou, a voz mais aguda a cada palavra.

- Já faz algum tempo, Ryo-chan. – Jakotsu sorriu. – Tenho certeza que meu primo só tem olhos para você agora.

- Contanto que mantenha as mãos afastadas de Akai, pode ficar com os olhos onde quiser. – Sesshoumaru murmurou, atraindo a atenção dos outros. – O que? É verdade.

- Obrigada. – Akai deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Bankotsu sorriu, fechando a porta. Observou o pequeno grupo sem esconder a curiosidade. Jakotsu e Ryo pareciam animados com a pequena conversa entre o outro casal, estranho a outra garota não era a que seu primo estava interessado?

'_Eu devia imaginar que era passageiro...' _Suspirou, seguindo o grupo para a cozinha._ Isso parece interessante.'_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Just Hold Me**

* * *

_**N.A. - Perdoem qualquer erro grotesco, só revisei rapidamente para publicar antes que perdesse a coragem. xx**_

_**Não se preocupem com o caminho que a história percorre. Eu juro que sei o que estou fazendo e nada fora dos meus planos aconteceu! XP**_

_Como sempre... Mais comentários inuteis e respostas aos reviews no meu live journal... Até o fim do feriado. :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_**Don't leave me in all this pain**_

_**Don't leave me out in the rain**_

_**Come back and bring back my smile**_

_**Como and take these tears away**_

_**I need your arms to hold me now**_

_**Unbreak my heart – Tony Braxton**_

Haruka suspirou, afundando mais no sofá e fechando os olhos, cansada. Os acordes conhecidos de uma balada romântica soavam em seus ouvidos, abafando a conversa do casal dançando do outro lado da sala e apesar de ter protestado quando Jakotsu sugeriu que afastassem os móveis para que pudessem dançar quando o jantar terminara, ela não podia evitar de se sentir feliz.

Ao menos isso poupava seu esforço de ter de manter uma conversa com o grupo. Era realmente cansativo manter uma conversa quando Ryo estava presente, principalmente quando a irmã caçula voltara a seu comportamento habitual e se esforçava em manter seu assunto preferido: Ela mesma.

No momento nem estava mais se perguntando onde estava com a cabeça quando concordara como plano idiota de Jakotsu de tentar se livrar de Ryo. Abriu os olhos lentamente e não conseguiu conter a pontada de inveja do casal, dançando abraçados, sem discutir por alguma tolice pela primeira vez naquela noite.

As coisas sempre pareciam fáceis para a irmã. Não assumir responsabilidade de seus atos, agir como uma adolescente mimada, apesar de fazer alguns anos que deixara de ser uma, desculpar tão facilmente o namorado que a traia de vez em quando, arriscar ser traída novamente... Se permitir ser feliz.

Sim, as coisas pareciam muito fáceis para Ryo.

Um movimento captou sua atenção, e ela observou disfarçadamente Jakotsu se aproximar de Sesshoumaru e lhe estender um copo com whisky. Inclinou a cabeça confusa quando o rapaz fitou o copo com evidente desgosto antes de aceitá-lo de forma relutante.

Jakotsu sorriu maldosamente antes de se afastar do outro rapaz e ela teve que morder os lábios para não perguntar o que ele estava tramando agora. Certas coisas eram melhores não ser descobertas.

Suspirou, voltando a fitar a irmã e Bankotsu, um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios e ela se permitiu relaxar. Invejava a capacidade da irmã de continuar se entregando quando parecia tão óbvio que seria magoada novamente. Em momentos como este, ela gostaria de agir como Ryo e dar o primeiro passo.

Mesmo que no momento não soubesse exatamente o que fazer.

- Akai-chan! Querida! – Jakotsu sentou-se a seu lado, passando um braço sobre seus ombros. – Pode me dizer por que está sentada aqui sozinha, como uma solteirona sem atrativos e esperanças, quando poderia estar agarrando o Sexy?

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto da garota, substituído por um olhar assassino na direção do amigo. Fechou os olhos e contou até dez para não esganá-lo na frente dos outros.

- Você ficou surdo por acaso... _Jak-chan_?

- Não que eu tenha notado.

- Então por que diabos está falando isso tão alto? – Ela perguntou entre dentes. – Sabe que os outros podem ouvi-lo, não é? E você deveria fingir ser meu namorado!

Jakotsu continuou sorrindo, abraçando a garota calmamente, ignorando totalmente o perigo.

- Com quem exatamente você está preocupada?

- Você... Está vendo os outros na sala, certo? – Akai forçou um sorriso quando Sesshoumaru a fitou. – Seu primo, Ryo e Sesshoumaru.

- Minha visão está tão perfeita quanto minha audição, logo é óbvio que posso vê-los perfeitamente.

-...

- Acha que algum deles está preocupado com o que eu falo?

- Você é um idiota, mas tem razão. – Akai virou para Jakotsu, afastando a mão dele de seu ombro. – Todos aqui o conhecem e sabe que costuma falar idiotices o tempo todo.

- Ei!

- Sim? – Foi a vez de Akai sorrir calmamente.

- Nada. – Jakotsu deu de ombros, mas ela sabia que pagaria pelo pequeno comentário depois. – Deixe-me explicar a situação para você, querida. – Ignorando as tentativas da garota se soltar, Jakotsu voltou a abraçá-la, aproximando-se para falar em voz baixa. - Ryo está mais preocupada com meu primo idiota e mesmo que não estivesse a garota é tão burra que... Bem, digamos que se ela ainda não percebeu toda a situação depois de algum vivendo conosco, não são umas poucas palavras que a farão 'acordar'.

-... – Akai cruzou os braços, sem ter o que dizer.

- Bankotsu preocupa-se demais consigo mesmo para prestar atenção nos outros a sua volta. – Ele sorriu – Exceto Ryo, já que ele está tentando fazê-la perdoá-lo no momento.

- Apenas para traí-la novamente daqui a algumas semanas.

- O que faz você pensar que ele a traiu?

- Foi o que Ryo andou repetindo a cada cinco minutos nos últimos dias, não foi?

- Fico surpreso que tenha ouvido algo quando estava tão ocupada me perseguindo.

Akai bufou, agarrando o braço de Jakotsu e afastando-o.

- Eu não precisaria gastar meu tempo livre te perseguindo se você parasse de agir como um maníaco!

- Quem está falando alto demais agora? – Jakotsu sorriu inocentemente quando a garota corou. – Continuando... Nosso adorável Sexy está ocupado demais tentando manter o jantar no estomago para se preocupar com o que eu falo. – Uma expressão séria apareceu em seu rosto como se a frase seguir fosse um grande mistério a ser resolvido. – Acho que teria uma chance de agarrá-lo agora se tentasse...

- Nem pense nisso.

Jakotsu sorriu, colocando a mão sobre a dela em um gesto apaziguador.

- Claro que não. Na verdade... Eu não estava pensando em nada. – Levantou-se, segurando a mão dela e puxando-a junto. – E já que está tão relutante em libertar o Sexy do transe com a bebida, eu danço com você.

- Quem disse que eu quero dançar com você? - Akai tentou se libertar sem sucesso. Foi arrastada para longe do sofá e sentiu os braços de Jakotsu a rodearem.

- Pare de agir como uma solteirona pudica, Akai! – O rapaz disse, abraçando-a com mais força e forçando-a a se mover com ele no ritmo da música. – Saiba que é uma grande honra dançar comigo!

Akai suspirou, parando de lutar.

- Idiota presunçoso. – Murmurou.

- Boa menina.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto lentamente, fitando Akai. Deveria saber que o copo de bebida que fizera seu estomago revirar, o cheiro de álcool lembrando-o de sua tolice de duas noite atrás, era apenas uma parte da próxima tortura do idiota agarrando sua mulher. Apertou o copo com força antes de forçar-se a pousá-lo sobre a mesa lateral ao ver Jakotsu movendo-se com Akai a sua frente.

E pensar que chegara a acreditar nas palavras daquela víbora que pararia de provocá-lo.

Tentou desviar sua atenção para qualquer outra coisa na sala que não fossem os dois, mas seus olhos tornavam a procurar pela figura esguia da garota. Sentia o sangue fervendo sempre que percebia Jakotsu dançando tão perto dela, as mãos pousadas na cintura delicada, segurando-a firmemente contra ele.

Qual era seu problema afinal? Por que não podia simplesmente levantar-se e separar os dois de uma vez?

Seus olhos encontraram os de Jakotsu rapidamente e foi com grande esforço que não avançou contra o rapaz quando o viu piscar em sua direção e apertar mais Akai contra si.

Forçou-se a desviar o rosto e acalmar-se. Não faria bem nenhum matar o idiota. Na verdade, podia apostar que Akai arrumaria uma forma de culpá-lo por isso. Não que pudesse se dizer inocente quando estava mesmo planejando matar Jakotsu simplesmente para fazê-lo desaparecer...

Sesshoumaru piscou, percebendo o que estivera pensando. Jakotsu não era um problema, ele estava só o provocando novamente, forçando-o a tomar uma atitude. As indiretas haviam se tornado diretas quando ele lhe perguntara sem nenhum rodeio por que não havia beijado Akai naquela tarde.

'_O que há de errado comigo?'_ Passou os dedos pelos cabelos, voltando a fitar o casal com indisfarçável desgosto. Sim, ele sabia o que fazer. Então por que não conseguia sequer levantar-se?

O som do riso cristalino da garota chamou sua atenção e ele observou Jakotsu puxá-la novamente em sua direção, fazendo com que ela girasse antes de voltar a posição original, colada contra seu corpo;

Levantou-se de supetão, aproximando-se do casal sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo. Parou a poucos passos da dupla, sentindo-se congelar quando Akai percebeu sua presença e o encarou confusa, o sorriso que a pouco estivera em seu rosto desaparecera por completo.

Sentiu o peito apertar ao perceber esse pequeno detalhe. Akai estava feliz com Jakotsu, não importava o que os outros falavam. Ele poderia fazê-la sentir-se da mesma forma novamente?

Observou-a soltar o rapaz e sentiu a mão delicada tocar seu braço com um pouco de satisfação. Entreabriu a boca, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Xingou-se mentalmente por deixar-se atingir pelas ações de Jakotsu a ponto de ficar sem fala.

'_O que há de errado comigo?' _Akai apertou seu braço e ele piscou tolamente. 'Talvez a bebida ainda esteja me afetando.' Respirou fundo e forçou-se a falar..

- Você... – O restante da frase morreu em sua garganta quando a figura de Jakotsu pareceu se materializar atrás de Akai. Sabia que ele estivera ali o tempo todo, mas por alguns minutos, conseguira ignorar sua presença.

- Você quer alguma coisa, Sexy?

E lá estava novamente aquele odioso apelido. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho quase imperceptivelmente. Por que ele não podia simplesmente desaparecer? Por que precisa continuar ali, lembrando-o constantemente quão diferentes eram?

- Sesshoumaru? – A voz de Akai soou preocupada por seu prolongado silêncio e ele não conseguiu impedir que a lembrança de momentos atrás voltasse. A garota sorrindo alegre e despreocupadamente nos braços de Jakotsu. –Você está bem?

Ele respondeu com um aceno, e relutantemente soltou-se da mão que ainda segurava seu braço. Fitou os olhos castanhos em silêncio, perguntando-se se sua determinação seria o suficiente para fazê-la sorrir da mesma maneira em seus braços.

- Acho... – Eles fez uma pequena pausa, forçando-se a soar naturalmente. – Que está ficando tarde.

Akai sorriu, parecendo aliviada, e ele pode ver Jakotsu suspirar desanimado.

- Você tem razão. – Akai passou as mãos pelo vestido, alisando o tecido em um gesto totalmente desnecessário antes de inclinar-se em sua direção, sussurrando de maneira conspiratória. – Principalmente se queremos nos livrar de Ryo ainda hoje.

A garota afastou-se em seguida, deixando-o com a sensação de ter perdido algo realmente importante. Sesshoumaru endireitou o corpo, e nem notou que Jakotsu se aproximara dele, aproveitando que Akai se afastara.

- Você é realmente um idiota, Sexy.

- Sim, eu sou. – Sesshoumaru continou em silêncio, apenas observando o rapaz seguir Akai, sorrindo e tocando seu braço de forma tão natural, a garota sorrindo sem se incomodar com o gesto ou tentar afastá-lo. Havia cumplicidade entre os dois enquanto conversavam com o outro casal, algo que ele invejava e não sabia se algum dia conquistaria para si mesmo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu continuou sorrindo, acenando alegremente para a garota que ajudava o namorado arrumar a bagagem no carro.

- Acho que vou sentir falta dela. – Falou pensativo.

Dois pares de olhos voltaram em sua direção.

- Você odeia Ryo! – Akai disse confusa. – A chamava de 'monstro'.

- Ahn? – Jakotsu sorriu – Passei a gostar nos últimos dias. – Ignorou o olhar chocado de Akai e desceu um degrau quando o carro começou a se mover. – Venha nos visitar, Ryo-chan!

Sesshoumaru observou a cena em silêncio. Apesar da garota ser uma constante fonte de problemas, não podia negar que fosse sentir falta dela, ou talvez só estivesse apreensivo com o que poderia acontecer agora que seriam apenas os três na casa novamente.

- Já chega, Jakotsu. – Akai suspirou, agarrando o braço do amigo e puxando-o para a varanda novamente. – Pode parar de fingir agora.

- Quem está fingindo? – Jakotsu sorriu daquela maneira que a deixava arrepiada. Normalmente só sorria desse modo quando tinha um plano. – Ryo é adorável!

- Você bateu a cabeça ou o quê?

- Ora, Akai, o que há nela para não se gostar?

- Além das constantes mudanças de humor?

- Você só está com ciúmes. – Jakotsu soltou-se da mão da garota e aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru. – Depois de conviver com Ryo por alguns dias você não acha que escolheu a irmã errada?

- Como?

- Vamos, homem! Akai não vai se importar já que vocês não têm um relacionamento. – Jakotsu piscou. – Ryo está sempre sorrindo e muda de idéia com tanta facilidade... Só um jantar, e ela voltou para o meu adorável primo... – Suspirou. – Tão diferente da cabeça-dura da irmã.

Sesshoumaru o fitou em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de voltar o olhar para a garota. Havia algo ali, que Jakotsu não conseguia nomear, algo que não parecia precisar de palavras, e por essa razão ele se assustou quando ouviu a voz do outro rapaz dizer com firmeza.

- Não, isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.

O motor do carro se afastando foi o que despertou o trio do longo silêncio que se instalara sobre eles.

- Está realmente tarde, vamos dormir? - Akai sorriu sem graça, as faces coradas. Sem esperar por resposta, ela deu meia volta e entrou na casa.

Jakotsu observou Sesshoumaru segui-la em silêncio e por alguns minutos não conseguiu se mover. Seu cérebro lhe dizia que aquilo era um progresso, e que finalmente seu plano estava começando a funcionar, mas por que não conseguia se sentir realmente feliz?

Balançou a cabeça, forçando-se a sorrir. _'Parece que eu finalmente consegui.'_ Observou os faróis desaparecerem na rua, e sentiu o peito apertado sem entender aquela sensação. Seus planos incluíam acertar os dois casais, Ryo e Bankotsu obviamente eram fáceis de serem manipulados e agora tudo o que restava era lidar com os dois cabeça-dura no interior da casa.

'_Mas eles parecem estar se acertando também._' Finalmente conseguiria uni-los novamente. Nada mais da garota chorosa e frustrada para preocupá-lo e chorar em seu ombro. _'Logo ela não vai mais precisar de mim.'_

Lançou um último olhar para o ponto da rua onde os faróis haviam desaparecido e pela primeira vez sentiu uma ponta de inveja do primo. Gostaria que seus problemas fossem tão fáceis de se resolver também.

O sorriso lentamente se apagou, e ele não conseguiu impedir que a pergunta aparecesse em sua mente. _'É mesmo isso que eu quero?'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai abriu a porta e entrou, parando ao primeiro passo. O silêncio da casa pela primeira vez em muito tempo a incomodou. Ergueu a cabeça, esperando ver a figura da irmã surgir no topo da escada e quando isso não aconteceu, sentiu-se decepcionada. Era estranho admitir que sentiria falta da mimada Ryo.

Seus olhos foram atraídos pela mala no pé da escada e ela não conseguiu evitar a sensação de fracasso. Talvez não fosse apenas de Ryo que sentiria falta.

- Algum deles chocou?

A garota piscou, virando-se confusa na direção de Jakotsu.

- O que chocou?

- Os ovos do monstro que há dentro de você.

Akai piscou novamente, fitando-o em silenciosa confusão por alguns minutos. A expressão totalmente indecifrável de Jakotsu não estava ajudando-a a entender do que diabos ele podia estar falando. Observou-o arquear uma das sobrancelhas bem desenhadas lentamente, esperando calmamente por alguma reação de sua parte.

- Eu realmente não faço idéia do que—

- Esqueça. – Ele deu de ombros, desviando para poder passar por ela. – Não tem graça fazer piadas quando você está tão aérea que não capta a intenção.

- Explique-se. – Akai fechou a porta e girou para observá-lo. – Jakotsu! – Chamou quando ele pareceu ignorá-la e entrou na cozinha.

- Estou surpreso... Acho que talvez um pouco decepcionado até.

- Você esteve bebendo sem que eu notasse?

- Não. – Ele abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou um dos ovos virando em sua direção. – Não é um dos seus, é?

-...

- Não quero comer nenhum bebê de monstro, sabe.

Akai franziu o cenho lentamente quando entendeu finalmente o sentido das palavras dele.

- Eu te odeio.

- Oh! Ela finalmente entendeu! – Jakotsu sorriu, devolvendo o ovo para seu lugar na geladeira. – Mas ainda não está agindo normalmente... O que pode ser? – Virou-se para ela novamente. – Estará o pequeno monstro sentindo falta da irmãzinha?

- Talvez. – Akai se afastou quando ele tentou tocar sua testa. – O que está fazendo agora, idiota?

- Checando se está doente. – Jakotsu tocou sua testa. – Deve haver uma explicação razoável para o fato de você estar agindo dessa maneira. – Desviou quando ela tentou acertá-lo. – Não adianta fingir agora, você... Até mesmo admitiu sentir falta de Ryo! – Segurou os punhos da garota. – Pára com isso, Akai!

- Eu te odeio, Jakotsu! – Akai gritou, tentando inutilmente se soltar. – Quantas vezes tenho que falar para não fazer piadas idiotas sobre minha transformação em monstro?

- Posso discutir o assunto se prometer não fazer piadas?

- Imbecil! – Akai gritou, tentando não rir enquanto continuava tentando se soltar.

- Ahn-han!

Jakotsu soltou as mãos da garota que endireitou o corpo antes de virar na direção da porta. Sorriu inocentemente para o outro rapaz.

- Não era sua vez de fazer o jantar, Sexy?

- Não vou ficar. – Sesshoumaru ignorou a presença de Jakotsu e aproximou-se de Akai. – Só vim me despedir.

- O que... – O sorriso desapareceu no rosto de Jakotsu, substituído por uma genuína expressão de surpresa. – O que você disse?

- Akai, sabe como me encontrar se precisar de mim.

- Sim, eu sei.

Jakotsu observou o casal tentando entender o que acontecia. Segurou o braço de Sesshoumaru quando ele fez menção de virar para sair.

- Aonde você vai?

- Resolver alguns assuntos pendentes. – Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos para a mão que segurava seu braço. – Importa-se de me soltar?

- Não enquanto você—

- Jakotsu! – A voz feminina soou calma, talvez até demais diante da situação. – Deixe ele ir.

- Eu quero saber o que—

- Jakotsu.

- Certo. – O rapaz a obedeceu, soltando Sesshoumaru. – Se você não se importa dele sair da sua vida pela segunda vez sem dar explicações. – Fitou o outro rapaz sem esconder a raiva. – Não espere ser bem recebido quando resolver seus 'assuntos pendentes'.

- Não espero que isso aconteça.

Jakotsu observou em silêncio o outro deixar a cozinha, aproximou-se da porta e o viu pegar a mala perto da escada antes de passar pela porta de entrada antes de virar-se para a garota.

- Como você pode deixar ele fazer isso com você novamente?

Akai sorriu fracamente antes de se deixar cair na cadeira.

- Ele tinha me avisado pela manhã que viajaria a negócios.

- E você pretende esperar por ele novamente? – Jakotsu fez uma pausa quando a única resposta da amiga foi o mesmo sorriso tolo e fraco. - Akai, fale alguma coisa!

- Ele me avisou dessa vez. Pela manhã. – Completou, respondendo a pergunta que o rapaz não chegara a pronunciar. – Você não devia demorar tanto para se arrumar se quer saber de tudo o que acontece por aqui.

- Akai... – Ele parou de falar e se aproximou da mesa, puxando a cadeira a seu lado para sentar. – Era por isso que parecia estranha o dia todo? – Ela concordou com um aceno e ele simplesmente colocou a mão sobre dela, apertando-a gentilmente - Por que não me disse nada o dia todo?

- Acha que faria diferença? – Akai perguntou, fitando-o. – Não, não faria. – Ela baixou a cabeça, respirando fundo antes de continuar. – Não fez diferença ano passado e não faria diferença agora.

- Você... O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei. – Akai sorriu, enxugando disfarçadamente a lágrima de deixara seus olhos antes de fitar o amigo. – Esperar? Seguir minha vida? – Suspirou. – Não há muito que eu possa fazer, sabe.

Jakotsu ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse, mas a garota não disse mais nada. Não conseguia acreditar que ela estava mesmo disposta a continuar do mesmo modo e não sabia se conseguiria suportar vê-la sofrendo novamente.

- Foi diferente dessa vez, Jak-chan, ele... – A voz da garota, que soara calma e controlada até agora pareceu se partir, e pela primeira vez ele viu lágrimas deixarem seus olhos. – Ele se despediu.

Por um momento ele pensou que Akai fosse abraçá-lo e fazer alguma brincadeira quanto a situação. Talvez começar uma discussão apenas para que ele não percebesse suas lágrimas, mas ela permaneceu parada, como se não soubesse o que fazer a seguir.

- Isso quer dizer que ele não vai voltar, Jak-chan?

- Akai... – Jakotsu a abraçou, deixando que ela apoiasse o queixo em seu ombro e o abraçasse de volta.

- Ele se despediu dessa vez... – Akai repetiu, abraçando-o com força. - Não falou daquela maneira confiante habitual como se soubesse que eu esperaria por ele... Ele...

- Shhh... – Ele a abraçou com mais força. – Tudo bem.

- Eu... O que aconteceu? Por que ele foi embora de novo, Jak-chan?

Jakotsu continuou a abraçá-la, em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Lançou um olhar para a porta de entrada. Também não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido. Na noite passada, quando o outro rapaz respondera sua pergunta com tanta certeza e calma, ele chegara a pensar que estava tudo resolvido, que ele finalmente perdera Akai para...

Piscou, confuso com seus pensamentos. Ele pensara ter perdido Akai?

Abraçou-a com mais força quando a garota finalmente parou de falar, suas palavras substituídas pelas lágrimas. Sentiu o próprio peito apertar e escondeu o rosto nos cabelos escuros da garota quando sentiu lágrimas deixarem seus olhos também.

'_Quando foi que ela foi minha?'_


	16. Capítulo 16

**N.A. –**_** Eu tinha que agradecer a Artis pelos detalhes especialmente meigos da segunda metade do capítulo. Toda àquela coisa de horóscopo, sabe. XP**_

_**Espero que gostem, porque eu realmente me diverti escrevendo este capítulo!**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**P.s. – Respostas aos reviews amanhã ou sexta no meu lj.**_

_**P.s.² - Perdão por qualquer erro que tenha passado... Depois de ler e reler tantas vezes o mesmo capítulo à procura de erros ( cometidos enquanto você ria sozinha ao digitar), é fácil não ver pequenos deslizes.**_

* * *

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 16**

Akai baixou o cardápio, depositando-o sobre a mesa. Lançou um olhar irritado para Jakotsu, que foi totalmente desperdiçado uma vez que o rapaz estava ocupado demais observando algo do outro lado da rua. Suspirou irritada e tirando a echarpe que o amigo usara para esconder seus cabelos, acertou-o com o tecido fino até que ele a encarasse.

- Por que fez isso?

- Você me arrasta pra fora da casa e... Ei! Pare! – Akai tentou impedir que ele recolocasse a echarpe no lugar onde estava antes. – Eu disse para parar! – Ela continuou, inutilmente, tentando afastá-lo e corando ao perceber que estava apenas chamando a atenção das pessoas sentadas nas mesas próximas.

- Eu não disse que você podia tirar seu disfarce!

- Você está chamando mais atenção tentando... Argh! – Ela acertou um tapa na mão dele quando em meio a pequena batalha, ele acabou por passar uma das pontas do echarpe sobre sua boca. – Pare!

- Eu disse que ia pagar, por que não pode simplesmente escolher algo? – Ele pegou novamente o cardápio depois de prender a echarpe e estendeu para Akai. – Vamos, escolha algo. Não importa o preço.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Akai perguntou, escondendo-se atrás do cardápio, tentando ignorar as pessoas que ainda a encaravam.

- Aproveitando esse belo dia de primavera. – Jakotsu sorriu rapidamente em sua direção antes de voltar sua atenção para o outro lado da rua novamente.

- Certo, agora a verdade.

- É a verdade... – O rapaz falou, distraído. - Você precisa tomar um pouco de sol antes que comece a mofar. Não acho que faça parte da sua metamorfose.

- Você não devia estar trabalhando? – Ela fez uma última tentativa de chamar sua atenção, ignorando a provocação.

- Tirei um dia de folga.

-... – Akai estreitou os olhos, baixando o cardápio para fitá-lo sobre ele. – O que está aprontando?

- Nada... – Jakotsu virou rapidamente para a garota e sorriu inocentemente. – Já escolheu o que quer comer?

- Não vamos acabar presos, certo?

- Claro que não! – Jakotsu pareceu ultrajado com a hipótese. – Quando foi que—

- Esqueceu daquela vez em que achou uma boa idéia espionar um dos seus namorados?

- Pretendente. Foi um mal entendido. E nós fomos soltos, não fomos? – Ele piscou e deu um tapinha na borda do cardápio. – Já escolheu?

Akai suspirou, girando os olhos. Voltou a se esconder atrás dele, passando os olhos rapidamente pela lista de pratos. Tinha plena certeza que o rapaz estava aprontando algo, e se ele queria carregá-la pela cidade sem mais explicações, faria com que se arrependesse.

- Isto. – Baixou a folha e apontou para a coisa mais cara, sem se importar em olhar o nome ou descrição do que era.

- Você ao menos sabe o que está escolhendo? - Jakotsu olhou rapidamente para o que ela apontava e girou os olhos, sem, no entanto, protestar como ela esperava. – Esqueça. – Ele disse, fazendo um sinal para o garçom.

- Não vai comer também? - Akai estremeceu, pensando que se chegara ao ponto dele não protestar por gastar tanto, estava mesmo encrencada.

- Não, estou sem fome. - Jakotsu sorriu novamente, do mesmo modo inocente que a fazia se sentir aterrorizada, antes de voltar os olhos para o prédio do outro lado da rua.

**oOoOoOo ****Flashback**** oOoOoOo**

- Alô?

- Olá, Inu-chan! – Jakotsu falou alegremente, teve que se esforçar para não rir quando o outro rapaz ficou mudo. – É tão bom ouvir sua voz novamente!

- Como conseguiu esse número?

- Você ficaria espantado em saber como as pessoas são descuidadas com suas agendas...

- E você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar bisbilhotando o que encontra, certo?

- Tenho pilhas de coisas para fazer, mas nenhuma tão divertida.

O outro rapaz suspirou.

- O que você quer?

- Quero saber onde o adorável Sexy está.

- Como diabo vou saber?

- Não são irmãos?

- Meio irmãos!

- Que seja. Onde ele—

- E não somos ligados, você sabe. Na verdade, cada vez que o encontro é só para piorar ainda mais minha vida.

- Claro, mas onde posso—

- Tenho quase certeza de que aquele idiota passa todo o tempo que não nos encontramos planejando meios de me torturar nos breves encontros que temos.

-... – Jakotsu suspirou. _'Você certamente pensa que é o centro do universo...'_ – Tenho certeza que sim.

- O imbecil não estava morando com você?

- Você o chama desse modo quando o encontra pessoalmente?

- Claro que não! Ele já me tortura demais sem ser provocado.

- Imaginei. – Jakotsu girou os olhos. – Então, sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?

- Que tal esperar ele sair do escritório e ir para casa?

- Ele saiu de casa faz alguns dias.

- Hum... Você tentou agarrá-lo, não tentou?

- Claro que não! – Jakotsu sorriu para a secretária que passava e se assustara com seu grito inesperado. – Não nos últimos dias.

- Tentou agarrar a garota?

- Não. Agora—

- Você respondeu muito rápido e está tentando mudar de assunto! Apostou que tentou agarrar Akito e por isso—

- É Akai. Da onde você tirou Akito? Ah!Você também lê mangá?

- Eu leio o quê?

- Mangá! Akito não é um personagem de Fruits Basket?

-... Sou uma pessoa muito ocupada, não tenho tempo para essas bobagens. – InuYasha falou rapidamente. – Tenho clientes me perseguindo porque sumi para resolver os problemas daquele imbecil, sem consideração, ingrato—

- Você sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?

- Eu estava falando. – InuYasha falou, teimosamente.

- Escute, Inu-chan, seu celular não foi a única coisa que... peguei na agenda do seu irmão, sabe... – Jakotsu voltou a sorrir, sua voz soando inocentemente. – Tenho o endereço da sua casa, o telefone do seu escritório...

- Não estou em casa.

- Tenho certeza que aquela sua adorável secretária não se importaria de me passar o endereço de onde você está...

- Você... – InuYasha engoliu em seco. – Você falou com Kaede?

- Rapidamente. Ela tem você em alta conta... Nem imagina as coisas que ela me contou. – Jakotsu riu baixinho. – E sua mãe parece adorável também. Ela me contou algumas histórias de quando você era pequeno, acho que não precisarei usar toda minha influência para convencê-la a me mandar algumas fotos suas e—

- Você tem uma caneta?

- Pode falar. – Jakotsu sorriu, puxando uma folha de papel para mais perto, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

**oOoOoOo ****Fim**** do**** Flashback**** oOoOoOo**

- Jakotsu!

O rapaz pulou no assento, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto instantaneamente.

- Já comeu?

- Não, descobri que não gosto do que quer que aquilo seja. – Akai deu de ombros, empurrando o prato para o amigo. – E mesmo que gostasse, teria perdido o apetite ao vê-lo sorrir desse modo.

- Eu não estava sorrindo. – Jakotsu endireitou o corpo no assento, pegando o garfo. – Você deve estar vendo coisas.

- E por que só eu tenho que usar isso? – Akai estreitou os olhos quando ele a impediu de retirar a echarpe. – Não vejo você usando disfarce nenhum.

- Meus cabelos são completamente normais e não desse vermelho escandaloso que você usa. – Jakotsu lançou um olhar para o outro lado da rua, antes de levar um bocado de comida à boca. – Tem certeza que não quer? Está muito bom. – Perguntou depois de engolir.

- Meu cabelo está dessa cor porque você me encheu a paciência até que eu tingisse! – Akai bufou, empurrando a mão dele que tentava fazê-la pegar um bocado de comida. – Pare com isso! Qual o problema com você?

- Verdade, acho que me enganei com a cor... Isso não aconteceria se você tivesse o bom senso de se cuidar sozinha.

- Você não pode estar querendo me culpar por isso?! – Akai baixou um pouco a echarpe, deixando que algumas mechas de um vermelho intenso ficassem à mostra. – Eu não pedi _isso_!

Jakotsu sorriu, dando de ombros.

- Combina com você... Akai-chan.

- Eu te odeio. Realmente te odeio.

- Você está cada vez mais repetitiva desde que o... – Jakotsu soltou o garfo, ignorando o barulho do talher contra a porcelana do prato e levantou de um pulo. – Temos que ir. – Jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa e agarrou o pulso da garota, puxando-a.

- Jakotsu, espera! – Akai tentou não gritar enquanto era puxada da cadeira, e tropeçava para segui-lo. – Você arrumou outro, não foi? – Ela suspirou, tentando livrar o pulso. – Eu já disse que não quero ser presa... Ai! – Gemeu quando foi atirada dentro do táxi, e empurrada de maneira nada gentil quando ele a seguiu. – Eu quero saber o que estamos fazendo!

Jakotsu a ignorou, dando instruções para o motorista para seguir um carro preto.

- Isso é seqüestro! Eu vou—

- Ignore-a. – Jakotsu sorriu para o motorista, cobrindo a boca da amiga com a mão. – Não a estou seqüestrando de verdade.

- Claro que está! – A voz de Akai soou abafada pela mão dele, as palavras irreconhecíveis. Ela bufou frustrada quando o motorista deu de ombros e colocou o carro em movimento.

- Prometa não dar escândalo e eu solto você. – O rapaz sussurrou, próximo a seu rosto, ainda mantendo-a presa junto a seu corpo, a mão cobrindo sua boca.

Akai virou a cabeça o máximo que conseguiu, lançando um olhar em sua direção que dizia claramente _'Eu vou te matar assim que tiver uma chance.'_.

- Você está se tornando cansativa.

Akai girou os olhos e mordeu a mão sobre sua boca com toda a força. Sorriu com satisfação quando ele a soltou praguejando.

- Não acredito que você me mordeu!

- Não acredito que você usou essa linguagem na minha frente! – Akai sentou direito no banco, ainda sorrindo. – Uma garota inocente e educada.

- Por favor! – Jakotsu balançou a mão antes de fitar a marca dos dentes em sua mão. – Eu já ouvi você falando coisas piores.

- Eu não... – Akai suspirou. – Ok, mas só quando você me chateia. – Ergueu as mãos e afastou a echarpe que cobria seus cabelos. – É sua culpa por estar sempre tentando me irritar.

- É culpa sua por ser uma vítima tão fácil.

Akai virou-se para o amigo, pronta para lhe dar uma resposta malcriada, mas o viu sorrindo. Virou o rosto para a janela, escondendo o próprio sorriso.

- Ok, é um empate. – Deu de ombros como se isso não a incomodasse, ignorando o motorista que resmungava algo sobre os casais não serem mais como antigamente. – Agora me diga o que estamos fazendo.

- Não sei se você vai gostar de saber...

- Se há uma grande chance de acabarmos presos, e pela sua atitude suspeita não tente negar que há, eu mereço saber o que estamos fazendo.

- Não vamos ser presos!

- Conte. Agora!

Jakotsu suspirou, girando os olhos impaciente.

- Só estamos seguindo o Sexy.

Akai o fitou em silêncio. Choque e raiva passando por seu rosto e por alguns minutos Jakotsu pensou que ela fosse atacá-lo. Já estava se encolhendo contra a porta, tentando se proteger, quando ouviu a voz feminina gritar:

- Pare esse táxi imediatamente!

- Desculpe, mocinha, mas eu não... Ei!

Jakotsu arregalou os olhos e pulou do assento, tentando puxar Akai que se debruçara sobre o banco e agarrara o volante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru saiu do prédio e abriu a porta do carro, esperando a garota morena entrar. Nada estava dando certo ultimamente. Nenhuma das coisas que ele esperara resolver rapidamente estava acontecendo como esperara. Ao menos não dissera à Akai quanto tempo demoraria para voltar ou se voltaria.

Xingou-se mentalmente por sua estupidez. O que estava pensando quando decidira fazer as malas e partir? Sem explicações, exigências. Sem nenhuma promessa. Pelo que sabia, aquilo podia simplesmente atirar Akai nos braços de Jakotsu. Talvez merecesse perder a garota para aquela desculpa de homem.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar parado segurando a porta, Sesshoumaru? – A garota morena perguntou divertida.

O rapaz girou os olhos, fechando a porta e dando a volta no carro. Deu a partida no motor e depois de checar o retrovisor saiu para o transito.

- Você está muito engraçadinha, Kagura.

- E você terrivelmente silencioso e disperso. – A garota sorriu, recostando-se no banco. – Você nunca foi de muitas palavras, mas também nunca foi disperso.

- Se tornou mais observadora também.

- Eu sempre fui observadora. – Ela continuou sorrindo ao colocar a mão sobre sua no volante. – Como acha que descobri que você se sentia da mesma forma?

- Certo, você sempre foi observadora. – Ele suspirou. – Coloque o cinto, por favor.

- Ora, não vá me dizer que Tsubaki finalmente o atingiu com suas previsões inventadas?

- Eu não... Apenas faça o que eu falei, certo?

- Ok, ok. – Kagura riu, ajustando o cinto de segurança. – Não acha que deveria fazer o mesmo?

- Você está se divertindo demais com isso.

- Ora, admita que foi divertido! – Kagura endireitou o corpo no assento, fitando-o com uma expressão séria. – Você tem que parar de fugir de seus problemas, garoto, veja isso! – Ela fingiu mostrar o jornal, como Tsubaki fizera quando saiam do escritório. – Diz aqui, no seu horóscopo!

- Kagura... – Ele tentou não rir, fixando sua atenção no trafego. – Pare.

- Resolva seus problemas porque eles vão te perseguir até alcançá-lo. – A garota continuou, balançando o jornal imaginário do lado de seu rosto. – Quando menos esperar, quando estiver se sentindo seguro, eles vão te atingir!

- Não acho que namorar está te fazendo bem, Kagura. – Sesshoumaru pisou no freio quando viu o farol fechar. – Está cada vez mais—

O resto da frase se perdeu quando o som de pneus derrapando no asfalto chamaram sua atenção. Ele olhou para o espelho retrovisor sem conseguir acreditar ao ver um táxi parecendo descontrolado, ziguezagueando na direção do seu carro. Sua única reação foi apertar o volante, pensando que deveria ter seguido seu próprio conselho e colocado o cinto de segurança quando tivera chance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu segurou Akai com mais força quando conseguiu fazê-la soltar o volante. As palavras pouco educadas que haviam escapado de seus lábios quando ela o mordera não eram nada comparadas com o que o motorista dissera assim que reassumira o controle do volante.

- Akai, por que não... Droga! – Jogou a garota no banco a seu lado, sem soltá-la quando percebeu que não conseguiriam parar e estavam indo diretamente na direção do carro preto que estiveram seguindo. _'Isso não vai ser bom...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos depois de sentir o impacto do táxi contra a traseira do seu carro. Podia ouvir Kagura proferindo várias palavras incompreensíveis que ele estava se esforçando para ignorar.

- Está machucada?

- Não, mas—

- Fique. – Ele abriu a porta do carro, saindo lentamente. Lançou um olhar irritado para o motorista que parecia discutir com os passageiros por alguma razão.

Talvez devesse culpar sua secretária, a lunática Tsubaki, e suas manias de ver a má sorte de todo mundo. A velha maluca não poderia ter lhe lançado uma maldição, certo? Balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos. _'Ótimo, agora estou acreditando nessas bobagens.'_

Caminhou lentamente até o táxi, abaixando para chamar a atenção do motorista quando ele pareceu ignorá-lo e continuou gritando com o casal de passageiros.

- Pode me dizer o que acha que está fazendo?

- Eu? Eu? – O velho motorista o encarou, ainda furioso. – Essa garota lunática surtou e agarrou o volante!

- Senhor... Não pode querer que eu acredite que... – O movimento suspeito no banco traseiro chamou sua atenção, e ele voltou os olhos para os dois passageiros. Reconheceu quase imediatamente o rapaz, e estreitou os olhos para o volume suspeito que parecia tentar desaparecer no espaço reduzido atrás do bando do motorista. – O que diabo vocês dois estão fazendo?

- Sexy, que surpresa encontrá-lo de maneira tão inusitada! – Jakotsu sorriu, inocentemente o que só fez com que o outro rapaz franzisse mais o cenho. – Acreditaria se eu dissesse que estávamos apenas a caminho de uma liquidação?

- Não.

- Certo, talvez não estivéssemos mesmo. Apesar de Akai estar precisando de roupas novas... – Jakotsu deu de ombros e agarrou a figura suspeita, que fez força para continuar em seu esconderijo. – Sabe que foi bom encontrá-lo? – Ele puxou com mais força – Precisamos mesmo de um bom advogado!

- Para... ? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria mais tarde.

- Você tem que nos ajudar a processar a pessoa que fez isso com o cabelo de Akai! – Jakotsu puxou com mais força, jogando o peso do corpo para trás, e finalmente conseguiu fazer a garota aparecer. Sesshoumaru fitou as mechas de um vermelho berrante incrédulo. – Não acha que é praticamente uma causa ganha?

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Importam-se de saírem do meu táxi? – O motorista falou, parecendo mais irritado a cada minuto. – E você, mocinha, não pense em desaparecer, vai ter que pagar pelos danos!

- O senhor não acha que eu posso lhe dizer a mesma coisa? – Sesshoumaru endireitou o corpo, fitando o homem com frieza, momentaneamente esquecido da aparição do casal. – Posso garantir que os danos no meu carro são muito maiores do que—

- Ei! Vocês dois! – O motorista abriu a porta de supetão, e por pouco não atingiu Sesshoumaru. – Voltem aqui!

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e agarrou o motorista pelo colarinho quando ele tentou seguir o casal.

- O que acha de fazermos um acordo? – Continuou segurando o homem com firmeza. – O senhor não vai atrás daqueles dois, e eu esqueço os prejuízos.

- Mas e o meu táxi?!

Sesshoumaru ignorou o tom de vitima do motorista e lançou um olhar significativo para o porta-malas amassado do próprio carro.

- Ah! Está bem. – O velho suspirou. – Pode me soltar agora.

Sesshoumaru o soltou lentamente, lançando um rápido olhar para a direção que Jakotsu e Akai haviam desaparecido. Colocou a mão no bolso e retirou a carteira, pegou algumas notas e jogou dentro do carro, quando o motorista o fitou confuso, ele simplesmente falou, voltando para o próprio carro.

- Imagino que eles não tenham pago pela corrida.

Kagura havia soltado o cinto de segurança, e praticamente pulou sobre Sesshoumaru quando ele entrou no carro.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Ótimo. – Ele disse simplesmente enquanto afastava a garota o mais delicadamente possível. Suspirou enquanto ligava o motor do carro.

– Sabe... Estou começando a achar que Tsubaki nos amaldiçoou por não acreditarmos nela.

- Você acha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou irônico, lançando um último olhar para o retrovisor. Somente o receio de causar outro acidente o impediu de frear o carro ao perceber um vulto de mechas extremamente rubras se escondendo. _'Akai.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai abaixou atrás do balcão de supetão ao encontrar rapidamente o olhar de Sesshoumaru no retrovisor do carro. Fechou os olhos, implorando aos deuses que ele não a tivesse visto. _'Estamos longe. Ele não pode ter me reconhecido!'_ disse a si mesma, fechando os olhos. _'Quais as chances de conseguir me enxergar de tão longe?'_

- Ei, você vu quem era aquela?

Akai gemeu, erguendo a cabeça para Jakotsu. Agarrou o pulso dele e o puxou, forçando-o a abaixar a seu lado.

- Fique escondido! Não quer que ele nos veja, quer? – Respirou fundo, ajeitando a echarpe de forma a cobri seus cabelos novamente. - Do que você está falando?

- A garota dentro do carro com o Sexy. – Jakotsu girou os olhos. – Qual o seu problema, não vê mais novelas?

- Eu nunca assisto novelas! – Akai bufou ultrajada. – Isso é para pessoas desocupadas como... Bem, como você!

- Por que eu ficaria surpreso com essa declaração? – Jakotsu suspirou, virando-se para espiar sobre o balcão – Pela maneira como você se veste, sempre _**tão**_ na moda...

- Ah, cala a boca! – Ela o puxou para baixo novamente. – E pare de espionar!

Jakotsu suspirou, virando-se e encontrando o olhar confuso de uma das funcionárias. Sorriu para a garota.

- Aposto que você conhece Kagura!

- A atriz? – A garota perguntou, ainda mais confusa. – Claro, ela faz a personagem principal da novela das oito e vai participar daquele filme com Kouga. – Completou. – Quem não conhece?

- Viu o que eu disse?

- Eu não assisto novelas. – Akai falou entre-dentes. – Pare de puxar conversa com desconhecidos.

Se a garota se ofendeu com a maneira ríspida de Akai não demonstrou..

- Posso ajudá-los? – Lançou um rápido olhar para Akai, percebendo que a echarpe escorregava, expondo as mechas vermelhas. - Um chapéu talvez?

- Eu não—

- Isso seria perfeito! – Jakotsu sorriu, erguendo-se. Esperou que a vendedora desaparecesse antes de estender a mão para Akai. – Eles já foram.

Akai apertou sua mão e levantou. Ignorou o risinho dele, enquanto ajeitava as roupas.

- Quem é essa Kagura afinal?

- A garota no carro com o Sexy. – Jakotsu piscou. – A que você quase matou ao provocar o acidente.

- Exagerado, ninguém se feriu. – Tentou parecer despreocupada. – Ela é... Bonita?

- Morena, alta. Corpo perfeito. – Jakotsu parou de falar quando Akai lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

- Você quer namorar com ela ou o quê?

– Muito parecida com você. – Sorriu.

- Obrigada. Eu acho.

– Supondo que você se mostrasse mais feminina, soubesse se maquiar, e vestir, de forma decente e não praguejasse como um marujo.

Akai abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu ao perceber que a vendedora voltara e lhe estendia alguns chapéus com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Não tentou protestar quando Jakotsu arrancou a echarpe de sua cabeça, substituindo-a por um dos chapéus.

- Sabe... – A vendedora começou a falar lentamente. – Você deveria processar seu cabeleireiro.

Akai a fitou em silêncio, envergonhada e chocada demais para conseguir formular qualquer frase coerente em resposta. Ouviu Jakotsu rir baixinho, e pisou em seu pé. _'Acho que vou realmente matá-lo.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo ao acompanhar Akai para dentro da casa no final daquele dia. Não se importara com as veladas ameaças de morte e tortura que ela lhe fazia, era muito bom vê-la sair daquele torpor que estivera nos últimos dias desde que Sesshoumaru saíra da casa.

Fechou a porta enquanto a ouvia marchar escada acima e bater a porta do quarto. Jogou-se no sofá, achando que era melhor não segui-la por enquanto. Pegou sua agenda, que deixara sobre a mesa de centro pela manhã, e correu um dedo pela lista de lugares que InuYasha lhe passara. Ao que parecia Sexy estaria mesmo muito ocupado com o trabalho naquela semana.

Suspirou, fechando a agenda e deixando-a cair em seu colo. Estendeu a mão para o controle remoto e ligou a TV, ouvindo os passos apressados de Akai descendo os degraus. Ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela dissesse algo, trocando os canais à procura de algo.

- Jak-chan?

- Sim? – Ele parou em um canal e virou a cabeça para observar a amiga em silêncio. – Já decidiu como vai cumprir todas aquelas ameaças?

- Depois. – Akai deu de ombros e se aproximou do sofá. – Aquela tal de Kagura, ela é mesmo famosa?

Jakotsu girou os olhos e apontou para a tela. Akai virou bem a tempo de ver a imagem de uma garota, mais ou menos da sua idade caminhar pelo cenário e sorrir, a câmera se aproximou da imagem perfeita do rosto delicado e ela não conseguiu impedir que sua boca abrisse em choque. Kagura realmente parecia perfeita e sofisticada.

- Pronta para desistir do Sexy? – O rapaz perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Akai fitou a imagem da garota na tela, os traços delicados mudando da perfeita imagem de inocência para algo mais perigoso. Notou a maneira como as sobrancelhas bem feitas arquearam-se deixando o olhar mais provocador. Era quase como ela a desafiasse a tirar algo que era seu.

- Não.

Jakotsu piscou confuso, não pensara que ela estivesse levando o que ele dizia a sério.

- Akai, eu não acho que—

- Tem certeza que ela estava no carro com ele?

- Sim, mas—

- Eu não vou desistir tão fácil – Akai levantou de um pulo, assustando o amigo que a fitou surpreso. – Não passei tanto tempo agüentando toda essa... Tortura só para desistir por algo tão insignificante.

- Akai, ela não—

- Vamos!

- Ahn? – Jakotsu levantou, seguindo-a na direção da porta. – Aonde vamos?

- Sair, preciso fazer algo com essa cor odiosa do meu cabelo.

- Eu gosto dessa cor... – Jakotsu parou, observando a garota que revirava a gaveta a procura da chave.

- Eu não. – Akai agarrou um molho de chaves e virou para ele com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios – Ahá! – Abriu a porta e virou-se para ele. Franziu o cenho ao vê-lo parado no meio do caminho. - O que está esperando? Vamos!

- Tem certeza que quer sair assim? – Jakotsu apontou em sua direção, o que a fez baixar a cabeça para a camisola curta demais. Sorriu quando ela gritou, batendo a porta e correu para o andar de cima. – Imaginei que não.

O rapaz sorriu, caminhando de volta para a mesa de centro e apanhou a revista sobre ela. Sorriu para a fotografia de Kagura na capa, abraçada a Kouga, o atual namorado. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de conversar com Ryo sobre aquela reportagem. Todos estavam falando como o galã mudara de comportamento desde que começara a sair com Kagura. O rosto delicado da garota parecia esconder um gênio terrível, capaz até de forçar o antigo cafajeste a se regenerar.

Se Akai não fosse tão aérea com tudo que julgava fútil talvez não se enganasse tão facilmente. Claro que seria fácil resolver o pequeno mal entendido apenas mostrando a revista para a amiga, mas ela nem o deixara explicar. Obcecada que estava com qualquer plano mirabolante que estivesse passando por sua cabeça, continuara o interrompendo.

- Akai não precisa saber disso por enquanto, certo? – Ele falou para a fotografia. – Será nosso pequeno segredo. – Escondeu a revista embaixo das almofadas do sofá e sorriu para a garota que descia. – Bem melhor.

- Espero que esteja com sua carteira. – Ela disse ao passar por ele a caminho da saída.

- Por quê? – Jakotsu a seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si – Acha que ganhei na loteria ou algo do tipo?

- Você é o culpado por isso. – Ela apontou para a própria cabeça antes de abrir a porta do carro. – Nada mais justo que pague para que volte ao normal.

- Mas eu não gosto da cor sem graça do seu cabelo! – Ele correu para o carro. – Akai! Espere!

Akai sorriu quando ele entrou no carro, sentando-se no banco do passageiro, e girou a chave no contato. Podia ouvir as fracas reclamações dele, mas isso não a importava. Estava se sentindo ótima pela primeira vez naquela semana, e não deixaria que nada que ele dissesse acabasse com essa sensação.

Jakotsu endireitou-se no banco, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Tentou não sorrir ao perceber a Expressão da garota a seu lado. Ela parecia tão cheia de energia, e fazia muito tempo que não a via dessa forma. Parecia pronta para lutar pelo que queria.

- Só vou pagar se você me deixar escolher a cor!

- E acabar com cabelo rosa? Ou verde? – Akai riu – Não nessa vida!

Jakotsu sorriu, e continuou fazendo pequenos comentários provocando-a. Era difícil aceitar que por mais que fizesse, mesmo que deixasse sua vida de lado para fazer tudo para deixá-la feliz, no final tudo o que ela precisava era de Sesshoumaru.

Balançou a cabeça, ignorando tal pensamento. No final, era assim que tinha que ser.

_(Continua...)_


	17. Capítulo 17

Just Hold Me

**N.A. – **_**Milagres acontecem e às vezes eu atualizo rápido. Menos de duas semanas, ninguém pode reclamar. ;P**_

_**Revisei rapidamente, erros que tenham escapado... Sorry?**_

_**Reviews até o final de semana no lj (link no profile), eu sempre aviso quem deixa review assinada quando posto a resposta.**_

_**Espero que gostem. ;)  
**_

_**Beijos,**_

* * *

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 17**

Jakotsu sorriu para a vendedora, fingindo brincar com um dos filhotes à mostra. Pela primeira vez estava começando a se arrepender do fato de ter deixado Akai pensar que Kagura tinha algum relacionamento amoroso com Sesshoumaru. Isso tinha feito a garota parar de choramingar pelo cantos da casa, mas não esperava que ela levasse a sério a idéia de espionar o ex-namorado.

'Que gigantesco desperdício de férias.' Suspirou, cutucando Akai o mais discretamente possível, e murmurou.

- Eu acho que está na hora de irmos embora.

- Shiu! Você está me atrapalhando, Jakotsu.

O rapaz girou os olhos, lançando um rápido olhar para o relógio em seu pulso. O horário do almoço tinha acabado há exatos quinze minutos atrás, ou seja, estava atrasado.

- Você pode continuar com isso depois do serviço.

- Estou de férias. – Akai falou, desinteressada.

- Você, não eu. – Jakotsu caminhou para a saída da loja. – Vejo você mais tarde.

- Jak-chan! – A garota chamou, e ele cometeu o erro de fitá-la – Você não pode me abandonar sozinha.

Jakotsu a encarou em silêncio, tentando não se deixar influenciar pela expressão desolada da amiga. Era falsa, com certeza, mas por que ele não conseguia ignorá-la e simplesmente voltar a cuidar de sua vida?

- Jak-chan?

- Ah, 'tá bom! – Ele suspirou, tirando o celular do bolso do paletó. – Só dessa vez.

Akai sorriu, voltando a fitar a grande janela de vidro com uma expressão satisfeita, totalmente diferente de poucos segundos atrás.

- Como aprendeu a ser tão manipuladora? – Ele resmungou baixo para si mesmo enquanto esperava que alguém atendesse o chamado.

- Tive um ótimo professor. – Akai piscou para ele, ainda sorrindo, sem tentar esconder que aquela fora sua intenção desde o começo.

Jakotsu apenas girou os olhos. 'Ótimo, criei um monstro!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu encostou-se na árvore com um olhar desgostoso para as próprias roupas. Como tinha se deixado convencer a passear em um parque? Ou melhor, como a deixara convencê-lo a segui-la até o parque para continuar espionando Sesshoumaru? Akai estava piorando com aquelas idéias de espionagem. Tudo tinha um limite.

- Akai querida, não acha que está na hora de encerrarmos? – Agachou para limpar a terra em seus sapatos com um lenço. – Definitivamente não estou vestido para esse tipo de coisa.

- Por que não vestiu uma roupa normal?

- Essas são minhas roupas normais! – Jakotsu respondeu indignado. – Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, meu guarda-roupa não está cheio de moletons. – Ele finalizou com um estremecimento.

- Sinto que isso foi uma crítica ao meu guarda-roupa... – Akai abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, fitando as próprias roupas antes de voltar sua atenção para o rapaz com um sorriso. – Não me importo, pelo menos não estou desconfortável.

- Talvez o problema seja que está confortável demais.

- Escute, essa idéia foi sua, ok?

- Eu definitivamente não pretendia tirar férias para seguir alguém por toda a cidade.

- Deixa de ser dramático! – Akai franziu o cenho. - Não é toda a cidade.

- É uma parte da cidade e está me mantendo longe dos meus afazeres. – Jakotsu ergueu-se, lançando um olhar infeliz para o paletó. – Sem contar que está arruinando minhas roupas.

- Da próxima vez, vista algo melhor.

- Divirta-me, Akai. – Jakotsu cruzou os braços na frente do peito. – Qual a melhor roupa para espionar alguém? Que você não sabe para onde está indo, devo acrescentar.

A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu deixou seus lábios. Ela bufou, franzindo ainda mais o cenho, emburrada por não saber o que dizer.

- Vai acabar com rugas.

- Cale a boca.

- Você não é exatamente nova, sabe, se continuar fazendo caretas desse modo—

- Eu disse para calar a boca!

Jakotsu arqueou uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas, uma expressão séria no rosto, antes de sorrir maldosamente.

- O que foi agora?

- Você gritou.

- E o que isso... – Ela parou de falar quando Jakotsu apontou para algo às suas costas. - Ah, droga! – Akai murmurou, tentando se esconder e puxando Jakotsu com ela.

- Você tem razão, Akai-chan, isto está começando a ser divertido.

- Cala a boca, ele vai te ouvir. – Akai começou a correr, ou tentou, esforçando-se para fazer o rapaz acompanhá-la.

- Preciso mesmo repetir que não estou vestido para isso? – Jakotsu parou, e a amiga foi obrigada a desistir de seu plano de fuga.

- Eu realmente te odeio. Mais a cada segundo. – Respirou fundo, tentando clarear os pensamentos para pensar em um plano. Podia ouvir os passos cada vez mais próximos.

- Você podia simplesmente falar com ele.

- Não! – Sua voz soou mais alto do que desejava novamente, e ela fuzilou o rapaz a seu lado quando ele riu. – Você deveria me ajudar.

- No momento estou com vontade de me vingar, você arruinou minha roupa e... Ei! – o resto da frase se perdeu quando Jakotsu caiu em cima de um arbusto. Não esperava que Akai fosse empurrá-lo quando deixara tão claro que não queria estragar suas roupas, mas o que podia esperar da amiga maluca? – Boa tarde, Sexy.

- Não pense que vai me enganar, Jakotsu.

O rapaz sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. O som de passos parou, e por alguns segundos Akai teve a certeza que era só mais uma brincadeira do amigo para assustá-la. Infelizmente isso durou realmente apenas alguns segundos, até que a conhecida voz respondesse a saudação.

- Boa tarde.

- Ah, você só pode estar brincando comigo! – Akai fechou os olhos, desejando acordar do pesadelo. Sim, tinha certeza de que acordaria em sua cama daqui alguns instantes. Talvez devesse se beliscar.

- Está passando bem, Akai?

- Merda. – A palavra escapou de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse contê-la, pode ouvir Jakotsu rindo baixinho.

- Perdão? – Sesshoumaru perguntou confuso, e Akai abriu os olhos, esforçando-se para sorrir enquanto pensava em algo.

- Boa tarde, Sexy... Digo... Sesshoumaru! – Sentiu o rosto aquecer, e tentou não olhar para Jakotsu. – Que estranha coincidência encontrá-lo aqui a essa hora.

- Vim encontrar uma amiga. – Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar rápido para Jakotsu antes de voltar sua atenção à garota. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Aproveitando minhas férias para fazer um pouco de exercício. – Akai sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesmo por pensar em uma desculpa plausível. – Jakotsu disse que eu engordei e isso aqui é muito melhor que uma academia.

- Você odeia natureza. – Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços na frente do peito, sem dúvida desconfiado. – E odeia ainda mais exercícios.

- É claro que não odeio. – Akai respondeu, tentando parecer convincente. E falhando miseravelmente. – A natureza... Realmente não gosto de exercícios, mas é necessários às vezes.

- Odeia sim, tem pavor de todos esses bichinhos, borboletas... Essas coisas que lugares como este estão cheios.

- Ah, isso é coisa do passado! – Akai riu, tentando ignorar a imagem de toneladas de bichos saindo das arvores e a atacando. – Eu adoro aqui. Muito ar puro.

- Sei...

- É verdade! – Akai quase gritou, desesperada por fazê-lo acreditar. – O som dos pássaros cantando, todas essas maravilhosas folhas tão... tão...

- Verdes? – Jakotsu tentou ajudar.

- Sim.Verdes. – Akai lançou um olhar irritado para Jakotsu antes de voltar a sorrir _'Verde foi o melhor que ele pensou?'_ – Enfim, eu agora adoro tudo aqui! – E apenas para completar sua encenação, ela ergueu os braços, alongando o corpo e respirou fundo. Sorriu ao perceber que Sesshoumaru parecia acreditar e abriu a boca, inspirando novamente antes de baixar os braços. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu que tinha engolido algo, mas felizmente ele não percebeu.

Ela se arrependeria desse pensamento nos próximos segundos enquanto tentava voltar a respirar normalmente, sem atrair atenção, e falhava miseravelmente, cada vez mais engasgada com o que quer que tivesse engolido.

- Imagino que deva ficar feliz por você adquirir hábitos saudáveis, - Sesshoumaru falou, voltando sua atenção para o outro rapaz que erguia-se do arbusto que a garota o havia empurrado. - mas isso ainda não explica o que você está fazendo aqui.

- Ah, bem... – Jakotsu começou, limpando as roupas das folhas que haviam grudado no tecido. – Resolvi tirar à tarde de folga e me juntar a Akai.- Ele sorriu para o outro rapaz, - Você sabe como ela é, provavelmente arrumaria uma desculpa para não fazer nada. – Finalmente voltou sua atenção para a garota – Não é mesmo, Akai?... Akai?

A garota estava com as duas mãos sobre a boca, tentando abafar o som ao tossir. O rosto cada vez mais vermelho, enquanto lutava para respirar.

- Minha nossa, o que você fez agora? – Jakotsu se aproximou rapidamente da garota, e a forçou a baixar as mãos. – Engasgou? – Ele perguntou, dando leves tapinhas nas costas dela. – Porque eu devo dizer que essa não é uma maneira eficiente de tentar se suicidar... Akai?

- Eu... – Ela fez uma pausa para tossir novamente e finalmente pareceu conseguir se livrar do que quer que tivesse obstruído sua garganta. – Acho... – Caiu de joelhos, com Jakotsu segurando sua cintura, e inspirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Aposto que engoliu um bicho. – Sesshoumaru falou, observando a garota com atenção. Teria se aproximado se Jakotsu não estivesse tão colado a garota. – Fique calma e respire—

- É por isso que odeio esse lugar! – As palavras saíram de uma só vez e Akai se arrependeu assim que as ouviu. Escondeu o rosto e respirou algumas vezes, tentando disfarçar. – Estou bem agora, Jakotsu. – Akai falou baixo, a voz rouca. – Pode parar de me espancar.

- Mal agradecida.

- Você tem amigos interessantes, Sesshoumaru.

Os olhos de Akai quase saltaram das órbitas ao reconhecer a voz feminina. Ergueu a cabeça o mais lentamente que conseguiu, sem conseguir proferir uma palavra sequer enquanto fitava Kagura, parecendo tão à vontade ali quanto parecia em qualquer lugar. Não conseguiu conter a pontada de inveja por Kagura parecer tão cheia de classe e pouco incomodada com o local pouco usual.

Akai abriu a boca, sem saber o que dizer novamente. Nada que pudesse pensar parecia exatamente fazer sentido, mas precisava falar alguma coisa.

Jakotsu não teve o mesmo problema.

- Kagura! –Ele soltou Akai e levantou tão rápido que ela mal percebeu seu movimento até vê-lo parado ao lado da atriz. – Então você é amiga do Sexy? – Ele se virou para o outro rapaz. – Como não me contou antes? Podia ter conseguido um autografo pra mim!

Akai fechou os olhos novamente, baixando a cabeça e desejando desaparecer. Talvez não precisasse dizer nada no final. _'Sim, posso ficar calada e fingir que não estou aqui. Serei invisível. Sim, eu sou invisível!.'_

- Sexy? – Kagura perguntou, lançando um olhar divertido para o rapaz em questão, sem fazer nenhum esforço para disfarçar o riso. – Acho que tem razão.

- Adoro sua personagem na novela. Ela é tão... tão... tão má! É a sua cara!

'_Ok, não posso ser invisível'_

- Jakotsu! – Akai chamou desesperada. Apoiou as mãos no chão para levantar e foi com surpresa que sentiu duas mãos segurarem sua cintura e ajudá-la. – Obrigada. – Murmurou para Sesshoumaru quando ele a soltou. – Desculpe, senhorita Kagura, Jakotsu não...

- Está tudo bem. – Kagura falou sorrindo, ela não parecia irritada pelo comentário de Jakotsu, pelo contrário, parecia estar realmente se divertindo com tudo. – Ele é seu... amigo?

- Bem, Jakotsu é meu...

- Namorado. – Jakotsu completou, finalmente lembrando-se de seu papel. – Akai não é uma garota de sorte? – Sorriu, abraçando a amiga.

- Sério? – Kagura franziu o cenho, parecendo confusa. – Mas eu pensei... – Lançou um olhar para Sesshoumaru que parecia irritado com a cena. – Oh, então é você! – Sua expressão relaxou e ela sorriu novamente, mordiscando o lábio inferior como se tentasse conter o riso enquanto observava o trio. – É claro, Akai e Jakotsu. - Bateu levemente na própria testa. – Perdoem-me, mas Sesshoumaru não costuma usar seus nomes em nossas conversas.

- Sexy fala da gente com você?

- Kagura, está na hora de irmos.

- Sim, freqüentemente. – Kagura ignorou Sesshoumaru e apontou para Akai – Você é 'A garota que está sempre tentando enlouquecê-lo', e você – Ela apontou para Jakotsu. – É a 'desculpa realmente ruim de homem'.

- Kagura, já chega! – Sesshoumaru agarrou o pulso da atriz. – Você vai se atrasar.

Akai baixou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Parecia que não era a única com dificuldade para controlar o... namorado.

- Estou conversando e você está me atrapalhando, _**Sexy**_. – Kagura falou rapidamente, enfatizando o apelido. – Você, Jakotsu, não se importa de ter um apelido?

- Não acho que isso seja bem um apelido... – Jakotsu começou lentamente, parecendo considerar aquilo seriamente. - Parece mais alguma tentativa patética de ofensa.

Akai fechou os olhos, suspirando desanimada. _'Acho que realmente fiquei invisível. Quando vou aprender a fazer desejos?'_

- Sim, tem razão. – Kagura concordou. – E como ela chama você?

- Jak-chan. – Akai respondeu baixinho. Gostaria de pensar em mais coisas para mudar o rumo da conversa. Tinha certeza que se continuasse desse modo logo Sesshoumaru mataria Jakotsu.

- Esse é bem melhor, aposto que gosta desse apelido. – Kagura sorriu, ignorando a mão se Sesshoumaru aumentando a pressão em seu pulso. – Posso perguntar por que não se ofende com o modo de Sesshoumaru descrevê-lo?

- Sabe o que é, Kagura. – Jakotsu começou, soltando Akai que estremeceu com a informalidade que ele tratava a atriz. – Não me incomodo com o que pessoas invejosas dizem, e cá entre nós, - Ele se aproximou de Kagura, baixando um pouco a voz de maneira conspiratória. – Você não acha que um cara que abandona a namorada sem explicação e volta depois de um ano, achando que ela o esperou, é muito mais uma 'desculpa realmente ruim de homem' do que eu?

O olhar de Akai foi instantaneamente atraído para Sesshoumaru quando as últimas palavras de Jakotsu soaram. Esperou que houvesse algum tipo de reação no longo silêncio que se seguiu, e mal reparou que os outros dois também fitaram Sesshoumaru, esperando, assim como ela, por uma resposta. Ela respirou fundo, instintivamente dando um passo para ficar entre os dois.

- Você está me machucando.

Akai piscou confusa, não esperava que a voz que quebraria o silêncio fosse a de Kagura. Baixou o olhar para a mão que segurava o pulso da atriz e percebeu que Sesshoumaru apertava o pulso da garota com mais força do que o necessário.

- Sinto muito. – Ele falou, soltando-a rapidamente.

- Bem, esse foi realmente um encontro encantador. – Kagura falou, sorrindo como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Esfregou o pulso rapidamente antes de colocar a mão na bolsa. – Infelizmente a pessoa que tenho que encontrar não vai parar de me ligar enquanto eu não chegar. – Suspirou, olhando para o celular antes de deixá-lo cair no interior da bolsa novamente e retirar um cartão, estendendo-o para Jakotsu. – Vamos marcar algo... Um jantar talvez?

- Ei! – Akai reclamou, e teria derrubado o cartão se Jakotsu não o tivesse apanhado antes. Sesshoumaru não bastava? Kagura tinha que roubar todos dela?

- Você pode ir também, Akai. – Kagura sorriu. – Não estou dando em cima do seu... Namorado, querida. – Ela piscou divertida. – Estou pensando em discutir negócios com ele.

- Sério? – Jakotsu perguntou. – Entrarei em contato. – Ele sorriu, abraçando Akai novamente. – Será um prazer participar de qualquer plano futuro seu, Kagura.

- Assim espero. – A garota sorriu, de uma forma muito parecida com a que Jakotsu costumava usar quando tinha um de seus planos em mente. – Vamos, Sesshoumaru.

Akai piscou, totalmente confusa e sem palavras. Não houvera nenhuma cena de violência, e Sesshoumaru realmente seguira Kagura sem protestar. Observou os dois se afastarem enquanto Jakotsu a abraçava. Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos ela finalmente pareceu despertar de seu estupor.

- O que diabo acabou de acontecer?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagura desligou o celular depois de garantir a Kouga que estava a caminho e que ele devia parar de ligar sem parar se não desejasse ter uma das 'conversas sérias' que ele tanto detestava. A sutil ameaça surtira efeito e o rapaz se despedira dizendo que ela apenas não se atrasasse demais.

- Vai ficar emburrado agora, Sexy? – Kagura perguntou, deixando o celular cair dentro da bolsa. – Sexy?

- Não use esse apelido odioso para se referir a mim se desejar que eu responda. – Sesshoumaru acelerou , ultrapassando alguns carros assim que teve chance. – E eu **não **fico emburrado.

- Hum... Claro que não.

- Por que você ficou dando trela para aquele... – Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa – para Jakotsu?

- Fiquei curiosa. – Kagura respondeu, dando de ombros. – E pareceu divertido.

- Eu não achei divertido.

- Você nunca acha nada divertido. – Kagura girou os olhos, virando-se para a janela. – Está virando um velho ranzinza antes da idade.

- Não acho que seja esperto provocar o motorista.

- Isso foi... – Kagura virou-se para fitá-lo, estreitando os olhos daquela incomum cor. – Uma ameaça?

- E se foi?

- Não é esperto. – Kagura disse simplesmente. – Principalmente quando está falando com a única amiga que lhe restou.

- Se você é minha única amiga, não quero pensar nos inimigos.

- Você não percebe mesmo, não é, Sesshoumaru? – Os lábios de Kagura se curvaram em um pequeno e provocador sorriso. – Quantas pessoas continuam amigas depois que terminam um relacionamento? E não só isso! – Ela acrescentou rapidamente, interrompendo-o antes que protestasse. – Quantas pessoas deixam sua vida de lado apenas para ajudar ex-namorados?

- Agora você parece, Jakotsu. – Sesshoumaru riu sem humor. A maneira como ele falara não deixava dúvidas de aquilo deveria ser considerado um insulto. – Não vai conseguir me fazer sentir culpado.

- Hum... – Kagura cobriu os lábios com a mão, disfarçando o riso. – Falando no adorável, Jakotsu, o que mais você percebeu?

- Além do fato dele não desgrudar de Akai? Ser terrivelmente irritante? E falar demais, aparentemente sem medo de morrer?

- Sim, além de tudo isso.

- Ele realmente gosta de Akai, e vai fazê-la muito mais feliz do que eu.

-...

- O que foi agora?

- Você realmente não percebeu a coisa mais importante?

- Do que está falando?

- Deuses! – Kagura bufou exasperada. – Quanto tempo você morou na mesma casa com eles? Está mesmo tão cego pelo ciúmes que não vê mais algo tão... – Kagura parou de falar quando ele lhe lançou um olhar confuso. – Quer saber, esqueça.

- Realmente namorar Kouga não está te fazendo bem. – Sesshoumaru disse enquanto estacionava na frente do restaurante. – E, por favor, pare de me chamar sempre que precisar de uma carona.

- Claro, porque você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer... – Kagura abriu a porta e desceu do carro, acrescentando antes de fechá-la. – Como fugir da garota em vez de lutar por ela.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e acelerou o carro. Pôde ouvir a voz de Kagura soando enquanto começava a se afastar, provavelmente porque ela quase gritara as palavras, ignorando as pessoas observando-a.

- Você tem razão em um ponto, Sexy, ele realmente gosta da sua garota!

O rapaz apenas continuou dirigindo, sem nenhuma reação àquelas palavras. Ele a havia avisado que não usasse aquele apelido odioso se quisesse que ele prestasse atenção. Apertou o volante com força, tentando convencer a si mesmo que essa era a única razão para que ele lutasse tanto para ignorar as palavras de Kagura.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Jak-chan, eu quero ir pra casa! – Akai choramingou no que esperava ser uma voz irritante a ponto de fazer o amigo desistir de ficar dentro daquela loja. Infelizmente tudo o que aconteceu foi receber olhares irritados de alguns clientes.

- Daqui a pouco.

- Por que estamos aqui? – Akai perguntou, aproximando-se do rapaz e baixando a voz para não atrair mais atenção. – Eu já deixei você me arrastar por vários lugares a tarde toda!

- Parece óbvio para mim que estamos escolhendo um animalzinho de estimação.

- Eu não quero um bicho de estimação!

A vendedora os fitou desconfiada.

- Claro que quer, querida. – Jakotsu segurou a mão de Akai, sorrindo. – É por isso que passamos os três últimos dias vindo aqui, lembra?

- Ahn... Hum... Sim?!

- Então, acho que já abusamos da boa vontade desta adorável garota... – Ele apontou a vendedora. – Sempre tão pacientemente nos deixando entrar e ficar longos períodos de tempo só olhando esses adoráveis filhotes... Sem nunca comprar nada.

- Aah... – Akai corou, lembrando de todas as horas que passara ali dentro, dando esperanças falsas para a vendedora enquanto espionava Sesshoumaru. Devia ter escolhido outra loja para usar de 'base', ou talvez apenas usado várias para não deixar nenhum vendedor esperançoso de que no final conseguiria fazer uma venda.

Jakotsu soltou a mão de Akai e continuou a observar os filhotes que pulavam em sua direção, ficando em pé em duas patas, tentando escalar a cerca de vidro para alcançá-lo.

- O que você acha deste?

- Eu não quero um—

- Ele parece tolo o suficiente para gostar de você.

Akai estreitou os olhos, engolindo a resposta que tinha vontade de dar. Fitou o filhote totalmente branco, os infantis olhos castanhos claros a fitando tão esperançosamente. Antes que percebesse já havia esticado a mão e acariciava a cabeça do cachorrinho.

- Droga, ele é tão manipulador quanto você.

- Eu sei! – Jakotsu sorriu, virando-se para a vendedora. – Já escolhemos.

- Mas... Mas... – Akai suspirou quando a garota pegou o cachorro de dentro do cercado. – Eu realmente não quero um bicho de estimação.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai segurava o filhote em seu colo enquanto Jakotsu procurava um táxi para levá-los para casa. Poderiam facilmente andar até a casa, mas com a quantidade de acessórios que Jakotsu a convencera a comprar, e não pretendia carregar, isso não era viável.

- Então, nos encontramos novamente, Akai.

A garota piscou, virando-se lentamente na direção da voz.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Assaltou um pet shop? – Ele baixou os olhos para a grande quantidade de sacolas as seus pés. – E mais algumas lojas?

- É claro que não! – Akai suspirou desanimada por fugir correndo dali não ser uma boa opção. – Jakotsu me convenceu a fazer algumas compras.

- Hum... – Sesshoumar esticou a mão para o cachorro e deixou que ele o cheirasse. – Pensei que você não gostasse de animais.

- Eu nunca disse que não gostava de animais! – Akai protestou, lutando para manter o cachorro em seu colo. – Só acho que não é certo ter um quando passo tanto tempo fora de casa.

- E o que fez você mudar de idéia? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, distraído com o animalzinho.

- Não estou mais sozinha, Jakotsu e eu podemos nos revisar para dar atenção a ele. – Ela ajeitou o cachorrinho no colo novamente e lançou um olhar irritado para Sesshoumaru. – Você pode parar de atiçá-lo se não pretende pegá-lo no colo?

- Eu não... – Ele começou, mas instantaneamente recolheu a mão, escondendo-a atrás do corpo. – O que está fazendo parada no meio da rua?

- Jakotsu foi arrumar um táxi... – Apontou as sacolas com um aceno. - Muitas sacolas.

- Tem certeza que ele não foi simplesmente embora?

- Jak-chan jamais me abandonaria.

Sesshoumaru a fitou em silencio por alguns minutos antes de concordar com um aceno.

- Você está correta, é claro, ele nunca a abandonaria.

Akai o fitou em silencio, sem voz. Porque apesar de ser claro do que falavam, as palavras pareciam ter um outro sentido também. Balançou a cabeça. Estava só se deixando levar pela conversa com Kagura naquela tarde.

- Pode ser difícil conseguir táxi a essa hora. – Sesshoumaru falou. – Por que não liga para Jakotsu e diz para ele voltar, posso levá-los para casa. Imagino que ele esteja com o celular.

- Sim, mas...

- Precisa de ajuda para pegar o seu celular dentro da bolsa?

- Não. Quer dizer... Sim, mas... – Antes que ela pudesse protestar o filhote havia sido retirado de seus braços e parecia muito satisfeito ao se aninhar no terno preto de Sesshoumaru. – Você vai ficar cheio de pêlos.

- Não se você se apressar.

- Ah! – Akai revirou a bolsa, tentando encontrar o aparelho. Com mãos tremulas discou o numero de Jakotsu enquanto fitava disfarçadamente Sesshoumaru e o cachorrinho. – Jakotsu? Sim, eu consegui transporte. – Ficou em silencio enquanto ele choramingava, dizendo que era impossível que ela tivesse tanta sorte em apenas ficar parada. – Volte logo, nós vamos para casa.


	18. Capítulo 18

**N.A. –**_** Ok, eu sei que faz meses que não atualizo, mas espero que me perdoem o atraso com este capítulo um tantinho maior do os outros.**_

_**Se servir de consolo a história está no final e eu não pretendo demorar para finalizá-la. Finalmente, não é? XD**_

_**Revisão a jato feita por mim. Perdoem qualquer erro que tenha teimosamente permanecido.**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**Beijos,  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 18**

_**At least for once I can say  
This is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I know I've got love **_

_**I can make it**_

**For once in my life – Frank Sinatra

* * *

  
**

_28 de..._

_Não espera, hoje não é 28... 30? 26? _

_Espera. _

_Ah sim! Acabo de ver que hoje é dia 18._

_18 de junho de 2006._

_Eu odeio diários, - especialmente esta horrível coisa rosa que Ryo chamou de 'presente especial' quando me deu de presente seis anos atrás. - e não sei explicar a razão por estar novamente escrevendo nisto. Imagino que, como todas as outras vezes, eu apenas queira rir de Jakotsu e não tinha com quem comentar os últimos dias. E sim, eu sei que normalmente não é esse o uso que se faz de diários, mas essa coisa é minha e eu posso escrever o que quiser nela, certo?_

_Droga... O que ele quer agora?_

_18 de junho... mais tarde._

_Jakotsu entrou de repente aqui e tive que parar e esconder rapidamente essa porcaria. Nem quero imaginar o que aquele idiota faria se descobrisse que estou escrevendo um diário novamente. Especialmente __este__ diário._

_Enfim, eu só queria compartilhar com alguém quanta alegria que o filhote de cachorro que Jak-chan me obrigou a comprar está me trazendo._

_Sess-chan – Jakotsu o chamou assim o caminho todo quando Sesshoumaru nos trouxe para casa, só para irritá-lo e o fato é que a criatura se recusa a reconhecer qualquer outro nome agora. Não que eu tivesse outro em mente. - é uma bola de pêlos muita fofa que não pára sequer um segundo. Corre pela casa toda, quase derruba qualquer um que estiver à sua frente e perdi a conta de quantas meias calças ele destruiu na empolgação de me cumprimentar sempre que volto do serviço._

_Então, você poderia me perguntar como essa coisinha pode me fazer feliz, e eu responderei com prazer. Sess-chan parece ter adotado o quarto de Jakotsu como esconderijo. – ok, eu posso ter alguma culpa por isso já que o infiltrava lá toda noite depois que ele dormia. – Isso quer dizer que todas as roupas caríssimas do meu amado amigo estão cobertas de pêlos brancos, alguns sapatos destruídos e tudo o mais que você possa imaginar que um filhote cheio de energia faz para se distrair quando está sozinho._

_Eu sei que você pensou, assim como Jakotsu nos primeiros dias, que era só deixar a porta fechada para impedir que o pequeno destruidor não entrasse no cômodo, mas... A questão é: Você já tentou manter um filhote fora de um lugar que ele __realmente__ queira entrar?_

_Claro que não faço nada para ajudar, é mesmo muito divertido ver a reação de Jakotsu a cada noite quando chegamos. Quase compensa todas as coisas que ele já fez comigo..._

_Tenho que admitir, as pessoas tem razão._

_A vingança é doce!

* * *

  
_

- Jak-chan! – Akai gritou, descendo a escada correndo, fazendo o rapaz pular do sofá e esconder o pequeno livro no meio das almofadas. – Jak-chan!

- Não precisa gritar, Akai querida...

- Por que não me respondeu quando chamei antes?

- Você chamou? – Jakotsu fingiu surpresa. – Desculpe, estava distraído lendo.

- O que? – Akai franziu o cenho. – O que estava lendo?

- Isto! – Jakotsu puxou a revista de fofocas debaixo da almofada. – Satisfeita? Eu queria saber o que acontece na novela e—

- Onde está meu diário?

Jakotsu piscou inocentemente, acariciando o cachorro que dormia a sobre suas pernas, o que só irritou ainda mais a garota.

- Você tem um diário?

- Você sabe que sim porque o roubou!

- Que palavra mais feia, Akai-chan. – Jakotsu balançou a cabeça desaprovador. – Sou incapaz de roubar suas coisas.

- Hum...

- Verdade! – Ele colocou a mão direita sobre o peito. – Juro que não entrei no seu quarto e roubei seu diário.

- Como sabe que estava no meu quarto?

- Onde mais você o guardaria? No pote de biscoitos? – Jakotsu apoiou o rosto na mão. – Não pode ser tão tola para ter largado pela casa se não queria que eu achasse enquanto faço a limpeza.

- Você não faz limpeza, paga uma empregada para isso.

- Bem, eu inspeciono o serviço! É quase a mesma coisa!

- Você só pode estar brincando... - Akai girou os olhos. – Claro que não é a mesma coisa.

- Faço mais que você, ao menos eu inspeciono... – Jakotsu deu de ombros. – Quer mesmo discutir sobre isso?

- Não! Cadê a porcaria do meu diário?

- Como é que eu vou saber? Talvez não devesse deixar jogado por aí. – Ele acariciou a cabeça do cachorro. – Talvez Sess-chan tenha comido.

- Seu cachorro comeu meu diário?

- Não é _**meu**_ cachorro, é _**nosso**_. – Jakotsu corrigiu. – E eu disse 'talvez'.

Akai estreitou os olhos lentamente, colocando as mãos nos quadris apenas para não ceder a tentação de apertar o pescoço de Jakotsu. O rapaz achou melhor não comentar como ela estava parecendo um açucareiro nessa posição.

- Você pegou meu diário ou não?

- Quando você diz 'pegou'...

- Jakotsu!

- Ok, não. – O rapaz sorriu. – Eu não peguei seu diário, Akai-chan. Francamente, até dez minutos atrás, nem sabia que tinha um.

Akai contou até dez, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

- Seu... – Respirou fundo mais uma vez. – _Nosso_ – Corrigiu-se – cachorro pegou meu diário?

- Novamente, quando você diz 'pegou'... – Jakotsu parou de falar, sorrindo inocentemente quando a amiga o fuzilou com os olhos. – Certo, certo... Sem brincadeiras por enquanto.

- Então?

- Não achei nada com ele, então se Sess-chan pegou seu diário provavelmente o enterrou no jardim.

Akai bufou antes de dar as costas aos dois e marchar em direção a porta da frente.

Jakotsu esperou que ela deixasse a casa, batendo a porta com força desnecessária, antes de pegar o pequeno volume rosa que escondera atrás da almofada às suas costas. Acariciou o cachorro ainda sorrindo.

- Teoricamente... – Ele começou, procurando pela página onde tinha parado de ler. – Você o entregou para mim, então eu não peguei e eu não achei com você, certo?

Sess-chan apenas lambeu sua mão, parecendo concordar com aquela explicação.

- Akai tem razão... A vingança é mesmo doce... – Esticou o braço para alcançar o aparelho e discou o número que decorara nos últimos dias. – Alô, Kagura? – Sorriu, lançando um rápido olhar para a porta, se certificando de que Akai não estava por perto. – Sim, acho que tenho algo para você.

**oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

  
**

_23 de setembro de 2005_

_Eu me odeio, e odeio Ryo. Ok, não comecei a odiá-la neste exato momento, mas toda maldita vez que pego essa coisa rosa, cheia de purpurina que ela chamou de 'Diário' toda a sensação de ódio mortal por minha irmã caçula volta._

_Por que ela achou que isto combinava comigo?_

_Preciso me acalmar... Contar até 10, respirar fundo... Ou qualquer outra coisa idiota que mandam a gente fazer quando está nervosa porque... Para ser sincera, não é Ryo que realmente odeio. Só estou... Extravasando minha raiva._

_Não acredito que aquele imbecil, totalmente sem consideração realmente pensou que apenas ir embora e se despedir em um maldito bilhete seria a solução para nossos problemas. Problemas esses que eu nem sabia existir!_

_Eu o odeio! Odeio Sesshoumaru!_

_Não, espere! Eu me odeio por ter me permitido acreditar nele!_

_Um bilhete! Um maldito bilhete!_

_Aquele imbecil, prepotente, frio, idiota..._

_Respirar, preciso me lembrar de respirar. Quase rasguei a folha agora..._

_Ai, droga, ele me deixou. Ele realmente me deixou, achando que eu esperaria por ele._

_Imbecil!_

_Como ele pode pensar que essa era a solução?_

_Como ele pode pensar que eu..._

_Eu o odeio!_

_Não vou esperar por ele! Não vou!_

_Vou seguir minha vida. Isso! Vou levantar amanhã, tomar banho e ir trabalhar._

_Não preciso dele. Não precisava antes e não preciso agora._

_Eu o odeio! _

_Eu odeio Sesshoumaru e..._

_Droga... Por que dói tanto?

* * *

  
_

Akai estava sentada, encolhida no sofá, fingindo assistir o que quer que estivesse passando na TV. Revirara o jardim, procurando pelo maldito diário durante toda a tarde, chegara a perguntar para o cachorro idiota se ele havia realmente entrado em seu quarto e a roubado antes de perceber como estava sendo tola. Jakotsu havia saído pouco tempo depois, vestido com suas melhores roupas e com um sorriso inocente nos lábios, imaginara que ele tinha um encontro e o ignorara, entrando na casa e marchando para o banheiro quase em seguida.

Finalmente, duas horas atrás, havia afundado no sofá, o controle remoto da TV nas mãos enquanto procurava por algo para se distrair. Dissera a si mesma que devia pensar positivamente, o máximo que poderia ter acontecido era que seu diário secreto houvesse sido engolido, ou destruído, por Sess-chan.

'_Sim, aquela abominável coisa rosa foi destruída pelo cachorro'_

Era o que estava repetindo para si mesma nas duas ultimas horas e não acreditava mais nessas palavras do que quando as disse pela primeira vez.

O cachorro latiu, chamando sua atenção, e ela sorriu involuntariamente.

- Tudo bem, você pode subir.

O cachorro latiu novamente, parecendo feliz com suas palavras antes de subir no sofá a seu lado e deitar a cabeça sobre suas pernas. Akai suspirou, acariciando a cabeça do filhote.

- Sou mesmo patética. – Começou, tentando se convencer que não estava novamente desabafando com um cachorro. – Meu namorado me deixou, duas vezes devo acrescentar, estou morando com um cara gay, fingindo que ele é meu novo namorado por quase oito meses agora e, só para finalizar, estou conversando com um maldito filhote de cachorro.

- Você se sentiria melhor se não fosse um filhote?

Akai se sentiu congelar e encarou o filhote adormecido antes de ouvir o riso conhecido vindo de algum lugar às suas costas. Pensou em derrubar o pobre animal do sofá, mas chegou a conclusão de que ele não tinha culpa por suas loucuras, ou por Jakotsu gostar de lhe pregar peças.

- Não pensou que Sess-chan tivesse aprendido a falar, não é mesmo, Akai-chan?

- Onde você esteve até agora? – Perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Curiosa? – Jakotsu respondeu com outra pergunta ao sentar-se a seu lado.

- Entediada, na verdade.

- Sim, claro, entediada é a palavra correta. – Jakotsu apanhou o controle da TV. – Não posso mesmo deixar você sozinha... – Ele começou, trocando de canal. – É só me afastar por meia hora e você encontra o programa mais deprimente para assistir.

- Duas horas e meia.

Jakotsu piscou, fitando antes de voltar sua atenção para TV e continuar como se não houvesse sido interrompido.

- Você seria uma pessoa tão mais feliz se não tivesse um gosto tão... Ruim.

- Casablanca é um clássico!

- Sim, claro, mas dado o seu atual estado de espírito... – Jakotsu sorriu ao finalmente encontrar um filme de humor e virou-se para a garota. – Não é uma boa escolha. O que viria a seguir? Um amor para recordar? Titanic?

- Jakotsu...

- Não ia assistir Titanic e cantar junto...

- Jakotsu!

- Não queremos que você volte a tentar se transformar no monstro da lagoa... – Ele parou de falar, desviando da almofada e sorriu satisfeito. – Bem melhor!

- Idiota. – Akai murmurou, tentando não rir.

- Por que não vai fazer pipoca para nós enquanto eu troco de roupa?

- Achei que tivesse saído para jantar. – Akai o fitou confusa.

- Hum... Algo do tipo. – Ele levantou, segurou sua mão e a puxou. – Vamos, vá fazer pipoca como uma boa garotinha.

- Eu não sou uma garotinha... – Akai resmungou ao ser empurrada na direção da cozinha.

- Também não é boa, mas quem está se apegando a detalhes? – Jakotsu disse antes de correr para a escada. – E nada de trocar de canal para algo deprimente na minha ausência!

Ela deu de ombros, entrando na cozinha seguida por Sess-chan. Enquanto pegava o milho do armário, livre das tentativas de distração de Jakotsu, um pensamento voltou a sua mente:

- Onde diabos ele esteve?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_

* * *

25 de outubro de 2006_

_O que há de errado comigo?_

_Sério! O que diabo há de errado comigo?_

_Quando ele foi embora mais de um ano atrás eu disse a mim mesma que a primeira coisa que faria era trocar a fechadura, mas eu fiz isso?_

_Nããããoooo! Claro que não!_

_Precisei de Jakotsu para me levantar novamente e deixei aquela pequena parte de mim vencer, sempre dizendo a mim mesma que trocaria a fechadura no dia seguinte._

_Coisa que, nem preciso dizer, nunca fiz. Até ser tarde demais. Até que Sesshoumaru voltasse – como eu secretamente sempre desejei. -, entrasse em casa e achasse que não tinha problema simplesmente deitar ao meu lado como se nada houvesse acontecido._

_Como se não houvesse se passado mais de um ano desde que ele decidiu me deixar com um simples bilhete._

_Claro que isso não é nada. – Só faz dele o homem mais estúpido a andar na face da Terra. – Eu não podia ter uma reação normal e mandá-lo embora, ou fazer o que realmente desejava e me atirar em seus braços._

_Não, claro que não. Isso seria normal. _

_Eu não sou normal. Sou a pessoa mais imbecil que já existiu._

_Chamei ele no ultimo minuto e disse que não tinha problema se ele dormisse uma noite no quarto de hospedes que, só por acaso, Jakotsu está ocupando. E quando finalmente percebi o 'pequeno deslize' não pude contar a verdade. Pura e simplesmente._

_Não, sou orgulhosa demais para admitir que ele me deixar tinha me destruído. Fui orgulhosa demais para admitir o que realmente sentia._

_E, claro, só piorei as coisas mais um pouquinho dizendo que Jakotsu é meu namorado._

_Óbvio que nada é tão ruim que eu não possa piorar e hoje o que eu fiz? Concordei que Sesshoumaru continuasse morando aqui até arrumar outro lugar._

_Qual o problema comigo? Sério! Qual o meu maldito problema?

* * *

  
_

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos do documento que estivera lendo quando ouviu a voz de sua secretária se elevando, quase no mesmo instante que a porta se abriu para revelar Kagura.

- Você não pode entrar sem ter hora, mocinha! – Tsubaki disse, agarrando o braço de Kagura. – Não me importo quem você é, ou deixa de ser.

Kagura parou, baixando os olhos para as mãos da secretária amassando sua manga como se estivesse imaginando quanta sujeira faria se decidisse arrancá-las.

- Tsubaki... – Sesshoumaru começou, chamando a atenção da secretária. – Essa não é—

- Sinto muito, senhor, eu disse que ela não devia entrar sem ter hora marcada, mas... – A mulher apertou o braço de Kagura com mais força e tentou puxá-la. – Vou tirá-la daqui.

- Sesshoumaru, faça alguma coisa. – Kagura disse, sua voz soando perigosamente calma. Voltou os olhos para ele, sem se mover apesar dos evidentes esforços da secretaria e ele quase podia ouvi-la pensando _'Tire as mãos dela de mim antes que eu faça isso sozinha.'_

- Está tudo bem, Tsubaki. – Ele finalmente afastou a cadeira para levantar-se. – Pode soltar Kagura agora.

Tsubaki encarou a garota mais nova, sem tentar disfarçar seu desgosto por ter perdido. Respirou fundo, passando as mãos na lateral das roupas como se estivesse limpando-as por ter tocado Kagura.

- O senhor não deveria ser interrompido. Eu li seu horóscopo hoje e dizia que era importante que colocasse a leitura em dia.

- Que horóscopo é esse? – Kagura perguntou antes que ele pudesse dispensar Tsubaki. – Eu sei qual é o signo dele e não tinha nada sequer parecido na previsão de hoje.

- Fontes seguras. – Tsubaki disse, parecendo muito satisfeita.

- Que fontes seguras? – Kagura insistiu. – Lembro-me perfeitamente de ter lido que surpresas inesperadas aconteceriam hoje e que ele deveria aproveitar a chance.

- Onde você leu isso? – Tsubaki pareceu realmente interessada.

- Qual sua fonte segura? – Kagura devolveu a pergunta.

Sesshoumaru piscou, chocado demais para ter alguma reação. Qual era o problema com as duas para estarem a ponto de se estapear em um momento e a seguir começarem a discutir fontes de horóscopo?

- No jornal de hoje. – Tsubaki finalmente disse. – E você?

- Na internet.

- Ahá! O meu é mais seguro!

- Por quê?

- Acertou da outra vez, não acertou?

Kagura se calou, sem ter como contestar, e Sesshoumaru finalmente conseguiu se mover antes que elas recomeçassem aquela conversa sem sentido.

- Obrigado pela informação, Tsubaki, pode voltar ao seu lugar agora. – Ele a empurrou delicadamente para a porta. – E não se preocupe, vou 'colocar minha leitura em dia' depois que Kagura me disse o que precisa. – Completou, fechando a porta.

- Ainda prefiro minha versão. – Kagura disse assim que ele virou-se para encará-la.

- Por favor, diga que não veio aqui, importunou minha secretária, invadiu meu escritório, apenas para compartilhar comigo seu novo hoby.

- Claro que não. – Kagura sorriu, caminhando para a cadeira que ele lhe indicara. – Na verdade eu só dei uma olhadinha no horóscopo porque sabia que viria aqui e queria provocar Tsubaki.

- Você está mesmo entediada. – Sesshoumaru disse, sentando-se em seu lugar. – Agora, diga o que é tão importante.

- Tenho um presente para você!

-... – Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado, observando a garota tirar o que parecia ser algum tipo de caderno rosa, salpicado com purpurina. Por mais improvável que parecesse, aquilo lhe parecia familiar. – Você só pode estar brincando.

- Óbvio que não espero que você use este diário para escrever seus maiores problemas e frustrações.

- Isso é um diário? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, os olhos fixos no volume que a garota colocara sobre sua mesa. – Andou assaltando alguma adolescente? Por favor, diga que isso não é seu.

- Não, mas você conhece o dono. – Kagura sorriu quando os olhos dourados ergueram-se para encontrar os seus. – Talvez o correto, seja: Você conhece a pessoa que me entregou.

- Jakotsu.

Kagura piscou surpresa antes de rir.

- Prefiro não perguntar como você acertou.

- Esta _coisa _é tão... Horrível que só pode pertencer a duas pessoas: Ryo ou Jakotsu. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Você não conhece Ryo, logo...

- Não tive o prazer de conhecê-la. – Kagura empurrou o diário para ele, levantando-se.

- Por que você acha que tenho algum interesse no que aquele... – Respirou fundo. – No diário de Jakotsu?

- Ah, mas é aí que você se engana. – Kagura parou na frente da porta e virou-se para ele sorrindo. – Jakotsu me entregou, mas esse diário é de Akai.

- Isso _não pode_ ser dela.

- Presente da adorável Ryo.

- Ok, agora faz um pouco mais de sentido. – Ele voltou o olhar para a porta quando ouviu Kagura abri-la. – Aonde você vai?

- Deixá-lo sozinho para que... _Coloque sua leitura em dia_.

Sesshoumaru piscou, observando a porta se fechar. Antes de baixar os olhos para sua mesa e estender a mão para o volume extremamente chamativo. Não podia negar que estava curioso pelo conteúdo. Apanhou o diário, analisando a quantidade de folhas usadas.

- Não, não posso fazer isso. – Suspirou, jogando-o dentro da primeira gaveta.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_

* * *

27 de dezembro de 2006_

_Por que nada dá certo para mim?_

_Não basta meus problemas com Sesshoumaru – Você sabe, estar mentindo para ele e tudo o mais. -, agir como uma louca metade do tempo, perseguindo, discutindo e ameaçando Jakotsu. Não basta minhas dúvidas se devo ou não contar a verdade e admitir que quero voltar com Sesshoumaru._

_Não basta ter que lutar com meu orgulho, medo de ser abandonada novamente. Não, não basta esses problemas. Eu preciso adicionar mais uma coisa a lista._

_Não quero perde Jakotsu._

_E tenho que admitir que sempre que penso em contar a verdade, automaticamente que Jakotsu vai me deixar quando não for mais necessário pousar como meu namorado apaixonado._

_Não que ele represente esse papel muito bem mesmo._

_Não posso arriscar novamente, me deixar levar pelo que Sesshoumaru me oferece para apenas perdê-lo novamente e não posso, simplesmente NÃO POSSO perder meu melhor amigo._

_Estou sendo injusta, dizendo a ele como me sinto. _

_Estou sendo injusta com os dois._

_Estou sendo injusta comigo._

_Porque eu simplesmente não sei o que quero neste momento._

_Nesse ultimo ano, quando tudo o que me mantinha de pé era Jakotsu, mesmo sabendo o quão idiota isso é eu realmente me apaixonei por ele. Não sei dizer quanto, como, o que quero dele ou de mim mesma, mas é o que parece mais claro a cada momento._

_Eu ainda amo Sesshoumaru, mas não consigo confiar que tudo voltará a ser como antes. Não consigo acreditar que ele não vai me abandonar novamente. Sem explicações._

_Eu amo os dois, talvez de maneiras diferentes, mas eu realmente amo os dois e não quero perder nenhum deles._

_Qual o problema comigo?

* * *

  
_

Kagura saiu do elevador e discou para o numero de Jakotsu.

- Jakotsu?

- Olá, querido!

-... – Kagura afastou o celular e o encarou por alguns segundos antes de colocá-lo no lugar novamente. – Akai está por perto?

- Exatamente. – A voz de Jakotsu soou alegre. – Você sabe que ela não vive sem mim.

- Sim, claro. – Kagura riu ao ouvir a garota ralhar com Jakotsu do outro lado da linha. – Então fui promovida a seu 'novo namorado'.

- Bem, você sabe que eu adoro você.

- Sim, claro. – Kagura riu novamente enquanto ouvia os dois brigarem pela posse do telefone.

- Pode falar agora. – Pausa – Pára com isso, Akai. Você não conhece ele! E não, não pode conhecê-lo.

- Certo, vou ser rápida. – Kagura parou ao lado do carro. – Entreguei o diário.

- E a pessoa gostou da leitura?

- Não sei, parecia realmente tentado quando sai do escritório.

- Não esperou para ver a reação? – Suspiro – Pare com isso, Akai!

- Não posso obrigá-lo, não é mesmo? – Ela sorriu consigo mesma. – Mas não acho que ele consiga resistir por muito tempo.

- Se você diz.

- É o que eu sei.

- Certo. – Jakotsu riu - Nos vemos quinta?

- Claro, o que acha daquele restaurante italiano que me contou?

- Parece ótimo para mim.

- No mesmo horário. Até mais, querido. – Kagura sorriu consigo mesma enquanto guardava o celular e pegava a chave do carro dentro da bolsa.- Isso vai ser divertido.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_

* * *

10 de fevereiro de 2007_

_Estamos na praia e sinceramente não sei se isso é bom ou ruim._

_Quer dizer, finalmente vou poder relaxar – Ao menos é isso que Jakotsu fica repetindo toda vez que pergunto a razão para estarmos aqui. -, mas devo dizer que esse parece ser um sonho impossível a cada hora que passa._

_Conheci InuYasha, o irmão caçula de Sesshoumaru e pude notar que pela maneira que tratam um ao outro não parecem se dar muito bem. Apesar de que... Eles me lembram meu próprio relacionamento com Ryo._

_Ok, talvez seja normal._

_O que InuYasha quis dizer com 'você está prestes a entrar na familia'? Ou melhor! Por que Sesshoumaru ficou espancando o pobrezinho cada vez que ele tocava no assunto?_

_Talvez eu devesse ter insistido para que InuYasha ficasse conosco... Jakotsu pareceu gostar tanto dele... Seria um bom castigo por me jogar no mar._

_Eu poderia ter tirado mais informações sobre o'prestes a entrar na família'.

* * *

  
_

_17 de fevereiro de 2007_

_Finalmente voltamos da praia e eu simplesmente não consigo compreender como deixei que Jakotsu me convencesse a acompanhá-lo, ou pior, como diabos convenceu Sesshoumaru?_

_Óbvio, isso foi apenas o começo. Entre os costumeiros surtos de Jakotsu tentando provocar Sesshoumaru, – E por que diabo ele não acerta o nome dele apenas uma vez? Só posso acreditar que faz isso para chateá-lo. E a mim, uma vez que sabe como isso me irrita. – conhecer o irmão caçula de Sesshoumaru, a discussão no carro e... Meu pequeno episódio com os dois._

_Certo, eu não sei explicar o que foi aquilo._

_Depois de meses esperando, desejando, pedindo aos deuses, finalmente Sesshoumaru demonstrou sentir algo por mim também. E o que eu fiz? Me joguei em seus braços? Agarrei como tinha vontade?_

_Claro que não!_

_Dei uma desculpa totalmente imbecil e fugi o mais rápido que consegui._

_Ok, até aí ele poderia considerar isso normal. Ele sabe o quanto me magoou quando partiu, certo? Sabe que eu ainda não o perdoei, certo? – Bem, espero que saiba. – Mas eu tinha que piorar um pouquinho mais as coisas. Eu tinha que correr para Jakotsu e implorar para que ele me beijasse._

_Talvez alguma parte de mim quisesse que eu finalmente caísse na real, quisesse que eu entendesse que eu mereço algo melhor. Eu mereço alguém que me ame e realmente diga isso com todas as palavras. Demonstre. Desculpe-se por me magoar e me tratar como um objeto sem sentimentos._

_E eu queria, realmente queria todas essas coisas, mas realmente não desejo outra pessoa. Foi o que a pequena experiência com Jakotsu me fez perceber._

_Eu deveria estar feliz com essa descoberta. Deveria estar realmente feliz por pelo menos parte das minhas dúvidas terem desaparecido, mas não consigo. Porque parte de mim sabe o que toda a minha confusão fez com Jakotsu._

_Eu sei, ele sempre diz que está se divertindo e toda essa bagunça não é nada demais, mas eu... Eu não posso deixar de pensar que o magoei também e, entre todas as pessoas na minha vida que realmente amo, Jakotsu não merece que eu o faça sofrer._

_Não, meu melhor amigo, apoio e confidente não merece que o magoe, impondo meus desejos insanos só para me sentir bem._

_E eu realmente o amo. Ele é o único que sabe realmente a causa de todos os meus problemas. Jakotsu é o único que sabe toda a extensão dos meus traumas e por essa razão agüenta todas as minhas loucuras._

_Não quero perder Jakotsu, assim como não quero perder Sesshoumaru novamente._

_Os anos passaram, eu cresci e superei muitas coisas, mas simplesmente não conseguiria perder alguém que amo tanto novamente.

* * *

  
_

- Kagura—

- Não me importa quem diabo seja, não quero saber se está no parapeito do prédio mais alto! – A voz da garota soou irritada, impedindo-o de continuar. – Você sabe que horas são? Eu preciso dormir! Não posso ficar acordada a noite toda ou vou estar com olheiras terríveis amanhã e—

- Pode se calar por uns dois minutos, por favor? – Sesshoumaru finalmente conseguiu falar. Suspirou ao ouvir a garota resmungar do outro lado da linha. – Kagura...

- Fale o que quer de uma vez.

- Onde você conseguiu isto?

- Você sabe que é cedo demais para isso... - Kagura suspirou, deitando na cama novamente. Fechou os olhos, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem antes de falar novamente. – Imagino que esteja falando do diário de Akai.

- Do que mais eu poderia estar falando?

- Eu disse que um amigo em comum me entregou.

- Jakotsu.

- Exato! – Kagura sorriu cansada. – Posso voltar a dormir agora?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru disse um pouco mais alto que de costume e a garota arregalou os olhos sobressaltada. – Aquele... – Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Jakotsu... Ele disse o que ele sabe de Akai?

- Então você leu! – Kagura falou, sua voz soando alto e acordando o rapaz a seu lado. Sentou na cama rindo – Eu sabia! Eu disse a ele que você ia—

- Comemore depois. Responda minha pergunta agora!

- Estraga-prazer.

- Kagura...

- Não, ele não me disse. – Kagura suspirou. – Eu não perguntei também, imaginei que não me interessava. O que acha que sou? Imagina que estou tão entediada a ponto de ficar lendo diários de garotas?

-...

- Bem, eu não li. – Kagura disse. – Não faço idéia do que você está falando. – Sorriu, baixando a voz para perguntar. – Então? Você leu? Tudo? Vai voltar para a garota e parar de parecer tão malditamente depressivo?

- Sim, eu li. – Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa, sem saber o que exatamente responder. – Jakotsu...

- Sim?

- Jakotsu é...

- Sim? – Kagura sorriu.

- Você vai me fazer dizer, não é mesmo?

- Como mais poderei responder se não souber sua pergunta? – A garota falou lenta e inocentemente.

- Você está entediada! E me usando como hoby!

- Claro que não. – Ela respondeu, parecendo magoada. – Como pode sequer pensar em tal possibilidade?

- Eu acreditaria no que diz se não a conhecesse tão bem. – Sesshoumaru finalmente sorriu, recostando-se na cadeira. – Ou não tivesse passado meses convivendo com uma pessoa que fala do mesmo modo.

- Jakotsu. – Kagura sorriu. – Certo, está perdoado.

- Eu não—

- O que quer saber?

- Você sabe o que quero saber.

- Sim, eu sei. – Kagura riu. – E a resposta é: Sim, ele é.

-...

- Estou realmente surpresa por você não ter notado quando acabou de se gabar de conviver com ele por meses!

- Não estava realmente prestando atenção... Nele.

- Eu só precisei de cinco segundo e—

- Ok, já entendi. – Sesshoumaru suspirou, pegando o diário sobre a mesa. – Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Ei! Espera aí! – Kagura gritou, ajoelhando na cama. – Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru! – Ela bufou frustrada e atirou o aparelho contra a parede ao perceber que ele havia desligado. – Maldito idiota! - Ignorou o olhar espantado do namorado e levantou da cama em busca do celular. – Desculpe, querido, não é com você. – Sorriu para Kouga antes de discar o número conhecido e dizer assim que atenderam. – Isso não foi engraçado!

- O que você destruiu dessa vez?

- O que tinha à mão, óbvio!

- O telefone.

- Sim, o telefone. – Kagura suspirou. – Agora me diga o que pretende fazer.

- Comprar um novo aparelho e te dar?

- Não sobre isso! Dane-se o telefone!

- Eu sei. – Sesshoumaru riu. – Não pretendia mesmo comprar nada para você.

- Pára de tentar me chatear, Sesshoumaru!

- Ok, nada mais de me divertir às custas da famosa atriz Kagura.

- Sesshoumaru! – Kagura lançou um olhar de desculpas quando Kouga pulou na cama novamente e saiu do quarto. – Quero saber o que vai fazer com Akai.

- Ah! Isso...

- Sim, isso. – Kagura suspirou. – Vamos, conte-me tudo!

- Talvez amanhã.

- Sesshoumaru! Não ouse... – A linha ficou muda e ela terminou a frase enquanto abaixava o aparelho e o encarava. - desligar. – Suspirou, jogando-se no sofá. – Certo, talvez eu mereça isso por me intrometer... – Fechou o aparelho, colocando-o ao seu lado no sofá. Depois de alguns minutos finalmente sorriu e levantou de um pulo, correndo para o escritório.

- Kagura? – Kouga chamou da porta ao encontrar a namorada em frente ao computador. – O que está fazendo?

- Volte para cama, querido.

- O que está fazendo as três e meia da manhã?

- Lendo sites de horóscopos.

Kouga esfregou os olhos enquanto se aproximava para verificar se ela estava dizendo a verdade.

- Você... – Ele finalmente disse. – Não pode fazer isso amanhã?

- Não. – Ela sorriu – Amanhã eu tenho que visitar alguém.

- Kagura...

- Só quero ter assunto para conversar com a secretária de Sesshoumaru.

- Por que... – Ele fez uma pausa, bocejando antes de continuar. – Por que tem que conversar com a secretária dele?

- Para fazê-lo pagar, é claro.

- Pelo quê?

- Hum... – Ela terminou de ler a previsão e virou-se para o namorado. – Por... Quebrar meu telefone.

- Você quebrou o telefone, querida.

- A culpa foi dele!

-...

- Vá para cama, só tenho que fazer um telefonema e...

- Você sabe que horas são?

- Quase quatro? – Kagura pegou o aparelho, e começou a discar sem dar atenção para o namorado. – E daí?

- Você ficou zangada por ser acordada.

- Detalhes... E se eu estou acordada, por que outra pessoa não pode estar?

- Kagura—

- Fique tranqüilo, querido, com este você não precisa se preocupar. – Ela sorriu antes de voltar sua atenção para o telefone quando a pessoa finalmente atendeu. – Bom dia, querido. Sim, eu sei que horas são. – Ela riu, levantando e passando pelo namorado para fora do escritório. – Você sabe que fiz exatamente a mesma pergunta para Sesshoumaru meia hora atrás?

_**(Continua)**_


	19. Capítulo 19

**N.A. –**_** Ok, sei que ainda estou devendo as respostas dos reviews. Tentarei consertar isso essa semana. A atualização mais rápida que o normal – BEM mais rápida que o normal. – serve como pedido de desculpas?**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**Como sempre, perdoem os erros que persistiram à revisão à jato. X-x

* * *

  
**_

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 19**

_**I love you  
But I gotta stay true  
My moral's got me on my knees  
I'm begging please stop playing games**_

_**I don't know what this is  
'cause you got me good  
Just like you knew you would**_

**Mercy ****– Duffy

* * *

  
**

Akai acertou outro tapa na mão de Jakotsu quando ele tentou puxar seu corpete para baixo, aumentando o decote de seu vestido pelo que devia ser a milésima vez desde que concordara sair com ele uma hora atrás.

- Pode parar de me bater? – O rapaz balançou a mão, fitando a pele avermelhada.

- Claro, assim que você parar de tentar me despir em público. – Akai ignorou o olhar ofendido enquanto arrumava o vestido no lugar.

- Posso despi-la em particular?

A garota parou de arrumar o corpete do vestido e ergueu os olhos até encontrar os dele lentamente.

- Qual o problema com você?

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando. – Jakotsu sorriu novamente, um daqueles amedrontadores sorrisos falsamente inocentes. – Pretende responder minha pergunta?

- Não?!

- Não posso despi-la em particular, ou não vai responder minha pergunta?

Akai estreitou os olhos, erguendo a mão direita que segurava a estupidamente pequena bolsa para acertá-lo em resposta quando ouviu a voz conhecida soar as suas costas.

- Jakotsu!

A garota fechou os olhos quando o rapaz a sua frente sorriu, acenando para a recém chegada.

- Por favor, diga que você não fez isso.

- O quê? – Jakotsu perguntou inocentemente antes de abraçar Kagura.

- Boa noite, Akai.

- Ah! Com todos os demônios! – Akai suspirou, sem precisar se virar para saber quem era o acompanhante de Kagura. – O que diabo eu posso ter feito de tão errado?

Akai abriu os olhos, encontrando três rostos conhecidos fitando-a confusos. Forçou o sorriso que costumava utilizar com os clientes a aparecer em seu rosto e finalmente conseguiu responder educadamente.

- Sinto muito por isso. – Suas mãos apertaram o tecido da bolsa com força desnecessária enquanto ela imaginava estar torcendo o pescoço de Jakotsu. – Ainda estou pensando no trabalho.

- Foi o que imaginei. – Kagura respondeu, sendo a primeira a se recuperar. – Todas as suas roupas são vermelhas?

- Não. – Akai continuou sorrindo, tentando não fuzilar Jakotsu com os olhos como faria normalmente. – Este foi um presente. – Virou-se para Sesshoumaru, tentando parecer indiferente a encontrá-lo ali em companhia de Kagura. – Boa noite, Sesshoumaru, eu não sabia que—

- Sua roupa de baixo está visível, Akai.

A garota baixou os olhos rapidamente para encontrar parte da renda preta de seu sutiã aparecendo sob a borda do corpete que Jakotsu estivera puxando. Sentiu o rosto corar ao atirar a bolsa no amigo e virar-se para arrumar o vestido mais uma vez.

- Vocês podem ir para a mesa. – Kagura disse, colocando a mão no pulso de Akai e puxando-a para o banheiro.

Jakotsu pareceu muito entretido em avaliar a bolsa enquanto as duas se afastavam, deixando para Sesshoumaru a tarefa de falar com o garçom. Sorriu quando precisou segui-los, não parecendo incomodado com o fato de carregar uma minúscula bolsa de cetim vermelho.

- Jakotsu, você—

- Essa bolsa é demais, você não acha? – Jakotsu sorriu, depositando a bolsa sobre a mesa ao sentarem. – Fui que escolhi.

-...

- Combina perfeitamente com o vestido. – Jakotsu continuou, sem se importar com a reação que estava causando no outro rapaz e no garçom que permanecia parado ao lado da mesa parecendo cada vez mais confuso. – Eu disse a ela que seria um total desperdício se um de nós não os comprasse.

- Jakotsu, você...

- E se alguém tem que usar um vestido daqueles, que seja a pessoa que tem curvas para preenchê-lo e—

- Jakotsu!

- Oh, desculpe... – Jakotsu piscou, tentando não rir do garçom que pulara com a voz de Sesshoumaru. – Você queria me perguntar algo.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, tentando intimidar o outro rapaz que apenas continuou a fitá-lo calmamente. Sentiu-se tentado a concretizar um dos desejos de Akai e simplesmente torcer o pescoço de Jakotsu, mas percebeu a tempo que assassinar alguém na presença de tantas testemunhas acabariam com qualquer defesa que pudesse pensar.

- Sexy?

O rapaz contou até dez forçando-se a ignorar o apelido e finalmente conseguiu voltar a sua expressão habitual de indiferença.

- O que você quer beber?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai voltou para a mesa muito mais calma do quando deixara os dois rapazes para trás, ou melhor dizendo, quando fora arrastada por Kagura para o banheiro.

Enquanto caminhava, tentando não tropeçar nos próprios pés graças aos sapatos de saltos estupidamente altos que faziam parte do conjunto que Jakotsu insistira que ela usasse, Akai pensava que talvez estivesse sendo injusta com Kagura. Todas as palavras que utilizara para caracterizá-la pareciam erradas se comparadas com a pessoa que saíra de seu caminho para ajudá-la a se recompor.

- Obrigada. – Murmurou para Kagura antes de passar por ela e sentar-se.

- Kagura querida, você faz milagres! – Jakotsu exclamou empolgado enquanto analisava a amiga. – Sabe quanto tempo faz que tento consertar _isto_?

- Não acho que seja educado chamar sua namorada de _isto_, Jak-chan. – Kagura riu.

- Quanto e o que exatamente esteve bebendo, _querido_? – Akai nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar seu falso tom de doçura.

- O que estamos bebendo, Sexy?

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros quando Kagura o fitou interrogativamente por sua falta de reação com o apelido inapropriado.

- É mais fácil quando você o ignora. – Akai disse rapidamente antes de voltar sua atenção a Jakotsu. – Você está bebendo sem saber o que é?

- Claro que não, o que acha que sou? – Jakotsu suspirou – Mas como deixei o Sexy aqui encarregado de—

- O que diabo você deu pra ele? – Akai se virou para Sesshoumaru, fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Você sabe muito bem que Jakotsu não está—

- Tenha calma, Akai, ele só está tentando brincar com você. – Sesshoumaru apontou para o copo na frente do outro rapaz. – É o primeiro e nada forte. Apenas um desses drinks que apenas mulheres gostam.

- Ei! – Jakotsu protestou, parecendo ofendido. – Não tenho culpa se você tem mal gosto. Quem gosta de tomar whisky com gelo afinal? – Terminou de tomar o conteúdo de seu copo e inclinou-se para Akai. – Na verdade eu não gostei, doce demais. Só estava tentando ser educado.

- Idiota. – Akai murmurou, tentando não rir. – Podemos pedir?

Sesshoumaru continuou calado depois de fazer seu pedido, ignorando Jakotsu que insistia em chamá-lo de 'Sexy' a cada oportunidade enquanto esperava pacientemente que todos escolhessem.

- Tenho que admitir que estou um pouco surpresa. – Kagura disse enquanto devolvia o menu ao garçom. – Akai não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre nossa presença aqui.

Akai engasgou com o primeiro gole da bebida que o garçom acabara de pousar na mesa a sua frente. Jakotsu apressou-se a aplicar leves tapas em suas costas enquanto Sesshoumaru parecia ocupado em chutar Kagura por baixo da mesa.

- Pare com isso, Sesshoumaru.

- Você está bem, Akai? – Jakotsu perguntou, oferecendo-lhe um copo com água que o garçom confuso estendia para a garota depois de vê-la engasgar sem nenhuma razão aparente.

- Ótima. – Ela tomou um gole de água, lançando um olhar agradecido ao garçom. – Você pode parar de me espancar agora, Jakotsu.

- Desculpe. – O rapaz disse, sem aparentar realmente sentir algo além de divertimento.

- Espero que não tenha tido essa reação por causa da minha pergunta, Akai. – Kagura lançou um olhar espantado na direção de Sesshoumaru quando a mesa estremeceu. Ela conseguira desviar a tempo e ele chutara a perna de madeira da mesa. – Mas se isso lhe incomoda, que tal contar como você e Jakotsu acabaram juntos?

O silencio na mesa foi o suficiente para demonstrar que aquela também não era uma pergunta que a garota quisesse responder. Akai passou o guardanapo sobre os lábios, tentando ganhar tempo para inventar algo.

- Na verdade...

- Eu posso contar isso!

Akai virou para Jakotsu sem esconder o choque que aquela oferta lhe causava. Nenhuma palavra deixou seus lábios enquanto ela agarrava a manga do terno caro do rapaz e balançava a cabeça freneticamente em um sinal de negativa.

- Pára com isso, Akai, vai acabar arruinando meu terno. – Jakotsu franziu o cenho enquanto fazia as mãos da garota liberarem seu braço. – Preciso lembrá-la do que aconteceu na praia?

Sesshoumaru engasgou com o whisky que acabara de levar aos lábios e olhares surpresos voltaram em sua direção enquanto ele tentava inutilmente afastar o garçom que correra com outro copo d'água em sua direção, provavelmente pensando que todos naquela mesa eram estúpidos.

- Não é interessante. – Akai murmurou, sentindo a garganta áspera de tanto tossir e servindo-se de outro gole de água. – Por que não falamos da sua carreira? Parece bem mais interessante do que—

- Leia as revistas de fofocas, querida. – Kagura respondeu divertida. – Se você tem alguma reserva quanto ao assunto, vamos deixar que Jakotsu nos conte. – Ela sorriu, tocando o braço do rapaz sobre a mesa. – Eu gostaria que meu namorado se lembrasse em detalhes de como nos conhecemos para parecer tão ansioso por compartilhá-lo.

- Ah, não é nada demais. – Jakotsu cobriu a mão de Kagura rapidamente, seus olhos brilhando com divertimento. – Todos sabem que conheço Akai a sete anos, certo? – Ele esperou que todos concordassem, ignorando o olhar de aviso que a garota em questão tentava lhe dar. – Então, quando o imbecil, idiota, totalmente desprovido de consideração a deixou com um bilhete...

- Jakotsu!

- Ok, eu paro. – Jakotsu continuou sorrindo. – Ela não gosta quando sou descritivo. - Disse rapidamente antes de continuar. – Então quando _Sesshoumaru _a deixou com apenas um bilhete por explicação. – Ele se inclinou para o outro rapaz. – Aliás, preciso parabenizá-lo pelo jeito com as palavras. Lembre-me disso depois. – Jakotsu recostou-se na cadeira como se não houvesse dito nada demais. – Onde eu estava mesmo? Hum... Ah sim, Akai havia sido abandonada pelo namorado idiota.

Akai suspirou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos com um gemido.

- Acreditam que ela ficou duas semanas sem aparecer na empresa? Sem nenhum aviso? – Jakotsu suspirou – Pobrezinha, estava mesmo acabada.

- Jakotsu!

- Enfim, eu fui até a casa dela, tentando descobrir o que poderia ter acontecido com minha adorada amiga. – Jakotsu piscou para Kagura. – Tenho que ser sincero e dizer que considerei a hipótese de encontrá-la morta.

- Querido... – Akai agarrou o braço dele novamente. - A versão curta, por favor. Ninguém quer saber o que você estava pensando quando apareceu na minha porta.

- Ah, ok... – Jakotsu pareceu considerar o que poderia cortar de sua história antes de sorris novamente. – Ela não estava morta, óbvio, mas parecia mesmo deprimida, então sendo a pessoa bondosa e adorável que sou, me ofereci para lhe fazer companhia por alguns dias.

Outro som, que lembrava muito um gemido abafado, soou de Akai que voltara a esconder o rosto, agora corado de vergonha, nas mãos.

- Dias se transformaram em semanas e depois em meses. – Jakotsu retomou sua narrativa e por alguns minutos sua voz pareceu séria. – Akai melhorou, mas nos sentíamos confortáveis com nosso pequeno arranjo. Ela sempre dizia que trocaria a fechadura no dia seguinte e nunca o fazia. – Os lábios do rapaz se curvaram. – Finalmente percebi que não tinha chance e decidi que deveria voltar a minha vida. Avisei que mudaria no final de semana.

Akai abriu os olhos e fitou o rapaz por entre os dedos, o rosto ainda corado.

- Eu sabia que não poderia viver sem ela novamente. Fazemos parte um do outro, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais aturar aquela situação. Voltei para meu apartamento no sábado e no domingo recebi uma ligação, resolvi voltar até lá e ver se mais uma vez deveria recolher os pedaços.

- Jakotsu, já chega. – Akai murmurou.

- Abri a porta e a encontrei encolhida no sofá, bêbada com bombons de conhaque. – O rapaz continuou, ignorando completamente. – Isso foi engraçado, afinal quem se embebeda com bombons?

- Algo realmente complicado de se fazer. – Kagura disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Nós conversamos, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de conversa e achei que não faria mal nenhum confessar meus sentimentos por ela. – Jakotsu deu um pequeno e sincero sorriso para Akai, colocando sua mão sobre a dela. – Afinal, ela estava tão bêbada que se me rejeitasse eu poderia simplesmente fingir que nada havia acontecido.

- Eu não estava tão bêbada assim. – Akai tentou se defender, apenas fazendo com que todos rissem. Menos Sesshoumaru que fitava os dois com sua expressão indecifrável.

- Como era de se esperar, Akai acabou adormecendo sem me dar uma resposta. – Jakotsu suspirou teatralmente. – Na manhã seguinte, abri os olhos para encontrá-la acordada, admito que ainda estava meio grogue de sono. Afinal, quem consegue pensar direito às sete da manhã? – Jakotsu sorriu quando Kagura concordou com um aceno. – Resolvi deixá-la sozinha e desci para preparar o café e quando voltei a encontrei sentada na cama, fitando a porta pensativa. Deixei a bandeja sobre a cama e sentei, decidido a me explicar. '_Tarde demais para dizer 'Bom dia'? Talvez eu devesse começar com 'oi' simplesmente. Acho que precisamos conversar'_– Ele fez uma pausa e tomou um gole de sua bebida exageradamente doce com uma careta antes de continuar. – Akai estava ali, roupas amassadas, despenteada, me encarando com esses absurdamente lindos olhos castanho esverdeados...

Akai franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar da onde exatamente conhecia aquilo. Não podia negar que algumas partes realmente haviam acontecido, mas outras não. Então por que aquilo parecia tão conhecido?

- Repeti as coisas que havia dito na noite anterior, como gostava dela e que minha vida parecia realmente vazia sem sua companhia e ela apenas continuou em silencio. Desanimado, tentei me desculpar.– Jakotsu apoiou o rosto na mão direita e suspirou.

Akai estreitou os olhos, baixando as mãos completamente.

- Imaginei que estava realmente encrencado quando ela disse _'Cale a boca, Jakotsu'_. Akai pode ser mesmo assustadora quando quer... – Jakotsu sorriu novamente. -, mas as próximas palavras que deixaram seus lábios foram _'Você me conquistou com 'Oi'_.

O silencio à mesa foi palpável, até mesmo Kagura fitava Jakotsu em choque. Akai fechou os olhos suspirando.

- Idiota.

- Hum?

- Você roubou isso de 'Jerry Maguire'. – Sesshoumaru finalmente disse.

- Não roubei não! – Jakotsu insistiu, parecendo ofendido que Sesshoumaru duvidasse de sua história.

- Roubou sim, é o que a garota loira diz para Tom Cruise. – Sesshoumaru virou o resto de whisky do copo – Filme de garotas.

- Droga, achei que estava seguro com isso. – Jakotsu riu divertido, ignorando a reação das pessoas a sua volta, até mesmo o garçom tinha parado para ouvir a história. – Mas devo congratulá-lo, Sesshoumaru. Memória perfeita de um 'filme de garotas'. – Ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa – Assistiu na TV ontem a noite?

- Não, idiota. – Sesshoumaru disse, sem esconder a irritação dessa vez. – É um dos filmes prediletos de Akai.

- Oh, realmente... – Jakotsu sorriu enquanto se recostava na cadeira. – Lembrarei disso da próxima vez.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai suspirou satisfeita quando terminou de comer. Depois do pequeno teatro de Jakotsu com aquela história idiota, a conversa havia transcorrido calma e divertida pelo resto da refeição. Isso quando se ignorava o visível mau humor de Sesshoumaru.

- Precisamos nos encontrar mais vezes. – Kagura disse com um sorriso.

- Sim, claro. – Akai correspondeu ao sorriso. – Jakotsu vai adorar. – Ela pegou a bolsa a seu lado e levantou-se. – Você acerta a conta enquanto eu retoco a maquiagem?

- Claro. – Jakotsu esperou que a amiga se afastasse para dizer. – Bem, isso foi interessante.

- Ver você fazer papel de palhaço? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem esconder a irônica. – Vi isso todo dia por meses.

- Até você abandoná-la pela segunda vez. – Jakotsu respondeu no mesmo tom, pegando a conta que o garçom acabara de deixar sobre a mesa.

- Isso foi uma indireta?

- Foi? - Jakotsu perguntou desinteressado. – Imaginei que tinha sido claro o suficiente para ser considerado indireta.

- Sem brigas, rapazes. – Kagura disse com um suspiro cansado. – Deixe a conta, Jakotsu. Posso pagar por isso. – Kagura suspirou, acertando o amigo com o cotovelo. – Você deveria perguntar o que realmente quer saber. – Voltou os olhos para Jakotsu. – Quem é a pessoa que abandonou Akai? – Ergue a mão quando Jakotsu abriu a boca. – Além do idiota sentado ao meu lado, é claro.

- Você me surpreende, Sexy. – Jakotsu disse sem um pingo de humor na voz. – Viveu com ela por quase três anos e não sabe a resposta para isso?

- Imaginei que fosse a mãe. – Sesshoumaru disse contrariado. – Mas eu conheci a mãe dela e—

- Você conheceu a mãede Ryo. Ela é a madrasta de Akai.. – Jakotsu o corrigiu. – Pequenos detalhes são importantes.

- Ela nunca...

- A mãe de Akai morreu de câncer quando ela era muito pequena. Disse que nunca a abandonaria. – Ele suspirou – Pessoas doentes são realmente estúpidas. – Jakotsu levantou-se quando viu Akai voltando. – Ela não gosta de falar sobre o assunto, imagino que você entenda a razão.

- Sim.

Jakotsu abraçou Akai quando ela parou a seu lado, beijando-a antes que a garota pudesse começar a discutir seu comportamento. O om da cadeira seno arrastada de forma nada discreta chamou a atenção dos dois e eles puderam ver Sesshoumaru se afastando da mesa.

- Ele foi pedir um taxi. – Kagura disse calmamente, olhando para Jakotsu com curiosidade.

- Brilhante idéia. – Jakotsu sorriu, passando um dedo delicadamente no rosto de Akai. – Importa-se de fazer o mesmo enquanto termino aqui, querida?

- Certo. – Akai disse, ainda confusa, antes de se afastar.

- Importa-se de me explicar o que acabou de acontecer?

- Não faço idéia do que está falando, Kagura. – Jakotsu pegou a nota novamente, calculando o valor que deveria pagar.

- Eu já disse que posso cuidar disso. – A garota arrancou a nota de suas mãos. – Por que você agarrou Akai? – Estreitou os olhos levemente. – Quanto da história com final 'Jerry Maguire' é real?

- Tolice. – Jakotsu riu, divertido. – Quem disse que não posso me divertir?

- Atormentando Sesshoumaru no processo?

- Não seria novidade. – Jakotsu suspirou. – E você também, por tentar se divertir com eles.

- Ciúmes? – Kagura perguntou em uma mistura de choque e divertimento - Brinquedo pessoal? Você não pode estar com ciúmes de Akai!

- Kagura, querida, vamos ser claros. – Jakotsu sorriu fazendo a atriz pela primeira vez entender como Akai deveria se sentir a maior parte do tempo ao lidar com ele. – Os dois me irritam, mas posso viver com isso. Eles me divertem também. – Ele abriu a carteira e deixou o pagamento sobre a mesa. - Eu concordei em ajudá-la, mas isso não quer dizer que vou trair minha melhor amiga no processo. Não me peça para contar mais segredos de Akai.

Kagura cruzou os braços sobre o peito, observando o rapaz se afastar. Sorriu consigo mesma, imaginando que talvez realmente tivesse exagerado um pouquinho ao pedir que ele revelasse detalhes que nem mesmo Akai escrevera no diário.

- Certo, querido. – Murmurou quando viu o casal deixar o restaurante. – Temos um trato. – Pegou a própria bolsa da mesa e completou o que faltava da conta antes de se levantar.

- Começou a falar sozinha?

Ela se virou para Sesshoumaru, sem saber exatamente por quanto tempo ele estivera parado ao seu lado.

- O que mais posso fazer quando todos me abandonam?

- Sempre exagerada.

- Podemos ir? – Ela disse, passando um braço pelo dele.

- Claro, mas você pode me responder uma dúvida antes?

- Qualquer coisa. – Kagura disse distraída enquanto caminhavam para a saída.

- Achei que você tivesse me garantido que Jakotsu era gay.

- Sim?

- Por que diabo ele agarrou Akai no meio do restaurante?

Kagura riu, sem conseguir encontrar o que dizer, enquanto ele lhe abria a porta. Inspirou profundamente o frio ar noturno enquanto observava o casal conhecido dentro do taxi que passava por eles.

- Talvez... – Ela finalmente falou, ainda sorrindo divertida – Talvez ele pense que você precisa de concorrência.

- Aquela desculpa ruim de homem está abusando da minha paciência.

Kagura virou para encarar o amigo quando a figura do táxi se transformou em uma forma indistinta no final da rua.

- Ou talvez, você realmente tenha concorrência, Sexy.

**(Continua...)**


	20. Capítulo 20

**N,A, -**_** Eu sei... Faz muito tempo mesmo... Sorry x-x**_

_**Capítulo maior para compensar. – Quase o dobro dos usuais, na verdade - Espero que gostem.**_

_**Perdoem qualquer erro que tenha escapado da minha revisão a jato. x-x  
**_

_**Repetirei o que disse em U.D. - **_**Tentarei não demorar, mas logo começa época de amigo secreto, presentes de Natal e... eu sempre enlouqueço com isso. x-x

* * *

**

_**Nota¹ - Caso alguém fique curioso da onde tirei isso. O encontro citado por Sesshoumaru no começo do capítulo só pode ser encontrado na sidestory Just Kiss Me. **_

_**Nota² - A noiva que é citada e o envolvimento de InuYasha na história – não pela primeira vez – está explicado no fanfic Destinos Entrelaçados. **_

_**Não, não é necessário ler esses outros dois fanfics. Só estou explicando caso alguém esteja curioso e não queira esperar pelo desenrolar da história aqui. ;P**_

_**É só clicar no meu Nick ali em cima e procurar por esses dois fanfics.

* * *

**_

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 20**

_Coisas a fazer:_

_- Pensar em maneira de dar fim à sessão de horóscopo de TODOS os jornais e revistas._

_- Assassinar Jakotsu._

_- Vingar-me de Kagura_

_- Conversar com Akai_

_Hum... Talvez não nessa ordem..._

_...  
_

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sesshoumaru fechou a agenda antes de erguer a cabeça para fitar a garota a sua frente.

- Bom dia para você também, Akai.

- Sim, sim... Claro... Bom dia. – A garota disse, balançando as mãos como se dispensasse o que acabara de dizer. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Sesshoumaru olhou significativamente para a mesa e depois para o garçom que se aproximava antes de voltar a fitá-la.

- Almoçando.

- Aqui? – Akai colocou as mãos na cintura e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Esse restaurante fica a uns quarenta minutos do seu escritório.

- Como você sabe?

- Hum?

- Como sabe onde fica meu escritório? – Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços, tentando não sorrir ao vê-la corar – Não me lembro de ter dito onde estava trabalhando.

- Eu... Eu... – Akai bufou, cruzando os braços. – Isso não é importante! Responda minha pergunta.

- Acho que me senti nostálgico.

- Como é?

- Ou entediado. – Sesshoumaru continuou, ignorando a pergunta – Gosto de vir aqui, sempre me diverte lembrar como você fugiu sem pagar a conta em nosso primeiro encontro.

- Eu não—

- Eu sei, estava com pressa para vestir uma blusa.

Akai arregalou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas aquecerem quando o casal de idosos sentados a direita de Sesshoumaru a encarou.

- Eu estava vestindo uma blusa. - Sentou-se rapidamente e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, baixando a voz para completar. – Só tinha perdido um botão. Pare de tentar me envergonhar, por favor.

Sesshoumaru puxou a agenda da mesa e a colocou dentro de sua pasta antes de fitá-la e só então percebeu o casal que continuava a prestar atenção na conversa. Virou-se na direção deles:

- Ela estava vestindo uma blusa, fiquem tranqüilos.

Akai gemeu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Uma camisa, na verdade. – Ele continuou tranquilamente. – Só havia perdido um botão. – Completou antes de virar para a garota novamente. – Foi uma bela visão, compensou você ter fugido sem pagar a conta. – Franziu o cenho. – Você está doente?

- Não.

- Parece febril.

Akai estreitou os olhos, imaginando quais seriam as chances de conseguir fugir se o acertasse discretamente com algo. Como uma das cadeiras.

- Estou perfeitamente bem de saúde. Muito obrigada. – Conseguiu dizer entre dentes após chegar à conclusão de que havia muitas testemunhas para ter uma boa chance de fuga. – Por que você...?

- Tem algo errado com a sua boca? - Ele perguntou, interrompendo-a.

- Sesshoumaru!

- Foi só uma pergunta... – Ele deu de ombros. – Está falando de maneira estranha.

Akai suspirou, imaginando se estava tendo um pesadelo. Qual era o problema com ele? Normalmente era Jakotsu quem se esforçava em embaraçá-la em público.

- Quer almoçar comigo?

- Por que você acha que eu...

- Já está sentada.

- Eu não—

- Vamos lá, Akai, você tem que estar com fome. – Ele disse chamando o garçom. - Eu pago.

A garota suspirou desanimada quando o garçom lhe estendeu um cardápio.

- Tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru se esforçou para não sorrir e se virou para o garçom enquanto ela escolhia.

- Pode nos trazer um pouco de água?

- Eu não...

- Continua corada, se não está doente, deve ser insolação.

Akai pareceu rosnar antes de se esconder atrás do cardápio. Sesshoumaru fechou sua pasta, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo por tê-la distraído.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Não sei se gosto disso. – Jakotsu disse, observando o casal.

- Ciúmes? – Kagura perguntou com um sorriso, passando o braço pelo do rapaz.

- Torturar Akai é meu trabalho.

Kagura girou os olhos.

- Você terá o resto do dia para continuar esse trabalho. – Forçou-o a se afastar do restaurante. – Como conseguiu convencê-la a vir até aqui? Akai não vai esperar por você chegar e resgatá-la, vai?

- Eu pedi para ela comprar o almoço, dizendo que não me sentia bem.

- O que você tem? – A garota perguntou, fitando o rapaz.

- Nada, mas ela sempre fica com pena de mim quando digo que estou me sentindo mal. – Jakotsu abriu um grande sorriso.

- Às vezes eu realmente tenho pena dela. – Kagura suspirou. – Entre você e Sesshoumaru, não sei como continua sã.

- Bobagem, ela adora bancar a mãe.

- E você faz o mesmo por ela.

- Claro que sim.

Kagura sorriu com a resposta para uma pergunta que não havia feito. Ela sabia que o rapaz faria qualquer coisa pela amiga.

- Você não parece doente.

- Posso ser muito convincente quando quero. - Jakotsu disse entrando na loja com ela.

- Imagino que sim. – Kagura disse. – Pensei que tinha ficado bravo e não ia mais me ajudar.

- Não estou ajudando _você_. – Jakotsu disse simplesmente. – Aquele vestido ficaria ótimo em você.

- Você acha? – Ela perguntou, sem insistir no assunto. – Parece meio...

- Por favor, tenho escolhido as roupas de Akai a anos e vocês são bem parecidas fisicamente. – Jakotsu sorriu. – Supondo que ela soubesse se arrumar sozinha.

Kagura riu, acertando um tapa leve no braço dele.

- Pare de menosprezá-la. Você a adora!

- Claro que sim, mas... – Ele fez uma pausa, caminhando até o vestido em questão. – Isso não quer dizer que ela seja um exemplo de bom gosto e feminilidade. – Pegou o vestido em questão e o balançou na frente dela. – Tem que vê-la em casa, usando um daqueles agasalhos horroroso só porque é confortável.

Kagura sorriu, pegando a peça das mãos dele.

- Vou levá-lo. – Sorriu. – Que tal escolher algo para você?

- Tentador, mas não acho que caiba em mim.

- Eu não quis dizer _um vestido_!

- Eu sei que não. – Jakotsu piscou. – Não precisa me dar presentes, Kagura.

- Eu quero lhe comprar algo. – A garota insistiu. – Onde você compra essas camisas?

- Kagura...

- Por favor, Jak-chan, eu sei que agi errado no outro dia. Deixe eu lhe dar um presente.

Jakotsu a observou em silêncio por alguns minutos, parecendo analisá-la. Ela parecia mesmo sincera, uma expressão arrependida no rosto. As mãos delicadas apertavam o tecido macio do vestido parecendo nervosa.

- Se isso faz você se sentir... Ei, eu lembro disso! – Jakotsu estalou os dedos, apontando para a garota a sua frente - Essa não é a fala que você usou no seu último filme? Pouco antes de apunhalar o mocinho?

Kagura olhou em volta, certificando-se que ninguém ouvira aquele comentário, antes de girar os olhos.

- Você assiste TV demais para o seu próprio bem.

O rapaz sorriu, passando o braço pelo dela e puxando-a.

- Experimente o vestido, quero ver como fica em você. – Ele a empurrou para o provador gentilmente. – Depois pode me comprar uma camisa.

- Sério?

- Claro, não acho que você tenha um punhal escondido nessa roupa.

Kagura abriu a boca para responder no momento que ele fechou a cortina do provador. Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo consigo mesma. Sim, havia momentos que conseguia entender perfeitamente como Akai se sentia.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai levantou a cabeça no momento em Jakotsu entrou em seu escritório. Franziu o cenho ao notar a sacola de compras em suas mãos. Reconheceu o logotipo da loja, e isso a fez apertar a caneta com tanta força que se surpreendeu por não quebrá-la.

- Não funcionou. – Ele disse parando na porta.

- O que não funcionou, querido? – Akai disse, forçando-se a soltar a caneta sobre a mesa e não atirá-la em sua testa como estava imaginando.

- Comer... – Ele finalmente respondeu. – Achei que seu mau humor matinal fosse fome.

- Eu não estava de mau humor! – A garota suspirou. - Pensei que estivesse doente.

Jakotsu sorriu aproximando-se da mesa.

- Você demorou demais, imaginei que estivesse paquerando o caixa gostosão e me esquecido.

Akai lançou um olhar significativo para o pacote de comida sobre sua mesa.

- Oh! Parece que me enganei... – Ele disse inocentemente. – Você não esqueceu de mim, seu pobre amigo doente.

A garota franziu o cenho, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Importa-se de sentar antes que me deixe com torcicolo?

- Pare de fazer caretas, eu já disse que vai acabar com rugas. – O rapaz disse, sentando-se na cadeira a sua frente. – Já pensou se por alguma razão seu rosto congela dessa forma?

Akai arregalou os olhos, espantada.

- Não sei se essa é melhor.

- Jakotsu! – Ela disse, acertando a mesa com as mãos fechadas. – Você sabe como aquele lugar fica cheio na hora do almoço, seu grande idiota! Não fiquei paquerando o caixa!

- Algum conhecido então?

- Eu não... – Akai parou de falar e o encarou – Você planejou isso?

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando, Akai-chan.

- Pare! – Ela levantou de um pulo, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. – Responda minha pergunta. Tive minha quota de pessoas irritantes me distraindo com lembranças desagradáveis.

- Ah, encontrou o Sexy. – Ele sorriu. – Isso não deveria deixá-la de bom humor?

- Você... – Akai fechou os olhos e respirou fundo quando percebeu alguém passar no corredor e lançar um olhar espantado para o interior da sala. – Você está tentando me distrair.

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – Jakotsu perguntou despreocupadamente. – Está planejando viajar para outro país?

- Não. – Ela respondeu, voltando a se sentar. – Não vai a lugar nenhum.

- O que aconteceu para deixá-la de mau humor então?

Akai o fitou irritada, pensando _'Além de você me enganar para encontrá-lo?'_. Recostou-se na cadeira, contando até dez para se acalmar antes de responder.

- Nada, só resolveu lembrar da primeira vez que nos encontramos lá.

- Quando você roubou o guarda-chuva dele?

- Eu não roube nada. – Ela respondeu exasperada, parecendo prestes a arrancar os cabelos. - Por que você insiste nesse assunto?

- Ok, você não roubou o guarda-chuva dele. – Jakotsu sorriu. – Já descobrimos que ele não vai sair do país, não lhe entregou outro bilhete idiota e que você não roubou nada dele... O que aconteceu?

- Você está tentando me irritar propositalmente, não está?

- Por incrível que pareça... Não.

Akai quase gemeu em desespero. _'Imagina se estivesse.'_

- Você lembra aquela vez que perdi um botão da camisa e...

- Ah! – Jakotsu acertou um tapa na própria perna, sobressaltando-a. – Foi quando você finalmente percebeu que precisava comprar roupas novas para substituir aquelas velharias e—

- Foi quando você invadiu meu apartamento enquanto eu estava fora e jogou todas minhas roupas no lixo.

- Na verdade eu as dei para a caridade. – Jakotsu sorriu amigavelmente, ignorando a expressão da garota. – Eles que jogaram algumas no lixo. O que foi?

- Pegue sua comida e dê o fora daqui antes que eu resolva atirá-lo pela janela.

- Você não vai me contar o que...

- Fora!

Jakotsu levantou-se lentamente e começou a sair da sala.

- Não esqueceu nada?

O rapaz caminhou até a porta antes de se virar para a garota e sorriu.

- Na verdade, eu já almocei.

_- Você o que?_

- Já disse, pensei que você tinha esquecido de mim. – Piscou para a garota da porta. – Você sabe como eu odeio comer sozinho. – Escondeu-se atrás da parede quando viu o pacote de comida voar em sua direção. O som do pacote de comida atingindo alguém pode ser ouvido antes que Jakotsu colocasse só a cabeça no vão da porta. – Acho que é melhor você vir aqui. Acertou uma das estagiárias.

Akai arregalou os olhos quando ouviu um gemido feminino vindo do corredor. Correu para fora do escritório a tempo de encontrar a garota sentada no chão onde havia caído. Jakotsu estava parado, observando um rapaz ajudar a garota a levantar.

- Belo arremesso. Sorte que não acertou a cabeça. – Empurrou um pacote para as mãos da garota. – Isso é para você.

Akai piscou sem entender enquanto o rapaz se afastava.

- Alguém viu quem jogou isso?

A garota fechou os olhos, sentindo o rosto aquecer e virou-se para a outra garota.

- Sinto muito, Akane, eu achei ter visto uma abelha no pacote. Acho que entrei em pânico. Sou alérgica, você sabe. – Sorriu sem graça. - Ela não te 'picou', certo?

- Não... Eu...

- Que sorte! – Disse rapidamente, ignorando o olhar chocado da garota, antes de entrar no escritório e fechar a porta. Apoiou-se na superfície de madeira e finalmente baixou os olhos para o pacote que Jakotsu lhe entregara. Abriu um pedaço do embrulho e sorriu ao reconhecer a caixa de seu chocolate favorito. – Maldito idiota.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru estava arrumando os papeis na pasta do caso que estivera lendo quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Conteve um suspiro ao pensar que deveria ter trancado a porta para impedir que sua secretária maluca entrasse para atormentá-lo.

- Não tenho mais nada para você, Tsubaki, pode ir embora mais cedo.

- Obrigada, senhor, mas na verdade, tem uma ligação. Kagura disse que é urgente.

Sesshoumaru virou a cadeira para fitá-la.

- Não precisava vir aqui só para... – Ele parou de falar quando viu o telefone fora do gancho. – Hum... – Tentou lembrar por que havia deixado o aparelho assim, mas o que sua secretária disse a seguir elucidou sua dúvida.

- Pensei que estivesse ouvindo a previsão do seu horóscopo ainda.

- Deixei no viva voz enquanto lia o processo. – Ele disse rapidamente, colocando o aparelho no gancho. – Pode passar a ligação agora. Obrigado. – Esperou que a mulher fechasse a porta para murmurar. – Velha maluca. Por que eu perderia meu tempo ouvindo horóscopo? – Voltou a pegar o aparelho quando ele tocou. – O que você quer, Kagura?

- Você não me ligou para contar como foi o almoço. – Ela disse indignada.

- Acredite ou não, Kagura, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que relatórios do que faço em meu tempo livre para você.

- Você é tão ingrato...

- Eu sei. – Ele disse, puxando a agenda para perto e sorrindo ao observar a lista que fizera no horário do almoço. – Posso desligar agora ou você tem algo realmente importante ou novo para me dizer?

- Não vai me contar?

- Desisti de assassinar Jakotsu.

- Hum... Obrigada por me informar... Não sabia que estava na fase de pensamentos assassinos.

- De nada. – Ele disse, desligando o telefone sem esperar. Riu quando o aparelho começou a tocar novamente e resolveu ignorá-lo enquanto colocava a agenda em sua pasta e saia do escritório. Estava entrando no elevador quando o celular tocou e ele o atendeu. – Sim?

- É por coisas assim que as pessoas não ajudam você.

- Não, Kagura, elas não me ajudam porque eu nunca peço que me ajudem. – Apertou o botão para a garagem. – O que você quer?

- Eu não deveria avisá-lo, seria realmente engraçado ver sua cara quando ela aparecesse em sua porta.

- Do que está falando?

- Tia Arashi resolveu visitá-lo. – Kagura esperou por uma resposta enquanto analisava as próprias unhas. – Parece que ela não ficou muito feliz de saber que seu irmão está atrás de sua... Noiva.

- Eu não tenho uma noiva.

- Claro que não.

- InuYasha devia ter cuidado disso... – Ele murmurou, esfregando a têmpora. – Meses atrás. Era tão simples...

- Esse é o problema, Sexy. – Ela riu quando ele rosnou pelo uso do apelido. – Parece que seu irmão idiota foi preso enquanto perseguia sua noiva e precisou que tia Arashi o tirasse da cadeia.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Sesshoumaru disse, saindo do elevador assim que as portas se abriram. – Por que eu pensei que ele pudesse fazer algo simples?

- Estava com pressa demais para se livrar do fardo e não pensou.

- Provavelmente. – Suspirou ao parar na frente do carro enquanto procurava pelas chaves no bolso. – Quando ela chega?

- Hoje à noite. – Kagura ouviu algo cair e quando o rapaz não disse nada chamou. – Sesshoumaru?

- Desculpe, acho que não ouvi direito.

- Tia Arashi chega hoje à noite.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, pensando quanto mais seus planos podia ser estragados por sua família quando ouviu a voz de Kagura.

- Se eu fosse você, daria um jeito de dormir na casa de Akai por uns dias.

- Por quê?

- Porque esse foi o último endereço que você deu para sua família, seu tolo. Ela vai direto pra lá. – Kagura afastou o telefone do ouvido quando ele começou a praguejar com uma ele parou de falar e ela ouviu o que parecia ser o celular caindo, ficou preocupada. – Sesshoumaru? Você ainda está aí?

Sesshoumaru bateu a porta do carro e enfiou a chave na ignição antes de apanhar o celular novamente.

- Estou com pressa agora, Kagura, conversamos depois. – Ele desligou sem esperar resposta e jogou o telefone sobre o banco do passageiro novamente. – São em momentos como este que eu realmente gostaria de ser órfão. Totalmente sozinho no mundo não parece uma coisa tão ruim comparado a isto.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Jakotsu pulou quando o cachorro sobre suas pernas levantou a cabeça e começou a latir. Akai desviou a atenção da TV e fitou o cachorro antes de encarar o amigo.

- Qual o problema dele?

- Por que acha que eu sei?

- É **seu** cachorro.

- _Nosso_ cachorro. – O rapaz a corrigiu, colocando a mão na cabeça d filhote para tentar acalmá-lo. – Deve ter ouvido alguma coisa lá fora. Talvez um gato, não é Sess-chan? – O cachorro saltou para o chão em resposta, ainda latindo e correu para a janela.

- Faça ele parar. – Akai disse, estremecendo a cada latido agudo.

- Como? Não quer que eu amordace o pobre coitado, não é?

- Vá dar uma volta com ele.

- Por que eu?

- Jakotsu!

O rapaz suspirou, finalmente levantando-se do sofá e se aproximando da janela. Pegou o filhote no colo, levantando para que pudesse olhar através do vidro.

- Não tem nada lá fora, está vendo? – Jakotsu disse, apontando para fora. – Agora, pare de.... – Parou de falar e gritou quando um rosto apareceu próximo ao vidro. Deu um passo para trás, quase caindo e abraçou o cachorro que latia mais alto agora. – Sexy?

O rapaz moveu a boca exageradamente, parecendo mais irritado do que jamais o vira. _'Venha aqui fora A-GO-RA!'_

- O que você disse?

Jakotsu piscou quando a figura de Sesshoumaru desapareceu e virou-se para fitar Akai que estava a ponto de levantar. Ajeitou o cachorro nos braços e sorriu para a garota.

- Vou sair um pouco com ele.

- Por que diabo você gritou?

- Reparei que a lua está linda hoje! – Ele disse, caminhando para a porta. – Acho que me deixei levar.

- Mas—

- Fique ai e me conte o final do filme depois. – Colocou a mão na maçaneta e estava a ponto de abri-la quando Akai o chamou. – Sim?

- Coloque Sess-chan no chão, seu idiota.

- Ahn... – Jakotsu fitou o cachorro e a porta, imaginando se o filhote reconheceria Sesshoumaru e não o morderia se estivesse solto. – Eu... – Percebeu a expressão desconfiada da garota e finalmente cedeu, deixando o cachorro descer. – Eu já volto. – Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, antes de abrir a porta. O cachorro disparou por ela assim que teve chance e desapareceu no quintal, deixando-o confuso por um momento. Será que estava delirando?

- Sess-chan? – Jakotsu saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si e quase gritou quando Sesshoumaru agarrou a frente de sua camisa. – Ah, é só você, Sexy. – suspirou. – Não fique me assustando assim.

- Você vai voltar lá e dar uma desculpa para Akai porque eu preciso ficar aqui por alguns dias.

- Eu o que?

- Você vai me ajudar a convencer Akai de que preciso ficar com vocês por alguns dias.

Jakotsu o fitou confuso por alguns segundos antes de perceber que o outro rapaz continuava a segurá-lo pela frente da camisa.

- Você está arruinando minha roupa, Sexy.

Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos para suas mãos agarrando o tecido e pareceu levar algum tempo para se convencer de que era melhor soltá-lo. O cachorro resolveu voltar e atacar suas pernas e isso finalmente o convenceu a libertar Jakotsu.

- Obrigado, Sess-chan. – Jakotsu arrumou a camisa, passando as mãos pelo tecido para alisá-lo com uma expressão desgostosa. – Qual o problema com vocês atacando minhas camisas?

- Jakotsu, com quem você está falando? – A voz de Akai soou dentro da casa.

O rapaz suspirou quando Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um olhar de aviso e voltou a se esconder.

- Sess-chan. – Ele falou quando ouviu a porta abrindo. Virou-se com um sorriso. – Vá assistir o filme, já volto.

- Onde ele está?

- Ah, eu atirei uma bola para ele pegar, daqui a pouco aparece.

- O que aconteceu com sua camisa? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

Jakotsu baixou a cabeça para a frente de sua camisa amassada antes de responder.

- Deve ter sido quando eu o segurei lá dentro.

- Não está escondendo um cara no jardim, está?

- Apenas o Sexy ali atrás daquela moita. – Ele quase riu, ouvindo um rosnado baixo. Imaginou se Sess-chan voltara a atacar o outro rapaz, ou era Sesshoumaru imaginando formas de torturá-lo por isso.

Akai fitou o arbusto em questão por alguns minutos antes de girar os olhos.

- Por que eu olhei? – Ela perguntou a si mesma, acertando um tapa na própria testa. – Pausei o filme, estou com fome. Você quer alguma coisa?

- Claro, por que não pede uma pizza?

- Vai ficar ai fora?

- Entro assim que Sess-chan voltar.

- Certo. Não demore ou vai ficar doente. Está frio aqui fora. – Akai fechou a porta novamente.

- Qual o seu maldito problema? – Sesshoumaru perguntou aparecendo ao seu lado como filhote nos braços. – Por que disse a ela que eu estava aqui?

- Bobagem, ela não acreditou.

- Podia ter acreditado! Ela podia ter ido checar o arbusto!

- Ela é preguiçosa demais para isso. – Jakotsu sorriu. – Pode soltar Sess-chan agora. – Teve que morder o lábio para não rir quando o outro rapaz soltou o cachorro, parecendo não perceber que o estivera segurando até aquele momento. – Agora, pretende me contar por que eu preciso enganar Akai?

- Eu preciso estar aqui.

Jakotsu curou os braços, claramente não satisfeito com a explicação.

- A irmã de minha mãe está vindo para uma visita. Este é o endereço que ela tem.

- Hum... – Jakotsu o fitou por alguns minutos, sem dúvida esperando que continuasse. – Isso não teria nada a ver com aquela 'noiva' que seu irmão falou, teria?

- Aquele inútil...

- Imaginei. – Jakotsu suspirou. – Sério, vocês só complicam mais a minha vida.

- Eu não...

- Se eu fizer isso, você me conta a história toda?

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque eu não acho certo você conquistar Akai novamente se tem uma noiva. – Jakotsu franziu o cenho. – Quem vai ter que pegar os pedaços quando você a magoar novamente, sou eu.

- Eu não quero magoá-la, Jakotsu. - Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente e pela primeira vez o outro rapaz não fez alguma piada ou tentou provocá-lo. – Certo, eu conto a história toda para você se me ajudar.

- Ótimo. – Jakotsu sorriu. – Melhor trocar de roupa antes de aparecer. – apontou para o terno preto do outro rapaz. – Está coberto de pelos brancos.

- Inferno.

- Vá para casa trocar de roupa, Sexy, vou pensar em algo enquanto isso.

- Não posso. – Sesshoumaru disse, ainda tentando se livrar dos pelos brancos que cobriam a frente de seu paletó e camisa. – Kagura disse que Tia Arashi chegaria está noite, eu preciso—

- Arashi?

- A irmã de minha mãe. – Ele explicou tirando paletó.

- Ahn... – Jakotsu sorriu quando o outro rapaz o fitou desconfiado. – Sua Tia por acaso veste roupas tradicionais? E não aparenta ter idade para ser sua mãe.

- Irmã de minha mãe. – Sesshoumaru o corrigiu.

- Que seja. – Jakotsu fez um gesto com a mão. – Ela não teria um kimono de seda branca com flores de cerejeiras bordadas, teria?

- Foi um presente... – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. – Não me diga que ela já esteve aqui.

- Bem, ela esteve aqui, antes de Akai chegar. – Jakotsu deu um pequeno sorriso – Eu posso ter batido a porta na cara dela.

- Você fez o quê?

- Bom... Eu não sabia que era sua tia! – Jakotsu tentou se defender. – Quando ela disse _'Diga a Sesshoumaru que Arashi está aqui.'_, eu imaginei que estivesse falando daquele grupo de J-POP, sabe, e a empurrei para procurá-los.

- Você... – Sesshoumaru parecia chocado demais com aquilo. - Empurrou minha Tia para procurar por um grupo musical?

- Como eu ia saber que era sua tia? – Jakotsu pegou o filhote nos braços quando ele voltou correndo. – Quer dizer, quem chama Arashi?

- Jakotsu...

- Bom, ela me olhou indignada... Pensando bem, da mesma maneira que você faz quando eu te chamo de Sexy em público... – Jakotsu inclinou a cabeça para direita pensando no assunto. – Realmente impressionante. Vocês são bem parecidos. Os mesmos olhos. Como não notei isso antes?

- Você derrubou minha tia para procurar por um grupo de J-POP no jardim.

- Não derrubei, empurrei. Eu a segurei antes que caísse naquele arbusto que você estava se escondendo.

Sesshoumaru o encarou em silêncio, a boca ligeiramente aberta, ainda sem acreditar que isso tivesse acontecido.

- Por que... – Ele respirou fundo, parecendo se recuperar do choque. – Por que bateu a porta na cara dela?

- Bom, Sess-chan pensou que fosse uma brincadeira e passou correndo por mim e pulou em cima dela. – Jakotsu continuou calmamente. – Ela pareceu bem irritada com isso e quase o acertou, eu tinha que protegê-lo de alguma forma, não tinha? É só um pobre filhote.

- Você bateu a porta na cara da minha tia para proteger um cachorro?

- Sim. – Jakotsu ajeitou o cachorro nos braços. – Ela me xingou quando ouviu eu chamá-lo de Sess-chan. – Inclinou-se para o outro rapaz. – Se você me perguntar, ela mereceu. Não é mesmo, Sess-chan?

- Por que diabo deu meu nome a um cachorro?

- Ela me fez a mesma pergunta.

-...

- Eu disse _'Sexy não se importa'_ e foi quando ela começou a surtar e eu tive que bater a porta na cara dela e ameaçar chamar a policia.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, apertando o paletó com toda a força nas mãos. Não sabia se começa a rir ou suspirava aliviado. Tinha que admirar Jakotsu por ter feito isso a Arashi e sobrevivido sem nem um arranhão.

- Você está bem, Sexy?

- Ótimo.

- Jakotsu. – Akai chamou, abrindo a porta. – O que diabo você... Sesshoumaru? O que está fazendo aqui?

O rapaz a fitou em silêncio, ainda confuso com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Continuou a observar a garota, sem saber o que dizer para explicar sua presença ali.

- Ele precisa ficar conosco por alguns dias, Akai. – Jakotsu disse, fazendo parecer tão simples. – Uma tia dele vem visitá-lo e este é o endereço que ela tem.

- Por que não me disse isso durante o almoço?

- Eu não sabia que ela estava vindo. – Ele finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Bem, deixe seu novo endereço e se ela aparecer, nós—

- Não! - Jakotsu protestou antes que o outro rapaz tivesse a chance. – Ele não quer que a família descubra que vocês terminaram.

Akai corou, segurando a porta com mais firmeza. Fitou o rapaz sem saber o que dizer e quando finalmente abriu a boca, Jakotsu se aproximou para murmurar em seu ouvido.

- Acho que ele ainda tem esperança que vocês dois se acertem.

- Hum... – Akai não conseguiu dizer nada coerente, sentindo o rosto aquecer mais um pouco. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem antes de soltar a porta. – Bem, entrem, esfriou demais para que vocês fiquem parados ai fora.

- Viu? – Jakotsu virou o rosto para encará-lo. - Eu disse que ela não ia se importar.

- Você não—

- Ele estava preocupado em nos atrapalhar. – Jakotsu colocou o cachorro no chão dentro da casa – Já pediu a pizza, Akai? – Perguntou antes de seguir o animal.

- Sim, está a caminho. – Ela fitou Sesshoumaru novamente. – Entre logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

Sesshoumaru concordou com um aceno antes de caminhar na direção da porta, tentando ignorar a sensação de alivio que era voltar para aquela casa novamente.

- Obrigado, Akai. – Ele disse rapidamente, inclinando-se para depositar um beijo em sua testa.

A garota arregalou os olhos, mas quando finalmente pensou em algo para responder ele já havia se afastado. Sorriu consigo mesma e fechou a porta.

- Ei ai, Sexy, já jantou?

- Pare de me chamar de Sexy, idiota! – Sesshoumaru protestou. – E por que, em nome de todos os deuses, você deu meu nome ao cachorro?

Sess-chan latiu ao vê-la e correu em sua direção. Ela abaixou-se para segurá-lo e sorriu consigo mesma. Sim, por hora tudo havia voltado ao normal. Pegou o cachorro nos braços e caminhou na direção da cozinha, resolvida a aproveitar a noite, por m ais estranha que pudesse aparecer, e descobrir a razão da visita da Tia de Sesshoumaru no outro dia.

- Se estiver com fome, eu posso pedir outra pizza. – Ofereceu. – Pensei que seria só Jak-chan e eu, mas...

- Eu não estou com muita fome... – Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho quando o outro rapaz decidiu ignorá-lo e discou para a pizzaria novamente. – Ajudo a pagar.

- Não tem problema.

- Certo. – Sesshoumaru ouviu o celular tocar e o apanhou no bolso da calça. – Já volto. – Ele disse ao reconhecer o número de Kagura. – O que foi agora?

- O que você fez?

- Nada, Kagura, eu não fiz nada.

- Então me diga, espertalhão, por que diabo sua tia está aqui a mais de uma hora reclamando que você a enganou.

- Ela está na sua casa?

- Sim, perguntando insistentemente por que você deu o endereço de um hospício como de sua residência. – Kagura bufou. – O que diabo você fez?

Sesshoumaru apertou o aparelho sem saber o que dizer, de pois começou a rir.

- Sesshoumaru? – Kagura pareceu assustada. – Você está bem?

Ele concordou com um aceno, esquecendo-se que a garota não podia vê-lo. Virou-se quando o cachorro correu, acertando suas pernas e mordiscou sua mão, querendo atenção. Só então percebendo que Akai e Jakotsu o encaravam tão surpresos quanto Kagura soava.

- Eu falo com ela... – Jakotsu se aproximou e pegou o aparelho de suas mãos. – Acho que ele precisa de uma bebida, Akai. – Oi, querida, acho que você quebrou o sexy. O que disse a ele? – Ele ouviu em silêncio enquanto a garota repetia a explicação, observando Akai acompanhar Sesshoumaru até a cozinha e lhe servir a bebida. – Whisky, Akai, ele precisa de algo mais forte do que água. – Disse, cobrindo o bocal do telefone. Terminou de ouvir a explicação da garota e sorriu. – Certo, acho que entendi.

- Ele está bem?

- Vai ficar. – Jakotsu continuou sorrindo. – Acho que tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias foi demais para ele. Ou talvez o dia de hoje tenha sido a gota d'água... – Observou Akai chamar o cachorro, irritada, pelo nome quando ele pulou sobre Sesshoumaru, o que só o fez rir ainda mais. – Hum... Talvez chamar o cachorro de Sess-chan tenha sido demais.

- O quê?

- Nada. – Jakotsu encostou-se no batente da porta. – Então, Arashi é só a Tia dele? Não tem nada a ver com o grupo musical?

- Como é? – Kagura pareceu engasgar com aquilo.

Akai pulou para trás quando Sesshoumaru teve outra crise de riso e levantou a cabeça para Jakotsu irritada.

- Pare com isso e venha me ajudar!

- Nos falamos depois, Kagura. – Apertou os lábios tentando não rir da situação. – Akai parece a ponto de ter um ataque aqui.

- Akai? Akai está a ponto de ter um ataque? – Kagura soou um pouco histérica. - Sesshoumaru está gargalhando! É com isso que você deve se preocupar, Jakotsu! Ele nem costuma sorrir ou rir e está gargalhando! Você fez alguma coisa com ele, admita.

- Garanto que sou totalmente inocente. – Ele disse. – Explico tudo depois. – Completou, finalmente desligando o aparelho. – A pizza chegou, Akai. – Esperou pacientemente a garota fitar os dois, preocupada, antes de correr para atender a porta, e só então puxou a cadeira ao lado de Sesshoumaru. – Tome o seu whisky, respire fundo e tente se controlar antes que ela decida chamar o hospício. – Jakotsu piscou, não resistindo à provocação. – Segundo sua tia, não é preciso, certo? Estamos em um.

Sess-chan voltou correndo na frente de Akai e pulou entre os dois. A garota entrou na cozinha temerosa por encontrar os dois rindo e colocou as caixas de pizza sobre a mesa sem conseguir entender o que podia ser tão engraçado para fazer Sesshoumaru reagir daquela forma.

- Você está bem?

- Ele está ótimo, não se preocupe. – Jakotsu a tranqüilizou. – Só precisava rir um pouco.

- Ele não ri – Franziu o cenho quando os dois a fitaram. – Não daquela maneira, pelo menos. – Pousou uma mão no ombro de Sesshoumaru - Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?

- Ótimo. – Sesshoumaru engoliu o restante do whisky em seu copo, parecendo ter voltado ao normal. – Vamos comer, sim?

Akai apenas concordou com um aceno, sem saber o que mais fazer. Virou-se para apanhar o restante das coisas para comerem e finalmente sentou-se à mesa. Fitou os dois enquanto se servi de um pedaço de pizza.

- Sua Tia resolveu visitar Kagura primeiro?

- Pode-se dizer que ela estava cansada demais para fazer visitas. Ela não está acostumada a fazer viagens longas.

- Entendo. – Akai sorriu, virando-se para o amigo. – Qual o seu problema, Jak-chan?

- Nada.. Por um momento hoje cheguei a pensar como Sesshy podia conhecer um monte de artistas e manter segredo. – Jakotsu fez uma careta. – Pessoas velhas e seus estúpidos nomes estranhos.

Akai arregalou os olhos quando Sesshoumaru engasgou a seu lado e apressou-se a levantar e bater em suas costas.

- Cale a boca, Jakotsu! – Ela disse irritada. – Não faço idéia do que diabo você está tentando fazer, mas não é engraçado. Ele é muito grande para a gente conseguir se livrar do corpo!

- Vocês... – Sesshoumaru começou – Obrigado, Akai, pode parar de me bater agora. – Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Vocês costumam se livrar de muitos corpos por aqui?

- Não! – Akai corou, voltando a se sentar, corada. – É claro que não!

Jakotsu sorriu, recostando-se na cadeira e observando os dois. Pegou um pedaço de pizza, decidido a não fazer mais piadas por hora. Acariciou o cachorro quando este pulou em seu colo. As coisas estavam prestes a se tornar muito mais interessantes.


	21. Capítulo 21

**N.A. -****_ Sei perfeitamente quanto tempo faz desde que atualizei pela última vez, não preciso que me lembrem disso. Caso não saibam, eu demoro para postar capítulos novos mesmo. Principalmente quando esta no final.  
_**

**_Consolem-se que é o caso desta história e o capítulo esta maior do que o normal, ok? :D_**

**_Espero que gostem, apesar a demora para o capítulo novo._**

**_Beijos a quem ainda acompanha.

* * *

  
_**

**Just Hold Me**

**Capítulo 21**

Sesshoumaru parou na varanda ao ouvir os acordes da música que vinha do interior da casa. Lançou um olhar para a casa vizinha e depois para o número da casa a sua frente, pensando o que estava acontecendo ali. Baixou a cabeça, levantando o braço para checar o relógio. Bateu no vidro do relógio e balançou o braço para se certificar que apenas uma hora havia se passado desde que saíra para levar a tia até a casa de Kagura.

- _Hey Hey, you you. I don't like your girlfriend!_

Ele levantou a cabeça ao ouvir uma voz se juntar a da cantora. Aquela era Akai? Balançou a cabeça, rindo de si próprio. Estava imaginando coisas, Akai odiava esse tipo de música. Avril Lavigne parecia fazer muito mais o gênero de...

- _No way. No way. I think you need a new one!_

- Ryo e Kagura... – Ele murmurou, franzindo o cenho para a porta ainda fechada. – Ótimo. Isso definitivamente era tudo o que eu precisava para encerrar esse... – Parou de falar quando a porta se abriu.

- _Hey hey. I could be your girlfriend!_ – Jakotsu se juntou ao coro e sorriu ao vê-lo parado ali. – Sexy! Por que está parado aí?

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Não fique ai parado, homem! – Jakotsu riu, agarrando seu braço e puxando-o para dentro. – Eu disse que tinha ouvido um carro parando aqui.

- Sexy! – Ryo, usando uma longa peruca ruiva, pulou para o chão e correu em sua direção. – Estávamos pensando que você tinha fugido e abandonado Akai novamente.

- Eu não... – O rapaz a encarou, chocado demais com suas palavras, para desviar quando ela o abraçou. – Vocês beberam?

- Estamos comemorando. – A voz de Kagura chamou sua atenção e ele a fitou sem saber o que dizer. - Por que demorou tanto?

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, tentando se livrar de Ryo que continuava abraçada a ele, pulando ao som da música. – Acabei de deixar tia Arashi no seu apartamento.

- Preciso mesmo responder essa pergunta? – Kagura sorriu, inclinando-se para pegar o copo de vinho. – Por que só vocês podem se divertir?

- Eu não estou me divertindo. – Ele disse, lançando um olhar reprovador para Ryo que agarrara seus braços e tentava fazê-lo pular com ela. – Será que você pode parar com isso? – Ryo lhe mostrou a língua e se afastou. – E alguém pode abaixar essa música horrível?

- Não seja chato, Sexy. – Jakotsu riu, dançando com Ryo.

- Por que você as deixou beber desse jeito?

- Ei, três contra um. – Jakotsu suspirou. – Acha mesmo que eu tinha alguma chance?

- Você ao menos tentou? – Segurou Ryo longe de si quando a garota tentou pular em sua direção novamente. – O que e quanto ela bebeu? – Suspirou – Faça o favor de mantê-la longe de mim.

- Você é tão mau! – Ryo choramingou. – É por isso que perdeu Akai.

- Não digo que o mesmo se aplica a você porque o idiota do seu namorado tarado não tem um padrão muito alto.

Ryo piscou, soprando a franja da peruca que teimosamente cobria seus olhos antes de encarar Jakotsu.

- Tenho a impressão de que ele me ofendeu.

- Está certa, querida. – Jakotsu sorriu. – Está ficando mais esperta a cada dia.

- Onde está Akai?

Jakotsu fez um sinal com a cabeça para o outro rapaz que virou a tempo de segurar a garota loira que pulou em sua direção.

- O que diabo... Akai?

- Sexy! – A garota passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço – Preciso dizer algo muito importante.

-... – Sesshoumaru a fitou chocado por ela usar aquele odioso apelido, mas continuou segurando-a contra seu corpo para impedi-la de cair. – O que?

- É um segredo, venha cá.

- Eu não acho que é possível me aproximar mais.

- Hum... – Ela pareceu considerar o que ele dizia antes de sorrir – Acho que você está certo.

- Eu **estou** certo.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Ela deu de ombros.

- E o que queria dizer?

- Ah! – Akai riu, aproximando o rosto do dele. – Promete não contar a ninguém?

- Claro... – Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar para as outras pessoas da sala que prestavam atenção a conversa do casal. Alguém havia até mesmo desligado o aparelho de som. Sem dúvida Kagura. – Pode falar.

- Eu... – A garota fez uma pausa e franziu o cenho, parecendo ter esquecido o que ia dizer. – Eu...

Sesshoumaru esperou, tentando ignorar como Ryo e Jakotsu haviam se inclinado em sua direção para ouvir melhor as palavras ligeiramente enroladas de Akai, sem poder negar sua curiosidade.

- Você? – Tentou encorajá-la.

- Eu realmente odeio sua tia!

**oOoOoO Flashback do dia anterior – Sábado OoOoOo**

Akai entrou na cozinha apressada; ainda estava com sono, mas não conseguia mais permanecer no mesmo quarto que Jakotsu. Chamou o cachorro e pegou a ração para colocar no pote, acariciando sua cabeça antes de se levantar.

Não havia dormido muito bem na noite anterior. Depois de Jakotsu convencê-la que não havia nada errado com Sesshoumaru, permanecera na sala sozinha, olhando para a TV desligada, tentando entender qual era a grande piada entre os dois que havia provocado aquela reação em Sesshoumaru.

- Não é cedo demais para estar acordada em um sábado?

A garota girou, fitando o rapaz que acabara de entrar no cômodo com curiosidade.

- Você esta bem?

- Perfeitamente. – Sesshoumaru dirigiu-se a cafeteira e serviu-se. – Você devia dar uma volta com ele antes de alimentá-lo.

- Hum?

- Não é bom dar comida para um filhote que já está cheio de energia antes que ele faça algum exercício. – Ele respondeu calmamente, sentando-se à mesa.

- Não temos tempo de andar com ele pela manhã durante a semana. – Ela respondeu, ainda parada ao lado do pote de ração que Sess-chan devorava vorazmente. – Não acho que mudar isso durante dois dias faça alguma diferença.

- Não pioraria a situação. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, tomando um gole da bebida fumegante.

- Não é da sua conta como cuido do meu cachorro. – Akai desviou os olhos quando ele finalmente a fitou, sem conseguir entender a razão de ter se irritado por ele fazer aquela leve critica. – Vou sair. Preciso fazer compras.

- Certo.

Ela parou na porta da cozinha e fechou os olhos. Na verdade sabia o que a estava irritando. Por que continuava a deixá-lo entrar e sair de sua vida? Por que continuava a se importar? E com que direito ele havia contado a família sobre eles se a havia abandonado por um ano?

- Quer dinheiro?

- Não. _Eu não quero dinheiro. _– Disse entre dentes. Respirou fundo. – Quanto tempo vai ficar aqui?

- Uma semana... – Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa para pensar. – Não sei quanto tempo exatamente Tia Arashi pretende ficar na cidade.

Akai arqueou uma sobrancelha e virou-se em sua direção.

- Uma semana?

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru depositou a xícara sobre a mesa lentamente. – Algum problema?

- Você... – Ela parou e respirou fundo novamente, tentando controlar a raiva. – Você espera que eu mude minha vida por sua causa _novamente_?

- Mudar sua vida?

- Imagino que ela pense que nós temos algum relacionamento.

- Bem... Sim?! – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente, sem parecer perceber onde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

- Não é verdade. – Akai disse com a voz dura, apertando as mãos contra o corpo para não ceder a tentação de apanhar o objeto mais próximo e jogá-lo na cabeça do rapaz. – Então, você espera que eu faça Jakotsu mentir... Que minta para uma bondosa velhinha apenas... – Ela parou de falar quando ele riu. – O que foi?

- Chamar Tia Arashi de _bondosa velhinha_ prova que você não a conhece. – Sesshoumaru tomou outro gole de café antes de continuar. – Jakotsu é uma pessoa bondosa perto dela.

- Jakotsu é uma pessoa bondosa!

- Certo. – Sesshoumaru disse sem esconder o sarcasmo. - Ele apenas faz tudo para me provocar porque me odeia.

- Você pode culpá-lo por isso?

Sesshoumaru baixou a xícara novamente e a fitou sério.

- Não. Não posso.

A maneira como as palavras soaram, acompanhadas do olhar que ele lhe lançou foi o bastante para desarmá-la. Uma parte sua gritava para que ela fizesse ele explicar aquela declaração, mas ela era covarde demais para isso.

- Por que você simplesmente não conta a verdade para ela?

- Qual é a verdade, Akai?

A garota piscou, confusa por um momento. Desviou os olhos dos dele quando Sess-chan parou a sua frente e tocou suas pernas com o focinho gelado.

- Que eu não esperei por você. – Ela disse, forçando-se a permanecer fitando o cachorro. Sua voz enfraqueceu e as palavras soavam como mentira até para ela mesma. - Que eu tenho outro namorado agora.

O silencio que se seguiu foi desconfortável, fazendo com que não fugir correndo da cozinha fosse um grande desafio. Tentou se concentrar no cachorro que a olhava com aqueles grandes olhos esperançosos, apenas erguendo a cabeça quando ouviu o barulho da cadeira sendo afastada. Sesshoumaru se aproximou rápido, parando a sua frente. Ela se viu forçada a erguer mais a cabeça para continuar fitando seus olhos.

- Essa é a verdade?

- Bom... – Ela conseguiu falar depois de alguns segundos. – Ele esta aqui e você não.

- Estou aqui agora.

- Só porque é covarde demais para dizer a verdade a uma velha.

Sesshoumaru sorriu novamente e por alguns minutos ela pensou que ele fosse ter outro ataque de riso.

- Sim, sou um covarde, não sou? – Ele finalmente se afastou – Mas não é para minha adorável tia que tenho que dizer a verdade.

- Eu não... – Akai parou de falar ao ouvir o som da campainha e suspirou. Sess-chan correu na direção da porta e parte sua disse que ela devia aproveitar a chance e fazer o mesmo, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. – Explique.

- O que exatamente você espera de mim?

'_Que você diga a verdade.'_ Akai pensou, mas balançou a cabeça para afastar tal pensamento.

- Por que acha que é um covarde? – Pelo olhar que ele lhe lançou, ela soube que não era aquela resposta que ele esperava.

- Você, acima de qualquer outra pessoa, deveria saber a resposta para essa pergunta, Akai.

- Eu não... – Ela fechou os olhos quando a campainha soou novamente e os latidos de Sess-chan se intensificaram. – Quem diabo vai a casa das pessoas a essa hora da manhã em um sábado?

- Talvez seja melhor atender.

- Não. – Ela disse categórica. – Quero uma resposta direta sua. Agora. – Virou a cabeça para a direção dos latidos e gritou. – Cale a boca, seu cachorro estúpido!

- Akai, talvez...

- Quero uma resposta agora!

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta, por que eu deveria responder a sua?

- Eu não... – Ela suspirou quando a campinha soou novamente, mais insistente. – Que pergunta?

- O que exatamente você espera de mim?

Akai o fitou em silencio, tentando imaginar que tipo de resposta ele queria.

- Não é uma pergunta tão difícil. – Ele deu de ombros e lhe deu as costas novamente. – Acho que não sou o único covarde aqui.

A campainha soou novamente, e dessa vez ela quase se virou para atendê-la. Seria tão fácil fugir. Os passos de Jakotsu no andar de cima a fizeram mudar de idéia. Pode ouvi-lo resmungar enquanto descia as escadas e isso a fez dar um passo na direção de Sesshoumaru. Ergueu a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele se virou antes que ela pudesse completar o gesto. Apressou-se a baixar a mão, mas deixou que seus olhos encontrassem os dourados.

- O que você quer que eu diga, Sesshoumaru? – Ao contrário do que esperava, sua voz não falhou. As palavras soaram totalmente claras e, pela primeira vez, verdadeiras. – Eu disse que ficaria ao seu lado, abandonaria tudo para segui-lo... E o que você fez?

- Eu estava errado.

- Obrigada por demorar quase dois anos para perceber esse **pequeno** detalhe.

Akai continuou a fitá-lo, esperando que ele continuasse. Percebeu o exato momento em que ele abriu a boca para responder e quando algo as suas costas chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o mudar de idéia.

- Sua tia está aqui, Sexy.

A garota quase riu do ridículo da situação. A única pessoa que pensava que eles ainda tinham um relacionamento estava ali, interrompendo a primeira conversa real que eles tinham em dois anos. E Jakotsu estava agindo como sempre e confirmando as suspeitas da mulher de que eles eram loucos.

Não que fosse necessário muita coisa depois dela ter ignorado a campainha e gritado com o cachorro ao invés de atendê-la.

- Continuamos depois. – Ela respirou fundo, tentando se recompor antes de virar-se para a mulher em questão. A figura altiva, tão parecida com ele que facilmente passaria por sua mãe, que encontrou parada logo atrás de Jakotsu, nada parecia com o que ela esperava da Tia avó de Sesshoumaru. – Bom dia, senhora, desculpe-me por—

- Se você vai fingir que não está em casa, da próxima vez tente não gritar com seu cachorro.

Akai piscou com a animosidade presente na voz feminina.

- Desculpe-me, nós estávamos... – Ela parou de falar quando a mulher a ignorou, passando por ela e aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru. Akai simplesmente girou para acompanhá-la e arregalou os olhos quando a mulher idosa ergueu o braço e acertou a cabeça de Sesshoumaru.

- Achei que tivesse lhe dado mais educação, rapaz. – Os olhos dourados, iguais aos de Sesshoumaru estavam estreitados. A irritação da mulher era palpável. Assim como ele, Tia Arashi não parecia estar acostumada a ser contrariada ou ignorada. – Qual o seu problema?

- Sinto muito, Tia.

Akai abriu a boca, um pouco espantada por ele não apresentar qualquer reação. Principalmente depois de ser atingido pela mulher. Apressou-se a esconder tal reação e quase chutou Jakotsu quando o ouviu rir a seu lado, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- Do que esta rindo, mocinha?

Akai arregalou os olhos, voltando a fitar a mulher.

- Eu não—

- Você não. Ela... Espere. – Arashi parou de falar e aproximou-se dos dois, ignorando o alivio do sobrinho com seu movimento. – Você não é uma garota. Por que demônios esta usando batom?

Akai fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo amolecer. Sess-chan escolheu aquele momento para entrar correndo na cozinha e atingir suas pernas com toda a força, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. A ultima coisa que viu foi três pares de olhos fitando-a espantados antes de cair de costas no chão.

- Akai?

- Akai, você está bem?

Duas vozes masculinas chamaram seu nome e enquanto ela lutava para se livrar do peso do cachorro sobre seu corpo, tudo que ela pode pensar foi que o dia já parecia um completo desastre e nem havia conseguido tomar seu café da manhã.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Oito horas depois Akai percebeu o quanto podia se enganar.

Arashi, a Tia de Sesshoumaru, não apenas não havia feito nada para ajudá-la durante o pequeno incidente na cozinha, como gastara o resto das horas que separavam aquele momento especifico daquele dia desastroso até a hora do almoço entrando em todos os cômodos e apontando todos os erros que ela obviamente cometera ao decorar a casa. _Sua casa_. Esse era um detalhe que a mulher simplesmente não conseguia entender. Se ela quisesse podia pintar todas as paredes de verde limão sem dar satisfação para ninguém.

Não que ela pretendesse fazer isso, claro.

Estava tentando se manter afastada da mulher desde que ela entrara em seu quarto e encontrara aquele maldito livro felpudo rosa que Ryo chamara de diário, - e que ela estupidamente insistia em usar – em cima de sua cômoda. Nos segundos em que ela percebera o que a mulher tinha nas mãos e em um ataque de idiotice aguda, saltara sobre ela para arrancar seu precioso diário de suas mãos, ela não percebera um detalhe importante.

Como diabo aquela maldita coisa voltara a aparecer magicamente?

Claro que ela estava muito ocupada tentando esconder o diário e não responder as provocações da mulher, que deixara bem claro o quanto a achava inadequada para seu precioso sobrinho. Não tanto quanto a garota que InuYasha estava perseguindo.

Por alguma razão Sesshoumaru pareceu entrar em pânico com essas palavras e Jakotsu resolveu abrir seu armário e mostrar todas as roupas que ela adorava. O miserável teve a audácia de sorrir sobre o ombro para Sesshoumaru, que pareceu estranhamente aliviado por sua Tia voltar a se ocupar a criticá-la.

Por alguns segundos chegou a agradecer aos deuses que eles não estivessem mais juntos. O que estava acontecendo ali afinal?

Aquele pequeno detalhe ficou atormentando seus pensamentos por mais que Jakotsu buscasse todos os seus pequenos defeitos para mostrar a idosa Tia de Sesshoumaru, que não parecia ser tão idosa quanto os dois a haviam feito pensar, e ironicamente parecia melhor do que ela mesma em qualquer dia da semana, e por conseqüência fizesse a mulher criticar cada coisa sua. O alivio que ela via em Sesshoumaru a cada vez que conseguiam interromper Arashi de falar sobre a garota que InuYasha estava perseguindo era o suficiente para deixá-la desconfiada.

E isso era exatamente o que ainda passava por sua cabeça quando Sesshoumaru entrou na casa depois de levar a Tia até o taxi que viera buscá-la. Quando a porta se fechou e ele entrou na sala, Jakotsu apressou-se a levantar, perguntando o queriam comer já que ela não fizera compras. Em qualquer outra noite ela teria se deixado levar pelas reclamações de Jakotsu e apenas ignorado Sesshoumaru por submetê-la a tortura de suportar sua tia, mas não dessa vez.

Akai levantou-se lentamente, quase empurrando Jakotsu para fazê-lo sair de sua frente, ergueu o rosto para fitar Sesshoumaru e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Quem vai me explicar quem diabo é a garota que seu estúpido irmão está perseguindo e que é tão melhor do que eu?

**oOoOoO Manhã de Domingo OoOoOo**

Akai ergueu a cabeça lentamente quando Sesshoumaru entrou na cozinha. Ele soube que estava encrencado no instante em que percebeu que os dois estavam sozinhos. Deveria ter pensado que Jakotsu não levantaria tão cedo em um domingo e esperado para descer.

'_Ou simplesmente saído de casa sem café da manhã.'_

- Bom dia, Akai.

- Pensei que fosse sair sorrateiramente. – A garota respondeu, tomando um gole de seu café.

Sesshoumaru engoliu a resposta que lhe veio a mente, dizendo simplesmente enquanto se servia de café:

- Não posso fugir de Tia Arashi.

- Não estou falando de sua Tia. – Akai sorriu, pegando um pedaço de bolo e colocando na boca.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se a sua frente, observando-a por alguns segundos, imaginando se conseguiria usar a mesma tática de Jakotsu contra ela. Claro que isso a irritaria se funcionasse, mas não era como se Akai já não estivesse irritada com ele.

- Não acha que deveria maneirar nos doces? – Perguntou calmamente, tomando um gole de café. Observou-a arregalar os olhos e encarar o pedaço de bolo antes de estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

- O que isso quer dizer exatamente?

- Que você engordou?!

Sesshoumaru soube que tinha funcionado quando ela atirou o restante do pedaço de bolo em sua direção.

- Eu não engordei!

- Talvez deva levar o cachorro para passear. – Ele tomou um gole de café tranquilamente, depois de limpar os farelos de bolo de sua camisa que Sess-chan se apressou a comer do chão. – Assim os dois podem gastar um pouco de energia.

- Agora está dizendo que meu cachorro está gordo também??

- Não, o cachorro só tem energia demais para gastar.

Akai o encarou irritada por alguns minutos antes de levantar de um pulo e pegar a coleira do cachorro. Eles a observou endireitam-la no animal, que parecia dividido entre sair e continuar ali esperando ganhar mais doces.

- Eu realmente o odeio. – A garota disse irritada antes de sair da cozinha com Sess-chan.

Sesshoumaru sorriu quando ouviu a porta da frente bater e continuou tomando seu café.

Jakotsu apareceu alguns minutos depois e o fitou curioso antes de sentar no lugar que Akai ocupava até pouco tempo atrás.

- O que você fez agora?

- Nada.

- Por que Akai estava tentando arrancar a porta da frente?

- Ela pode ter se irritado com um comentário que fiz e resolveu levar o cachorro para dar uma volta.

- E qual seria ele?

- Você não quer saber.

Jakotsu suspirou, pegando um pedaço de bolo.

- Vocês podiam ter a decência de esperar eu acordar para brigar. – Suspirou, uma expressão miserável no rosto. - Como se não fosse o bastante ter que dormir no chão, ainda sou acordado com alguém tentando derrubar uma das paredes.

- Por que dormiu no chão?

- Porque _alguém_ está ocupando meu quarto. – Jakotsu mordeu o bolo e o fitou com um sorriso. – Pensei que tivéssemos passado da fase em que eu precisava mentir e irritá-lo o tempo todo. – Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho sem entender. – Se preferir posso fazê-la gritar essa noite. Talvez você se sinta mais em casa dessa forma.

- Passo. – Sesshoumaru terminou de tomar seu café de um só gole e levantou. – Vou fazer compras. É só o que tem naquela lista?

- Você está muito prestativo... – Jakotsu disse depois de terminar seu bolo. – Isso é estranho.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer já que vou ter que ficar aqui, não acha?

- Hum... – Jakotsu o observou pegar a lista de compras e sair da cozinha e o seguiu, observando-o pegar as chaves de cima da mesa de centro e só então percebeu. – Você está fugindo de Akai!

Sesshoumaru virou-se lentamente para encará-lo.

- Eu não fujo. De ninguém.

- Claro que foge. – Jakotsu se encostou no sofá e cruzou os braços sorrindo. – Não foi o que fez algumas semanas atrás quando pensou que tinha perdido para mim?

- Eu não...

- Vamos lá, Sexy, vai se sentir melhor se admitir.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos tentando imaginar o que aconteceria se cedesse a tentação de matar Jakotsu.

- Não pode encostar em mim. – O outro rapaz disse, parecendo ler seus pensamentos. – Akai sentiria minha falta.

- E eu constantemente me pergunto a razão de alguém sentir sua falta. – Sesshoumaru respirou fundo antes de responder. – Eu apenas não sei o que responder se ela perguntar sobre Kagome novamente.

- Por que não diz a verdade?

- Claro, isso seria perfeito. O que acha que devo dizer? – Sesshoumaru apertou o molho de chaves com força – _Akai, querida, sabe a garota que minha Tia não para de falar? Sim, aquela que você perguntou ontem... Então, ela é, ou melhor, foi, minha noiva._

- Não use o 'querida', fica meio gay. – Jakotsu piscou inocentemente quando o outro rapaz pareceu congelar com suas palavras. – O que foi?

- Você... – Sesshoumaru começou e parou, apertando as chaves com força novamente. – Você me chamou de gay?

- Não, eu disse que o _'Akai querida'_ soou meio gay.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Não, não. **Você**, você que não consegue ser purpurinado porque acabaria se desfazendo com o ar, disse que algo que **eu** disse soou _**gay**_?

- _Purpurinado_ é uma palavra legal. Posso usar?

- Pare de tentar me distrair!

- Calma, Sexy, eu não disse que você é gay. Só que_ 'Akai querida' _soa gay. Não use. – Jakotsu deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e, ainda sorrindo, aproximou-se do outro rapaz. – Tente algo assim: _Akai, preciso ser sincero com você. Eu te amo e não posso suportar que mais nada fique em nosso caminho._

- Isso é ainda **mais** gay.

Jakotsu o ignorou e continuou.

- _Preciso confessar algo que vem me corroendo desde que voltei._

- Nada está me corroendo. – Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho enquanto o rapaz parava a sua frente.

- _Nada teria me deixado mais feliz do que levá-la comigo como você queria, mas não podia deixá-la descobrir o que minha horrível, horrível, horrível família estava tramando. Eles queriam que eu me casasse com uma estranha!_

- Agora você parece estar declamando uma cena de novela... – Sesshoumaru suspirou balançando a cabeça. – E eu não sabia a parte da noiva até dois meses depois de estar trabalhando lá.

- _Mas está tudo terminado. Eu coloquei meu estúpido e fofo irmão..._

- Eu **NUNCA** chamaria InuYasha de fofo!

- _Atrás de minha ex-futura noiva e voltei. Claro que eu não esperava encontrar você com aquele gostosão do Jakotsu vivendo em pecado, mas..._ – Jakotsu parou de falar quando Sesshoumaru o empurrou. – Ei, não terminei ainda.

- Por que diabo estava agarrando meu braço? – Sesshoumaru o fitou irritado. – E por que acha que eu usaria as palavras_ fofo_ e _gostosão_? – Deu as costas a Jakotsu e pegou a maçaneta girando-a. – Tem sorte de empurrar ser tudo o que eu faça com você... – Ele parou de falar quando encontrou Akai parada com Sess-chan do outro lado da porta. – A quanto tempo você está aí? – Conseguiu perguntar.

- Tempo suficiente. – Ela respondeu, colocando a coleira do cachorro em suas mãos e correndo para dentro da casa e escada acima.

Sesshoumaru fitou a escada até ela desaparecer e estremeceu quando ela fechou a porta do quarto com força.

- Espero que ela não tenha ouvido você dizendo _'Akai querida'_. – Jakotsu disse, fechando a porta e pegando a coleira do cachorro de suas mãos. – Aquilo foi extremamente gay.

- Jakotsu?

- Sim?

- Fique longe de mim. – Sesshoumaru disse ao seguir a garota escada acima.

Jakotsu baixou os olhos para Sess-chan e deu de ombros.

- Acho que sobrou para nós a tarefa de fazer compras. - O cachorro latiu, concordando, e Jakotsu sorriu. – Pelo menos temos a carteira do Sexy.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru parou na frente da porta, pensando se deveria bater, ou deixar que ela se acalmasse antes. A porta se abrindo repentinamente e a figura da garota o encarando de maneira assassina respondeu sua pergunta.

- Akai, você está—

- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito... _Você tem uma noiva_?

- Tinha. – Sesshoumaru disse, e ao perceber a expressão da garota, se apressou a corrigir. – Quer dizer, não era bem uma noiva. Nem cheguei a conhecê-la. – Ele percebeu os dedos da garota ficando esbranquiçados pela força com que ela apertava a porta. – Eu achei que tinha algo estranho com o pedido do meu pai, por isso não quis que você fosse comigo...

- _Sua família arrumou uma noiva para você._ – Ela repetiu como se tentasse convencer a si mesma de que não estava sonhando.

- Eles queriam que eu me casasse com ela. Você sabe, essa coisa de famílias ricas se unindo... – Ele desviou os olhos para a porta quando a ouviu ranger. – Você pode soltar a porta, querida?

- Não me chame de querida. Jakotsu tem razão, _soa gay_. – Akai finalmente soltou a porta. – Você tem sorte de eu não estar torcendo seu pescoço e sim a maldita maçaneta.

- Posso entrar?

- Todas aquelas indiretas da sua Tia... – Akai não se moveu para lhe dar espaço para entrar no quarto. – Kagome é o nome da sua noiva.

- Pela última vez, ela não é minha noiva. – Sesshoumaru contou até dez mentalmente quando a garota arqueou a sobrancelha para sua reação. – Desculpe. Jakotsu e Kagura teem me atormentado dizendo isso o tempo todo.

- Você contou para Jakotsu e não para mim?

- Eu não me importo com o que Jakotsu pensa de mim.

- Então você sabia que era errado esconder um detalhe importante de mim.

- Akai... – Sesshoumaru parou, respirando fundo enquanto procurava as palavras certas. – Haruka. – Ele recomeçou, usando seu primeiro nome. – Eu realmente não queria que você descobrisse, já parecia chateada o suficiente comigo por ter sido deixada para trás.

- Chateada? Você não sabe de nada se pensa que eu estava apenas _chateada_!

- Sim, eu sei. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Jakotsu tem sido bastante prestativo ao me torturar contando o que minha partida fez com você.

Akai piscou, dando um passo para trás, parecendo ter sido atingida por algo. Pela primeira vez desviou os olhos dos dele e deu-lhe as costas, caminhando até a cama e sentando.

- Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse.

- Aquela vez na praia... – A garota começou. – Seu irmão me confundiu com ela?

- Foi o que ele disse. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, seguindo-a para dentro do quarto. – Não consigo entender como. Vocês _não são_ parecidas.

- Você acabou de dizer que não a conheceu!

- Fotos, Akai. – Ele sentou na cama, afastado dela. – Sei como ela é, mas nunca fomos apresentados. – Sorriu. – Você é mais parecida com Kagura.

- Ótimo, agora pareço com sua namorada.

- Ex-namorada.

- Deuses, você não cansa de ter 'ex'?

- Tive um relacionamento com Kagura muito antes de conhecer você. – Sesshoumaru explicou com calma. – Ela namora com Kouga atualmente. Você não lê revistas?

- Mas vocês estão sempre juntos.

- Ainda somos amigos.

Akai gemeu frustrada e se jogou de costas na cama, agarrando um travesseiro e cobrindo o rosto com ele.

- Você... – Ela parou quando percebeu sua voz abafada e afastou o travesseiro. – Você deixou que eu pensasse... - Ergueu o corpo da cama, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e o fitou irritada. – Eu agi como uma idiota todo esse tempo! Por _sua _culpa!

- Quem começou com tudo isso fazendo o amigo gay fingir ser seu namorado? – Sesshoumaru devolveu a pergunta – _Eu agi como um idiota por sua culpa!_

Akai sentou na cama, pronta a dizer que a culpa era dele, mas uma sombra na porta captou sua atenção.

- Sua porta está aberta.

- Tia, você não pode entrar assim na casa das pessoas. – Sesshoumaru disse, erguendo-se da cama.

- Acho que seu cachorro fugiu.

- Droga, onde está aquele inútil do Jakotsu? -Akai arregalou os olhos, erguendo-se da cama em um pulo. – Sess-chan! – Gritou depois de passar correndo pela mulher. – Jakotsu, me ajude!

Sesshoumaru fez o movimento de segui-la, mas sentiu a mão pequena de sua tia segurar seu braço.

- Preciso ajudar Akai a encontrar o cachorro.

- Não se preocupe, saiu com o amigo estranho dela. – Arashi disse despreocupadamente.

- Mas a senhora...

- Queria conversar com você a sós.

- Deixe que eu diga a Akai que ela não precisa se preocupar com o Sess-chan.

- Esqueça o maldito cachorro, Sesshoumaru – Arashi apertou seu braço com mais força, chamando sua atenção. Ela sabia que não poderia segurá-lo se ele realmente decidisse seguir a garota, mas queria falar com ele sem que Akai estivesse por perto. – Ela não vai demorar para perceber que aquele rapaz esquisito está com ele. – Ela mal acabara de pronunciar essas palavras, a porta da frente bateu com força e a voz de Akai soou, parecendo ficar cada vez mais longe. – Certo, talvez não perceba tão rápido assim, mas quem se importa? – Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu me importo, Tia. – Sesshoumaru disse, desvencilhando-se da mulher. – Sabe o que penso de você enganar as pessoas dessa forma.

- Foi uma mentira inocente.

Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça quando ela lhe deu as costas, saindo do quarto. Os passos lentos, apesar de ela nunca se voltar para ver se ele a estava acompanhando, lhe diziam para fazer exatamente isso. Segui-la.

- Tia, eu não vou—

- Sabe, quando comecei a receber ligações daquele seu meio-irmão desmiolado, perguntando sobre Kagome, pensei que vocês mais uma vez estivessem fazendo alguma disputa sobre quem é mais idiota.

- Nós não disputamos sobre quem é mais idiota.

- E então Kagome me ligou – Ela continuou, ignorando a interrupção, enquanto desciam a escada. – Dizendo que eu devia fazer algo para tirá-lo da prisão.

- Por quê?

- Agarrar mulheres desconhecidas. – Arashi terminou de descer a escada e sentou-se no sofá. – Você não parece surpreso.

- Ele fez o mesmo com Akai algum tempo atrás.

Arashi franziu o cenho, erguendo a cabeça para ele que continuava em pé.

- Ela não se parece com Kagome. – Suspirou. – Garoto estúpido.

- Não vou discutir sobre isso.

- Importa-se de sentar antes que eu tenha um torcicolo permanente?

Sesshoumaru sentou-se, escondendo o divertimento.

- Não deveria torturar sua pobre e velha Tia. – Ela disse irritada.

- Apenas deixá-la me torturar?

- Claro! – Arashi sorriu inocentemente, o que era mais assustador do que vê-la estreitar os olhos ameaçadoramente como fazia normalmente. – É um direito que conquistei cuidando de você depois que sua mãe faleceu.

- Não acha que está exagerando chamando a si mesmo de _'pobre velha'_?

- Podia ser pior. – Arashi deu de ombros enquanto alisava o tecido de seu kimono despreocupadamente. Ergueu os olhos e lhe deu outro sorriso. – Eu podia ter dito _'bondosa tia'_.

- O que sabemos que a senhora não é.

- Sem dúvida.

Sesshoumaru apertou os lábios, tentando não deixar transparecer qualquer reação, esperando que sua tia se apressasse e dissesse logo o que queria. Agora que Akai sabia o que ele andava escondendo desde sua volta, ele queria terminar com tudo, fazer com que ela admitisse que também queria voltar a ficar com ele, não ali agüentando qualquer jogo que Arashi pensasse em fazer. E ele sabia que ela tinha algo em mente, ou não teria aquela expressão de raposa no galinheiro.

- Importa-se de se apressar? – Ele finalmente disse. – Eu realmente não tenho tempo a perder com a senhora.

- Então resolveu deixar de ser bonzinho e agir como um Akuma? – Arashi perguntou, o mesmo sorriso perigoso curvando seus lábios. – Estranhei quando deixou que eu o acertasse ontem.

- A senhora me pegou de surpresa.

- Isso nunca o impediu antes.

- Tia Arashi, ou a senhora diz logo o que quer, ou vou deixá-la sozinha.

- Garoto impaciente. – Arashi suspirou. – Certo, vamos aos negócios.

- Eu não vou voltar atrás em minha decisão sobre o casamento.

- Aquele que sua garota não sabia até momentos atrás? – Arashi poliu as longas unhas vermelhas no Kimono, o que o fez imaginar se ela planejava usá-las para atacá-lo. – Minha audição é perfeita e posso ter ouvido parte da conversa de vocês.

- Acidentalmente, imagino.

- Propositalmente para ser mais exata. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita, fitando-a com aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus. – O que? Você não disse que eu não deveria mentir?

- O que a senhora quer?

- Prove que a garota o aceitou de volta e eu o deixarei em paz. – Arashi disse calmamente. – Tem uma semana para isso.

- Tia...

- Eu o deixei fazer do seu modo e você desperdiçou preciosos meses. – Arashi levantou do sofá – Agora vamos fazer do meu modo. Você tem até o final da minha estadia aqui. Uma semana. – Ele tentou se levantar e ela o empurrou para que se sentasse novamente. - Dê um jeito nas coisas com essa garota, ou vai voltar comigo e aceitar se casar _com quem eu escolher._

- Por que eu posso ter torcicolo e a senhora não?

- Você é mais alto do que eu.

- Isso sequer faz sentido!

- Ok, sou mais velha... Meus ossos mais frágeis... _Blá, blá, blá_. – Arashi sorriu, mantendo a mão em seu ombro para que ele não tentasse se levantar novamente. – Uma semana, não se esqueça.

- Eu não concordei com isso.

- Eu nunca pedi sua opinião, Sesshoumaru. – Arashi sorriu, caminhando para a escada novamente. – Apenas comuniquei o que vai acontecer. – Olhou para cima – Agora vamos ver o que posso fazer com aquele cômodo horrível que sua garota chama de quarto.

Sesshoumaru a fitou em silencio, observando-a subir a escada rapidamente, pensando como sua vida podia sempre piorar. Mesmo quando achava que nada mais podia dar errado.

- E ela ousa tentar aplicar essa conversa de ser uma _'pobre velha'_ pra cima de mim. – Suspirou, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando para a porta. Deixaria para se preocupar com Arashi revirando a casa depois, no momento precisava encontrar Akai.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai caminhava ao lado de Jakotsu para casa sentindo-se realmente estúpida por ser enganada tão facilmente pela Tia de Sesshoumaru. Não conseguia entender a si mesma. Não era normal se deixar enganar e não dar o troco, mas havia algo naquela mulher de falsa aparência frágil que a incomodava.

- Sinto muito, Akai, eu realmente não pensei que ela fosse te dizer que Sess-chan fugiu. – Jakotsu disse pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez. – Só deixei ela entrar porque... Bom, você sabe o que aconteceu com o Sexy da ultima vez que bati a porta na cara da velha.

- Tudo bem. – Akai franziu o cenho ao chegar na frente da casa. – Por que todo mundo deixa a porta aberta hoje? O que estão tentando... Espera, isso é um caminhão de mudança? – Ela se virou para Jakotsu. – Tem alguém roubando minha casa!

- Parecem estar entregando algo, não tirando... – Jakotsu disse, parado ao lado do caminhão. – Não estamos sendo roubados, Akai.

- Você não sabe disso! – A garota empurrou os pacotes que segurava nos braços dele e entrou correndo na casa.

- Akai, espera! – Jakotsu suspirou, tentando equilibrar todos os pacotes. – Droga, vá atrás dela, Sess-chan. – Disse, soltando a coleira do cachorro que se apressou a seguir a garota para dentro correndo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai parou na sala, analisando os móveis em locais diferentes. Ainda estavam todos lá, mas as paredes tinham mudado de cor. Franziu o cenho quando um homem pediu para que ela se afastasse porque tinha que levar uma cômoda para cima. Ignorou-o e subiu as escadas correndo, parando no topo da escada quando reconheceu todos os móveis que até pouco tempo atrás estavam dentro de seu quarto no corredor.

- O que diabo está acontecendo aqui?

Sess-chan latiu a seu lado antes de entrar correndo no quarto e ela reconheceu a voz feminina brigando com o cachorro.

- _Ótimo..._ – Estreitou os olhos para os homens carregando a cômoda e entrou no quarto agora vazio. Olhou em volta até parar na figura de Arashi que ainda tentava manter o cachorro afastado para que não sujasse suas roupas.

- Importa-se de controlar esse monstro?

- Importa-se de me dizer o que diabos está fazendo? – Akai lhe devolveu a pergunta.

- Redecorando seu quarto, claro. – Arashi segurou as patas do cachorro quando ele tentou pular sobre ela novamente. Encarou o animal, irritada e o empurrou para longe. – Pelo amor dos deuses, dê um jeito nesse animal.

Akai fitou o cachorro que pela primeira vez resolveu obecê-la e se afastou da mulher, caminhando calmamente até seus pés e sentando.

- Minha sala... O quarto... O que mais você fez? – Akai voltou a fitar a mulher. – Como conseguiu revirar minha casa em tão pouco tempo?

- Não é difícil quando você pode pagar.

- Eu gostava da minha casa como era. – Ela rebateu, resolvendo ignorar o comentário sobre dinheiro. – Quem disse que você podia vir aqui—

- Metade da casa é de meu sobrinho até onde sei. – Arashi a interrompeu. – Isso me dá o direito de torná-la melhor.

- Você faz soar como se estivéssemos vivendo em um ferro velho.

- Pode sair da frente, Senhorita? Isso não está ficando mais leve, sabe.

Akai girou para fitar o homem antes de voltar a fitar a mulher no interior do quarto sem fazer menção de se mover.

- O que pretende fazer com meus móveis?

- Aquelas velharias que você tinha empilhado aqui? – Arashi sorriu. – Lixo, claro.

Akai respirou fundo, tentando não pular sobre a mulher mais velha, e aproximou-se dela lentamente.

- As velharias, como você as chamou, são herança de família.

- Coisas velhas sem valor nenhum. – Arashi disse, fazendo um gesto de desprezo com as mãos. – O que comprei é bem melhor.

- Minha mãe as escolheu pessoalmente quando se casou com meu pai. – Akai disse entre-dentes. - Você não tem o direito de vir aqui e me ofender!

- Não acha que está levando isso para o lado pessoal? São apenas móveis e uma velha casa. – Arashi continuou sorrindo e virou-se para a janela. – Acho que podemos trocar isso também. – Apontou par a janela. - Quem sabe uma maior... Um pouco mais de luz aqui... – Ela parou de falar quando Akai agarrou seu braço.

- É pessoal. – Akai disse, ainda segurando o pulso da mulher. - Esta é **minha** casa, sua velha maluca.

Arashi arqueou uma sobrancelha bem feita, fitando a mão da garota em seu braço antes de encará-la. Sua voz sou calma e fria quando disse:

- Tire suas mãos de mim _agora_.

- Por quê? – Akai disse, apertando mais o pulso da mulher. – Já revirou metade da minha casa, vai jogar meus móveis no lixo... Você me ofendeu! – Sentiu o rosto aquecer quando a mulher deu de ombros e fez um movimento com o braço livre que ela não prestou muita atenção. - O que mais você pode... Ai. – A garota a soltou, afastando-se com a mão na testa. – O que diabo—

- Eu avisei para me soltar. – Arashi voltou a dar de ombros e abriu o leque com que a acertara, escondendo parte do rosto. – Então, só precisei ofender seus móveis para que acordasse? – Arashi sorriu por trás do leque. – Interessante...

Akai a encarava incrédula que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Sentia o sangue fervendo de raiva e se preparou para avançar sobre a mulher novamente quando braços circundaram sua cintura por trás, impedindo-a de se mover.

- Jakotsu...

- Ele está lá embaixo. – Sesshoumaru disse, corrigindo seu engano. – O que exatamente está fazendo, Tia?

- Achei que era bem claro. – Arashi fitou os dois, divertida, fechando o leque com um movimento. – Sua garota aqui pareceu entender bem rápido.

- Tia Arashi... – Sesshoumaru tentou começar, segurando Akai contra o corpo para que ela não avançasse em sua tia.

- Vocês vão gostar, acredite.

- Vou gostar ainda mais quando conseguir torcer o pescoço dessa mulher.

- Akai, pare com isso. – Sesshoumaru respirou fundo. – Acredite, você não quer brigar com minha Tia.

- Claro que quero! – Akai bufou. – Você sabe o que ela disse dos móveis da minha mãe?

- Posso imaginar. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Acalme-se.

- E ela me bateu! – Akai continuou, virando o rosto para encará-lo. – Ela me bateu com aquele leque! Quem sai por ai batendo nas pessoas?

- Tia Arashi... – Sesshoumaru disse. - Importa-se de esperar por mim lá embaixo?

- Por que não a solta? – Arashi riu, guardando o leque. – Gostaria de vê-la tentar me acertar.

- Tia, por favor.

A mulher finalmente pareceu considerar seu pedido e aproximou-se dos dois, parando a uma distancia segura de Akai.

- Está incomodada por eu fazer isso sozinha? – Ela perguntou para a garota. – Se quiser, posso conversar com sua mãe e então...

- Minha mãe está morta. – Akai disse, pousando as mãos sobre os braços de Sesshoumaru em sua cintura. – Ela morreu quando eu tinha oito anos.

- Entendo... – Os olhos dourados da mulher pareceram brilhar com aquele pequeno fio de informação. Levantou a cabeça para o sobrinho. – Esperarei por você lá embaixo. Não demore. – Passou pelos dois, e deu instruções para os dois carregadores sobre o que deveriam fazer com a mobília.

Akai suspirou quando a mulher finalmente os deixou sozinhos e deixou-se recostar em Sesshoumaru. Fechou os olhos, sentindo toda a força deixá-la.

- Você nunca me contou sobre sua mãe.

- Eu sei. – Apertou o braço dele mais uma vez antes de soltá-lo e virou para fitá-lo quando ele a soltou. – Não costumo falar sobre isso. – Franziu o cenho. – Mas você sabia, não é? Leu meu diário.

- O quê? Eu não—

- Por favor, não tente mentir. –Akai estreitou os olhos. – Quão burra acha que sou para não perceber que ele apareceu assim que você voltou pra cá?

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando, Akai. – Sesshoumaru disse calmamente. – Vou tirar minha tia daqui antes que ela faça mais alguma coisa que você não goste.

- Sesshoumaru, eu não terminei. – Akai o seguiu para o corredor e franziu a testa quando o viu desaparecer escada abaixo. – Você vai ter que voltar! – Suspirou, voltando a fitar os móveis e entrou no quarto novamente. – Onde é que eu vou dormir? – Fitou a cama desmontada. – Maldita mulher.

Jakotsu parou na porta do quarto e observou o cômodo em silencio até que a garota voltou-se em sua direção.

- E aí? Que acha de uma festa?

Akai o encarou confusa.

- Quê?

- Para comemorar a sala nova. – O rapaz sorriu. – Eu até que gostei de como ficou.

- Mas o meu quarto... –Ela tentou protestar quando ele agarrou seu braço e a puxou para fora.

- Não tem nada que possa fazer sobre isso agora. – Ele passou um braço sobre seus ombros assim que saíram para o corredor. – Vamos ligar para Ryo e Kagura e fazer uma festa do pijama.

- Você enlouqueceu. Eu não—

- Vamos lá, Akai, o que pode dar errado? – Jakotsu sorriu – É só uma reunião de mulheres.

- Você não é mulher, idiota.

- Detalhes. – Jakotsu sorriu ao descer as escadas com a garota, sabendo que tinha ganho. Deixou que ela sentasse no sofá e pegou o telefone, discando para Kagura. – Olá, querida, o que vai fazer hoje? Akai precisa se animar e eu pensei em fazermos uma festinha... Só você, Akai, eu e Ryo, a irmã de Akai. – Ele riu, concordando. - Exatamente o que eu disse para Akai. Uma reunião de mulheres. Você traz o vinho?


End file.
